


Longing

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU-Were, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 130,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy always knew from an early age that he was special and that his mate would be chosen for him when he came of age at 21, the arranged mating had been the same in his family for generations and he didn’t mind. But he never thought that something could change the events leading up to it. It was the last thing on Tommy's mind while he was sat in a bar with friends celebrating the last night of being free before he met his Alpha on his 21st and the next few moon. Where he would be claimed and would make his parents proud.<br/>But things always go wrong for Tommy when he doesn’t want them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *10 Months ago*

''Dude come on, it's your last night, who knows when we are going to get together again like this without an Alpha hanging around you'' Mike called out as he dragged Tommy down the street and in to another bar.  
''Im still going to be around, Alpha or none im still going to be your buddy'' Tommy laughed out loudly as he stumbled slightly, not really caring how loud he spoke as they were in the were part of town and bars.  
''Sure thing Tom, man I can’t believe you are actually turning 21 in a month, but then this is the last night before you get hidden away'' Dave whined out and Tommy's wolf scratched at the surface to comfort his friend before he was knocked in to by another male as he walked past, turning, Tommy glared off in the direction before he turned back and quickly caught up with his friends at the bar where they had already ordered a round of drinks in.

''So you're all grown up Tommy-Joe'' A voice spoke out from behind and he turned, face breaking out in to a grin as he saw his sister.  
''I guess so'' He smirked out as she stepped closer, her hand holding out a small box which had Tommy and his friends confused.  
''From your Alpha, a token to show that you belong to someone until you are brought together under the full moon'' Lisa told him as he stared at the box, unsure before Mike nudged him and he slowly reached out and took it.  
''How did you find me?'' Tommy asked before he looked back up to look at his sister to find her gone.

''Well, what are you waiting for? Open it'' Dave laughed out as they all turned back to the bar and Tommy set the small black box down on the top.   
‘’Tommy’’ Mike’s voice spoke out from the other side of him as he lightly ran his fingertips over the two small initials in the corner, ‘’is everything okay?’’  
‘’What…oh yeah, im fine, just…this’’ Tommy nodded towards the box, ‘’this makes it all real you know’’ He told them before picking his beer up and took a long mouthful before the hair on the back of his neck stuck up and he turned to look around the bar as both of his friends done the same.

‘’Open that gift Tommy, I didn’t like that feeling’’ Dave warned him as they turned back and he looked at the box. Putting his beer down he made quick fingers of the lid before slowly moving the tissue paper out the way to see a small silver looking pendent, stark black lines running with blue ivy marking the silver in an eye. ‘’That’s an Egyptian eye of Horus, are you sure the Alpha’s American?’’ Dave whispered to him before he nodded.   
‘’My parents knew that he had to be American or I wouldn’t do it’’ Tommy told him before he picked the pendent up, the metal was cold against his fingertips as he brought his other hand up and ran it along the black cord which made up the necklace.  
Breathing out slightly, Tommy felt a surge of emotions run though his body, the sound around him seemed to pause and fan out as he stared at the pendent.

‘’Tommy-Joe’’ Hearing Mike’s voice push through all the feelings and emotions, Tommy slowly turned to look at him as the sounds of the bar around him came rushing back to him. ‘’welcome back’’ Mike laughed out as Tommy frowned.   
‘’What do you mean?’’ He asked as his two friends laughed and slapped him on the back.   
‘’Dude you totally zoned out when you picked that thing up’’ Dave said as he went to pick it out of Tommy’s hands but stopped when he curled his fingers around the pendent tightly, a small growl leaving his lips as his wolf pushed before Tommy gasped and dropped it back in to the box and stared at it. ‘’well I don’t think it’s just his Alpha which we have to watch the possessiveness over’’ Dave laughed.   
‘’Im sorry, I don’t know why I done that’’ Tommy told him before he laughed and passed Tommy another beer.   
‘’Dudes don’t worry, you just got owned by your Alpha’’ Mike laughed before nudging the box closer with his beer bottle. ‘’Put it somewhere safe so we can go back to celebrating.’’   
Picking the pendent up again, Tommy slacked the rope before sliding it over his head before settling it under his top and jacket, the coldness strong against his chest as he picked his beer up again and held it up with the others.  
‘’To new beginnings and old friends’’ Tommy spoke out with a grin as the other two repeated and brought their drinks to their lips as the same cold feeling moved across the back of Tommy’s neck, making his wolf feel uneasy again.

 

Breathing out a little, Tommy tried to forget about the feeling as he laughed and joked around with his friends before a hand clapped down on his shoulder and he jumped spinning around quickly, his fist connected w a hard jaw, staring at the guy with wide eyes as he laughed slightly, his hand rubbing his jaw, Mike moved ahead of Tommy a little before the guy held his hand up.   
‘’It’s okay, I mean no harm and should’ve said something but I was sent to find you by my really annoying brother as he could sense that you were feeling troubled Tommy’’ The guy spoke out and Tommy frowned before placing his hand on Mike’s shoulder and pulled him back slightly.  
‘’Who is your brother?’’ Tommy asked as the other wolf opened his mouth before closing it again as if he was testing it, to Tommy, the only injury he had caused would show up as a bruise maybe and a little stiffness.  
‘’Your Alpha’’ The guy replied, his eyes meeting Tommy’s as he swallowed slightly and stepped back, stumbling slightly in to the bar stool again before his hand went up to his chest where he could feel the pendent under the top he was wearing, ‘’yeah some bonding shit or something’’ The guy shrugged out before he walked over and lent against the bar as he signaled for a drink.   
‘’Dude not to be funny or anything but we brought Tommy out to celebrate and you being here kinder cramps that style’’ Dave spoke out.   
‘’its fine Dave, he’s welcomed to stay, my wolf feels better with him here’’ Tommy said, his eyes still on the guy before he turned and looked back at Tommy and his friends.   
‘’Look, im staying but I don’t have to be with you guys, just close enough to protect my brothers mate if it needs to be’’ The guy told them, ‘’any sign of trouble or danger or any time you feel like something isn’t going right, I will know’’ the guy said more to Tommy before pushing away from the bar and walked away through the crowd before he turned and walked back, ‘’for a little guy, you sure do have a tough punch’’ He smirked out.  
‘’My bite is worse than my bark’’ Tommy spoke back which left a grin on the guys face as he nodded and left again.

‘’Well that was strange’’ Mike laughed as Tommy turned back around and hooked his fingers around the neck of his bottle and brought it to his lips and drank deeply.   
‘’Forget about it, we’re here to be enjoying ourselves, so let’s do this’’ Tommy laughed out brightly, signaling for the bar tender, he pulled his wallet out before swatting Dave’s and Mike’s hands away as they tried to take it from him. ‘’Im buying you assholes a drink’’ He grinned before asking for shots.

All lined up in front of them, Tommy smirked before looking at each of his friends as he picked the first one up.   
‘’I can’t believe we are doing this’’ Mike groaned out and Tommy laughed  
‘’Live a little’’ He smirked before throwing the first shot back and slammed the glass back down on the bar and upside down, ‘’fuck’’ He laughed out as the strongness of the drink ran down his throat.  
Finishing the round of shots off, Tommy slammed his hands down on the bar as Dave put his last glass down and done the same.   
‘’You’re both fuckers, how can you drink this shit, its so strong’’ Mike grinned out as he finished his last shot and turned the glass over on the bar as Tommy put his hand on his shoulder.  
‘’Man…you need to grow’’ Tommy grinned out, ‘’Now more shots’’  
‘’Oh fuck you no! Im buying the next round’’ Mike gasped out and Tommy laughed slightly before nodding.   
‘’Im going to go to the restroom’’ Tommy spoke out as he turned slightly on the stool and set a foot down.   
‘’Want me to come?’’ Dave asked and Tommy screwed his face up.   
‘’Eww, I will be fine thanks…don’t forget, got eyes around watching’’ Tommy smirked out before tapping his nose and stood, wobbling slightly, Dave grabbed him as they both laughed. ‘’Im okay, im okay’’ Tommy grinned before shaking the hold of him and started to move through the slightly crowded bar towards the restrooms.

Walking past a group, Tommy kept his eyes down as the same feeling caused the hair on the back of his neck to raise slightly as he moved and quickly stepped in to the restrooms and towards the far end urinal where he quickly undone his jeans.  
‘’Is everything still okay?’’ A voice asked and Tommy jumped before looking over his shoulder to see his Alpha’s brother walk in and towards another one.   
‘’No, you just fucking scared me man, that shit isn’t cool, im taking a fucking piss’’ Tommy spat out as he finished and quickly done his jeans up before he walked over to the sinks and washed his hands.  
‘’I didn’t mean to, I guess you haven’t been around us enough to know our scents’’ The guy said as Tommy dried his hands and walked back to the mirror again, fingers smudging his makeup a little more around his eyes again.  
‘’Whatever, just don’t make me jump any more, I don’t like it, neither does my wolf’’ Tommy told him as he turned back and folded his arms over his chest, ‘’what’s your name anyway?’’ He asked and the other guy smirked slightly.   
‘’Neil, Neil Lambert’’ He told Tommy who nodded slightly.   
‘’Well Neil, we are having another drink and then probably moving on to another bar, think you can keep up?’’ Tommy smirked, knowing that when he drinks, he liked to move around a lot.   
‘’Im sure I can’’ Neil laughed before leaving Tommy and the restroom.

Heading out himself, Tommy found himself being walked in to again and knocked back wards in to a wall. Rubbing his shoulder, Tommy looked up at the guy before he moved and started walking back to the bar again.   
‘’Dude you reek of Alpha, what the hell happened?’’ Mike asked as he sat down,   
‘’Got knocked in to coming out the restroom by some asshole’’ He told them as Mike passed him a beer.   
‘’You okay?’’ Dave asked as he nodded.   
‘’Yeah, but told Neil that we would be moving on to another bar after thins drink, I just don’t like the feeling in here tonight’’ Tommy told them.   
‘’Who’s Neil?’’ Mike asked as Tommy drank some of his drink.   
‘’Neil Lambert, my Alpha’s brother, you know the dude I punched’’ Tommy laughed out as he placed his bottle back to his lips again before glancing at his friends. ‘’what’’  
‘’Neil Lambert is your Alpha’s brother Tommy’’ Mike said slowly as Tommy shrugged and took a mouthful of beer. ‘’Tommy think about it…the name…Lambert’’ He said again as Tommy quickly swallowed his drink and coughed.   
‘’There we go, the boy’s finally got it’’ Dave laughed out as Tommy looked over to where the box still laid and picked the lid up to look at the small letters there.  
‘’But how’’ Tommy asked as the other two laughed, ‘’I mean, the Lambert pack…that’s, they are the highest pack around here’’ Tommy stumbled over his words slightly before he dropped the lid back down and shook his head slightly.   
‘’Face it dude, Adam Lambert, the youngest Alpha ever to be pretty much on top of the wolf world in this state is going to be your Alpha, I know he is pretty much Alpha to everyone but you are his mate’’ Dave said quietly as Tommy knocked the rest of his beer back.  
Okay can we stop talking about who my Alpha is, this is my last night’’ Tommy spoke out, ‘’I want to have a good time with two of my closest friends and get drunk before I have to leave and I want to at least try and forget that he has pretty much sent his brother to act like a bodyguard which I don’t need.’’ He laughed as he stood up from the stool.   
‘’New bar’’ Mike asked and Tommy smirked slightly.   
‘’Oh yes, but not on this street, I need to be around humans and plus, I want to see Mia’’ Tommy grinned as he checked that he had everything which he needed on him before the others got up and they started to head out the bar.

Stepping out in to the night air, Tommy shivered slightly and swayed before he turned and looked towards the moon which was peering out from behind the clouds, it was only a few more weeks before it turned full and he would be claimed, the thought caused a warm feeling to run through his body.  
‘’Let’s go’’ Mike grinned out as he put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, causing him to turn and smile before he nodded, walking along the streets in silence, Tommy slowed down before he paused slightly, the silence around them only being broken by their footsteps before another set joined faintly and Tommy grinned, his wolf feeling content before he caught up with the other two.  
‘’Cut through the park, it will get us on to the other side of the block quicker’’ Tommy spoke out before there was another set of footsteps but closer, glancing over his shoulder, Tommy could see Neil just under the street light, his eyes looking towards the park before he turned and looked towards Tommy and shook his head. ‘’Maybe not, stick to lit streets’’ Tommy said quickly to the other two as he turned back.   
‘’I guess having him following, he can keep us safe’’ Dave teased as Tommy nodded slightly and moved to walk in between them both before Mike slung his arm around Tommy’s shoulders and Tommy moved his around his waist.  
‘’You know what Tommy-Joe, you are the greatest friend anyone could ask for’’ Mike spoke out which caused Tommy to laugh. ‘’Really, I would do anything for you, the amount of times you have gotten me out of trouble or helped me out, I owe you one. You’re not just my best friend but my brother Tommy and I love you’’ He grinned out before kissing his cheek, laughing, he kept Mike up on his feet as he stumbled slightly.   
‘’Tell you what, you just come find me if I ever lose my way home’’ Tommy told him with a smile.  
As they kept walking, Tommy couldn’t help but reach up and lay his hand against his chest, the feeling of the pendent underneath his hand made him felt like he was doing something right but it still made him wonder how his parents managed to pair him with an Alpha so high up when his own pack was so low, letting his thoughts slide away, Tommy glanced up at the street names before they turned, instantly the scents were stronger, more human than the wear part of town and it made him smile widely as both him and Mike let go of each other.  
‘’Is Mia even off work tonight?’’ Dave asked and Tommy stopped slightly.   
‘’Fuck, I didn’t think’’ Tommy laughed, ‘’Phone her’’ He said towards Dave who nodded and stepped away slightly, phone in hand and against his ear again as Tommy looked around and walked towards a small wall.  
‘’Good thing, she isn’t in work tonight and she will be here in about ten minutes’’ Dave told him.   
‘’Great’’ Tommy grinned out widely.

 By the time ten minutes had turned up and went, Tommy’s wolf was starting to feel anxious for his friend as he paced pace and forth along the top of the wall, his eyes glued to his feet.  
‘’Tommy-Joe, what have I told you about climbing walls’’ A loud voice quickly yelled out, jumping slightly as he turned, Tommy felt the ground rush up to meet him quickly before footsteps came running over quickly as he started laughing and sat up, eyes meeting Mia’s before he reached up and pulled her down on to his lap and hugged her tightly.   
‘’You’re lucky I heal quickly with the wolf’’ He laughed out, hr human scent grounding him again as he buried his face in to her neck.   
‘’Well your wolf better behave this time’’ She warned before pulling away which caused Tommy to actually whine at the loss of contact.   
‘’Mia’’  Tommy whined as she stepped away again and smiled at him,  
‘’I mean it, and it goes for the two of you too’’ She warned Mike and Dave, ‘’Once was hard enough to explain why there was three wolves running through my place of work, im not having to go through that shit again.’'  
‘’Hey that was a one off okay, we thought we had mixed enough wovlesbane with our drinks to keep our wolves at bay for the night, and plus, blame Tommy too, the stupid fool decided to chase the doe when he smelt her out’’ Mike said as he kicked Tommy’s thigh playfully before he started to stand.  
‘’Okay no wolves, gottacha, now can we please go get drunk and have a good time before mom basically grounds my ass as if I was 14 again’’ Tommy whined before Mia walked over and placed her hands on his chest, eyebrow raising at the slight growl and feel of the pendent under his clothes before she smiled.  
‘’Babe, you act like your 14 most of the time’’ She spoke out as he laughed and stuck his tongue out.   
‘’Okay so maybe I do but let’s go please…if I wanted to stay standing around on a street corner, I would go to the main city’’ Tommy cried out as he slightly rocked on his heels.  
‘’Okay lets go feed this wolf some more Jack before he explodes’’ Mia spoke out before she grabbed the front of his top and started to pull him along as she walked.  
‘’Yes!’’ Tommy laughed out as he punched the air slightly and worked out her hold before he ran a few steps forward and turned so he was walking backwards, ‘’You’re looking really pretty tonight by the way Mia’’ Tommy grinned out as she laughed.  
‘’Okay, how ma clubs or bars have you been to already in were town?’’ She asked, a hint of playfulness in her tone as Tommy stopped and stood in front of Dave and grabbed his hands before holding them up.  
‘’Stay’’ Tommy grinned at him before he moved closer to Mike and dragged him closer and done the same before looking at Mia with a grin.   
‘’12’’ He grinned out to her.   
‘’If I didn’t know that you were all wolves, I would be asking how you three were still standing on your feet, but  you are starting to get to your limits’’ She grinned out as he shrugged.  
‘’Might be a little tipsy, but im living’’ Tommy called out slightly before he stumbled.   
‘’Oh Tommy-Joe im going to miss you’’ Mia complained before Tommy pouted and held his arms out to her, folding them around he in a tight hug before he rested his cheek against her head.   
‘’Im not leaving forever Mia, im always going to be around, this isn’t goodbye’’ Tommy told her before she pulled away and looked at him  
‘’You promise?’’ She asked as he smiled.   
‘’I promise forever and always, ain’t no way your loosing me’’ He smiled at her before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘’Now let’s go drinking.’’

Ten minutes later, Tommy felt Mia’s hand slide in to his which caused him to look at her with concern as he smelt her worry and fear.  
‘’A guy has been following us since I met you guys’’ She whispered before Tommy started to laugh softly.   
‘’He’s okay, he’s with us kinder’’ Tommy told her before she frowned, ‘’He was sent by my Alpha because my wolf was feeling uneasy or something’’ He shrugged, ‘’He promised to stay away but close enough to get to me in case something happens.’’  
‘’Oh right’’ She spoke out before swinging their hands slightly, laughing softly, Tommy pulled her in to another bar with the others following before finding a table and pushed Mia towards a seat.   
‘’Oh hell no’’ turning, Tommy looked towards the voice as Neil stepped inside the building and eyed the guy up.   
‘’Your not going to get any trouble tonight’’ Tommy told the bar manager as he eyed him up.   
‘’I better not, I can’t stand it when your kind cause me trouble’’  
‘’It’s okay, even if I did want to cause trouble im not allowed and if I did, it would be bad for me because of the next moon’’ Tommy told him quietly before he glanced towards Mia and nodded slightly before walking away. Sure enough, moments later, Neil walked past and to the other end of the bar as Tommy sat down and started to take his jacket off. ‘’Now this is what im talking about’’ He grinned out and looked towards Dave.   
‘’Yeah, I know what to get, be right back then’’ He smirked out.

‘’So mister Ratliff, this is the big moment in your life as all the others’’ Mia asked Tommy as he nodded slightly, his eyes glancing around before landing on Neil again, Tommy wondered how much he would look like his brother as most of the packs lower down hadn’t seen Adam, just heard of him and his family, as he sat there,  he watched as Neil pulled his phone out and tapped on his screen a few times before putting it next to his ear. Turning away he met Mia’s raised eyebrow before he laughed softly and shrugged.   
‘’What’’ He asked with a grin.   
‘’Nothing, just trying to work out why you were staring at him for’’ Mia told him,   
‘’Just trying to work out what his brother would look like’’ Tommy replied with a grin as the other two came back over,   
‘’Ah the Alpha’’ Mia teased as warm emotions flowed through Tommy’s mind as he smiled and settled back in to the seat after grabbing his glass.   
‘’Oh yes the Alpha’’ Mike grinned out.   
‘’The biggest Alpha of them all’’ Dave chipped in which left Mia confused and they laughed.   
‘’Fuck you guys, I hate that you can scent things’’ She muttered out as Tommy grinned and laid his hand on her arm softly, the small movement settling Tommy’s wolf more, Mia seemed to be the only non-were to be able to make Tommy feel safe.

As the night went on, Tommy couldn’t help but watch his friends in the last club they went as the two wolves danced up on the floor with Mia, looking around, he couldn’t see Neil, but he knew that he was in the club with them. Sitting back, Tommy’s hands wrapped around a glass as he smiled to himself and finished his drink off,  
‘’Can I ask this pretty thing to dance and then maybe a quiet drink somewhere else after?’’ A voice asked and Tommy looked up at the male who was smiling at him, his scent telling Tommy that he was a were.   
‘’Sorry im taken’’ The words left Tommy’s mouth with such ease as the guy smiled.   
‘’Ah, but you’re not claimed yet’’ the guy tried stepping closer before Tommy stood, swaying on his feet slightly and reached up before pulling the pendent out.   
‘’I said I was taken’’ Tommy told him as the guy’s eyes moved down and he took a step back as he glanced around and then to Tommy again.   
‘’My apologies sir’’ The guy said before he moved his hand up to the collar of his shirt and pulled it away, his head tilting to the side slightly, baring his neck before he quickly walked away again, leaving Tommy to frown, confused at why he had shown submission to Tommy like that.  
Dropping his hand from the rope, he sat down again as his friends came back over laughing and holding Mia close to them.  
‘’I think its time we take her home, we are all a little drunk’’ Dave spoke out as Tommy grinned at him.   
‘’A okay with me dude’’ Tommy laughed as he patted his pockets down and got to his feet, letting Mike move beside him, arms brushing together as they walked, Tommy couldn’t help but notice ever so often, a head tilted and a hand moved to show the neck in submission, Tommy hadn’t realized how many were’s were in the club when they first entered.   
‘’Dude, you’re like royalty or something’’ Mike whispered as Tommy let a quick laugh out and slapped a hand over his mouth before he grabbed on to Mike as they left the club and he stumbled slightly.  
‘’I’ll take Mia home, you get that pain home’’ Dave spoke out before Mike laughed but nodded.   
‘’You guys are the best, I love you guy’s’’ Tommy threw out before he moved around and hugged each friend before planting a kiss on each of their lips and laughed again.   
‘’Okay home time’’ Mike spoke out before grabbing Tommy’s wrist, ‘’I’ll meet you at back at yours’’ He told Dave who nodded and started to walk away.

Walking through the streets, Tommy moved his arm around Mike’s waist with a smile.   
‘’I love you dude’’ He grinned out as Mike laughed.   
‘’I know Tommy, I love you too mate’’ Mike told him as they kept walking slowly.   
‘’No not mate, friend, brother, this wolf has a mate, Mr. mystery Alpha mate’’ Tommy laughed out, forgetting about Neil’s footsteps behind them and not seeing the grin which he had on his face from watching his brothers mate and friend drunk.  
‘’Tommy’s where are your house keys’’ Mike asked after a while when  he stopped outside a gate and pushed Tommy up against the wall, a hand on his chest but not touching the pendent as Tommy started to dig through his pockets until he pulled a set of keys out with a large grin.  
Taking them, Mike unlocked the gate before Neil came closer,   
‘’you go on, I’ll help him in’’ He told Mike who looked between the two before nodding.   
‘’Make sure you close the gate’’ Mike told him before walking away.   
‘’Tell me’’ Tommy slurred out slightly as Neil moved him away from the wall and started through the gate before he shut it behind them, ‘’What’s a big scary Alpha who I’ve never seen and who can have anyone and everyone in this whole land thing…’’ Tommy laughed out slightly again as Neil looked at him, ‘’What does he want with a little nobody like me, im nobody, so low down’’ Tommy laughed again before he tripped a little and Neil grabbed him tightly before walking him closer to his front door where Mike had left it open for them.  
‘’That’s my brother for you Tommy, he doesn’t do the normal’’ Neil told him as they headed in to the apartment and Tommy quickly let him go before moving off down a hallway and out of view.   
‘’Umm…’’ Neil started as Mike laughed.   
‘’Drank too much even for his wolf to handle’’ Mike told him before he headed down the hallway and to the bathroom to see Tommy knelt next to the toilet. ‘’Going to be okay on your own?’’ He asked as Tommy nodded, ‘’Alright, just call  or text us if you need anything and im going to put a reminder on the fridge door for you to call me tomorrow to prove you’re still alive’’ He laughed out before ducking out the way as a toilet roll came flying towards him.  
‘’Get lost’’ Tommy groaned out with a slight grin as Mike turned and headed back out to Neil.   
‘’He will be aright now’’ Mike told him as he scribbled a note out and walked over to the kitchen, sticking it on the fridge, Mike walked back as Neil looked towards the hall and then around slightly.  
‘’I’ll wait here for a bit’’ He said before Mike laughed and shook his head.   
‘’Not being funny but you saw the gate we came through and if you didn’t notice the door and windows, no one is going to get in without a key, Tommy can survive on his own for another night’’ Mike told Neil who sighed and nodded.  
‘’Okay, but im still staying until he’s in bed and asleep, not my orders, I do what my brother wants for his mate’’ Neil told Mike as he walked towards the lounge and sat down.


	2. Build up's and let downs

Pulling up outside the den, Neil shut the engine of his car off before pushing the door open as he grabbed his keys and phone before getting out his car, Adam’s scent hitting him from just behind the Den’s doors which made him chuckle to himself  as he closed the car door and locked up.  
Stepping through the front door, Neil found Adam stood waiting there just like he knew he would be when he scented him pacing back and forth in front of the large front doors.  
‘’Tell me’’ Adam busted out as soon as the door closed behind his brother with a soft click before the bolts slid in to place with a heavy thump, sealing the den up tightly.  
‘’Tell you what Adam?’’ Neil replied with a small smirk as Adam watched him kick his shoes off and then shrug out of his jacket, before hanging it up on one of the many hooks which lined the wall of the hallway.  
‘’You know what Neil, stop messing around and now tell me everything which happened tonight’’ The command chased in his voice as Neil rolled his eyes and looked pointedly towards Adam.  
‘’No need to go all Alpha on me ‘’ He smirked out before footsteps came through the hall and they both turned to look as their mother came in to view, hands folding her night gown around her more before she tied the ties quickly, a tired look on her face as if she had just woken up.                                                         
‘’Neil just tell him please before he wakes the whole den’’ She told him softly.  
‘’Yes mom, sorry I was just trying to tease him’’ He told her as she sighed and walked over to the both of them.  
‘’Put him out his misery, he’s done nothing but pace this house waiting for your return’’ She told Neil who nodded and kissed his mothers cheek before heading off in to the large lounge where he knew would be the best place for him and his brother to talk. ‘’And Adam, my little cub, the time will come soon, be patient my darling. ’’ Leila told him softly as he nodded and smiled at her faintly.  
‘’I can’t help it mom, that feeling I got earlier tonight, I just knew that it was Tommy’s wolf’’ Adam told her as she smiled and placed her hand on his arm.  
‘’Your bond is strong even without the two of you mating. This boy is special Adam, more than we all think. But you must wait till the full moon when you can claim him’’ His mother told him, ‘’Try and keep your wolf down, I know he wants to go to his mate but you need to hold back’’  
‘’I know mom and I will try’’ Kissing her cheek, Adam stepped away before heading in to the lounge after his brother who was sat in an arm chair by the fire.  
‘’Ready to know what your mate and his friends got up to tonight?’’ Neil asked with a small smug smile as Adam lowered himself in to the armchair across from his brother, the fire casting a soft glow over his body which caused the blues of his eyes to brighten as he listened to his brother as he started to talk

By the time Neil had finished telling him everything, Adam couldn’t help but grin slightly as images of his mate drunk and with his friends came to mind,  
‘’So he is safe at home?’’ Adam asked again and Neil rolled his eyes slightly.  
‘’Safe and sound, when I left he was drooling on to his pillow like a wolf and layed across his bed asleep, I even made sure to tuck him in like I know you would’ve wanted to if you were there as well’’ Neil told him as Adam laughed and nodded.  
‘’Just checking, I don’t want anything to happen to my mate’’ Adam told him as he pushed to his feet and walked towards the door.  
As Adam walked, he couldn’t help but feel the smile form over his lips as he walked back out in to the hallway of the large house, letting himself get lost in the things his brother had told him, he had soon reached the grand doors which belonged to his room. Pushing the heavy doors open with ease, Adam let them fall shut behind him again with a gentle breath of air escaping the wood as he crossed the room and walked towards the large four poster bed which was sat at the far end of the room, raised slightly on a platform, his jacket and shirt leaving a trail across the soft carpet before they were joined by Adam’s pants and boxers as he crawled under the covers and laid back against the many pillows which laid on the bed.  
Staring up at the canopy above his bed, Adam sighed deeply and ran his fingers over his chest slightly before he turned and brought the covers closer, a pillow tucked in his arms. He couldn’t wait for the day he got to have Tommy in his arms, curled together tightly in the middle of his bed. Staring towards the window, Adam thought about what his mate was dreaming off or even doing now he was alone, had he woken up for a glass of water or got undressed and laid under his covers like Adam was doing, was he thinking about Adam, about what he looked like or what he was like, the thoughts kept crossing over his mind as he slowly started to fall asleep, the light of the half moon shining in through the small gap in the curtains which left a silver shadow looming over Adam’s sleeping form.

_Almost like a warning beacon._

Come morning, Adam stirred slightly from his dream before he sat up quickly as the large doors to his room flew open and Neil walked in, his face grave which Adam saw before turning out of bed, he could sense that fear was running through the den and his brother himself, yet he still couldn’t figure out what was going on. The covers around his waist Adam started to move as he pulled on boxers and his pants.  
‘’Tell me’’ Adam spoke out as his feet moved in to socks and then boots as Adam stood again, the blanket which was wrapped around his waist now laid discarded half hanging of his bed and turned to face his still silent brother. ‘’God damn it Neil, tell me what is happening’’ He yelled out, command and Alpha strong and clear in his voice which had Neil on his knees and head tilted, submission clear before he slowly raised his head and looked at Adam, eyes locked together.  
‘’Its Tommy…He’s missing’’ Neil spoke out slowly, instantly the feeling of dread ran through Adam’s bones as he snagged a shirt of his clothing pile which he needed to put away. Adam was out his bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head as he heard his brothers footsteps behind him trying to keep up, heading through the hallways of the den, people scurried to get out of his way quickly as Adam walked, his mind trying to think of all the packs in LA, all the people he knew was trouble, all the reasons for why his potential mate might of gone missing in the few hours of the night where he had been alone.  
‘’How long?’’ Adam asked as he turned in to another hallway and people moved once again as they saw the bothers together,  
‘’we don’t know’’ Neil replied, his voice low as he tried to keep up again as they moved out in to the grand entrance hall.  
‘’Adam’’  A voice called out before a gentle hand touched his arm, turning he stared at his best friend as she swallowed slightly, emotion and questions clear in her eyes as he nodded, his hand grabbing hers as he turned and they started walking again.

‘’Adam slow down, im not letting you drive’’ Neil’s voice came out from behind him and Adam turned sharply, eyes starting to glow slightly.   
‘’Why should I let you do anything, I trusted you to keep him safe and now my mate is missing’’ Adam snarled out to him.  
‘’Because your wolf is pushing, if he pushed fully and you were driving, you would crash’’ Turning to look at his friend he breathed deeply and turned back to Neil.  
‘’He was safe when I left’’ Neil said softly, ‘’I locked everything up right, it’s like trying to break out a prison, Tommy knew what he was doing’’ Breathing out again, Adam watched his brother before nodding and threw his keys to him.  
‘’He just better be okay, I can’t feel him or his wolf’’ Adam told him as the three of them left the den quickly and walked out in to the bright sunshine before climbing in to his car.

The ride to where his mate lived seemed to last forever before the sleek sliver car pulled up outside a house, a few people stood outside which Adam knew was Tommy’s parents and three friends, getting out the car, Adam ignored the way heads turned slightly from anyone in the street, he ignored the way they bore their necks to him as he walked towards the group, eyes on the girl who didn’t show submission, he could smell that she was human and he could almost taste her fear and worry for her friend as he walked towards her. Her eyes moved away from the guy she was stood with as he moved, eyes meeting Adam’s before he paused in front of her,  
‘’I need you to stay close to us okay, Tommy feels safe when you are near him, you ground him somehow more than anyone else, I can feel it’’ Adam spoke softly to her, but still her heart raced against her chest. ‘’Talk to my brother and friend make sure they have ways to get hold of you if you are needed quickly’’ He told her before stepping away and walked past the two male friends of Tommy’s and towards his parents.  
‘’Adam’’ Dia cried out as she left her husband’s arms and took a step forward before pausing just as quick.  
‘’Its okay’’ Adam told her before he raised his arms and she quickly moved in to his embrace.  
‘’Im so scared Adam this isn’t my Tommy, he always tells someone what he is doing’’ Dia cried out again as Adam raised a hand to the back of her neck.   
‘’I will find him’’ He whispered to her before carefully moving her back to Ron’s arms again as he turned, eyes looking over the gate, taking in all the locks and different bolts before he looked towards the house, the scent of Tommy strong.

Walking towards the house, Adam tried to separate the different scents before he stopped outside the front door, eyes running over it before he pushed through and in to the hallway, the footsteps of everyone else close behind but given him space.  
 Running his fingertips along the surface of anything he could, he took in everything which was inside the house, the guitars sat in one corner of the decent sized lounge, the wall covered in DVDs and cd’s which wrapped around a stereo system and TV before it stopped and the wall fell open to another hallway, glancing around, he noticed a few different photographs each one with Tommy’s scent on strong before one held it the most and he slowly picked it up to see it was a photo of his family and Mia, Staring down at the photograph, Adam let his eyes fall over his mate, his head thrown back slightly in silent laughter, body turned more towards Mia as he wrapped his arms around her, it brought a small tug to the corner of Adam’s lips before falling away again as he placed it down and turned away from the lounge, following Tommy’s scent through the place. Adam slowly walked through with a small frown before walking in to the kitchen, Tommy’s scent getting even stronger which had Adam taking a step back slightly.  
‘’What was the house like when you got here?’’ Adam asked towards Mike as he stepped around the island,  
‘’Uh, um the gate and door was unlocked and slightly open, I knew that there was something wrong, Tommy would never leave it open like it was so I called Ron and Dia straight away, I didn’t even enter because I knew that they would call you’’ Nodding, Adam walked further in to the kitchen, the scent strong as his eyes fell on the blood near the door.  
Crouching down near it, Adam swallowed a little as Tommy’s scent flowed from it strongly before he let his eyes travel up in to the garden where he stepped over the small amount and out in to the garden, his feet leading him along until he got to the opened gate at the back, swinging it back slightly, Adam turned, blue eyes taking in the long scratches which was embedded in to the wood.  
‘’He knows whoever turned up here’’ Adam said with a small growl as his felt his wolf push at the surface again.  
‘’How do you know that for sure’’ Mike’s voice spoke out and Adam growled again as he turned to look at the other wolf, his teeth a little longer.   
‘’Because there is no forced entrance, no signs of a struggle inside the house and the only marks here are on the outside of the gate, someone tried to draw him out in to the open of his yard but failed so they done the only other thing which they could think of and that was using someone he knows’’ Adam spoke out to him, his voice rough with his wolf before Mike backed away and bared his neck a little.  
‘’But Tommy only really has us three and his parents and sister’’ Dave’s voice spoke out softly and Adam turned to look towards him before nodding.  
‘’It wasn’t his sister, she returned to another state after giving Tommy my pendent.’’ He said back before he turned back to the gate again and ran his fingertips along the scratches, a scent came from them but wasn’t strong enough for him to pick up on.

Shifting quickly, Adam turned and let his paws dig in to the ground as he ran in to the woods, Tommy’s scent still strong as he started to follow it, following it around the trees a little, Adam started to notice the way Tommy kept changing his direction before it stopped by a tree, spotting fur stuck on the bark slightly, he moved closer before Adam sniffed at it, a deep growl leaving his snout as he realized that it wasn’t Tommy’s, sniffing around slightly, Adam quickly picked the scent up again before he found himself being led back to his home again where he lost it.  
Whining slightly, Adam changed back and took the clothes from Neil before he dressed quickly again and started to walk towards the patio where Mia was sat on one of the chairs, tears in her eyes as she clutched at a hoody which had Tommy’s scent all over it, crouching down in front of her, Adam lightly placed his hand on her knee, a thumb just touching the hoody himself as he looked up at her.  
‘’Is there anywhere which you know off that Tommy would go if he was scared or hurt?’’ He asked her as her eyes met his and she thought for a moment before nodding.  
‘’There’s a chance he would come to my house but I had come straight from there so he couldn’t be there.’’ She told him, her voice shaking slightly as he nodded.  
‘’Can you show me the way?’’ Adam asked and Mia nodded again.  
‘’We can cut through the woods’’ She told him which had Adam turning to look through the gate again before he nodded and stood, hand holding out to Mia which she took as he lifted her to her feet softly and they started to walk.

Walking through the woods, Adam slowed a little, head tilted as he turned and took a few steps away from the path which they were walking as a small stream came in to view and he paused, hands tighten in to fists as he walked closer to a small dug out, Tommy’s scent strong before his eyes fell over the disturbed ground. Following the scent a little, Adam crossed the small stream before he followed Tommy’s scent to a path again before he stopped at a wire fence where it took a sharp turn to the right.  
‘’Why does he turn here all of a sudden, it doesn’t turn like any other of his turns, this one’s sharp and quickly done?’’ Adam asked out loud before he heard Mia’s heartbeat change and he turned to look towards her as one of Tommy’s friends pulled her closer and her eyes found Adam’s.  
‘’This is where I live’’ She told him, ‘’But I don’t know why he wouldn’t go closer’’  
‘’Maybe Tommy changed his mind, if he was being chased, maybe he didn’t want them to harm Mia’’ Dave told Adam who looked at him and then back again.  
‘’Take her inside and Tommy’s parents, Neil I want you with me’’ Adam spoke out as he turned before he looked towards Mike, ‘’You come with us too, Emmeline I want you to go back to the den and gather Leland and his boys, inform them and my mother what’s going on, send Leland as fast as you can’’ Adam spoke out as his friend stepped closer to him, her hands moving to his shoulders as she stared in to his eyes.  
‘’Be strong Adam, don’t do anything foolish’’ She told him before pressing a kiss to his cheek, watching as she turned and quickly moved back through the tree’s Adam swallowed a little and tried to push his wolf back a little before he started to follow the trail again, Mike and Neil’s footsteps behind him before Adam found himself in a clearing, the sight making his knees buckle and dig in to the earth as Neil’s hands moved to his shoulders, both Adam and his wolf pained by the blood which he knew was Tommy’s.  
‘’Shit’’ Mike’s voice whispered out, his footsteps taking him back a step as Adam let his head bow, hands pressing to the ground as he closed his eyes and tried to find Tommy’s main scent within the blood, before it stopped dead and another scent came through to him.  
‘’He’s scared’’ Adam breathed out as he slowly raised his eyes, pushing Neil away, slowly stumbling to his feet Adam moved forward a few paces before crashing to his knees again, fingers digging in to the blood as he pulled up the small pendent he gave to Tommy before he tightened his hand around it and let a harsh growl out in pain and sorrow, the pendent digging in to his skin as he let his eyes roam over the cleaning for any type of sign or movement which could help in any way.


	3. I want to feel you near but you're so far away

‘’Adam come on, there’s no point in sitting here’’ Neil’s voice was soft but held a tone of sorrow to it as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder again.  
‘’No, im not going anywhere until I know what happened’’ Adam growled out, his wolf close to the surface as he stared at the blood which was slowly creeping further up his jean covered knees, making the material even darker and wet. His wolf was pained as much as he was; he knew that Tommy was hurt badly from the amount of blood which was on the ground before Adam tilted his head and stood, walking around he crouched again as he picked up a small clump of fur which was covered in blood and held it up to his nose, ‘’it isn’t Tommy’s’’ Adam cried out, a part of him still pining for his chosen mate before he stood and turned as footsteps echoed through to the clearing.  
‘’Adam’’ The males voice spoke as he and the others which he was with all knelt and showed submission.  
‘’Leland’’ Adam spoke out as he quickly walked towards them, ‘’I trust Emmeline has informed you’’ He asked as the other male rose to his feet again and nodded,  
‘’Yes we have, the boys and I are ready for anything which may come’’ Leland spoke out as Adam nodded before holding up the clump of mattered fur.  
‘’This has to belong to whoever took him, I found similar colored fur elsewhere when following Tommy’s scent.’’ Adam told him, ‘’who ever has him, chased him, made him tired before they attacked’’ Adam spoke out before he swallowed slightly and pointed to the blood on the ground, ‘’he is hurt badly, scared but he fought back as good as he could in the state he was’’  
Leland nodded as he listened to his alpha, he could feel the pain which was being held back from the others slowly sipping through and he knew that he was going to keep searching until answered were found, reaching out to take fur from Adam’s hand, he was suddenly stopped by a hand on his own wrist.

Adam watched as one of the boys grabbed Leland’s wrist and they both turned to stare at him. ‘’I know that scent’’ He said and Adam growled a little before the guy raised his eyes to him and quickly bowed his head again in submission.  
‘’Blake, tell us what you know’’ Leland spoke out as he dropped his hand away from Adam and turned to his boy. Adam swallowed as he tried to push back his wolf and emotions as he stepped closer, hand moving to Blake’s jaw, tilting it up as he looked in to his eyes, the shimmer of fear ran across before Adam pulled away and growled slightly, his feet moving him away and towards the blood again where he stopped and stared down at the muddy red.  
‘’Who is he?’’ Adam asked as he pushed his hand in to his pocket and pulled the pendent out again, fingers tracing over the lines which matched his tattoo.  
‘’His name is Dwight, Dwight Montgomery and he is the alpha of an underground pack’’ Adam listened as Blake spoke, his fingers curling around the pendent harder as he turned back to face everyone.  
‘’But what does he want with Tommy?’’ Adam asked as his fear slipped through slightly before he pulled it back and masked his scents.  
‘’Wait…’’ Mike called out as he stepped forward, ‘’may I?’’ He asked Adam as he nodded to the fur still in his other hand. Nodding slightly Adam held it out as Mike slowly reached for it and took it in his hold, ‘’this scent, I’ve smelt it before’’ Mike said confused as his fingers ran over the fur. ‘’it was all over Tommy last night before we met up with Mia’’  
‘’what do you mean?’’ Adam growled slightly as he stepped closed to Mike,  
‘’When he went to the bathroom, when he came back, Dave asked him why he reeked of alpha and Tommy had said about how he had been knocked in to on the way back by some guy’’ Mike said quickly, ‘’we didn’t think anything about it because he said something about Neil and then he worked out who you were and it surprised him a lot.’’  
‘’It’s true, he asked me who I was when I went to the bathrooms behind him to see if he was okay’’ Neil said as he walked towards them all, ‘’Dwight must of masked his scent from me because I only smelt a female alpha in the club last night’’  
‘’Blake’’ Adam turned as Leland spoke to his boy again who nodded,  
‘’He is the alpha of the underground pack like I said beforehand’’ Blake said as Adam nodded, ‘’rumor has it that he wants to bring down your family and has been plotting ways of getting inside the den to cause mayhem, I don’t know for sure what his plans are with Tommy, but the only thing I can think of is he managed to find out what he meant to you’’ Blake described as Adam clenched his jaw tightly, teeth scraping  together as he forced his wolf back again,  
‘’If he is wanting to bring the pack down to become alpha over the city Adam and he knows about Tommy, he is trying to get to you through your mate, he knows that it will make you weaker’’ Leland spoke carefully before Adam turned and walked back to the blood which was drying out completely now.

‘’Do you think you can find out more?’’ Adam asked as he pulled the pendent out more and rubbed his thumbs over the metal, Tommy’s scent slowly fading from it but still there as he slacked it and pulled it over his head and tucked it under his shirt.  
‘’I can try my best, we have a man undercover with them, he’s been there for the past few months trying to see what is going on’’ Blake spoke as Adam nodded and felt his wolf push slightly enough that his fingernails grew in to sharper points before he pulled it back again and turned to face them.  
‘’Go find out what you can, Leland, I want you to try and trace what’s left of any scent here and find out where it goes’’ Adam spoke out as he started to walk back towards the group.  
‘’Will do Adam, I will report back the moment I find something new’’ Leland said before they parted for Adam as he walked past.  
‘’What can I do, Tommy’s my best friend man’’ Mike spoke out as Adam got closer to him and he turned to stare at the other were.  
‘’Get a bag together for him; you will know things which will give him comfort and which makes him feel safe. He will need it when we get him home’’ Adam told him as Mike nodded and swallowed slightly, the fear coming off him slightly before he tried to pull it back slightly as Adam turned and stepped closer to him, ‘’I will make sure he gets home and whoever has hurt him will pay for it’’ Adam told him quietly as Mike nodded and quickly turned, his feet leading him back through the trees and towards Tommy’s.  
‘’Adam’’ turning towards his brother, Adam let his eyes soften slightly before he gave a slight nod and dropped his head, ‘’its okay to feel pained and to let it show, we all know you are hurting because of this’’ Neil said softly as he reached for his brother and softly touched a hand to his shoulder, ‘’im returning home to let mom know what is happening, do you want me to drive you home?’’ He asked and Adam shook his head slightly.  
‘’Im staying close by, being able to scent Tommy helps to stay calm when I can’t feel him’’ Adam whispered in defeat as he turned and collapsed against his brother slightly, arms wrapped around his waist as Neil hugged him back.  
‘’He’s going to be okay Adam, Tommy’s a fighter, we will have him home’’ Neil whispered.

Stepping back Neil took Adam’s clothes as he pulled them off and then shifted in to his wolf form, taking his clothes from him carefully between his teeth, Adam turned and quickly started back through the trees where he followed the scents until he came to the fence where Mia’s scent was the strongest and looked up at the house with his wolf eyes, knowing that they were inside.  
Stepping inside the garden, Adam sniffed at the ground slightly as Tommy’s scent came to him before dropping his clothes and lowered to the ground, his snout pressing in to the grass sniffing before the sound of sliding doors caught his attention and his head snapped up to see Mia stood there, her arms wrapped around her stomach before Adam sat back on his hind legs and looked at her, tilting his head slightly as he watched as Tommy’s other friend appeared and carefully nudged Mia forward, his words whispered in her ear telling to move towards him.  
Watching as she walked down the steps slowly before crossing the grass, Adam moved slightly and pushed himself up to meet her so far before he pushed his head in to her side as if he was saying that everything was going to be okay. It took only seconds for her to throw her arms around his thick neck and to bury her face in to his fur as she cried; lowering himself down to the ground carefully, Adam wrapped his wolf form around her tightly.

Closing his tired eyes, Adam let the scent of Mia soak in around him as he rested his head on her thigh, her hand moving to run through his fur which caused him to look up at her again, her own watery eyes on him as he leaned up and butted his head against her arm softly before standing. Picking his clothes up again, he was surprised as Mia quickly took them from him and carried them up towards the house with her as he followed behind, paws light on the ground as he climbed the steps and inside  
‘’Oh Adam, is there any news?’’ A female’s voice called out and he tilted his head slightly to see Emmeline sat with Tommy’s parents before he turned back to Mia again.   
‘’You can change in the next room’’ She told him quietly as he took his clothes back and quickly moved off through the door where he shifted back to human form and pulled his boxers on before jeans and shirt,  his heart crashing as he realized how much dried blood was over his jeans, swallowing slightly, he reached out and held on to the small counter unit which was there as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself and his wolf, reaching up, he touched against the pendent before he pushed himself back up his feet again as there was a gentle knock and he turned to see Mia step in before her eyes widened at the state of his jeans and she quickly fell, moving faster, Adam grabbed her before she fell to the ground and cradled her closer to his body.  
‘’It’s okay, everything is going to be okay’’ Adam whispered softly as Mia cried,  
‘’He told me he would always be around’’ She cried out in to his chest as he nodded and smoothed a hand down her back,  
‘’Im going to bring him home Mia, I promise you that okay, Im going to bring him home and keep him safe’’ Adam said softly as he moved his legs slightly a sat back against the wall with her against his chest still as footsteps came through and he looked up to see Emmeline staring at his jeans before she turned to look at his face. ‘’we are going to need Bell and Haley close by at all times’’ He told her as she swallowed and nodded slightly. ‘’Make sure they have a kit with them all the time too, they are our best healers and medics’’ Adam whispered out, his pain finally showing as she nodded and quickly moved away again, a phone pressed to her ear as she started to talk and Adam turned back to Mia and rested his head against hers.  
‘’Im scared Adam’’ She whispered through a sob as her hand moved and covered the pendent which was against Adam’s top. ‘’He was wearing this wasn’t he?’’ She asked and Adam nodded slightly,  
‘’I gave it to him…well to his sister to give as im not allowed to see him until his 21st and the full moon’’ Adam told her as she smiled slightly but weakly as she looked up at him,  
‘’He looked really happy, I caught him staring at your brother and he told me that he was wondering how much you looked alike’’ She whispered and Adam felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he nodded.  
‘’Im glad, the worst things which can happen in chosen mates are the two wolves hating each other’’ He admitted as he breathed out and dropped his eyes again,  
‘’Do you think he’s still alive?’’ Mia whispered and Adam looked at her quickly, bright blue flickering across his eyes.  
‘’I may not be able to feel him, but I know he’s alive and I wont give up until I have him back’’ Adam spoke forcefully as she nodded and curled back in to his chest again.


	4. *eight months ago*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics near the end of the chapter is that of what is playing on the Dvd they watch.

He could smell the other were laid a few feet from where he was apart he was on the bed while Tommy was in the corner, a pile of rags hardly making a difference from the cold hard floor underneath, he wasn’t sure how long he had been here now, he had lost count since he was moved rooms and couldn’t carry on with his tally which he had scratched in to the floor beneath where he had slept.  
Lying in the cold, Tommy shivered slightly, his back against the wall protecting himself as much as he could, sensing that all the wolves in the den was sleeping at last, Tommy slowly pushed away from the rags and pushed on to bruised knees before he shakily got to his feet and silently moved across the room, hoping that he wouldn’t wake any of the three wolves sleeping as he moved in to the bathroom and turned the water tap on before pausing, the sound of water running down the drain sounded loud in his ears and he panicked slightly before he started to clean himself up, starting with his arms. Tommy cupped the water and brought it up, softly rubbing away the dirt and blood which stuck to his skin before he slowly moved on to his bruised and battered chest, carefully of cuts and bite marks as he washed as quietly as he could.

Returning to his makeshift bed once finished, Tommy laid back down again, back to the wall soothing the latest scratches as he closed his eyes weakly, he knew that he needed to sleep and that he hadn’t gotten enough with each attack against his body.  
He still remembered the day he got taken as if it had happened yesterday, he had woken up, head hurting from his hangover when he heard the scratching on the gate in the garden, he could smell that it was another were but took no notice as he didn’t know the scent, he spent the next hour just doing what he normally did, made himself a large cup of coffee and sipped at it while moving around cleaning before going for a shower which he never got to half, he had started the water before hearing the buzzer on the door so he turned the water off and returned his empty cup to the kitchen sink before walking to the front door and picked the phone up, he had been shocked to hear his old school friends voice and he didn’t think twice about buzzing him in through the gate before opening the front door for him as he turned back towards the kitchen.  
He wasn’t sure what happened next, just remembered the scent smelling wrong when his friend came in, he smelt fear before everything had blacked out.  
He remembered waking up on the kitchen floor, voices echoing in his ears from the hallway before he had got to his feet and quickly ran out the back and through the gate leading in to the woods, it didn’t take long before he could smell them chasing him, the echo of paws on the ground before he tripped over a branch and a wolf flew over his head in to the tree and he breathed out before he quickly shifted and ran again. He had headed towards Mia’s before changing his mind, not wanting to get her hurt, he headed back towards his own home where he tried to mask his scent before running off in to the woods again, his wolf senses on high as he neared a clearing but he knew he had been scented again.

Tommy couldn’t remember much from what happened next, just a lot of snapping and clawing, himself doing most even in his worn out state, he tried to fight the best he could despite losing blood each and every time he got hit, he remembered there being two wolves, one attacking him and the other moving around behind, keeping Tommy from running.  
He remembered the feeling of the pendent being ripped from around his neck, his hand going to grab it as it fell to the ground before another swipe caught the side of his head, knocking him out.  
Breathing out slightly, Tommy moved his hand to his chest and pressed against it, missing the weight of the little metal eye which his alpha had given to him, he felt pained and his wolf felt worse, they both knew that his 21st had come and gone again along with the full moon and he didn’t get claimed by the wolf who should’ve protected him, part of him was angry that he hadn’t come and rescued him yet, found him and taking him away from all the pain he was receiving at the hand of the wolves who had taken him.

He wanted to fight back, had tried and failed and he knew what would happen again if he did, he had nearly died trying to run at the very beginning and then he nearly died from fighting against his attacks once he had nearly healed. Sensing that a wolf was stirring slightly, Tommy stilled and tried to keep his breathing low and fake sleep like he had quickly taught himself to do as footsteps echoed through the den or whatever building they were in.  
Tommy knew he was special, his parents had told him that all the time when he was a young cub, saying that he would know what they meant the moment he was claimed by his alpha but they had never gone in to any more detail that that. He was glad that the people who had taken him didn’t know that because none of them wanted to claim him and the one wolf who had tried had been attacked himself by the alpha which Tommy had quickly recognized as being the guy who had knocked him in to the wall when him and his friends had gone out drinking.  
Hearing raised voices, Tommy tried to make himself as small as he could before the wolf on the bed quickly moved, the springs groaning under the quick movement as he got to his feet, he was close to Tommy before the doors opened and Tommy’s eyes flew open as the large crash which they made against the walls.  
‘’Dwight calm down’’ A wolf had said as the alpha strode in to the room and stopped in the middle, eyes scanning over all the wolves which was now awake before his cold eyes landed on him and he held his breath slightly as he turned and walked over, hands moving to his jaw and lifting his head, the movement making him wince slightly from the shallow bite on his neck, Dwight’s eyes roaming over him made him feel small but he held his eyes knowing that he would get a beating if he didn’t.  
‘’Who done this?’’ Dwight asked as he moved his hand from Tommy’s jaw to his neck which he tilted, fingers touching over the bite mark before he trailed them down over the cuts and scratches which had finally stopped bleeding after Tommy had finished cleaning them. He wasn’t buying his nice and caring act which he was putting across at Tommy at the moment, he knew that he was angry that someone else had marked what he believed was his before he turned and roughly grabbed Tommy by the hair and dragged him to his knees despite the whimper which left his throat at the sudden pain which flared through his body, ‘’I asked who had the nerve to mark him without my permission?’’ He growled out, hand getting tighter in Tommy’s hair as he pulled him further and tilted his head back more again, his neck bare to the pack members standing before them as they glanced at each other.  
‘’We just wanted a little fun with him, we didn’t mean to mark him like that…it just happened, he tried fighting back’’ They lied as Tommy winched as Dwight pushed him away to the ground again, scalp stinging from where his hair had been pulled tight before he felt a heavily booted foot come in to contact with his side, his body curled in on himself, arms going to wrap around himself as he felt a hit to his face and the sicken sound of bone crunching as he cried out in sudden pain, closing his eyes, Tommy tried to breathe through his pain knowing that the hit had broken his nose again.

Letting the blows come to his body before Dwight’s angry stopped long enough for him to start fading in and out of consciousness, Tommy tried to push his senses out to see who was stood next to him before he blacked out fully.  
Waking up a while later, the shadows in the room had told Tommy that most of the day had passed by before there was a soft touch against his side and he jumped quickly before screwing his eyes shut in pain as well as waiting for the next round of abuse,  
‘’Shhh, it’s okay, im here to help you Tommy’’ The guy’s voice whispered to him, his breath was warm against his ear as he realized that the guy was whispering as close as he could so his words wouldn’t get picked up. ‘’Im not one of them, my name is Leo Martin, im undercover for the Lambert’s’’ He whispered to Tommy as his hands moved over his sides quickly but carefully as he checked his injuries before he moved around and knelt in front of Tommy, dark haired and bright green eyes filled his vision as he blinked once and then let his eyes stay close again as he tried to breath.  
‘’Why’’ Tommy’s voice was rough from not speaking in such a long time other than cries of pain.  
‘’Dwight is the alpha of an underground pack, he’s planning on trying to take over the Lambert pack and rule, I’ve been here for the past eleven months working my way through to be closer to him, to find out what they are planning, they are looking for you Tommy I promise you that’’ He whispered as he touched his nose and Tommy drew back before a cry left his lips again, his whole body ached, he didn’t know why he was still living after the many times he had been close to death but each time he welcomed it because they left him alone to heal and mend. He was fed and given things to drink to regain his strength a little but not enough to always fully recover.  
‘’Leo what are you doing?’’ A loud voice echoed through the room and Tommy flinched before biting his broken and cut lip to stop the cry from leaving his lips.  
‘’Dwight ordered me to check him over and give him whatever medical attention he needs, tell Dwight that im taking him with me to the infirmary and that the next time he attacks this wolf that he better watch what he is doing, his body is not strong enough to withstand this level of attacks every time’’ Leo spoke out before gentle hands moved under Tommy’s broken body and lifted him from the cold floor before he let the darkness wash over him as he was folded against a warm chest.

Bright lights blinded Tommy for a while before they welcomed the brightness, he could scent another were nearby but his wolf didn’t seem scared of him, it was almost as if his wolf trusted this were as Tommy slowly turned his head towards the source of the noise, his eyes falling over white walls and chemical smells before he let them close again, his body still ached but not as much, he felt a little better. On top of his body there was warmth and he wondered for a while what it was before he realized that it was a blanket, one thicker than the ones which he slept on.  
‘’You’re awake, that’s good’’ A voice spoke out as Tommy laid there and he realized that he hadn’t tried to mask his scent or tried to keep his breathing low from the were as footsteps came closer to where he was laid, the bed felt strange to him, almost too soft after sleeping on the hard ground for as long as he had been taken, ‘’Tommy do you remember who I am?’’ The male asked again as he slowly blinked his eyes open and was met by green eyes which seemed familiar to his wolf but not to him as he slowly shook his head. ‘’My name is Leo’’ He told Tommy softly as he brought his hand up and Tommy flinched slightly which went ignored by Leo as he pressed it softly to his temple before forehead, ‘’you still have a temperature’’ He sighed before walking away again.  
Tommy closed his eyes as he tried to calm his thoughts; his wolf pined for his friends, for his mate, for his parents. He was scared and he knew that he was letting too much through as Leo walked back over and took Tommy’s hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze before he pressed a damp towel to his forehead.  
‘’The pack is not here, they are out hunting, you are safe with me Tommy’’ He told him as he let his eyes open again and stared at Leo, a thousand questions running through the look as Leo nodded and pulled a stool closer before sitting down again, ‘’I run with Leland Drake, he is the finder…top dog of the hunters, I came undercover for them when the first threats of Dwight’s pack came through. He wants to bring his pack from the underground and rule over the city’’ Leo spoke quickly but softly as if he was worried someone would hear. ‘’they know you are alive, I got that much information out to them, but they are looking for you Tommy, Adam isn’t the person to give up when things get hard’’ Leo spoke and Tommy felt his wolf pine at the mention of his mates name, sensing Tommy’s discomfort, Leo stood and moved away slightly as he picked up a cup which held a straw and returned before helping him to drink down a few sips of water before he put it out the way again. ‘’Tommy I need you to shift, I know it will hurt a lot but it will help you to heal in all the right places’’ He told him, the panic clear in Tommy’s eyes again, ‘’I will keep you safe, Dwight or his boys wont be able to touch you under my care’’ He told Tommy who swallowed roughly before he nodded, taking the cloth from his forehead and pulling the covers back, he turned away as he heard the first few bones crack and settle before the loud cries of pain echoed throughout the room as Tommy shifted in to his wolf form.

Leo turned and stared across at the stark white wolf which was collapsed over the bed panting hard, the whiteness of his fur was pure, he had only heard about it from the Lambert’s stories and fairytales of such a wolf and he was pretty sure no one even thought about it anymore but he thought Tommy was beautiful and Leo instantly knew that Tommy meant something else than just his true alphas mate, there was something about him which he knew he had to protect from Dwight.  
Hearing the slamming of large doors, Leo flinched and glanced towards the infirmary’s doors before back to Tommy’s wolf form again with sorrowed eyes before he moved away to write down the injuries in the small book which he kept and hoped to get out to his pack when he had the chance but he knew getting information out was hard, he nearly had trouble just getting out that Tommy was still alive.  
Looking up as the doors was pulled open, Leo quickly got to his feet as Dwight walked in and moved to be between him and Tommy.  
‘’What is he doing in that form?’’ Dwight asked and Leo could tell that he was still pissed off with the pack marking him themselves.  
‘’He needs to heal Dwight, your constant attacks are dangering his health and he will die if he doesn’t recover fully so that means he needs to be able to shit, it isn’t just his body your hurting Dwight, you are hurting his wolf’’ Leo spoke out, the whole time his eyes locked on him as he stared at Tommy laid on the bed trying to mask his scent as he sighed.  
‘’Fine but if he fights back or tries to escape again im holding you to blame Leo, don’t make me regret letting you in to my pack when yours attacked you and left you for dead’’ Dwight snarled before he stored from the room again.  
Turning Leo moved back to Tommy and lightly touched his fingers against his snout before leaning down again,  
‘’Never listen to what he says about me, it was all fixed so I could get in here’’ He whispered to him as Tommy raised his head slightly as if he was nodding before dropping it back down again and let his eyes close, his wolf finally being allowed to heal fully as well as his human body.

.o0o.

‘’Why hasn’t anything been done?’’ Adam yelled out as he walked through the doors to the den and in to the large lounge where his brother and mother sat,  
‘’Adam you have been told that getting information from Leo is dangerous to both his and Tommy’s lives, I know you are worried but you can’t risk it’’ Leila told her son as she rose to her feet and crossed over to where he was stood in the doorway, hands settling on his shoulders before they sunk under her touch and he let a defeated breath out.  
‘’It’s been two months mom, eight weeks of not having him where he should be, we last heard from Leo three weeks ago, a lot could happen in that amount of time, I need things to tell his parents and friends’’ He spoke quietly as she nodded and rubbed his shoulders,  
‘’Be brave my little cub, Leo is strong and he will protect him’’ Leila told Adam as he slowly nodded and let her lead him back towards the fire place and pushed him in to the armchair before she disappeared from the lounge again.  
‘’He will be okay Adam’’ Neil spoke out and he turned to look towards his older brother to see him looking tired, dark circles under his eyes, their normal shine gone as he sat there, Neil knew how much he and his wolf was pining and of how much it was hurting not to have of claimed him on his 21st like they had arranged. ‘’he is stronger than you think’’ He told Adam who just blinked at him distantly before he turned back to stare at the flickering flames.

He felt hollow as each day passed and a new one started, it was another day passing in which he didn’t have Tommy in his arms, protecting him from harm, looking after him and getting everything which he needed or even wanted, Adam wanted that, he wanted to move and do something but he knew that they needed more information, Leland and Blake had only managed to get close enough to find out that Tommy was still alive before they had to leave again. It made Adam’s blood boil knowing that someone had his partner, his mate out there somewhere in his city and he couldn’t do a single thing but wait.  
He wanted to get out there and search, he wanted to rip people apart limb by limp despite his non violent nature but Adam knew that the moment he was face to face with this Dwight person that he was going to damage and he didn’t care if one of them didn’t walk away just as long as it was Dwight who wasn’t the one walking. Letting his thoughts fade out as he stared in to the fire, Adam moved back in to the arm chair and let his foot bounce a little against the floor.

‘’Sleep Adam, you will be of no use to Tommy like this’’ A gentle voice spoke out to him and he jumped slightly before he turned slowly before looking up at Emmeline as she ran her fingers through his hair, ‘’he would need you to be strong.’’  
‘’I just can’t sleep, every time I close my eyes, I just have these nightmares of things happening to Tommy, of never getting him back’’ Adam admitted, eyes close to tears as he took a deep breath and glanced around to see that they were alone in the lounge, the room fading darker as the day turned in to night.  
‘’you would know if something bad happened to him, the bond is strong’’ She said softly,  
‘’I haven’t been able to feel him since he was taken’’ He whispered almost brokenly as her hand moved from soothing his hair down, down to his jaw and tilted his head up.  
‘’Go back to his, bask in his scent and let your wolf out for a while Adam, you both need it’’ Emmeline said softly as he nodded and slowly pushed himself up on to his feet.  
Watching as he picked his car keys up, she stopped him and took them out of his hand lightly, ‘’Let your wolf out and run Adam you will tire yourself out more, I will come around in the morning with clothes and with any news if there is any’’ She told him as he nodded slowly and pulled his shirt up over his head before handing it to her, Tommy’s pendent falling against his warm skin which he reached up and touched before he started pulling the rest of his clothes off, she took them softly and folded them with his shirt before walking towards the door and pulled it open, the nakedness nothing on show between pack members they were used to it with each run the went on together each month.  
‘’You will come as soon as if anything is mentioned?’’ Adam asked as he stood in the faint moonlight as it danced between the clouds darkening the sky as a storm moved closer.  
‘’Of course, I will also inform your mother with your disappearance so she wont worry, now run Adam, let yourself become one with your wolf again, he needs your attention’’ With her words, Adam turned and stepped out on to the damp grass before letting his eyes close as he felt his wolf rush forward and shift until all four paws was pressing the grass down heavily.

Finally letting his wolf run again felt amazing, he had kept him back for too long in his worry over his mate, pushing himself as hard as he could over the ground of the den, he finally reached the boundaries  where there was guards lined, their scents changing more towards submission as the scented their alpha, running past them, Adam kept to the shadows as he moved throughout the city, with each leap and prance, he moved closer to the scent of his mate’s home before he turned quickly and came to a sudden stand still as he smelt a different scent outside the house and he moved closer slowly, nose to the ground as he sniffed before familiar scents came through and he slowly moved around all the buildings until he came to the woods and worked his way through to the gate which led in to Tommy’s backyard.  
Stepping inside, Adam let his eyes close as he paused, his mate’s scent filling out over him quickly and making him long for him more as he started to slowly walk further in to the yard, he longed for the touch of skin against his, the feeling of his breath against his skin as he held him tightly at night, his fingers running through his hair as they lay together under the stars just talking and laughing.  
‘’Who’s there’’ A voice rang out loudly and Adam stopped and lowered himself to the ground as his ears perked up slightly and head tilted. ‘’Im armed, show yourselves’’ They called again and Adam quickly picked up the scent of fear before a familiar scent washed over him and he let a small noise escape his mouth as he rose to his feet, the fear raising higher before he moved out the shadows and let the light from the house fall over him as he padded forward slowly. ‘’Ad…Adam…is that you?’’ The voice asked as the bat which Mia was holding lowered slightly as he moved closer until he was a few feet in front of her and he lifted his head high enough for the silver pendent to show against his dark fur. ‘’oh goodness, I was so worried when I heard the gate, I panicked, I didn’t know who it was’’ She gushed out as he moved closer again and softly butted his head against her leg as her hand dropped down in to his fur. ‘’come in, I don’t trust the night anymore’’ She whispered softly, the fear still there as she turned and walked back in through the open door before Adam slowly followed, pausing long enough to lean his furry shoulder against the glass and pushed until it slid closed and locked automatically.

‘’You can change if you like, I wont be embarrassed by it, im used to it with the boys when they are around me in form’’ Mia said softly as she moved around Tommy’s kitchen, making drinks as Adam shifted quickly.  
‘’How long have you know him’’ Adam asked and he watched as Mia jumped slightly and looked over before relaxing again as she turned back,  
‘’Since we were kids really, well when I say kids, I mean high school so about 15 really’’ Mia told him as he moved away from the door and glanced around slightly.  
‘’Do you think there would be something here for me to wear for cover, im not used to being naked in front of non pack members’’ Adam said softly as Mia turned and smiled softly before nodding.  
‘’I think Tommy has some baggy sweat pants, his scent…will you be okay?’’ She asked and Adam nodded with a smile,  
‘’I will be fine, I came here to try and sleep, Emmeline thought it would help being surrounded, help my wolf too’’ He told her as she moved off towards the hallway, waiting for a few minutes, Adam looked around the kitchen for the first time properly before Mia came back and handed them over, sliding his legs through, he pulled them up over his hips before sitting down at the island as she done the same on the other side. Watching her carefully as she pushed a cup towards him, he wrapped his hands around the warmth of it before she blushed softly as she noticed Adam watching.  
‘’You want to know why im here, don’t you?’’ Mia asked softly as she laughed softly, ‘’Tommy looks at me the same if he wants to know why I was doing something.’’ She said and Adam nodded softly with a smile,  
‘’Im sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, I just didn’t expect anyone to be here’’ Adam told her honestly as she nodded.  
‘’It’s fine, I was feeling alone…Mike and Dave are out on the streets watching still like they have done since Tommy left’’ Mia said softly as she looked down at the cup in her hands, ‘’none of them was with me today and I was missing Tommy more than normal, I found an old dvd of ours from high school, I wanted to watch it but I didn’t want to be alone so I came here,  being able to smell Tommy on his clothing is a comfort, its like being there with him’’ She whispered and Adam nodded softly before reaching across, offering his hand to her which she took softly.  
‘’You’re welcome at the den whenever you like Mia’’ Adam said softly as she looked up with a soft smile.  
‘’Thank you, you are kind and I know Tommy will be like a child in front of you’’ Mia laughed softly and Adam frowned,  
‘’I don’t understand’’ He admitted,  
‘’You are someone Tommy would go for, he has had relationships before, but nothing serious, he has always been looking forward to his 21st’’ She said and Adam smiled softly as he nodded.  
‘’If you don’t mind me asking, how did you find out about Tommy being a wolf?’’ He asked and the smile which fell over Mia’s lips was beautiful,  
‘’It was by accident actually. I was at Tommy’s parents house one afternoon, his mom…Dia said that Tommy and Dave was out for the moment but I was welcomed to wait upstairs in his room, I think I had been there for about 15 minutes before I heard Tommy’s mom shouting before the sound of something heavy running up the stairs before his bedroom door flew open and these two wolves came crashing inside and I kinder screamed and they both turned to look towards me and I kept walking back before Dia came running in behind them staring between the three of us.’’ She chuckled softly.

Watching as she let his hand go before getting up again, Adam watched her start cleaning up a few plates, ‘’I think we were all 17, well I was 16 a year younger than the boys but I had always thought werewolves were just myth you know but there they were, two large wolves stood side by side staring right at me with Dia behind them. She kinder had this worried look on her face as she looked down them and then back to me, I still remember her saying, I think I will leave it to Tommy and Dave to explain to you’ I was confused before Tommy stepped forward…well of course at the time I didn’t know it was him at the time but I screamed again before these two wolves just changed and then I was stood in front of a very naked Tommy and Dave’’ Mia said as she put the last dish on the board and Adam slowly raised to his feet and walked over, his hands picking a cloth up as he started to dry them,  
‘’What happened next?’’ He asked gentle as she looked up with a smile,  
‘’Tommy kinder done this laugh he does when he was nervous or afraid, I kinder yelled at them that they were naked and I think that broke the tension because Dave just laughed his ass of before pulling his boxers on and Tommy done the same, told me that they had a lot of things to explain, some things which would explain a lot of times they wouldn’t be in school including Mike who I later found out because he came bounding in to Tommy’s room the same way before he changed and excitedly told Tommy about how he had gotten bored in class and worked out the full moons and realized that Tommy’s21st would be on a full moon and then he noticed me and he went pale before the boys told him that I knew’’ she shrugged out with a smile, ‘’since then, the four of us never kept a secret from each other and they got comfortable being naked around me before and after a shift, they taught me everything I needed to know about a were like the things which could hurt them badly and how to treat an injury if they had one and I was the only one around.’’ She told Adam as he put the cloth down and leant against the counter.  
‘’It’s nice to know that he has someone like you in his life, the night Neil came home from when you all went out, he told me about how you told Tommy off for climbing on the wall and how you told them no wolves but he didn’t go in to detail’’ Adam said with a soft smile as Mia nodded.  
‘’We were planning on going for a meal after I had finished work, it was a full moon but the boys had mixed wolvesbane with their drinks to hold the wolves back, but while they were in my place of work, Tommy had scented a doe I think and his wolf had responded towards the girl as a meal and he didn’t get control in time so all of a sudden I had this wolf running through the work place before Dave and Mike shifted to chase after him and stop him from harming the poor girl, it turned out she was just passing though from another country, scared her half to death’’ Mia  chuckled.  
‘’And the wall thing’’ Adam asked,  
‘’during high school, Tommy fell of the climbing wall and broke his wrist, it happened just after I found out about the wolf so I instantly helped out and we managed to hide it from the teacher and shook it off as nothing, I wrapped it and told him to go run that night to let it heal’’ Mia said, ‘’then after school he was on top of a wall messing around and he fell off again and broke a few other bones so I told him off and it just kept going on like that’’ She told him as he let a soft laugh out and nodded.

Helping to make another drink, Adam followed Mia in to the lounge before he paused slightly, Tommy’s scent strong, Mia turned and stared at Adam as he stood there, his hands gripping the cup tightly as he stared forward before he slowly looked away and he turned towards Mia with a small look of apology,  
‘’His scent was strong, it hit me quickly’’ Adam said as she smiled softly and pointed towards the couch where there was a large blanket over it.  
‘’It’s Tommy’s from his bed, always had it wrapped around him when  he had lazy days’’ She said as Adam nodded and slowly walked forward, the cup being placed on the table carefully before Adam lowered himself on to the couch and slowly reached out and touched the blanket, the scent strong as he closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. Feeling arms wrap around him, he turned and wrapped an arm around Mia’s waist as he gripped the blanket in his other hand.  
‘’I feel like I should’ve protected him more, should’ve told Neil not to leave him alone’’ Adam whispered before he felt Mia pull away and fall to her knees in front of him.  
‘’It isn’t your fault Adam, no one knew it was going to happen’’ She told him as he stared in to her eyes, the truth on show as he nodded and let her push him back before she curled up next to him before reaching across and pulled the blanket over the two of them.  
‘’Have you finished watching the DVD?’’ Adam asked softly as he looked towards the TV which had the menu floating around.  
‘’No I haven’t, not this one anyway’’ She said softly, ‘’do you…I mean I can find something different’’ Mia told him quickly before he shook his head,  
‘’No…I want to watch, I’ve only ever seen photos of him and drove past him twice, that’s when I knew he was my mate, my wolf reacted straight away’’ Adam said and Mia turned and looked at him surprised,  
‘’You mean Tommy’s parents didn’t contact you?’’ She asked and he turned and shook his head.  
‘’No, I saw him, I got Leland to follow him, find information out before I went to see Ron and Dia in person, I put my case forward and said how when I past him my wolf had instantly knew he was my mate, they was shocked because they knew who I was and never once thought that their son would mean something so important to someone high in the pack but they were happy and said how for generations the family had arranged the mating of  each member and that this was the first time someone had come to them asking about being introduced and we arranged everything’’ Adam said with a faint smile on his lips as he stared down at the blanket. Feeling Mia’s hand over his, he raised his eyes to see her smiling at him.  
‘’I think he was always meant to be with you, just didn’t know but I think you would’ve found each other’’ Mia said and Adam nodded before he looked back towards the TV again.  
‘’Can we watch it, I want to see him…see what he is like’’ Adam asked as Mia nodded and moved slightly, Adam watched as she leaned forward and picked a controller up from the coffee table before sitting back again, her side warm against Adams as he moved and pulled a leg up on to the couch slightly which moved the blanket closer to him before he moved and pulled it up over his shoulder, eyes glancing over at Mia to see her smiling before he blushed.  
‘’Don’t worry, im not going to think wrong because you want his scent close’’ Mia said softly as she smiled, ‘’Tommy often stole my hoody’s too for mine’’ She told him and it made a smile form over his lips as he nodded and settled back slightly, blanket up over his shoulders as he held Mia close, loving the feeling and scent of both Tommy and Mia around him.  
‘’Thank you Mia’’ Adam told her softly and she looked at him confused,  
‘’What for?’’ She asked,  
‘’for being Tommy’s friend, for being someone who grounds him when he feels afraid’’ Adam told her as she nodded softly.  
‘’We had always gotten on, the first day I started school, Tommy was the one who approached me first and offered to show me around, this little punk rocker looking guy in tight jeans and band tee’s wanting to show around the new girl’’ She laughed, ‘’it was adorable but there was just something in his eyes which I couldn’t say no too, it was like he needed me and I fell for him quickly, we even tried dating but that didn’t work out, he had quickly worked out why he didn’t want to kiss or touch me, he was in to guys’’ She grinned as Adam nodded. ‘’But lets watch, maybe you will just see what he was like, I think we were 16 in this video’’ She told him as he nodded and sat back again as she pressed play. The image of Dave coming on to the screen showing that he was holding a camera before he moved and showed Mia before she took the camera from him.

 

_‘’Tommy, say something’’ Mia spoke out with a laugh as she turned the camera towards a slightly younger Tommy, his hair falling in his eyes as he pushed it out the way with a large grin._   
_‘’Something’’ He replied before ducking as a hand came around the camera to swat at him playfully._   
_‘’You jerk, that wasn’t what I meant’’ Mia’s voice came out again as Tommy smiled sweetly before he turned and raised his hands, nails painted black before he looked dead straight in to the camera._   
_‘’Mia Taylor, sweet little Mia, my best friend who I still don’t know why because she is crazy but yet im the crazy one for loving her’’_   
_‘’Hey I thought I was your best friend’’ Someone called out which caused Tommy to turn and grin, the sun glinting off metal on his lip._   
_‘’Fuck off, Mia’s the love of my life and your not going to ever get me’’ Tommy laughed before he quickly ducked as something flew across the screen, ‘’Bitch didn’t your momma ever tell you not to throw balls if you couldn’t handle a real set?’’ Tommy called out, laughter in his voice from somewhere of camera as Mia turned it and pointed it towards Mike._

Adam couldn’t help but laugh softly at the video, the sound of it almost foreign to him as he smiled at the screen, ‘’He doesn’t have the piercing in his lip anymore does he?’’ he asked and Mia shook his head,  
‘’No, he took it out for good when he shifted and it didn’t move with the shit and got caught, it was ripped out.’’ Mia told him as he nodded and turned back to the screen as it went snowy and another set of images came up,

_‘’Shh’’ Mike’s voice whispered out as he laughed and pointed the camera at Dave as they moved through a hallway,_  
‘’If we catch them doing anything bad im so killing you’’ Dave whispered back,  
 _‘’Dude, smell, there’s nothing going on, plus Tommy like’s guys unless Mia has suddenly turned in to one in her own home, I think we are safe’’ Mike chuckled as they kept walking before pausing at a door which was slowly pushed open, the camera panning in before Mia looked up and smiled before lifting her hand to her lips as the camera moved down to Tommy who was curled around Mia’s body, his arms tight around her waist as she rested against his chest, his head buried in to the side of her neck as his legs tangled through hers, it was almost like they were the same person._  
 _‘’Fuck me, he’s actually sleeping you mean’’ Dave whispered as Mia nodded and smiled,_  
 _‘’He’s also worried about the test coming up, you know the one in German’’ She whispered as the camera moved as it was set down somewhere pointing towards the bed as Dave and Mike walked over and settled down around them._  
 _‘’Why, I mean he never goes to that lesson’’ Mike whispered and Mia frowned before shrugging._  
 _‘’Come on, let him sleep, let’s go swimming’’ Mia whispered as they all got up and the two boy’s helped he break free of Tommy’s hold before they left the room to go quiet, the only sound was Tommy’s breathing._

‘’I didn’t know about this part of the tape, I had thought it had run out when we forgot about it’’ Mia spoke out, a frown on her face as Adam moved an arm up around her shoulders more.  
‘’Didn’t you ever watch the films?’’ Adam asked as she shook her head,  
‘’No, just uploaded them on to my laptop and burnt them to disk about five months ago when I found the camera packed away’’ Mia said softly.

_‘’Fuckers’’ A soft groan came from Tommy’s lips as he shifted about five minutes later, his arms moving across the bed before he turned over on to his back and ran his hand through his hair as he turned to look towards the doorway with a small sigh before he moved and sat up, his legs falling off the bed as he leaned forward on his knees, head in hands before they moved to his eyes as a small sob left his lips._   
_‘’Tommy dude are you awake?’’ A voice yelled out from downstairs, slightly muffled to figure out who it was before Tommy turned sharply and rubbed his hands over his eyes before sliding back on to the bed again and turned back over like he had been, eyes on the ceiling before he turned to the doorway with a smile._   
_‘’Hey’’ He smiled cheerfully before pushing himself back up on an elbow,_   
_‘’you okay dude really?’’ Dave asked as he walked in and sat on the bed as Tommy moved up and sat back against the wall as he shook his head._   
_‘’Not really’’ Tommy whispered as he raised his head to look up at him, ‘’mom and dad is just pissing me off so much, they always bring up this special thing but wont tell me anything else other than I will know how im special the moment im claimed by my chosen mate, its driving me insane’’ Tommy whispered, his voice almost a whimper before Dave moved and pulled him in to a hug which Tommy returned._   
_‘’Want me to tell the others you’re still sleeping?’’ Dave asked when he pulled away, a small nod on Tommy’s shoulders as he ran his hand across his eyes again and took a deep breath, ‘’alright dude, come down when your ready, we are out in the pool.’’ Dave said before he got up and started to walk away. Watching him Tommy let another breath out before he stood from the bed and pulled his hoody off before he walked out of view before returning moments later with one of Mia’s hoody’s and tugged it on and pulled the hood up over his head before he moved and crawled under her covers before the tape went snowy again._

‘’I never knew it affected him that badly’’ Mia whispered, tears in her eyes as she rubbed them slightly and Adam rubbed her shoulder softly as she leaned in to him.  
‘’You were 16, still pretty young’’ Adam said softly, ‘’I know that if I was Tommy and my parents kept telling me that, I would feel the same way, but im glad he let Dave close to help’’ He whispered softly as Mia nodded. Yawning slightly, he brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck before Mia smiled and moved.  
‘’Im sorry, you came here to try and sleep and I kept you awake, im so sorry…please I will leave for home and let you sleep’’ Mia said quickly, sorrow in her words as Adam shook his head.  
‘’No, stay I don’t mind, it was nice to see different sides of Tommy, makes me feel closer to him’’ Adam smiled before he stood slowly and held the blanket back out to Mia, ‘’please, take Tommy’s blanket and bed, I will be fine with the couch and my body heat will keep me warm’’ Adam said as Mia looked at him before slowly nodded and took it from him.  
‘’Thank you and goodnight Adam’’ Mia said softly before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking out the room, breathing out softly, Adam picked the controller up and turned the dvd back to the beginning again and muted it as he pressed play, quickly shedding the pants, Adam shifted in to his wolf before curling on to the couch, wolf eyes watching the silent TV in the dark before his eyes slowly fell closed, the last image playing across is Tommy’s silent laughter and smile.


	5. ’My words are nothing more than days that I have lived and struggled through Only to learn, that things will never change’’

*7 months ago*

Pain was the only thing which he could feel as Tommy woke up, his vision blurred by darkness as he struggled and thrashed, his wolf snarling slightly as if he was fighting for his life again before brightness suddenly replaced the dark and a familiar scent crossed his senses, Leo’s calming touch though his fur as he turned to look up at the man who had been looking after him for about a month now.  
‘’It’s okay Tommy, it’s okay, the blankets moved over your head you are safe’’ Leo spoke out as he brushed his fingers through the fur on top of Tommy’s head, a low whine escaping his wolf as Leo nodded. ‘’I know, you miss him’’ He whispered before pulling away again, ‘’you can shift back now if you like, your body should be healed enough’’ Leo spoke as he turned away as a loud cry went out around the room.

Tommy breathed deeply as he clutched at the blankets which pooled around his waist, eyes roaming around the room again, everything looked different again from his wolf vision, it didn’t look as bright and didn’t smell as clean now that his senses wasn’t as sharp as from before.  
Looking up towards the other were who was sat a desk scribbling something in to a book, Tommy turned towards the doors at the same time as Leo as footsteps echoed and he turned back just in time to see him slide the book under other papers before the doors was pushed open and Dwight walked in, eyes bright, showing how close to the surface his wolf was as he stalked towards Tommy.  
‘’Dwight what are you doing?’’ Leo asked as he quickly stood and moved closer as he grabbed out and tangled his hand in Tommy’s hair and dragged his head back as he stepped closer and trailed his tongue up his throat, a shiver running through Tommy’s body as he tried to not to fight against the hold.  
‘’You taste so good’’ Dwight growled in to his ear as his other hand came up around his throat and tilted it to the side sharply, a few bones cracking but not harming as he did. Letting his eyes squeeze tight again as Tommy felt Dwight trail his tongue back over his neck again, pausing for a moment over his pulse before he trailed it along his shoulder,  
‘’Dwight, let him go’’ Leo called again as he growled and Dwight’s hold left Tommy’s hair and he felt himself collapse back down on the bed again, body shaking as he tried to make himself as small as he could away from the other two wolves. ‘’He may look healed but time is still needed’’ Leo said again as Dwight laughed darkly.  
‘’I don’t give a shit, you’ve had him for long enough and there isn’t any other good fucks in the pack then dear Tommy here, I’ve missed his body undermine’’ Dwight growled as his hand gripped Tommy’s arm hard enough that he knew that he would have bruises within the hour before he felt himself get pulled off the bed, his knees connecting with the tiled floor as a cry left his lips and he quickly felt the back of his hand strike across his face as he fell again. ‘’clothes now’’ Dwight demanded, the command running through Tommy’s body deeply as he slowly rose up, palms flat against the cold floor before he felt a heavy boot come across his ribs, his lip caught between his lips tightly as he felt something else thrown against him and he quickly realized that it was a pair of shorts which Tommy slipped on before he felt his arm being grabbed again and pulled back to his feet before Dwight started to march him out the room and down a series of hallways.

Struggling to keep up with Dwight’s long strides, neither of them spoke a word as they kept moving, his hold on Tommy’s arm tighter than it had ever been before, the marks already starting to appear as Tommy tripped once again and a growl left Dwight’s lips as he turned and pushed Tommy’s body up against a brick wall, the roughness of it scratching his skin as he swallowed back a groan.  
‘’Pick your fucking feet up boy’’ Dwight growled out as he moved closer, his fingernails changing in to claws slightly and digging in to Tommy’s arms as he breathed, eyes bright with his wolf as he snarled and Tommy dropped his eyes quickly. ‘’what did I say about not looking at me Tommy’’ Dwight spoke out, the growl still on his voice as Tommy tried to swallow slightly and raised his eyes slowly to meet Dwight’s who smiled at him, teeth full on show. ‘’there we go’’ He spoke out as he moved closer again, body pushing against Tommy’s fully as he winched at the wall’s roughness digging in to his skin more, ’’I’ve missed those pretty eyes looking at me’’ He growled again as a hand left Tommy’s arm and moved up to push his hair back out his eyes which quickly slipped shut as he felt tears rush to them.  
Shivering under Dwight’s touch as he pressed his lips against Tommy’s jaw, he thought back his wolf as sharp teeth nipped against his skin before moving down on to his neck where his eyes flew open in panic as Dwight’s nips got a little harder. Breathing deeply, he tried shifting against the wall and his body, trying to move away from the roughness before Dwight’s hand gripped around his throat and he was pulled away roughly, feet hardly touching the floor before he let go and Tommy crumpled to the floor with a small yelp. ‘’so pathetic Tommy, you really are not worthy of the wolf inside of you’’ Dwight snarled out as he pulled his foot back and let it connect with Tommy’s side again. ‘’Get out of my sight’’ He snarled loudly, the sound making Tommy’s wolf cower back as he slowly got to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist as he turned and started to walk away from Dwight as fast as he could knowing that he would be expecting Tommy to return to the rags which he called a bed.  
Pausing just outside the room, Tommy laid his hand flat against the wall as he let a small chocked gasp out and tried to calm his breathing, he wanted out of this hell, he wanted to go home to where it was safe, he just wanted to grab the blanket of his bed and curl up under it with Mia and sleep without fear coursing through his body for an attack. He just wanted to feel the touch of his alpha, his mate, the safety which he should bring to Tommy.  
Hearing footsteps along the hall, Tommy straightened himself up again the best he could before pushing the doors opened to Dwight’s room, brown eyes quickly scanning over the space before relief washed over him to see that it was empty of other wolves, stepping in, he quietly closed the doors behind him before he crossed the room and knelt beside the bed knowing that Dwight would beat him again if he wasn’t in the place he should’ve been.

.o0o.

 _‘’Tell me a secret Tommy-Joe’’ The camera moved towards him as Tommy turned and slowly shared a smile at the screen, his lips curling up ever so softly as if he was looking at something beautiful and rare._  
‘ _’What do you want to know?’’ Tommy asked as he looked back down again, a shoulder lifting to move a headphone closer as he let his head move slightly to himself as the camera moved down and towards the guitar in his hands before moving back to his face again, the same sort of smile on it as Mia laughed softly._  
 _‘’Anything you want’’ She spoke as he nodded slightly and glanced back down before up again, each time his eyes returning to the guitar._  
 _‘’I believe that people shouldn’t be scared of something because of myths and legends.’’ Tommy said, his words soft, ‘’There’s things out there which many don’t know about because they are chosen to be kept a secret away from the rest of the world in fear.’’ He spoke before softly raising his head to look at Mia, the black and white image soft as he gave the same soft smile again. ‘’my secret, im one of those things we choose to keep hidden’’_

‘’He was acting strange that day you know,’’ Hearing Mia’s voice, Adam jumped and turned to see her stood in the doorway in a pair of shorts and top, ‘’he kept having that smile, his secret smile. Tommy often got it when he was playing the guitar or had something he didn’t want to share, it always made him childlike’’ Mia told Adam as she walked across the lounge and joined him on the couch,  
‘’It’s beautiful, the way it looks and his whole image on the black and white film is beautiful’’ Adam told her as she smiled.  
‘’Whenever it was just me and Tommy alone, I would film it in black and white’’ She told him as he nodded and looked back at the paused screen.  
‘’It’s beautiful how he chose to speak, the way he spoke about the wolves…’’ Adam trailed off slightly and sat back, he missed Tommy’s scent but he was glad he was home, was glad that Mia had accepted his invitation to stay for a while and brought along more film footage of Tommy.  
‘’I agree, even his wolf is beautiful, this one wasn’t too long after we had met, before I found out about their wolves and he had confused me with his secret but wouldn’t tell me.’’ Mia said as she stood and walked over to the box which was sat by the TV and sat down slightly before running through them until she had found a disk and held it up. ‘’Taken two weeks after I knew about the wolves, Tommy asked if he could borrow my camera for a few days but wouldn’t tell me what for’’ She spoke before standing and changed the disks over before moving back to Adam’s side as she pressed play and a black and white image came across the screen.

 _‘’Okay, shit…please don’t break’’ A muttered mumble came from behind the camera as it shook slightly and pointed towards a empty stool, a wall of Dvd’s and a stereo system behind it before there was a small sound, almost like a laugh before Tommy appeared from around it and lowered himself in to the stool. His arms and torso claded in a soft leather jacket and legs in tight jeans as he offered a small smile…his secret smile.  
_ _‘’Hi…’’_ _Tommy trailed off slightly and shook his head as he grinned, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, black painted fingernails a contrast to the rest of the black and white image. ‘’this is stupid, I could kill Dave’’ He muttered to himself before there was a loud knock and Tommy quickly looked up before he stood and ran out of view._  
‘ _’Dude, come on you haven’t been around in ages we miss you man’’ A males voice echoed quietly before there was another laugh,_  
 _‘’Sorry guys another time, im backed up with school work’’ Tommy’s voice was soft before there was a sound of a door closing and locks before Tommy walked back in to view again and sat down, a breath leaving his lips as he looked back up at the camera again, eyes distant as he stared, blinking once, the coldness and distance vanished and was replaced with warmth and care as he smiled. ‘’Hi, my name is Thomas Joseph Ratliff and im 17 years old’’ He spoke out, hands gripping the edge of the stool as he glanced down slightly before back up again, ‘’I have a secret, like other people have secrets but mine…mines different, it hasn’t been something which has appeared in the past year or two, its something I was born with, something I grew up with and something which I love and which is part of me’’ He spoke, the smile returning back to his lips as he let the stool go and brought his hand up in to his lap. Only three other people know my secret other than my family and two of them are just like me but Mia…’’ He trailed off with a smile before he laughed softly and pushed his hair up out his eyes again, ‘’she is amazing, the first day she turned up in school, I reacted…I had to be near her so I offered to show her around before anyone else could, they all stared and whispered things about me…about her, they didn’t think they could be heard, truthfully, they couldn’t but I could and I know Mike and Dave did too.’’ Tommy sighed and frowned to himself as if he was re-thinking about the things which he had said before looking back to the camera again, a smile on his lips as he leaned forward on his knees, eyes trained on the camera intently._

_‘’I live in Burbank, California.’’ He spoke softly before sitting up again, ‘’and all those myths and legends your parents tell you about, the werewolves stealing children from their beds at night, hunting the animals under the full moon are true…well kinder, the stealing children and hunting animas aren’t, but the werewolves are. Hi, my name is Thomas Joseph Ratliff but all my friends call me Tommy or Tommy-Joe if they are lucky. Im 17 years old and I am not who you think I am, my family and I are wolves. Not the scary horror movie two leggered ugly assed wolves, proper four leggered creatures who howl at the full moon and shit. So there you have it, I am a were’’ Tommy spoke out, a smile on his lips as he stood and walked closer to the camera, ‘’and now you share my secret’’ He whispered before his eyes moved and he flicked the camera off._

‘’I don’t know what to do, he looked so childlike in some of those parts yet at the same time proud of him’’ Adam spoke as Mia smiled,  
‘’I know, I don’t think he ever actually wanted anyone to see it, just wanted to get it so it was a weight of his shoulders but he never deleted it of the internal memory, just the memory card, don’t think he knew’’ Mia said as Adam nodded. ‘’but there’s another part’’ She smiled before pressing play again.

_‘’Tommy are you sure you want to do this?’’ Mike’s voice called out as the camera shook and was set down, the wildness around them before Tommy stepped out in front of the camera,_   
_‘’Im sure, I actually want to see it for myself for once instead of everyone telling me what my wolf looks like’’ Tommy replied as he pulled his shirt up and over his head before letting it drop down to the ground as Mike walked out and done the same._   
_‘’I don’t know Tommy, I just have a bad feeling about this’’ Mike spoke out as Tommy shrugged, his back still to the camera as he quickly dropped his jeans to revel that he didn’t have boxers on before he rolled his shoulders and laughed softly._   
_‘’Can you feel that?’’ Tommy asked, his head turning to the side a little to look at Mike, ‘’the itch of change, the moon in the sky’’ There was a playful tone to his voice as he turned back and rolled his shoulders again, ‘’there’s something else too, I can feel it in my spine, the wolf too’’ He spoke out before turning to look at Mike who was staring back._   
_‘’Tommy, I have a bad feeling about this…please don’t shift tonight, let just pack the camera up, delete the footage and go home’’ Mike spoke out, worry clear in his voice as he took a step back and Tommy shook his head again._   
_‘’No…I need to do this,’’ He spoke out, voice rough from the coming change as Mike quickly moved off camera again and it shook as it was picked up._

_‘’Tommy…dude come on, where are you?’’ Mike’s voice shook slightly as he moved the camera around, ‘’it isn’t funny anymore, if you don’t turn up im going home and im going to tell Dia that we came out here tonight and she’s going to kick…Tommy…there you …Tommy…wait…what are..Fuck’’ Mike moved back as the white wolf padded towards him, head low and teeth bared as a loud growl echoed through the clearing, ‘’Tommy listen…dude’’ Mike tried again before he chocked slightly. ‘’’Fuck…shit…’’ He breathed out as he kept walking backwards before the camera suddenly panned up towards the sky and a white blur passed over him.  
Mike moved the camera again, the wildness coming back to the right way as he panned the camera towards two wolves, the white one which had been walking towards Mike before another one standing, facing the other wolf, the fur pure white as the other wolf growled back just as loud._

‘’Stop it please’’ Adam spoke out as he breathed out slightly and Mia paused the tape, the image of the pure white wolf on the screen still as he stood and walked towards the TV until he stopped in front and raised a hand up to touch the glass.  
‘’Adam, I was looking for you, Leland said about Blake getting…oh im sorry honey, I didn’t know you had company’’ Leila spoke out as she walked in to the room, her eyes glancing towards Mia before she turned towards Adam and paused.  
‘’I thought it wasn’t true anymore, I thought the last one died years ago’’ Adam spoke out, his eyes on the screen as his fingers touched against Tommy’s wolf. ‘’I know why the bond is strong mom,’’ Adam said before he finally turned to meet his mothers eyes, ‘’He’s a pure white wolf, they don’t just happen, I know why he is special’’ He spoke as his mothers eyes turned to look at the screen, a hand moving to her mouth before she nodded.  
‘’You need to inform Leland and Blake, they need to get that information to Leo before it’s too late’’ She spoke out.

.o0o.

‘’Ow you little bitch’’ Tommy’s body flew back as the slap across his caught his jaw, body twisting as he landed and tried to breath as another hit caught his lower back, ripping a scream from his lips, a hand moving around his throat, choking him as he was pulled up again. ‘’didn’t I ever tell you to watch those fucking teeth when I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours’’ Dwight snarled next to Tommy’s ear as he pushed him back and on to the bed again, his claws moving out slightly to scrape in to his skin as Tommy gulped and grabbed at his wrist, trying to pull his hold away to get more air to his lungs.  
‘’sor…sorry’’ Tommy gasped out as he gripped at Dwight’s wrist again with both hands as he struggled up from the bed, trying to get any movement away from his throat.  
‘’Sorry isn’t good enough you little whore…no wonder why no one wants to claim your skinny ass, your nothing but a worthless whore who will never mean anything to anyone’’ Dwight growled as his hand moved away from his throat, just to slap across his face again, had snapping to the side as he whined out in pain, his body slowly turning to follow as he choked on the air rushing to his lungs again.  
He was happy that Dwight still thought of him as a nothing, that he didn’t know anything about his wolf or how he was special, hell Tommy still didn’t know how he was special but he just knew it was something to do with his alpha…with Adam.

As each blow of a hand and foot came, Tommy cried out silently, teeth biting his lip and inside cheek to stop himself from letting any noise out which seemed to make Dwight even angrier, feeling a sharp pain to his side, Tommy let a loud scream out which made Dwight laugh brightly, the sound making Tommy shiver as he curled over slightly before another blow tipped him of the bed and on to the hard ground.  
Footsteps faded out the room, leaving Tommy to the silence and his broken breaths as he crawled to where his so called bed was, collapsing on top, he silently sobbed to himself, wishing that someone could come and save him from the hell which he was living, to save him from the monster Dwight was and to save him from the pain which made him want to end it so he didn’t have to hurt any more.

But most of all, he dreamt about being held in strong arms and against a strong chest, protected and surrounded by the love of his mate, his alpha, he dreamt about being able to be physical with him and not get hurt if he accidently done something wrong.

But the thing he dreamt the most, was the faceless person named Adam Lambert, his alpha and mate.


	6. Look into my eyes, past the lines, and you'll see how desperate I am

*5 months ago*

‘’Adam, we are doing everything we can to get Tommy back, we can’t do anything until Leo says that it is safe enough to move’’ Leland spoke out as he walked across the clearing slightly in a pace as Adam stood staring at the ground which was once covered in Tommy’s blood.  
‘’But it isn’t fast enough, its five months since Tommy’s 21st birthday, the birthday which he should’ve been claimed on and mated with…do you know what will happen if Dwight or someone else claims him and finds out what Tommy is?’’ Adam asked, the alpha under the surface as Leland sighed and nodded slowly as he walked closer.   
‘’I know you are desperate to get him back Adam, but you have to wait, Leo is doing his best to get us information…If Dwight or any other member of his pack finds out that Leo is relaying information back to us about anything, they will surely kill him and possibly Tommy too’’ Leland told him as he sighed and let his hand hang in defeat, his whole body language, showing his wolf hurting, Alpha weak.   
‘’I can’t lose him before I get chance to have him’’ Adam weakly said as Leland laid a hand on Adam’s shoulders.   
‘’I know alpha and we will get him back’’ Leland spoke softly before they both turned to look towards the trees as rustling and footsteps echoed.

Watching as Blake stepped in to view, quickly followed by another male, Adam shifted his shoulders and took back a breath as he pushed his wolf back and tried to hold himself strong again as they moved closer and both showed submission towards him.  
‘’Blake, of what news’’ Leland asked,   
‘’Sir,Leo here has managed to get away long enough togive us information’’ Blake spoke and Adam’s eyes instantly locked on the second man, the first time he had seen him face to face.  
‘’Please…how is Tommy?’’ Adam asked as he stepped forward and Leo looked up at him.   
‘’Not the best im afraid to admit, but every time he’s under my care, I make sure he is healed, fed and safe, I let him shift to heal his wolf…Dwight and the pack still know nothing of Tommy’’ Leo spoke out as Adam’s wolf pined a little more but nodded quickly.  
‘’That’s good…’’Adam trailed off as he stepped away slightly, the scent around Leo strong of Tommy as he paced and turned again, ‘’I need him back in my care, what is taking so long?’’ He demanded and Adam watched as Leo bowed his head in submission before he pulled out a small black book from an inside pocket of the jacket he was wearing.   
‘’Every time he’s been under my care, I have made note of every injury and the well being of his mind and wolf, Tommy is strong but he is weak, he’s scared for his life and often talks in his sleep when he’s with me for he fears sleep when else were, he knows you are fighting to get him back but he is afraid that you will not want him again once you do’’ Leo spoke out as he raised his head and held the book out, ‘’you will find disturbing things in this book, the injuries will make your skin crawl and piss your wolf off. Tommy is still unclaimed by the pack and Dwight, the one person who had tried was attacked before he had chance to bite him, no one wants to tie themselves to him and it’s good’’ Leo spoke as Adam stepped back and let his fingers curl around the leather covering of the book, a sharp breath leaving his lips as the pain ran through him from his mate and his knees buckled slightly but held strong.   
‘’Understand, I want him back Leo and I will not rest until he is in my bed resting his head on my pillows while I tend to his every beck and call, I may be the alpha but I will do anything for my mate and if that included being on my knees in submission so shall be it, but im not going to end this until Dwight is ripped apart’’ Adam growled out as the three other wolves bowed and nodded.   
‘’I understand sir’’ Leo spoke, ‘’but please, I need to make my leave and get back before Dwight sends someone looking for me’’ Leo spoke before Adam nodded and watched as the smaller man turned and quickly walked off again, his body shifting to wolf mid stride as he pushed faster and quickly vanished in to the trees.

Staring down at the book in his hands, Adam started to pace slightly again, fingers gripping the leather tightly as he turned and looked back at Leland and Blake again,   
‘’Go, gather the boys ready for a war, they will need to be ready for the moment they are needed’’ Adam spoke out darkly as the other two glanced at each other but nodded and bowed to their alpha anyway before leaving him along to the clearing and his own thoughts.

Adam knew that blood would be shredded the moment Tommy was back in the hands of his own and out of Dwight’s destructive ones, he knew he hated violence but he couldn’t help but let the rage control himself and the wolf as he turned and walked back through the woods and towards where his parked car was.   
Lowering himself in to the seat, Adam started the car up and quickly pulled away from the side of the road as he pressed his foot down on to the gas and made his way back through the streets towards the den, the leather book laid discarded on the seat next to him which seemed to catch his eye every so often as he changed gears and raced through the busy streets, colors and movement flying past him quickly before he came to a sudden holt outside the large house, snatching the book up, Adam got out and quickly walked towards the den, the large doors being pushed open with both hands as they bounced back against the walls, creating a loud crash which rang through the building as his feet led him through the hallways and rooms until he was pacing the carpeted floor of the grand library, hands flipping through the pages as he read, the rage and bitterness raising higher with each injury he read about to his mate.  
‘’Darling cub, the harshness, the anger…hush with it now’’ Leila spoke out as she flowed in to the room and towards her son who was still pacing, eyes on the book in his hand as he kept flipping pages, lips pulled taunt before he came to a stop as her hands reached out and touched his jaw, blue eyes turning to look at her, filled with hate and torment, distant from their glowing selves as she sighed and took the book from him, ‘’you are upsetting the whole den with your emotions Adam, rein yourself in and control the wolf darling’’ She spoke out softly as he pulled away and went back to pacing again.  
‘’How can I keep myself calm mother when they are hurting him so badly, im tired of just sitting here waiting for news when I just want to be going to that place and ripping each and every wolf I come across apart limp by fucking limp’’ he growled out.  
‘’Adam Lambert, do not take that tone with me young man, you may be the alpha but I am still your mom’’ Leila spat out, Adam’s shoulder lowering before he took a shaky breath and let himself fall back on to the couch, arm hiding his face as he tried to calm his breaths.  ‘’there, now’’ her words were soft again as she crossed over and knelt down next to him, a hand touching his softly as he slowly pulled his arm away to look at his mom.  
‘’I can’t stand knowing that he’s in so much pain’’ Both he and his wolf whimpered as Leila nodded,   
‘’I know dear, Leland informed me that you have gotten him to get the boys ready for anything which may come, but you need to be strong for yourself and your pack but most of all, you need to be strong for your wolf and his mate.’’ She whispered softly, thumbs smoothing soft circles in to Adam’s skin as he sighed.   
‘’He’s in so much pain mom, I want to do something, I want to help him’’ Adam whimpered, his wolf right there at the surface as she nodded and reached up, fingers funning through his hair as she smiled.  
‘’This is my darling cub I remember, scared of growing up and everything else’’ She whispered as they stared at each other, ‘’but be still my love, sleep and we will sort this out in the day light hours’’ Leila spoke before standing and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Stepping towards the door, Leila held the small leather book in her hands tightly as she turned back to look at her oldest son as he curled up on the couch, his large frame looking suddenly small and weaker than normal as Adam curled his arm up over his face slightly to hide himself before she sighed and softly walked out the room and closed the door behind her.   
‘’Leila, how is he?’’ She turned softly as Emmeline’s voice spoke through the house, her face pulled in worry as she stopped by her best friend’s mother.  
‘’Resting hopefully, he was troubled by this’’ She spoke as she held the small book up, ‘’Leo wrote down all the injuries which Tommy has received’’ She said softly before they started to walk, ,leaving the library to silence, knowing that no one will go in once they scented Adam’s turmoil from inside.  
Softly, Emmeline took the book from Leila’s hold and started to look through as they walked, small gasps leaving her lips as she read, the pain coming from her clear before Leila placed a soft hand over hers.  
‘’That poor boy’’ She whispered out as Leila nodded silently and led her outside in to the cool night air and towards the small swing seat which was facing out over the view.   
‘’Adam is restless, he wants to go charging head first to get him’’ Leila spoke softly, her words low for them to hear only as Emmeline nodded for her to continue. ‘’his wolf is longing for his mate just as much as he is longing for Tommy, I know how excited and happy he had been waiting for Neil to come home that night, I haven’t felt him that happy in a long time since before his farther left’’ Leila spoke and she nodded knowing how much that had hurt Adam too, the sudden chores of being the alpha had been passed down quickly before he knew it and he had to act older at 16, now he was 21 and in charge of the biggest pack. ‘’Leland and the boys are getting ready for what they believe will be a war between the two packs, and I know Adam wont stop until Dwight is harmed himself for everything which he has done to Tommy.’’  
‘’But what can we do to help?’’ Emmeline asked as Leila took her hand again and looked up towards the darkness as a few shapes started to move through the grounds before three wolves appeared and Emmeline jumped, her body moving to her feet quickly before Leila’s hold held her fast.  
‘’Its okay’’ She spoke out.   
‘’How is it okay, they are Dwight’s pack’’ Emmeline growled out slightly as the wolves shifted back to their human forms.   
‘’We mean no harm’’ The first male spoke as he bowed his head slightly, ‘’we have come to help’’ His words hit Emmeline strangely before the women with the group stepped forward, their nakedness seemed to of not mattered around them all.  
‘’We know you despise us all for what Dwight has done to your alpha’s mate but we have had no doing with anything.’’ She told her as she slowly sat down next to Leila again and looked over.   
‘’Old friends of mine’’ Leila said softly with a smile before she turned to the three other people again, ‘’you said on the phone that you had information which could help us’’  
‘’We did indeed, every three weeks Dwight goes away for three hours with the pack to hunt’’ The first man spoke, ‘’there is very little stopping you from entering the building which Dwight has Tommy in but there will be some problems’’ he spoke.   
‘’What kind of problems’’ Leila asked as her hand moved over Emmeline’s and held it tightly as she thought about her son resting in the library hurt and longing.  
‘’The building which is Dwight’s lays in the middle of the pack’s district and can be entered only by two ways, underground and from the west which is where the woods are which the pack hunts in, often there is someone guarding that entrance but I can work it for Lance here to be the one on the door when they go, he will be able to let your pack in to move, but you will only have three hours to work your way to the building and then find the wolf once inside. ‘’ He spoke out as the third wolf stepped forward and bowed his head softly.   
‘’The building is a series of hallways and rooms, Dwight often makes the other pack members which is closest to him pull Tommy around it, getting his scent everywhere, he expects your alpha to attack to claim his mate back but just doesn’t know when, he knows that his buildings and pack are hiding away perfectly in plain sight and he knows that your alpha doesn’t know anything about him other than the underground pack.’’ Lance spoke, his words soft and quick as Leila nodded.   
‘’When is he due for this hunt?’’ Leila asked, the power still running through her words slightly as they bowed.   
‘’Not until another three weeks, he has just returned from one’’ The women spoke out before Leila nodded.   
‘’Good, that gives us time to work out a plan, I trust you to give us directions to this place?’’ She asked as they nodded,  
‘’Of course, we will meet you before leading you closer to mask the parts of scents which you can’t mask yourself’’ The first wolf spoke before they all took a step back and bowed again.  
‘’Thank you’’ Leila spoke out as they shifted back to their wolf forms and ran off again, leaving the darkness and silence to grow around Emmeline and Leila.

‘’Can you trust them?’’ Adam’s voice came out rough from where he had been standing in the shadows watching the five of them talking, his scent masked as his wolf pushed closer to the surface again, he saw his mother and best friend jump at his words before he stepped forward in to the light as they turned.  
‘’I believe I do Adam, they are given us the most information which we can go by which will lead us to where Dwight is’’ His mom spoke before she let Emmeline’s hand go and rose to her feet.  
‘’And how do you know that they aren’t just leading us in to a trap?’’ He asked as she sighed and walked closer until she touched his jaw.  
‘’We can’t but I believe the words which they speak my darling cub, my little boy. Three more weeks Adam and then he will be home’’ She whispered as Adam’s eyes softened and he let himself be pulled in to his mother’s arms before she guided him inside again and towards his room to rest more.


	7. *5 Months ago*

‘’Dwight left twenty minutes ago’’ Lance whispered as they crouched down behind a few trees, scents masked before Neil placed a warm hand on his brothers shoulder.  
‘’Stay Adam,’’ He whispered as a guard passed by their hiding space, the growl locked deep in Adam’s chest as he turned to look at him, eyes bright blue with his wolf close to the surface.  
‘’How can you tell me to stay when my mate is right near me’’ He growled out slightly before Lance held a hand up.   
‘’Wait…this isn’t right, something’s wrong’’ He whispered before he turned and moved closer to Adam and Neil, ‘’Dwight has just come back, something must of happened for him to return without the pack, im going to go and find out the best I can’’ He spoke out as Adam growled, his hand moving up and grabbing the front of his shirt tightly before he let go again as Neil grabbed him.   
‘’If this is all a trap, I will personally rip you from limb to fucking limb’’ Adam growled, Lance’s face filled with panic before he nodded.  
‘’I promise Adam, I will be back in half an hour’’ Lance spoke out before he quickly fled from the spot they were hiding and crossing the large open ground.

From inside the building, Tommy coward against the wall, pain running through his body and throbbing on his side from where the wolf had bit him deeply in the attack, cuts and grazes dotted and crisscrossed over his skin as his head swam as he felt his hair get grabbed and his head pulled back harshly, a rough tongue flicking up his neck as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, just waiting for the bite which he knew was coming at some point before the wolf laughed darkly behind him and stepped away, pulling Tommy along with him before his foot connected with Tommy’s side again, lunching him away slightly and in to the middle of the room.  
‘’Worthless piece of shit’’ The guy growled out before his voice turned rougher, his wolf pushing closer and closer to the surface as Tommy curled his arms around his middle as it flashed with pain. 

Claws swiped across his back.

Blood poured from his mouth, lips cut on fists and teeth.

Death is what he wanted…no… _Alpha…_ Tommy thought for a brief moment.

Feet connected with any other part of skin which looked untouched, he heard more than felt the crunch of bone in his ankle, the pain was numbed by the rest of his injuries which was starting to slowly turn his vision grey, still Tommy bit his lip to stop himself from crying out before he felt the touch of silver against the skin which pulled tight over his ribs, the scent of skin burning reached his nose and he couldn’t hold in the loud cry of pain which the silver had brought, the object slowly being dug in before it was removed quickly as doors was pushed open loudly.  
The thud of Dwight’s heavy boots filled around the room as Tommy felt his body being thrown back, his side hitting against the hard ground harshly before his head knocked against the floor and Tommy felt the grey creep further across his vision faster before the silence took over, his body laying limp on the ground as Dwight stalked towards the wolf and grabbed him by the throat before a loud growl ran through the empty room.

‘’What’s taking him so long?’’ Adam growled from outside, his eyes still trained on the door which Lance had walked through before it suddenly flew open and Dwight came walking out, hands covered in blood before he shifted in to his wolf form and quickly headed back in to the woods around the building.  
‘’It isn’t Tommy’s’’ Neil whispered from beside his brother, body turned towards him slightly, ready to grab in case Adam had decided to move forward while he faced Leland and the rest of his boy’s.  for a moment Adam’s eyes met his brothers before he nodded slightly, hand reaching up to touch against his chest where his mate’s pendent still hung around his own neck, the metal cold against his skin as he turned back, wolf perking up slightly as he noticed Lance looking around before he quickly moved back to the group.  
‘’He came back, Tommy had been attacked by one of the wolves who was meant to be guarding him, Dwight killed him if you can smell blood and saw it on his hands, I couldn’t get a good look at Tommy, but he is alive, there’s no scent of death apart from the wolf Dwight killed.’’ Lance breathed out, ‘’but we have to move quickly, he wont be out for long now so be prepared to fight if it comes too it’’ He whispered as Adam nodded and moved to his feet along with the others.  
‘’What of Leo?’’ Blake asked from the middle of the group, Lance’s head turning before he gave a slight nod,   
‘’He’s on his way to Tommy now, Dwight called for him’’ Lance spoke before he turned and started to move back towards the building.

Following quickly and silently, Adam pushed his wolf back a little more as he felt sharp claws start to dig in to his palms, eyes darting around, he quickly slipped in to the building behind Lance, the sharp smell of fear and blood filled his senses and he felt blind for a moment before a hand touched against his arm and he snapped his head around to stare at his brother who gave it a squeeze.   
‘’Push it all back, focus on Tommy’s scent’’ Neil whispered as Adam nodded quickly and turned back to follow Lance through the maze of hallways and stair cases.

Closing his mind off as they moved quickly, Adam’s eyes flicked around the hallways before they turned on to another corridor and he paused, a growl leaving his lips as the scent of his mate washed over him quickly and he let his wolf push slightly as he took off running down, his body crashing through the doors before he stopped dead, body falling to his knees again as he took in the sight of his mate…of his Tommy.   
‘’Adam’’ Neil’s voice was just as soft as the touch to his shoulder which he shrugged off as he moved closer and paused again, bright eyes falling over, taking in every scratch and cut to his beautiful skin which was no longer pale but mainly dark ugly, black and purple splotches forming over each other, the bite to his side ugly and raw before he reached out with a shaking hand and touched it to his forehead and slowly pushed back blonde hair which was stained with dirt and blood.   
The room was still silent as Adam stared at Tommy’s still face; eyes closed hiding the chocolate brown eyes which Adam had fallen even more in love with from all the films which Mia had showed him over the time, he wanted to see them open and alive, happiness filling them. Hearing footsteps behind him come closer again, he snapped his head up to see Leo stood closer, a bag in his hand and one on his shoulder before Adam shook his head and turned back, hands moving under his mate’s body carefully before he rose to his feet, his arms cradling Tommy to his chest carefully before he closed his eyes and breathed his mate’s scent in.  
‘’We have to leave Adam’’ Leo’s voice was soft as Adam opened his eyes and nodded, turning slightly, he looked around the room and felt a growl in his chest as he took I the conditions, his arms moving around Tommy more as he held him closer to I chest and turned, the group lowering their eyes slightly before Leland stepped forward with a blanket and helped Adam to wrap it around Tommy’s frail body before he nodded to his boys and they started to head out the room, Adam carrying Tommy behind them before Neil and Leo brought up the rear with Lance.

‘’Stop’’ Hearing Lance call out suddenly before he rushed past, Adam looked up towards the people he trusted the most before he looked down at Tommy, his face still pale and body lifeless as Adam tore his eyes away and turned back, ‘’Fuck, Dwight is coming back’’ He cursed out as he turned back, his eyes meeting Adam’s as he nodded and turned to his brother who stepped forward quickly,   
‘’Protect him’’ Adam stated simply as he carefully moved his mate in to his brothers arms before he paused, hands reaching up to move the rope from around his neck, the pendent sliding out in to the open slowly before he moved it back around Tommy’s neck carefully, the eye resting against his bruised chest before Adam turned and moved towards the group and Leland as the scent of another Alpha crossed his senses, the scent dulled from the clearing before doors opened and footsteps moved down in to the hallway around the corner.

Upon seeing the other alpha, Adam felt a growl leave his throat as his wolf surged and Leland moved to hold him back.  
‘’Who the fucks are you?’’ Dwight spoke out before a smirk formed over Adam’s lips.   
‘’The fucker you should never of messed with your ass’’ Adam snarled out as Dwight’s lips slowly formed up in to a cruel smile.   
‘’Ah so you are the famous Adam Lambert, well you are defferently different from what I was expecting, come to find your mate alive still hopefully have you?’’ He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and Adam laughed before stepping to the side slightly.   
‘’You mean, I’ve got my mate and pack member back’’ Adam growled out as Dwight’s eyes went wide slightly as he noticed Tommy in Neil’s arms and then Leo stood beside them,   
‘’Leo…I took you in, they tried to kill you and leave you for dead.’’ Dwight growled out,   
‘’that was all a set up Dwight, a way of getting me in to your pack without questions’’ Leo spoke out, his voice calm and strong.   
‘’And now we are going to leave, this is your chance for you to walk away from this without harm’’ Adam snarled out, his arm still in Leland’s grip.   
‘’And what makes that piece of shit so special for a high ranking alpha when he is a nobody who lets just anyone in to his home, leaving himself open for attack’’ Dwight growled back with a laugh which turned in to its own snarl as he moved closer a few steps.  
‘’He’s more special than you think Dwight’’ Adam growled out.

Neil stepped back along with Leo as the two alpha’s suddenly shifted to their wolf forms, and growled loudly at each other, he watched as his pack family shit along with Dwight’s before they attacked in the small hallway.  
‘’Come on, Adam would want us to escape, to protect Tommy’’ Leo whispered to Neil who nodded, the both of them stepping backwards before he turned and started to follow Leo. reaching the end of the hall, he paused and turned to look over his shoulder as loud snarls and blood cuddling yelps ran through the echoing space, each one making him want to turn back to try and protect his brother, his alpha, knowing that if anything was to happen to Adam, that their mother would not forgive him in the slightest.  
Turning away with one final glance of his brother pinning Dwight down, Neil shifted Tommy in his arms, eyes glancing down before he looked away again as Leo kept leading him through hallways until they came out in to the open and fresh air. ‘’We should be safe getting back to the main woods leading towards the roads, Dwight’s pack will be moving towards the fight and not looking for anyone else’’ He spoke quickly but still in a low voice as he nodded and followed him across and in to the cover of trees before they moved through, pausing here and there as the sound of paws passed or branches snapped.

Reaching the cars finally, Leo helped to pull open the back door of the large van as Neil climbed in and settled Tommy down carefully on the seats, his hand holding Tommy’s head steady as Leo walked around the other side and pulled his jumper off and folded it before placing it under as a makeshift pillow.  
‘’Move, let me help as much as I can until our alpha returns’’ Leo spoke as he grabbed his bag and quickly moved to kneel beside the seats, his hands reaching up to carefully pull the blanket down to Tommy’s waist before he moved and lightly touched the bite mark which still looked angry and raw. Flushing it out slightly with water, Leo patted it dry carefully and inspected it, lips pulled tight and emotions and scent closed of to Neil as he worked quickly and quietly. Pulling the blanket back up, he moved to Neil’s other side and swallowed slightly as he noticed Tommy’s ankle.   
‘’What is it?’’ Neil asked before Leo met his eyes,   
‘’they crushed his ankle; it will be painful when he starts to heal. Tommy’s not strong enough to shift to his wolf to help the healing so its going to be slow and we might have to keep him tied down or drugged.’’ Leo spoke as he turned back and lightly touched his hands over the bruised skin, small lumps popping out in odd angles. ‘’It’s going to have to be operated on but im not trained in that field’’  
‘’We have people in the den who can help’’ Neil spoke as he climbed out the van again, eyes scanning over the area around them before he turned quickly, a branch snagging before breaking had him walking forward before a small rabbit hopped out form the trees and he let a small breath out.

Half an hour went by without any noises escaping the forests around them, both Leo and Neil walking back and forth outside the van while they took in turns to sit with Tommy who was still not responsive but alive, his chest rising and falling under Adam’s pendent weakly.

An hour went by with the same thing, nothing stirred inside and outside the van and Neil was starting to grow nervous for his brother and their pack members while Leo treated and tried to do as much as he could for Tommy with the small amount of supplies which he had in his bag which wasn’t much, a few wipes and gauze, not enough to cover all Tommy’s wounds. A couple of stitches which went to a cut above Tommy’s eye which kept bleeding before being fixed up.

By the time two hours had passed, Neil was restless, his wolf close to the surface as he paced quickly, hands gripping each other before the sound of rustling and branches being moved caught his attention and he spun around as Leo stepped out the van, hands wiping each other on a cloth to get rid of Tommy’s blood as Blake walked through the trees first with a few of the other boys.   
‘’Adam…where’s my brother?’’ Neil demanded as he stepped forward and Blake held a hand up, the effort harsh on him as pain shot across his shoulder and he turned slightly to look towards the trees again as Leland and another wolf stepped through, Adam between them as he had a arm over both their shoulders and they helped him to walk slightly as he winched in pain. ‘’what happened’’ Neil asked as they brought him closer and he slowly let them go before limping closer and knocked his brother’s hand of his shoulder, Adam was tired and aching but he wanted to see his mate, he wanted to see his Tommy breathing and alive.  
‘’Adam, please rest first’’ Leo spoke as he moved in the way slightly, but enough that Adam could still see Tommy laid on the seats as he breathed out and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
‘’Where’s Dwight?’’ Neil asked as his brother slowly turned his head and blue eyes met a duller blue,   
‘’Dead, he made his choice’’ Adam breathed out and looked around his pack, near enough each member was panting, clothes torn slightly from their changes, injuries clear on their skin and bruises starting to show already before he turned back and nodded towards the van which Leo helped him to move closer before he rested on the edge of the door and sat. ‘’he wouldn’t give up the fight, just moved it closer and closer to the room we found Tommy in for more space before more of his pack turned up. Some fought, some ran’’ Adam breathed out as he moved his arm up around his ribs and sucked a harsh breath in.   
‘’What of Lance?’’ Neil asked and Adam sighed before he shook his head slightly,   
‘’Dwight attacked him when another member of his pack knocked me back and fought with me’’ Adam breathed out slowly, his eyes closing before he reached up and wiped at the blood which was starting to drip down over his nose from a cut above his eyes.  
‘’Here’’ Leo spoke as he reached past and grabbed a few of the remaining stitches and antiseptic wipes. ‘’this is going to hurt’’ He warned as he wiped at the cut and then started to stick, Adam’s hiss loud and making heads turn before they turned back to their rest while their Alpha gripped hard at the metal of the van door.  
‘’Thank you’’ Adam whispered out as he leaned over slightly, breaths heavy before he closed his eyes and then opened them again, turning to look at his brother, Neil nodded slightly before he started to walk around to everyone, telling them to return to the cars as they would return to the den.  
Standing with Leo’s help, Adam climbed in to the van and stood, crouched just staring at his mate before he turned to look at Leo as he was nudged slightly and gave a slight nod. Moving closer, Adam carefully slipped his hands under Tommy’s neck and upper back and lifted him slightly as Leo pulled his jumper away and Adam sat, hands moving carefully so not to hurt him as he laid Tommy’s head back against his thigh, fingers moving up to comb knotted and stained hair out his face before his thumb trailed over his mate’s skin lightly, the contact making his skin tingle and heart swell knowing that he had his mate back where he belonged.

Adam awoke suddenly, a growl on his lips faintly before he realized the touch was that of his brothers.   
‘’We’re home’’ He whispered to Adam before walking away again as Adam nodded to himself and slowly turned to stare back down at his mate who he had his arm around protectively, yet carefully.  
Working his way out, he turned and knelt back down in front of Tommy, his pain roaring with pain still which he ignored as he carefully lifted his mate back in to his arms again, Leo’s hands quickly there protecting Tommy’s neck before he rested his head against Adam’s shoulder and backed off again which was greeted with a slight nod before Adam climbed out the van and breathed in the scent of both home and Tommy.  
Walking towards the large doors which was pushed open by Neil, Adam kept his eyes ahead as the darkness around them vanished and morphed in to bright light as he stepped inside the den, his mate cradled to his chest and body limping slightly as a few gasps echoed through his pack members as he walked the hallway, the house silent before people started to move to each pack member which entered behind Adam.  
No one dared to approach Adam as he walked through slowly, pain running through his body deeply as he walked through the hallways until he reached his bedroom, hands fumbling for the handle slightly before he pushed the door open fully with his foot and stepped inside, eyes glancing down at Tommy briefly before up again as he crossed over to his bed, settling Tommy’s body down carefully between his pillows and sheets, Adam turned and peeled his jacket off, the fabric being dropped to the ground before he turned back and pulled the bed sheets out from under Tommy’s bed carefully and slowly. 

‘’Honey’’ Snapping his head up from where he was stood at his dresser, Adam stared across his bedroom at his mother stood in the doorway before he turned back.   
‘’I can’t find anything which will fit him’’ Adam spoke out as his hands moved through his clothing, a small winch on his face as he pushed the draw closed again firmly.   
‘’Neil should have something’’ Leila spoke out to her son as she watched him move away from the dresser and return back to the side of the bed where he carefully sat, fingers reaching out to touch against Tommy’s jaw before he turned again. She could still feel the distress which was rolling of Adam in small waves which he was trying to hide but failing to do so.

Walking away from the bed slowly, Adam turned to his mother who opened in her arms and developed her son in to a hug tight enough but soft enough not to hurt his already injured body.  
‘’Everything will be fine my darling cub, you have him home, he is safe, Tommy is safe my baby’’ She whispered to him, ‘’its okay to be weak Adam, you are home, everyone expects it’’ She whispered softly, for a few seconds there was silence before Adam’s body started to slowly shake with silent cries as Leila held on to her son tightly, just rocking him slowly as she pressed her lips to his temple. ‘’its okay, everything is okay’’ She whispered before looking up as footsteps neared and Neil appeared.   
‘’Is there anything which I can do to help?’’ He asked his mother, eyes watching the two of them before she nodded.   
‘’Clothes, Adam do not have anything which will fit Tommy’s body’’ Leila whispered out as Neil nodded and quickly turned away again.  
Pulling out of his mother’s arms, he breathed out deeply and brushed his tears away before Adam turned eyes up to Leila’s face as she smiled softly.   
‘’His…Tommy’s…parent’s…Mia’’ Adam breathed out slightly before his mother nodded softly with a smile,   
‘’I will call them for you and inform them that Tommy is alive and in our care’’ Leila spoke as Adam nodded and turned back to look towards his mate. ‘’Cassidy is on his way, he was resting when you got home and treated a few of the other pack members’’ Leila spoke out before she leaned up and kissed her sons cheek softly.

Walking back to the bedside of his mate, Adam carefully moved and stretched out beside him, eyes just trailing over each injury before he pushed past them and took in the smooth skin which was on show and uninjured which was hardly anything before Adam sighed and pushed away. Walking in to his bathroom, Adam found a spare cloth and a small box which would hold warm water before he returned to Tommy’s side and placed the water on to the bedside unit before dipping the cloth in and ringing it out before he softly picked his mate’s hand up in his and started to slowly work the cloth over long fingers, cleaning them off blood and dirt before he moved up to Tommy’s palm and wiped it clean, turning to the back of his hand, Adam slowly worked the cloth over his mate’s skin inch by inch, slowly cleaning it off the dried blood before he reached the first cu a few inches up from his wrist.  
It pained Adam and his wolf to see someone he loved hurt so badly and still unresponsive, he wanted more than anything for Tommy to wake up and open his brown eyes which he had grown to love more from the DVD’s.  
For over an hour and half, Adam worked slowly to wash Tommy’s body, his hands gentle each time he lifted either his mate’s arm or leg before placing it back on the soft bed again, standing, Adam returned to the bathroom for the fifth time to throw the dirty water away and replace it with clean before he returned to the bed and went back to work again. Moving closer, Adam had just started to lightly wipe some of the dried blood away from Tommy’s cheek when there was a knock on the door and Adam lifted his head, eyes glancing over his shoulder as he turned to see Cassidy stood in the doorway, his eyes watching Tommy before he moved back to Adam.   
‘’You can come in’’ Adam whispered out, afraid to speak louder in fear of disturbing the soft peace which had fallen as he turned back and went back to washing the blood of Tommy’s face, slowly inch by inch, the dirt and blood vanished and let them both see the cuts and grazes and bruises which covered his skin.

Once the last bowl of water was washed away down the drain and the cloth in the bin with others, Adam walked back in and turned back to look at his friend before he nodded.   
‘’Please help him’’ He whispered as Cassidy nodded and walked closer to the bed, kneeling down on the floor, he pulled his bag open before taking a few things out and settled them on the bed beside Tommy before he stood again and turned back to Adam, his eyes running over the alpha’s body with a small tut,  
‘’You should let me take a look at you too Adam, I heard the fight was rough and the other boys were quite injured’’ Cassidy spoke out.  
‘’Im fine’’ Adam lied as he walked back towards the bed, only pausing when he held his hand up.   
‘’You are not fine Adam, you have a limp to your left leg, bruising to your sides which you keep holding and your voice holds pain, you are not helping anyone by lying about injuries, let me treat your mate and then let me heal you’’ Cassidy spoke out, his voice firm and commanding.  
‘’When will he awake’’ Adam asked, still stood to the spot where Cassidy had stopped him.   
‘’I will not know until I examine him Adam, please let me do my job’’  
‘’Im sorry, I’ve been without him for five months, I thought I had lost him before I had the chance of having him’’ Adam admitted to his long term friend, ‘’I do not want to live without Tommy in my life Cassidy, I love him’’  
‘’I know you do Adam, but please leave me to heal him, I cannot use my power with you in the room, there’s too much pain and I need to concentrate on Tommy’’ Cassidy spoke, his back still to his alpha as he moved the bed sheet back slowly until it rested below Tommy’s feet.  
Adam knew that Cassidy was right but he didn’t want to let Tommy out of his sight for a single moment or not be close to him, he wanted to be sat there holding his mates hand while hoping for the best.  
‘’Adam’’ Cassidy’s voice was firm again as he breathed and slowly nodded.   
‘’I will leave but I do not want anyone else inside this room and you come straight to me when finished’’ He demanded, the alpha clear in his tone as Cassidy hummed out a response and started to rub a cream in to his hands as Adam turned and slowly walked towards the door and out.  
‘’All the way closed please Adam’’ Cassidy spoke out as he looked up and towards the bed, rolling his eyes slightly, he pulled his bedroom door shut with a click before Adam turned and made his way back through the house in a slow pace, the den quiet still out of respect and wolves staying out of Adam’s way as he walked towards the library.

Stepping inside the large and grand room, Adam noticed that the soft conversations which had been going on had come to a stop as he walked further in, his arm wrapped around his side as his eyes focused on the large flames in the fire place before he settled himself down in the armchair which was still empty.   
He could feel eyes watching him as he leaned against the side and rested his elbow on the chair’s arm while settling his chin in to the palm of his hand, thoughts a million miles away as he watched the flames dance about, chasing each other in teasing licks before the merged and created on last limbo before they popped and a new flame took the place of the one before.  
Turning away from the fire finally, Adam let himself meet the eyes of his pack as he slowly moved to look around the room, each wolf glancing towards him before bowing slightly as he moved on to the next. Adam knew that they were worried for him and for their alpha’s mate, but he also knew that just him being there alive still was enough for them without words, most of them probably already knew what had happened with Dwight’s pack from Leland and the others as he turned his eyes away from them and returned to the fire again, the soft pop and crackling setting a warm feeling in to his body as he sat back further in the chair and let his eyes close slightly, exhausting finally taking over his body as he slipped in to a deeper sleep than he had on the trip back to the den.  
Waking a while longer, Adam let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the fire again as he slowly pushed himself further up in to a sitting position again, the room a little empty than before he slept but still full with members of the pack which lived within the den and close to it who had loved ones closer, the open door policy meaning anyone of the pack could come and go when they liked just as long as they had a key if they decided to move about at night.  
Pushing himself up on to his feet again, Adam walked closer to the fire and rested his hand on the mantle above it, just letting the warmth of the flames flick across his skin, the smell of burning wood filling his lungs before he turned and softly walked away again, ears moving from pack member to pack member again as he walked, a soft nod to each one before he lifted his head up and towards the doorway as it opened and Mia slowly walked inside, her arms over her chest before she noticed Adam. Turning towards her, Adam walked closer as tears fell from her eyes again and she quickly moved and flung her arms around Adam’s neck before pulling away again as he hissed out in pain, arm moving to his side again.  
‘’Im so sorry’’ She quickly whispered, more tears filling her eyes as he smiled and shook his head.   
‘’Im fine,’’ He spoke, the lie clear in his voice as he moved and pulled her back again, arms holding her to him tightly.   
‘’Is he really home?’’ She whispered in to the cloth of his top as he nodded.   
‘’He is, I promised you I would bring Tommy home and I have Mia’’ He whispered back to her as her hands tightened in to his clothing.   
‘’Can I see him?’’ She asked before he pulled away and shook his head slightly,   
‘’Not at the moment, Cassidy is still with him’’ He told her before she nodded and buried her face back in to his chest again, ‘’has Tommy’s parents been told?’’ He asked as she nodded against his chest,  
‘’Yes, your mom called them before me, they wanted to be here tonight but they can’t get away from Tommy’s sisters, she is due to have the baby any time soon’’ She whispered as Adam nodded, knowing that the pack was watching them both.  
‘’And what about Dave and Mike, have they been phoned?’’ Adam asked.   
‘’I don’t know’’ Mia whispered softly as they finally pulled away and she looked up at him, a soft sigh on her lips as she took Adam’s hand in hers, ‘’have you eaten at all Adam?’’   
‘’I can’t remember’’ Adam told her as she shook her head, ‘’my mind has been on finding Tommy and looking after him, not on myself’’  
‘’Show me to the kitchen, I will make you something to eat if you will let me’’ Mia whispered softly before Adam nodded, letting her lead him out the room in silence, Adam took over and walked to the kitchens, his hand still in hers as they walked.

Looking up as the kitchen door opened again, Adam turned to look towards his brother as he entered,   
‘’we’ve lost another’’ He whispered as Adam gave a slight nod and turned back to look at the island and at his hands in Mia’s.   
‘’Who’’ Adam asked knowing that a few of Leland’s boys had been badly hurt in the fight.   
‘’Nathan’’ Neil told him softly as Adam nodded, ‘’he was fighting hard but the bite was too deep to do anything’’  
‘’Thank you for telling me Neil’’ Adam spoke out as he moved his eyes to their hands again as Mia’s thumb softly moved over his skin.  
‘’Any news from Cassidy’’ He asked as he walked closer and laid a light hand on his brothers shoulder.   
‘’Still nothing, I’ve lost count of how long it’s been since I left my room. I fell asleep for a while’’ Adam spoke out softly,   
‘’I’ve been here for two hours now’’ Mia whispered out which caused Adam to turn and look at her before he breathed out and dropped his eyes again,   
‘’It’s taking too long, Cassidy should’ve been out by now’’ He whispered as his hands finally let Mia’s and moved up to hold his head slightly as it dropped.   
‘’He is working his best Adam, you know Cassidy would not give up without his own fight’’ Neil told his brother as he rubbed his shoulder softly and moved away again as the kitchen door opened and Adam snapped his head up to look as Brad walked in, his face tired as he walked across the room and went to the cupboards, Adam couldn’t help but watch as he pulled it open and pulled a few towels out before leaving the room again.   
‘’I thought Brad wasn’t close?’’ Adam asked before Neil shook his head,  
‘’I didn’t realize he was here until then, im going to go and see what’s going on’’ Neil spoke before he moved his hand back to Adam’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly again before leaving Adam and Mia in silence again.

Standing, Adam started to pace around the kitchen again as Mia watched him, his hands on his hip and holding his side, pain crossing over his face ever so often before he pushed it again. Mia was just as worried about her friend as Adam was for his mate, as she sat here; she softly closed her eyes and let the last conversation replay through her mind from when they went out the night before Tommy was attacked and taking. She remembered the words of him promising never to leave her, that his claiming wasn’t a goodbye, she knew that even more now since she had gotten to know Adam and she liked him a lot, letting her eyes open again, she turned head to see Adam stood by the large windows, his eyes staring out in to the darkness, his body still tensed slightly before he turned away, blue eyes meeting hers.

‘’Hi’’ Cassidy spoke out quietly as he entered the kitchen and turned to see a female he didn’t know, her scent showing her that she was human before she nodded with a small smile, her hand reaching out to wake Adam before he shook his head, ‘’if he is sleeping, leave him be’’ He whispered with a soft sigh as he walked further in and took the seat next to Adam, hands reaching out to lightly pull the side of his shirt up,  
‘’What are you doing?’’ Mia asked quietly as she watched him,   
‘’Checking his injuries’’ Cassidy told her as he lowered Adams top again and tuned his eyes to the seeping alpha’s face.   
‘’How bad are they?’’ Mia asked as Cassidy smiled lightly.   
‘’Just bruises, nothing serious which needs my healing, im Cassidy’’ He whispered as he held his hand out to her, smiling as she took it and they shook, he settled back in to the seat and set his hands down on to the counter top.  
‘’Im Mia…how is Tommy?’’ She asked in a soft voice, the worry was clear in her voice before he nodded and glanced at his alpha as he moved slightly.   
‘’I want to answer your question but my orders are not to speak to anyone about him until Adam has been told first, understand you are his friend which the pack has been talking about?’’  
‘’I guess I am’’ Mia whispered with a soft bush which had Cassidy chuckling lightly.   
‘’Cassidy’’ Adam mumbled out as he started to wake up and scented his friends wolf.   
‘Hey’’ Cassidy spoke out as he pushed the hair out of Adam’s eyes with a smile, the alpha still half asleep before he suddenly sat up again and stared at Cassidy.  
‘’Tommy’’ Adam spoke out before Cassidy held a hand up.   
‘’Tommy is fine, injured but fine’’ Cassidy told him, ‘’he still isn’t responsive but im not surprised by that after what I have seen, I’ve healed his broken ankle as much as I could, he will need to shift to help it along more, he will still look rough to the eye but he is safe’’ Cassidy told him softly, hand moving to cover Adams, ‘’be gentle, even with my healing, he is still hurt, it will take a few weeks for his strength to come back fully but be warned Adam, he will be afraid once he comes around, he wont know where he is and I suggest that Mia here stays with him, someone familiar to him will help, he will feel safe, his wolf might try to attack when he changes and senses you.’’  
‘’But why, im his mate’’ Adam spoke out,  
‘’You’re an alpha, he has been attacked and hurt by another, by other wolves, beaten and used’’ Cassidy whispered softly, he knew that his words were hurting the alpha as he nodded and let a deep breath out.

Standing, Adam ran his hand through his hair as he turned away from his friends, heart racing against his chest as he pressed his hands against the walls and squeezed his eyes closed again before he opened them again and pushed away.   
‘’I do not want to be disturbed until I am ready’’ Adam spoke out as Cassidy nodded before he turned to Mia, ‘’im sorry Mia, I…I just…’’ He started to say before she smiled and shook her head,   
‘’I understand Adam, you are his mate, his alpha, your needs and wants come before anything else. Tommy and the two boy’s taught me the best they could in were law’’ She told him and he smiled before walking over and hugged her tightly.   
‘’Thank you’’ He whispered in to her ear, turning, Adam quickly left the kitchen and moved through the hallways of the large house until he reached the heavy doors of his room. Resting his hand on the door handles, he breathed out deeply before he pushed them open slowly, his eyes trailing across the floor before they settled on the boy in his bed, clean sheets had replaced the dirty ones and Tommy was in a pair of shorts which Adam recognized as his from when he was a little younger and no longer fitted his body.  
Stepping inside, he slowly closed the door again and turned, fingers flicking the lock before he turned back and walked until he was stood at the bottom of the bed just watching Tommy’s face, Adam still couldn’t believe that he was finally back home again, his mate safe in his bed where he had only dreamed before.  
Turning away again, Adam walked in to the bathroom and quickly showered to wash the blood and dirt from his own skin, the memories of the fight slowly fading down the drain along with the water before he finally got out and dried off, dressed in clean underwear and clothes, Adam turned and returned back to his bed where he carefully climbed up and laid on his side, just watching the steady rise and fall of his mate’s chest, a beacon to show that he was still alive, a candle in the darkness of hope.  
Reaching out, Adam softly let his fingertips touch over the clean skin of Tommy’s chest, the covers drawn down to his waist just under the bite mark which no longer looked angry, but softer and half healed from under Cassidy’s magic. Letting his hand sprawl out over his chest, Adam just watched it move with his mate’s shallow breathing, took in the coloring of his skin against his own hand before he raised his eyes to Tommy’s face again as his hand moved up and lightly touched against his jaw, carefully turning his head to face him as he laid there, eyes tracing over each little detail before he moved his hand away and pushed it under his own head, his other hand under the pillow as he slowly fell asleep, the warmth of another body beside his calming his wolf inside, the small tug of a smile ghosting the corner of his lips as he fell deeper in to sleep.

Comforted knowing that his mate was safe at last beside him, the place where he belonged.


	8. *4 months ago*

Two weeks had gone by and Adam still refused to leave his room, only letting people in when it suited him, Tommy’s parents still hadn’t arrived and Adam knew that they wanted to be there but that they were required to be with Tommy’s sister in the first three weeks of her cubs birth to help.  
Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, Adam watched Tommy’s chest, an action he had been finding himself doing all the time now, a way to make himself believe that his mate was growing stronger with each breath he took which raised to a higher pace, the slow beating of his heart had gotten a little stronger, getting closer to normal which made Adam’s wolf happy. Trailing his eyes up slowly, Adam let them trail over each cut which was starting to heal now, some of the smaller scratches completely gone now with Cassidy’s healing each time he had been.  
‘’Adam’’ The voice was soft as he turned to look towards the bedroom door to see it pushed open and Mia carefully peering around, the slight scent of worry rolling off her as he offered a brief smile before turning back to watch Tommy again.  
‘’You can come in, no need to worry about me’’ He told her as she laughed softly,  
‘’Again, like I told the boys…eww I still think its gross how you read me like that’’ She told him as she stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind her again as Adam chuckled lightly. ‘’but I brought you some food’’ Her voice was soft again as her footsteps moved closer and he slowly turned away from his mate to watch Mia as she placed the tray on the small table in his room and sat down in the chair next to it, her eyes moving to meet his as he let a soft breath out and rose from the bed’s edge and walked over to join her.  
‘’Tommy’s getting stronger’‘Adam said softly as he picked the fork up and slowly ate some of the eggs which were on the plate. ‘’his heart beats harder’’ He muffled out.  
‘’That’s good news isn’t it, I mean he should wake up soon’’ Mia spoke out as he nodded before letting silence fall between them as he ate and Mia looked over towards the bed and her friend, he certainly looked a lot better in her eyes, some of the bruises had faded from his skin and scratches healed, she knew that he was healing faster than a normal person would but she also knew that he would take a little longer because of how much he had gone through in the short amount of time.

‘’You can go near him you know, im not going to bite’’ Adam told her as he noticed her eyes glancing towards him all the time,  
‘’Im sorry, I shouldn’t be staring like I am’’ She told him and Adam shook his head before standing, moving around he offered his hand to Mia before she gently took it and stood, allowing Adam to walk her towards the bed before pushing her down softly to where he had been sitting a lot.  
‘’He is your friend’’ Adam said softly as he carefully moved her hand to the one of Tommy’s which was laid on the bed beside him still. ‘’Your love is deep too Mia, im not going to stop you from seeing each other, Tommy is always going to have his own freedom with me’’ Adam told her softly as he crouched down, their eyes meeting as she nodded softly and smiled at him.  
‘’I know he is going to love you when he gets to know you more’’ Mia whispered as she grabbed Adam’s other hand in hers and squeezed it softly.  
‘’It will take time for him to trust me’’ Adam whispered as his eyes shifted back to his mate and he rose to his feet softly before leaning over to press a kiss to the top of his head, ‘’and even longer for him to learn to love, but im willing to wait’’ Adam whispered as he pulled away and slowly pulled his hand out of Mia’s hold as he turned towards the bathroom and filled a small bowl with warm water and picked a cloth up before returning to the bedside again.  
Rolling his sleeves up, Adam rubbed his side before he reached up and started to move the bed covers down over Tommy’s body softly as Mia moved away, rolling it down under his feet, Adam moved and pulled the thin sheet down as well before he moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed up on to it.  
‘’Would you like me to leave you alone’’ Mia asked and Adam turned to look at her before he shook his head,  
‘’No, stay…please’’ Adam said softly as she nodded, ‘’could you…could you pass m the water and cloth’’ He asked as he moved closer to his mate, watching as Mia moved closer and carefully sat down on edge again, he smiled softly as she handed the cloth over before picking the bowl up and held it tightly as Adam dipped the cloth in and rung it out tightly.  
‘’What are you doing anyway?’’ She asked softly and Adam glanced at her before turning back as he picked Tommy’s hand up and softly moved the cloth over his long fingers.  
‘’Washing his skin’’ Adam told her, eyes not wavering from his mate as he ran the cloth over Tommy’s palm before up over his wrist, moving over tattoos and skin lightly, ‘’makes me feel closer to him’’ He whispered before he felt a hand on his arm and he looked up at Mia,  
‘’You don’t need to tell me your reasons Adam, you are his mate and alpha, you should never get judged for your actions’’ She told him lightly as he nodded and turned back to his task in hand.

‘’The door is open’’ Adam called out and Mia glanced towards it as it slowly opened and Cassidy stepped through and turned towards them,  
‘’Sorry to turn up early Adam, but im needed later with others’’ He spoke as Adam nodded and gently moved the damp cloth over the curve of Tommy’s neck.  
‘’Its fine Cass’’ Adam told him before he moved and held the cloth out to Mia which she took and stood with the bowl of water and returned to the bathroom. ‘’I’ve just finished Tommy’s wash’’ Adam told him as he stood from the bed again.  
‘’Leave the sheets down, saves me doing it’’ Cassidy said as he walked closer and Mia came back from the bathroom.  
‘’Come, Cassidy needs to be alone’’ Adam spoke out as he held his hand towards and she frowned slightly looking between them before glancing down at Tommy, ‘’there’s still to much pain in the room for Cassidy to focus his magic on Tommy’’ Adam told her softly as she nodded and took his hand quickly before letting herself be lead out his bedroom where Adam paused and softly closed the door behind him.  
‘’Mike and Dave said that they would come to visit today, they understand that you don’t let anyone inside your room and they are fine’’ Mia said softly as they walked the halls, ‘’but they just wanted to come to see how you are too.’’  
‘’I would like to see them,’’ Adam told her with a tired smile which she returned and squeezed his hand,  
‘’I brought that other dvd for you to watch too’’ Mia told him which caught Adam’s attention, the brightness returning to his eyes more again as he smiled. Heading in to the large library, Adam walked towards the couch while Mia went to her bag and pulled a disk out and moved over to the TV where she quickly put it on and returned to Adam’s side where she curled in close.

_‘’Tommy’’ He turned and looked at the camera which Mia was holding, a smile spreading out over his lips before the camera was jostled slightly and handed to someone else as Mia came in to few and quickly ran in to Tommy’s arms who had wrapped them around her waist and spun her around, both of them laughing brightly before Tommy settled her back down again and pulled away._   
_‘’I didn’t think I would see you again’’ Tommy spoke out, the love clear in his voice as Mia laughed softly,_   
_‘’Dad changed his mind, so I guess I should say sorry that your not getting rid of me’’ She grinned as he laughed and pulled her closer again in a crushing hug._   
_‘’Im glad’’ Tommy had whispered, the sound only just being picked up on the camera as he buried his face in to her neck._

‘’My dad had wanted to move back to Chicago at the start of the summer. Tommy was devastated at the news and this was the first day back to school’’ Mia told Adam softly as he nodded and smiled.  
‘’You can see it in his eyes how happy he was’’ Adam told her as she nodded and rested her chin on Adams shoulder before she pulled away and stared at him softly.  
‘’He will love you like you love him you know, he always spoke about his 21st birthday as being special and then after I found out about the wolves and what 21 meant for his family he was so happy all the time’’ She whispered as Adam nodded and smiled at her.  
‘’Sorry, sir…Adam, there are two wolves…’’ Some trailed off and Adam turned slightly and looked towards the door as he nodded towards the young girl,  
‘’Let them in’’ Adam told them before she smiled and quickly moved out the room again and Adam turned back to look at the film still playing different parts before it went fuzzy and a new image turned up of the camera moving through a hallway again,  
‘’I remember that video’’ Pausing it Mia shot up and looked over the couch as Adam turned to see Tommy’s two friends walk through,  
‘’Dave…Mike, its good to see you’’ Adam spoke out as he stood and greeted them both, ‘’please join us’’ He told them as they nodded and walked closer again and sat on the couch as Adam moved to the chair.  
‘’This is the one where me and Mike found you and Tommy curled up together’’ Dave spoke out and Adam glanced over to see Mia laugh softly before blushing.

_‘’Be quiet’’ Mike whispered as Dave cursed and laughed,_   
_‘’Shut yourself up’’ Dave retorted back as the camera turned towards Mike, his eyes bright in the semi darkness, the wolves close as he grinned and the camera turned back._   
_’’Do you think they are okay? I mean Mia did yell and then it went all quiet’’ Mike whispered from behind as the camera moved before they moved up stairs and paused at a closed door which was slowly pushed open._   
_‘’It’s okay, he’s asleep’’ Mia spoke out as Dave moved the camera around the door to see her laid on her bed, head tilted towards the door and Tommy’s wolf draped around and across her stomach, head tucked under a paw as Mia let her fingers move through his fur._   
_‘’We heard the yelling’’ Dave spoke out softly as she chuckled and nodded,_   
_‘’He came running in to the room before shifting and wouldn’t settle’’ Mia whispered out before turning back to look at the sleeping wolf on her body._   
_‘’Did he say anything?’’ Mike asked as he came in to view of the camera and sat down beside her, his hand sinking in to the white fur of Tommy’s back as the wolf stirred slightly before settling again,_   
_‘’Just went on with something about his parents again and how they were driving him insane or something, but he sounded so stressed’’ Mia whispered._

‘’It indeed was about his parents, they had wanted him to go to his grandparents for a while when they on holiday, he wanted to stay home with his sister’’ Dave spoke out as Adam turned to look towards him before standing again as the door opened and Cassidy came in quickly.  
‘’Clear your mind and focus on the things I tell you, I need your help’’ He rushed out before he eyed the other three, ‘’come with us too, you will help’’ He spoke out,  
‘’Cassidy what is going on?’’ Adam demanded as Cassidy turned back to look towards the alpha,  
‘’He’s…your mate…Tommy has woken up’’ Cassidy told him before vanishing out the room again as Adam stood there in shock slightly, moving quickly, Adam soon rushed out in to the hallway before running through the den and towards his bedroom again, the others footsteps behind him as he skidded to a stop outside the doors where a few other wolves were stood.  
‘’Clear out now’’ Adam called out loudly, their bodies jumping before they quickly ran from the clear tone of Alpha. Moving closer to the doors, Adam breathed in deeply, the scent of his mate clear before he pushed the doors open and stepped inside, scanning the room quickly, he noticed the bed empty before he caught sight of Cassidy crouched in the corner where Tommy was huddled, his body shaking as he bowed his head down as if he was trying to make himself invisible.

At the sight, Adam felt his heart break a little, wolf hurt as he took in how damaged his mate really was…he hated Dwight and his pack for what he had done to him. Stepping further in, he noticed Tommy’s arms curl around his legs tighter before Cassidy’s soft words echoed through to his hearing,  
‘’It’s okay, your safe here’’ Adam whispered out softly as he took another step in, Cassidy’s head turning to look at him with a soft nod before he turned back again,  
‘’See Tommy, he isn’t going to hurt you’’ Cassidy said softly as he offered a hand out, the blonde head turning slightly to peer before Tommy moved to dash away but fell on a broken whimper, quickly Adam moved and caught Tommy’s body in his arms and held on tightly as he started to thrash about.  
‘’Let me go, let me go’’ Tommy yelled out as Cassidy quickly ran over and slapped Adam’s arms away before wrapping his own around Tommy,  
‘’Shh, its okay, its okay…you are safe here with us honey’’ Cassidy whispered as he worked Adam’s mate back to the bed and softly sat him down, hands smoothing over his arms. Taking a step back, Adam swallowed slightly, both himself and his wolf pining slightly for the broken boy before he felt a soft touch against his arm and he turned to see Mia stood there before she passed and moved towards the bed with caution.  
‘’Tommy-Joe’’ She whispered softly, ‘’Tommy’’ Her voice was a little louder as he slowly raised his head, eyes going wide before he went to move towards her but Cassidy held on to him as she moved closer and lowered on to the bed and touched his jaw lightly which had him flinching slightly before he turned and leaned in to the touch, his eyes shutting as a tear fell down his cheek. ‘’oh sweetie, what did they do’’ She whispered as Cassidy slowly let him go and he curled in to his friends body.  
‘’Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry’’ He whispered to her brokenly as her arms curled around his body softly and ran her fingers through his hair.  
‘’You have nothing to be sorry for Tommy-Joe’’ Mia whispered back as she glanced up, her eyes flickering across everyone before landing on Adam as he fell in to one of the chairs in his room, a far away expression on his face which she knew was probably hurt and worry.  
‘’Said I would never say goodbye, im sorry Mia, im sorry’’ Tommy repeated in to her neck as he shook slightly and she held him tighter.  
‘’Don’t be stupid Tommy, nobody knew and you are home, you are where you belong baby, with people who care about you and who love you’’ Mia told him, her eyes on Adam still before she turned back to look at Tommy, ‘’Your parents love you, your friends love you and so does your alpha honey, Adam loves you too Tommy, he found you and brought you home’’ She whispered as Tommy still shook in her arms.

Watching Mia with her friend and his mate, Adam swallowed deeply before he moved to his feet and slowly took small steps closer to the bed before he knelt on the floor in front of them all, reaching up he went to lightly touch Tommy’s hand which was quickly moved away as his body jerked backwards and away from the alpha.  
‘’Tommy’’ Cassidy spoke out softly, ‘’honey, its okay, Adam isn’t going to hurt you, he is your mate, your alpha, he wouldn’t ever hurt you like Dwight did’’ He said softly as Tommy shook his head and tried to shy away more before Adam stood and retreated back far enough for Tommy to relax slightly before tears started falling from his eyes again as broken sobs left his lips and he curled up tightly as Mia moved closer.  
‘’Wont want me’’ Tommy sniffed out as he clutched at Mia again, ‘’broken and used, wont want me’’ Tommy repeated on sobs as Adam frowned.  
‘’Who wont want you Tommy?’’ Mia asked softly as he shook his head and curled in tighter, Adam hated seeing him like this and wanted nothing more than to just pull Tommy in to his arms and hold him tightly.  
‘’Adam’’ Turning towards Cassidy, he stood and slowly walked over to where he had moved too before looking down at his hand as he held it out towards the alpha, ‘’he ripped it off when he scented the alpha on it’’ He whispered as Adam slowly took the pendent and nodded, eyes closing slightly as he breathed before opening again.  
‘’I will get someone to set a spare room up for me to stay in now Tommy is awake’’ Adam spoke before Cassidy shook his head and softly touched his arm,  
‘’I would suggest for Tommy to stare there, let him recover more somewhere without your scent, it will help him’’ Cassidy whispered and Adam paused before glancing over towards the bed to see Mia stroking her fingers through Tommy’s hair softly, his body curled close to hers.  
‘’I’ll set it up’’ Adam whispered before he turned with once last glance and quickly left his room again as he went in such for his mother.

Three hours later, Adam found himself standing at the window in the grand lounge before a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped before turning to see his mother stood there with a comforting smile before he turned and hugged her tightly.  
‘’I’ve heard what happened my little cub’’ Leila whispered softly as she petted her hand through his thick hair and rested her hand against his neck again, ‘’things will get better with time Adam, he just needs to know he can trust us after everything he has been through my sweet darling’’ She whispered as he nodded and pulled away slowly to stare at her.  
‘’Has the spare room been made to his comfort?’’ Adam asked as she smiled sweetly and brushed a stray hair off his forehead, ‘’I don’t want him to be gone from my room’’ He whispered as she smiled and let her hands smooth down his arms.  
‘’I know my darling, but you have to give him time’’ She whispered and he nodded gently.  
‘’Is he in the room?’’ Adam asked before she nodded softly again, ‘’good, I think im going to go and lay down for a while’’ Adam told his mother before kissing her cheek and walked around her, heading back to his room, he pushed the door open with a heavy sigh before closing the door again and head for his bathroom where he undressed and showered before pulling a pair of lounge pants on and returned to his empty bed where he slipped under the covers, it felt empty and too large without Tommy beside him anymore, he felt lost at not being able to watch him for any signs of waking up. Turning over, Adam pulled the pillow closer and wrapped his arms around it, the scent of his mate still strong on it and the sheets before he let his eyes close and succumb to the wonders of sleep.

Stirring, Adam turned over in the large bed, Adam let a deep breath in and slowly opened his eyes to the brightness of the room before closing them again as he brought his arms up above his head and sighed lightly.  
‘’Fucking bastard’’ Adam growled out to no one as he kicked the covers away angrily.  
‘’Now, now that’s no way to talk to your brother’’ Jumping, Adam sat up and turned to look towards Neil who was stood in the open doorway with a grin on his face.  
‘’What do you want?’’ Adam asked as he ran his hand through his hair and sigh,  
‘’Thought you would like to know that Tommy slept through the night fine’’ Neil told him as he nodded and let himself fall back on the bed again,  
‘’I…I just can’t forgive Dwight for what he done to him, he took away everything from Tommy’’ Adam whined out slightly as he stared at the ceiling.  
‘’No one expected you too, he got what he deserved Adam, just focus on the main thing’’ Neil told his brother before heading out the room again, leaving Adam to his own silence as he sighed. He knew that his brother was right and that he had to concentrate on Tommy and trying his best to get things back to normal again, to get his mate trusting him fully before his 22nd birthday.


	9. Lightning cracks the sky, hear a lonely cry of the wolf broken inside

*3 and a half months ago *

A few days had passed since Tommy had woken up, and it had been at least two days since Adam had caught a glance of his mate. Adam had been walking the halls of the den when he had turned in to the hallway leading towards the kitchens and other parts of the den, including the room where Tommy had been staying in with Mia once in a while. Tommy had been walking out he room before he froze and quickly retreated back in to his room, the door closing firmly behind him as Adam sighed to himself and pushed himself to keep walking on down to the kitchens.

Now days later, Adam sat in the large grounds, the flowers bright in the afternoon sun before he ran fingers thought his hair and took a deep breath, he wondered where his mate was, the door of his room had been wide open when Adam had passed it on the way outside, he knew that Tommy would be safe no matter where he was on the packs land, he had also scented Mia and Mike along a small trail before it moved with other pack member cents and was covered.  
Pushing himself to his feet again, Adam stretched his body out, arms reaching up above his head before he heard a small sound echo of the patio he was sat on, looking down at the small pendent, Adam crouched again and softly moved his fingers around it before he stood, thumb rubbing over the eye as he sighed and turned to glance up at the den before he walked towards the woods slightly which was part of the territory, pausing just long enough to hook the pendent on a small branch, hands pulling his shirt up over his head before folding it neatly and laying it on top of the rock before his pants and the rest of his clothes followed.

Shifted in to his wolf form, Adam padded forward and scratched at the dirt slightly before he shook his fur off and took off running through the trees, each stride taking him deeper in to the woods before trees started to fade out lighter, scattering around more before the soft sound of trickling water reached Adam’s ears before the rush and gurgle of the waterfall came louder and Adam pushed himself harder, reaching the small clearing, he drank in the sight of the rich blue water, clear to see the bottom of the small river before misting slightly from where the falls and still water met, but that wasn’t what stopped him in his tracks.

Stood in the shallows of the river where it was the clearest, was Tommy, dressed what looked like a pair of Adam’s old shorts, white bandages wrapped around his stomach still from where the bite was taking the longest to heal. Lowering himself to the ground to stay hidden, Adam rested his head on his paws as he watched his mate take slow steps in to the water further, his arm against his side as he paused and took a few deep breathes. Watching him in content, Adam couldn’t help but crawl forward slightly on his stomach to the edge of the rock as he watched Tommy move back towards the shore again and sit down carefully before he started to slowly unwrap the bandage form his torso until it was too laid on the side. From where he layed, Adam knew that he was down wind and that Tommy would only spot him if he made too much noise or suddenly made large movements.  
Lifting his snout slightly, Adam tilted his head as he watched Tommy stand again, hands moving to his side as he turned his head down towards it, a small whimper leaving the wolf’s lips as he touched his side. His injuries had healed quickly in the short amount of time but there was still some physical injuries like the few deeper cuts which had scared down his side, Adam had wondered what had made them as were’s were hard to scare unless pressed with silver, yet he didn’t want to think of that as the wolf shifted, while lost in thought Adam hadn’t noticed him drop his shorts.

Watching the wolf stretch his limbs out, back arching before he yelped slightly, clearly hurting his side before he moved lower and lapped at the water, Adam watched in awe at the sight of the white wolf, knowing that there was a lot of hidden things behind him which Tommy had yet to find out, he had wanted to talk to Tommy’s parents so many times about why Tommy was special but he knew he had to wait and when he saw Tommy’s wolf on the film, Adam knew that it had been the right thing to do.  
But as Adam watched his mate move through the water, he laid his head back down again and let a small breath out, the afternoon heat was starting to make him over heat with his thick fur, he wanted so much to get up and join Tommy at the water’s edge, just laid in the shallow water which he knew would be crisp and cool but he didn’t want to spook the wolf any more than he already had done before. Hearing the snapping of branches, Adam lifted his head slightly to look around before turning back just in time to see Tommy’s own wolf moving and gathering his clothes in his mouth before he started to run, lifting to his paws, Adam chased after, fearful that the intruder was going for his mate again.

Pushing harder, faster, Adam soon caught scent of Tommy, the scent of fear too before he crashed through the trees and saw the white wolf up ahead of him slightly, his run still a little of a limp from where his ankle had been broken, but he was still fast but Adam was faster. Catching up with his mate, Adam ran beside him for a few feet, senses alert before he growl and quickly changed his chose, blocking the way of Tommy and making him turn too before Adam fell behind and looped up on to his other side, he could still smell the fear in Tommy as they ran and he knew it was because he was an alpha, hearing the snapping of branches and heavy footsteps, Adam bared his teeth again before spreading up and moved to leap over Tommy just as a large brown wolf came leaping out from the trees.  
Snapping his teeth loudly, Adam and the brown wolf rolled on the ground heavily as their bodies clashed and fell to earth, clawing and snarling, Adam finally got the wolf pinned under his large paws, teeth aimed at the wolf’s throat before it showed submission just as Neil and Leland came running through the tree’s.   
Changing back to his human form, Adam panted slightly before taking the clothes from his brother and dressed quickly before he turned back to the wolf who quickly changed back as Adam stalked closer, a glance to his side telling him that his brother had moved towards Tommy who was still in his wolf form and stood panting heavily a few feet away.   
‘’Who are you?’’ Adam asked, the alpha clear on his tone as he moved towards the wolf again,   
‘’my…my name is Oliver’’ The brown wolf stuttered out as Adam stalked closer which made him step back.   
‘’Why were you herding my mate’’ Adam growled out before Leland stepped in and grabbed his arm to pull him away.   
‘’I…I im sorry…he’s my friend’’ He stuttered out again as Adam bared his teeth and he flinched,   
‘’Not any more’’ Tommy’s heavy breath came out and Adam spun around to see Neil holding him up slightly as he held his arm around his stomach, shorts back on, eyes looking cold towards Oliver.  
‘’Tommy’’ The brown wolf begged as Adam glanced between the two.   
‘’You played me…you let them in’’ Tommy breathed out, the hate clear in his voice as he tightened his arm around himself and Neil.   
‘’They made me Tommy’’ Oliver told him as a bitter laugh escaped and it sent a chill down Adam’s back as he watched his mate.   
‘’You let them in to the only place I felt safe, you let them attack me, beat me up and treat me like shit Oliver, I wished for death so many times and cursed at him for every time I woke up, you let them torture me, rape me, use me like I was nothing, just a play thing…’’   
‘’Get him off my land, now’’ Adam snarled out, cutting Tommy off, he didn’t want to hear any more, he didn’t want to hear how he couldn’t keep his loved one safe. ‘’You’re lucky I don’t kill you’’ He snarled to the brown wolf before he stepped back, jaw set as Leland grabbed Oliver’s arm and started to lead him away.  
‘’Neil takes Tommy back to the den, find Cassidy and get him to treat his injuries’’ Adam spoke out a lot softer as he turned to look at his brother who nodded. Turning his eyes to Tommy, he met his brown ones for a second or two before they dropped, the whole look screamed submission and it pained Adam to see him like that.  
‘’What are you going to do?’’ Neil asked as he watched his brother,   
‘’What I do best,  protect my pack, protect the ones I love, you should know that by now Neil, I need to find how he got on to the territory and fix it before anyone else can trespass’’ With that, Adam turned and started to walk away, his top being pulled back over his head as he started to step out of his pants and boxers, shifting back to his wolf form, Adam bounded in to the trees again, the weight of Tommy’s stares clear on his back as he ran.

The moment he had heard the branches break, fear had swept through his body and wolf and he instantly ran, knowing that if they were after him and that he wasn’t going to go without another fight even if he was still weak a little. It wasn’t long before he could smell the alpha… _Adam…_ he knew that Adam wouldn’t hurt him, yet he still felt fear towards him because of being the alpha, he let himself be turned when he stopped beside him, let himself be moved by the black wolf before the growl escaped his lips froze him  and he lowered his stomach to the ground before he noticed that he had jumped over him and attacked another wolf which was there, the scent masked by his own fear as he ran, he was more focused on the alpha running beside him than the real danger.  
It wasn’t until Tommy watched Adam talk to his brother before returning to the trees in his wolf form that he realized that Adam wasn’t trying to hurt him, that he wasn’t trying to make him do things he didn’t want to do, he was only protecting him, turning him away from the danger he knew was there. Working his way back towards the den slowly with the help of his alpha’s brother, they made it to the edge of the trees before he had to stop, a hand moving out on to a branch as he breathed out deeply.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Neil asked and Tommy turned slightly to look at him before nodding.   
‘’Yeah…just needed to pause’’ Tommy told him, his hand sliding on the branch slightly before he turned to look at his hand, the touch of something soft under confused him from the hard bark before he saw the black rope which held the small pendent.   
Flashes of ripping it off from around his neck, when he first smelt the alpha on it came to mind as he slowly traced his fingers down the rope before they changed to the night his sister had turned up with the small box at the bar, the memory of having that small fear at the back of his mind, sliding it of the branch, Tommy held it in his palm before he felt the gentle touch of Neil on his shoulder.   
‘’We should get you back to bed and resting. Cassidy might just end up having a fit’’ Neil chuckled as Tommy turned to look at him, fingers closing around the pendent as he nodded slightly.

Letting Neil help him back to the large house and in to the room which he was in, he lowered himself down on to the bed as he went off in search of Cassidy who he had also come to trust just like he did Leo each time he helped Tommy to heal back in Dwight’s hands. He knew what the pack did was dangerous and it could’ve ended up with both his and Leo’s lives in trouble but Adam had kept going.  
Staring down at his hand, he slowly opened his fingers up to stare down at the eye which was still as bright and stark against the fake silver, Tommy could feel his emotions swap and change inside of him as he thought about everything which had happened since the day he had been attacked and taken, but most of all, he couldn’t help but think back to the night he had gotten the pendent and when he had realized who his alpha and mate truly was, sure he didn’t show it but deep down inside, Tommy remember being excited, his own wolf already ready to drop and roll to show his stomach to the black wolf of Adam’s.  
The box hadn’t really held any scent apart from his sister’s yet underneath it was a very faint scent which he couldn’t place and he had realized that it must have been Adam’s from when he had placed the pendent inside the box and tissue paper before placing the lid on it, the care which had been taken had shown that he was gentle, the care he showed today when he put himself in the way of Oliver, to protect Tommy against a wolf he didn’t know. 

Tommy wondered where Adam had been when he first started watching, he knew that the gentle breeze had been blowing against him and he wondered if Adam had been there watching him or not while he bathed in the shallows of the river which he had found, remembered from one of the small stories which Cassidy had told him over the short amount of time they had met. He knew that he should’ve told someone that he was going out in to the woods but he had made sure that people had seen him, including the lady who had sat watching him as he walked past her in the hallway, he knew that she was someone important and she had smelt similar to both Neil and Adam so he wondered if it was their mother.   
He had to admit, that the grounds of the den was large, he didn’t expect to be able to get very far without someone saying something like they did with Dwight, he remember hardly ever leaving the room of his and the packs unless it was to go to Leo or another room because Dwight had wanted him somewhere else, either with himself or another wolf who was just as harsh. Breathing in deeply, Tommy squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments before opening them again; he knew that Adam was nothing like Dwight, he wanted to know the person who was his chosen mate, his alpha. Yet he still felt scared of the power which he held over Tommy, he had felt that power the first day he had woken up in a strange room with a wolf which he didn’t know, the scent of an alpha around his neck before he escaped to the corner of the room and tried to make himself as small as he could, in hope that no one would hurt him, though gentle words, Tommy quickly came to trust Cassidy before he had left again, Tommy had just about moved to go back to the bed when he heard the commanded voice and the scent of an alpha outside and he sunk back in to himself, everything seemed to pass in blurs before he felt himself moving before he could stop himself before the feeling of strong and powerful arms around him, holding him up as he struggled, he remember the sound of Cassidy slapping the arms away before he dived on to the bed, the feeling of Mia being close again, his words of fear and rejection before it suddenly hit him with what he had said about not being wanted, of being broken and used, he remembered Mia asking him who wouldn’t want him and his answer being Adam, he knew the alpha was in the room with them and he realized how much pain he was going through too, the pain his wolf must of felt seeing his mate like he was, weak and a mess.

Swallowing around the lump which had formed in his throat, Tommy heard footsteps move towards his open door before the scents of Cassidy and Neil floated to him, rubbing his eyes quickly, Tommy pushed the pendent under his pillow and slowly stood again as he moved towards the large windows which covered two walls of the room, it made him feel free after being locked up in the windowless room for months.   
‘’Oh honey, what have you done to yourself’’ Turning at the sound of Cassidy’s voice, Tommy looked at him and watched the coloring flicker across his eyes before he turned and shooed Neil out the room with no objections.   
The door closed but still unlocked, Cassidy walked over and offered his hand out which Tommy took before being led back to his bed as he sat down again and carefully moved to lay back as Cassidy started to lightly check on the few injuries which he still had, fingertips ghosting over the scars over his ribs from where the wolf had attacked him with the silver. ‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’ Cassidy asked, his voice soft as he moved away and took a small jar out and unscrewed it before dipping his fingers inside and scooped some of the oil out before rubbing it between his hands and moving them back to Tommy’s sides again.  
‘’Im scared’’ Tommy whispered to him, hands pausing for a few seconds before moving again, ‘’but I don’t want to be scared of him, I know he wont hurt me like he did’’ He admitted as Cassidy nodded, his words silent still as he let Tommy take his time. ‘’he put himself between me and danger, turned me away from the real danger when I focused more on my fear because of the scent of an alpha’’ Tommy felt weak with his confession and let his eyes close so he didn’t have to see the look on Cassidy’s face.  
‘’Sweetie, it will take time for you, but you have to remember that Adam will always put himself between danger and the people which he loves, im sure he is out there right now isn’t he? Running around trying to find how the wolf got in?’’ Cassidy asked as Tommy nodded.  ‘’well, I think im going to be here until late tonight’’ Cassidy muttered under his breath and it caused Tommy to open his eyes and look at him as he turned and chuckled softly.   
‘’What do you mean?’’ He asked as Cassidy’s hands carefully moved to the bite mark which was still there,   
‘’Well you know the grounds are large don’t you?’’ He asked, waiting until Tommy nodded to carry on, ‘’well, to get around the whole edge of the territory will take a few hours, if he was in his wolf form it would probably take him two days and a half, Adam’s land extends half way in to the city, including the part where you live honey, it covers the were part of town too, apart from all that is not as protected as the grounds around the den.’’ Cassidy told him as he cleaned his hands off.  ‘’All the woods which you can see around this place for miles is Adam’s, he owns it, protects it and every wolf which calls it home, every house which belongs to a were is under Adam’s ownership, that’s why they don’t have to pay, the only thing they ask Adam for is the protection which he gives to everyone.’’ Cassidy told him before replacing the lid on the jar and put it away before standing again. ‘’rest Tommy, that run would’ve tired your wolf out more than you think’’ he told him with a pointed look which had Tommy nodding to him.   
‘’Is Mia here?’’ He asked softly as Cassidy smiled,   
‘’She is, in the kitchen having lunch with momma Lambert, ill send her on in once she’s finished up’’ He told Tommy before he quickly left and pulled the door half way closed behind him, leaving the white wolf in silence as he sighed and carefully turned on to his side, a hand slipping under his head as he stared towards the windows again, eyes closing softly before sleep took him over quicker than he planned.

‘’I know you are there, can smell you, no need to be quiet’’ Tommy muttered out sleepily as he turned over and rubbed at his eyes before he turned his head to see Mia staring at him from half way across the room before she chuckled softly and shrugged.  
‘’Okay seriously dude, that is gross’’ Mia laughed as Tommy grinned at her and moved over on the bed before she slipped on and grabbed his hand. ‘’but are you okay Tommy, really?’’ She asked him.   
‘’I’ll be fine if I don’t do anymore fast running in the next few days’’ Tommy chuckled as he turned more and curled in to her body, head resting on her shoulder and arm around her stomach. Feeling her touch around him, Tommy settled again softly knowing that Mia was safe and that he always felt safe with her.   
‘’I worry about you Tommy’’ She whispered as her fingertips played with the long strands of his hair, he knew it needed cutting but he was scared of doing anything which might have made Adam angry.   
‘’You don’t need to, im fine’’ Tommy lied to her and she sighed softly.   
‘’Tommy, you are safe here, you know that baby, no one is going to hurt you anymore and I think Adam would rather go back in time and swap places with you so you wouldn’t of gotten hurt’’ Mia whispered to him, ‘’he cares Tommy, he fell in love more with each DVD which he watched’’ She started saying before Tommy sat up and quickly looked at her,  
‘’You gave him the films, Mia’’ Tommy panicked before she touched his arm and sat up herself.  
‘’He was hurting Tommy, you could see the pain in his eyes with not being able to do anything to have you where you belonged, they helped him to connect with you, to feel like he had you in his arms’’ She whispered as they stared at each other, ‘’I know I shouldn’t probably tell you this, but near the start of this, I was at yours because I missed you so much and Mike and Dave was out on the street still just watching for any sign, but that night I got scared because I heard your back gate open before closing again, I was afraid that it was one of your attackers again coming back for something but it wasn’t, it was Adam’’ Mia whispered softly before she glanced towards the open door.  
Watching as she had got up and quickly crossed the room before closing the door, Mia returned to sit next to Tommy again.  
‘’Why was Adam at mine for?’’ He asked before his best friend broke in to a smile.   
‘’His friend Emmeline made him go there, apparently he hadn’t been sleeping very well and even I could see that Tommy, he looked a mess, so tired looking like he wanted to give up but his body wasn’t letting him get the rest he needed. I think we both scared each other that night, I admitted that I was there because it made me feel like I was around you while I watched one of the DVDs we filmed, we both ended up on the couch and I had your blanket from the bed’’ Mia told him as e frowned.  
‘’I don’t understand’’ Tommy whispered as he moved to sit against the wall,  
‘’He got embarrassed because he moved the blanket closer to him and up over his shoulder slightly and he was leaning in to it because of your scent or something wolf meaning which I don’t understand still, he asked if he could see the film so I played it for him and I could see the life return back to his eyes, that you were the one he truly wanted to be with ever since he had driven past you on the street one day, your wolf called to his baby, he went to your parents for their permission to be with you before they told him about the way your family had done arrange mating’s when they turned 21’’ She whispered to him as he turned to look down at the blue covers which was bunched around his waist.  
‘’He went to mom and dad about me’’ Tommy whispered as Mia laughed and nodded softly as she reached out and took hold of his hand in hers softly.   
‘’You should’ve seen his face every time you smiled or laughed on the films, there was so much joy and love there, for a while it over took the pain, I promise you Tommy, Adam done everything to get you back sooner and when he finally did have you back, he done everything for you despite being injured himself, he carried you to his room and tended to your injuries the best he could, he cleaned the dirt and blood from your skin so slowly and carefully’’ Mia told him, ‘’he refused to leave his room because he didn’t want you to be alone in case anything happened, I had to force to eat most of the time.’’  
‘’Then why can’t I let myself trust him?’’ Tommy whispered, pain in his voice as Mia looked at him sadly.   
‘’Time Tommy, give it time’’ She whispered.

By the time Adam had gotten back to the den, he was tired and muddy from the long run before he found the broken fence, instantly he had gotten some of the security which maintained it to fix it as quick as they can before he ran the rest of the territory just checking that everything was in the right order and nothing was out of place. Panting heavily, Adam headed towards the doors of the den before he butted his head against them, the heavy doors opening quickly by his brother who stepped out the way as he padded in slowly.  
‘’Tommy is fine, currently sleeping again’’ Neil told his brother before he watched as he carried on walking through in his wolf form.  
Back in his room, Adam shifted back and headed in to the bathroom where he quickly showered, blue eyes watching muddy water swirl down the drain until it faded back to the clear liquid again, only then did he get out and wrap a towel around his body before he dried his body off and dressed again.

Getting to his feet, Adam slowly walked out of his large room and headed through the hallways silently until he reached Tommy’s own room, the door parted slightly in to the darkness before Adam carefully moved his hand to the door handle and pushed it open a little more as he peered inside and towards the bed where Tommy was laid, his covers down around thighs and arms pushed under the pillow as he smiled softly to himself and silently walked inside, getting closer Adam kept his eyes on Tommy’s face which he could just about see for any signs of him waking up before he reached out and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up over him carefully, Adam set it half way up his back again before he slowly reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Tommy’s ear before pulling away quickly as he shifted and let a heavy breath out.  
‘’So beautiful’’ Adam whispered out as he lightly touched his cheek before he pulled away and headed back to the bedroom door again where he stepped out and pulled the door almost closed fully.  
‘’How is he?’’ Jumping, Adam turned to see his mother stood in a dressing robe, a hot drink cradled in her hands as she stepped closer and held it out to Adam.  
‘’Sleeping’’ He told her softly as he took it from her hands and sighed softly, ‘’but im glad, he looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, there’s no pain in his eyes’’ Adam told Leila as she smiled softly and took his hand before starting to lead him away.  
‘’He’s recovering quickly, that’s a good sign that he is strong inside my darling cub’’ She told him as they walked in to the large lounge where Tommy’s scent hit Adam quickly and he tripped slightly before getting his footing back again. ‘’he’s been in here a few times, quite a piano player that young one is’’ She chuckled as Adam stared at her.

Letting her hand go, Adam let himself slide down in to one of the oversized armchairs big enough for three people and curled his legs up underneath him as his mother took the chair across from him, the light from the fire both bright and warming as he sipped at the hot coco.  
‘’I found where the wolf broke in too, its about a mile and half away to the south where the woods are the deepest, he probably of used the cover to get closer until he came across Tommy’s scent at the waterfall, im glad that I had decided to let my wolf stretch out in the afternoon sun and that I came across him.’’ Adam told his mom as she nodded with a smile. ‘’his wolf is so beautiful and breathtaking in person…’’ Adam was suddenly cut off as a loud roll of thunder echoed through the room and they both turned towards the windows as a flash of lighting went around, highlighting the tops of the woods around the big building.  
‘’They said we were due to have a storm tonight’’ Leila informed Adam as she turned back, ‘’im glad you got back when you did, I don’t like my boys out in weather like that’’ She spoke and Adam smiled before rubbing his hand over his chest where it suddenly dawned on him that he didn’t have the pendent around his neck, instantly his eyes flashed towards the windows as another strike of lightning flashed, ‘’Adam what’s wrong?’’ Leila asked,  
‘’The pendent…I don’t have it…I let it on a branch near the trees this afternoon before I got distracted by Tommy and the other wolf…I forgot to go back for it’’ He quickly spoke out.  
‘’Im not letting you go out there Adam’’ His mother warned him and his eyes flashed towards her.   
‘’But I need to have that pendent’’ He argued before she shook her head.   
‘’You can find it in the morning, but until then, no one is leaving the den’’ Leila told him before she stood and walked towards the windows as another roll of thunder echoed and she pulled the drapes.

Sinking back in to the chair, a frown on his lips, Adam couldn’t help but stare in to the flames as the storm outside started to get worse, there was a small nagging feeling at the base of his neck which had him shifting before a loud cry echoed through the house and he turned quickly, cup falling from his hands as he scrambled to his feet and raced back through the house until he ran in to Neil who held him back at the entrance to the hallway where Tommy’s room was.  
‘’Let me go Neil’’ He growled out as he shook his head.   
‘’No Adam, not this time, just leave him be, Tommy’s having a bad dream that’s all, Emmeline’s in with him now trying to calm him, you will just make it worse if you go in’’ Neil bit back as Adam growled again and tried to slip out of Neil’s hold which didn’t work.  
‘’He is my mate Neil, let me through now’’ He growled, the alpha clear in his tone as his brother breathed out slightly but gritted his teeth.   
‘’Alpha or not, im not letting you any closer’’ He growled back as he pushed him back slightly as another broken cry left his room and Adam found his wolf whining at the sound slightly. Looking up quickly as Emmeline left Tommy’s room, her face panicked slightly before she noticed them at the end of the hallway, Adam watched as she ran towards them and grabbed Adam’s hand.  
‘’I can’t settle him, the storm seems to be making his nightmares worse but he’s clutching your pendent tightly in his hand and against his chest, I want to try something’’ She quickly breathed out to him as Adam froze slightly, Tommy had the pendent, it wasn’t outside still in the harsh storm as he had thought.

Turning to look at his brother, he let Adam go quickly before Emmeline dragged Adam down the hall and to the bedroom doorway where he could see Tommy curled up tightly on the bed, Cassidy sat beside him with a soft touch against his back as he turned to look towards the,   
‘’It wont work, he’s scared of me’’ Adam whispered softly to her as she shook her head.   
‘’it’s the only thing we can think of Adam, you have to try’’ She whispered as he turned to look at her before breathing out deeply and stepped inside the room, walking closer to the bed, Adam watched as Cassidy stood and went to leave before he caught his hand,   
‘’Stay please’’ He whispered before he nodded and moved to the side as Adam stepped closer towards Tommy’s shaken form, broken cries still leaving his lips as he carefully sat on the inside of the bed and let his hand touch his ankle through the covers softly. ‘’Tommy’’ He whispered softly, ‘’its okay, im not going to hurt you, I just want to make sure you are okay’’ He told him as he slipped on to the bed a little more, eyes moving towards the other two before he turned back just as Tommy moved, watching the wolf, Adam had a brief moment where he thought that Tommy would try to flee from him before the movement of Tommy pushing himself in to Adam’s body surprised him and made his heart skip a few beats as Tommy’s arms hooked around his shoulders and he buried a wet face in to his neck, the coldness of the pendent pressing through the think top he was wearing before Adam slowly wrapped his arms around his mate, the feeling he had wanted for so long was finally happened as he hugged Tommy to his body tightly and let a hand softly rest against the back of his neck.  
‘’We are going to let you be alone’’ Emmeline spoke out and Adam glanced up with a small nod as her and Cassidy quickly left the room and closed the door behind them as Adam turned his attention back to his mate who was still shaken in his arms.  
‘’It’s going to be okay now Tommy, no one is ever going to hurt you again’’ Adam whispered against his hair as he closed his own eyes and breathed in deeply, ‘’I wont let them, I promise you that Tommy, im never going to let anyone hurt you ever again, not while im around.’’

 Feeling the small shakes rattling Tommy’s body come to a stop, Adam slowly ran his hand over Tommy’s back before curling his arm back around his waist again as he carefully moved himself and Tommy until they were both laid down on the bed, the covers standard at the end of the bed, half hanging off. Moving to let go, Adam frowned as Tommy hanged on to him tighter again and refused to look at him before Adam sighed and softly let his hand stroke over his arm.  
‘’Tommy, it’s okay, im not going anywhere, just going to grab the blankets to cover you up okay’’ He whispered softly as his hands moved down to Tommy’s, seeing the small pendent in his hands still, he smiled and closed his hand around Tommy’s holding it, ‘’just getting the covers okay’’ he whispered as he slowly felt his grip loosen enough for him to slip forward on the bed again and to pull them up, getting them straightened out, Adam moved back up and laid back down next to Tommy as he curled back in to his side and hid his face again as Adam curled his arms around him and brought the covers up over the both of them, ‘’would you look at me Tommy?’’ Adam whispered softly, his voice nowhere near the alpha which Tommy expected as he shook his head softly and buried his face tighter in to his chest. Smoothing his hand over Tommy’s arm again which was resting on top of his chest, Adam folded his hand around his and the pendent again as he smiled. ‘’its okay, this is okay if you want it to be’’ Adam told him softly, ‘’we can go at your pace, im thankful that you let me this close Tommy, it means a lot to me baby, wanted so much to just hold you in my arms to look after you and protect you from the moment I first saw you walking along the street’’ Adam whispered in to the top of his head as he sighed softly and gave Tommy’s hand a soft squeeze, ‘’I admit that I might have been a bit of a creep and got Leland to follow you a few times just to find things out, im sorry if you ever felt like you were being followed but when I found out your name, I went to your parents for their permission’’ Adam told Tommy softly as he trailed his fingertips over his back as he curled closer, knees pressing against Adam’s outside thigh as he tried to make himself as close to Adam as he could. ‘’when they told me that your family were one of the families linked back to the old tribe who done the arranged mating’s my heart sunk, I thought that I had lost the only chance to be with the one wolf who called to my own, I almost ran because I didn’t want to hear what my heart feared’’ Adam admitted, the weakness showing through in his voice as he breathed out deeply and turned to look towards the windows as a flash lit the room out before the thunder crashed again, he held Tommy tighter as he jumped before he turned back and closed his eyes. ‘’when they told me that you were only 20 and you had no objections about the arrange mating’s, I could’ve jumped for joy, I think I shocked your parents when I asked if I could have your hand, I explained how my wolf reacted when I past and that it was like our wolves were always meant of been for each other, they seemed and looked so happy’’ Adam chuckled as he moved his hand up to the back of Tommy’s neck and softly stroked it before he slipped his fingers up in to his hair and softly started to pet his hair before he felt him freeze under the touch and start to move away before Adam quickly moved his hand. ‘’im sorry, I wont do that again if you don’t like it’’ Adam quickly said as he opened his eyes and watched him move back against his chest again.

Letting the silence grow between them, Adam felt himself starting to fall asleep before he felt Tommy move slightly, his hand twisting slightly in Adam’s which he quickly loosened before he felt Tommy’s fingers slide across his own as if he was feeling what his fingers felt like before they moved down to trace over the lines on his palm before touching against the small graze which was on it from where he had cut it while running. The touch was soothing as settled back again and let Tommy’s touch lure him further in to sleep, his arms still wrapped around him protectively.

Sensing that the alpha had fallen asleep, Tommy moved slightly, testing the hold to feel that it was loose enough for him to get out of it if he wanted and tight enough for him to feel safe as he traced the tips of his fingers over the hand which had been holding his on the alpha’s chest.  
He knew that the nightmares had woken people up the moment they came running in and trying to calm him from his dreams, the thunder had spooken him, the sound reminded him of the loud bangs as Dwight and his pack would barge through the doors or the sound of their boots connecting with his body. He sought out the comfort in the small pendent which he still had in his hands tightly, the scent of the alpha strong on it like he had been wearing it since he found in where it had fallen in the middle of the clearing from where he had been taken, the thought warmed him slightly, as he laid there, Tommy let his fingers work further up the alphas arm before he moved slightly and tilted his head a bit more as he turned his hand back to his chest and let it lay as flat as he could with the pendent in his hand.   
Tommy had wanted to turn his head more to look up at the sleeping face but he was worried about what he would look like, his memory was still too clouded to get a whole picture of his face apart from the bright blue eyes which always seemed to be watching him with care, breathing out softly, Tommy slowly started to move again before freezing as he felt the alpha shift, worried that he had woke him up, Tommy held his breath as a small sigh left his lips and he settled again, the arm around his waist coming a little more looser again as he slowly turned to look up through his hair.   
Breathing out, he took in the soft curves of his neck before the sharp cut of his jaw line before he let his eyes travel a little further up and took in the plump lips which were slightly parted before he looked up at the closed eyes and dark hair, Tommy admitted to himself that Adam was nothing like his brother, that even in the darkness of the room which was lit up by small flashes every so often as the storm passed he thought Adam was beautiful and he couldn’t help but remember everything which Adam had told him as he comforted Tommy, the sound of vulnerability in his voice was strange to hear from an alpha, it made his wolf want to come out and roll over, not to submit but to say that he didn’t need to feel like that. 

Resting his head back against Adam’s shoulder again for a while, Tommy breathed out before carefully moving out of his hold and escaped out the room where he breathed out deeply and let his eyes close as he raised a shaken hand and stared down at the pendent before he slipped it around his neck and walked towards the kitchen which was empty as he entered and found a clean glass and quickly filled it with water before he took small sips from it and returned back to the room.  
Closing the door behind him again, Tommy let his wolf senses guide him back through and to put the glass on the nightstand before he slowly crawled back under the covers and back in to Adam’s arms again where he moved so his back was against his chest, feeling Adam breath out and move a few minutes after he had returned, Tommy swallowed slightly as he moved closer and curled his larger body around his, Adam’s arms folding round him again and holding him to his body softly, the feeling of his warm breath against the back of his neck felt strange but at the same time he knew that Adam wouldn’t hurt him as one of his arms came up over Tommy’s and his fingers locked through his. Telling himself to relax a little in his arms, Tommy let his eyes close and thought about the things which Adam had told him again as he felt himself starting to slowly fall asleep, the scent of his alpha and his mate surrounding him and keeping him warm as he pulled Adam’s arms around him tighter and felt him nuzzle in to the back of his neck slightly more before lips pressed against soft skin and sent a shiver down his spine before a small fire built up in the base which confused him, of all the times he had been kissed in that spot, he had never felt it before and he wondered if that was what his parents had meant when they told him that he would know what it meant when he would know when he was claimed.

For now, both he and his wolf felt content being in the arms he knew he belonged in, but deep down inside, Tommy knew that the road still wouldn’t be easy for them and that it would still take time to trust Adam more, but for now, he was happy as he fell in to the first peaceful sleep since the storm had started.


	10. So light em up

It had been a week since Tommy had slipped out of the alpha’s hold and escaped his own bedroom before he had woken up, he wasn’t sure if it was because of fear again or his own mind telling him to run as Tommy walked silently through the hallways of the large house, there was still many places which he didn’t know about or even knew existed within the den and he found himself following hallways around, his wolf guiding him and exploring the places, fingertips trailing along walls…inside Tommy knew that it was his wolf doing it, marking the place with his own scent too where it mingled with the alphas and others but he wasn’t sure himself why it was doing it.

Coming out in to a large hall, Tommy paused slightly in the doorway, his eyes moving across the space which seems cozy, different types of furniture laid around the place against walls and in the middle, cushions and soft looking pods dotted the ground before he turned to look behind him slightly as he heard movement, freezing, he let his head tilt slightly, listening before the sound faded away again and he started to turn back before pausing as he looked at the doorframe. Letting his eyes move to the door itself as well, Tommy noticed the thickness of it was different to any other door which he had seen within the den and he wondered what the room was for before he slowly took a step back before he turned and jumped as he noticed the alphas brother stood in the middle of the hallway, his eyes watching him which had him stepping back slightly.   
‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you’’ Neil spoke out as Tommy nodded slightly and swallowed.   
‘’Im sorry, I didn’t meant to come here’’ He quickly spoke out before Neil frowned and shook it away again as he laughed softly,  
‘’You can go where ever you like Tommy, you don’t need to be sorry for finding the chambers, im sure it was your wolf who led you anyway right?’’ He asked as Tommy nodded slightly, ‘’ah I thought so, I followed your scent here.’’  
‘’What are the chambers for?’’ Tommy asked before Neil smiled softly.   
‘’The den goes back throughout our family for generations and generations, they used to use the chambers for the mating’s of the wolves who seeked it out, it was mainly built for the alphas when they mated by many different wolves have used it, although as time has gone on, it has been used less and less, I don’t think it has been used for a mating in the years since I was born nor Adam’’ Neil spoke out as Tommy nodded and glanced back at it. ‘’come lets go get some breakfast, the pack has a lot of planning today’’ Neil grinned out as Tommy turned back and slowly stepped forward until he was walking beside his alphas brother.

Settled in the kitchen and around the table with a few others, Tommy couldn’t help but glance across the table where an empty chair still sat before he let his eyes move around to land on Cassidy and Neil talking quietly to each other on one side before he looked over at Neil’s mother who was sat on the other side talking to the girl who Tommy remembered was called Emmeline, a pad of paper sat on the table top between them as they talked and wrote things down before Mia sat beside him as they ate quietly. Everything was peaceful around them and Tommy often forgot that a big packed lived at the den other than just the ones around the table as a few came and went from the kitchen, often words spoken here and there which he soon tuned out as he turned his brown eyes down to the plate in front of him which held a few different fruit bits and some toast, the only thing which he felt like stomaching for a while as he slowly nibbled on the edge of a slice of toast, the butter just giving it a slight taste before Tommy felt the air change slightly around them as a few heads turned towards the door as it opened and he glanced through his hair to see Adam walk in, his lips tight slightly before he looked away quickly and down at his plate again as the alpha glanced towards the table.  
‘’Honey’’ Leila spoke out as Adam sighed, his bare feet leading him towards the fridge.   
‘’Sorry…pack trying to talk to me before I’ve woken fully’’ He mumbled out as he took some juice out and Tommy risked a small glance through his hair again as he watched the alpha move around, his legs and upper body dressed in different clothes from what he remember last night, plaid bottoms and a thin top was what he was wearing now instead of a thicker one and jeans.  
Turning back to his own breakfast again, Tommy slowly reached out and picked a small piece of fruit up and moved it between his lips before he bit down, the sharpness hitting his tongue as he swallowed and rubbed at his eyes, hearing the soft scrape of the empty chair being pulled out, Tommy felt his wolf relax a little with knowing that the Alpha was close by as he took a small glance towards him again to see blue eyes watching him before a small smile fell over the alphas lips and he looked away again.

‘’You’re acting like you did with your first boy crush’’ Mia whispered in to his ear and he turned to stare at her with wide eyes before he shook his head.   
‘’Am not’’ He whispered back to her as he dropped his eyes back down to the plate where he was numbly tearing tiny bits of his toast and nibbling on it again as she sighed beside him.  
‘’Yes you are, you keep glancing at him through your hair and your playing with your food’’ She whispered in his ear again as he blushed and ducked down a little more as a laugh ran out, glancing up, he noticed Adam looking across at his brother who was grinning himself before shrugging as he held his hand out and Adam handed the paper back.   
‘’Leave me alone’’ He hissed back before blushing as he realized it was a little louder than he had meant of said it as Mia laughed and moved her hand over his and squeezed it softly,   
‘’You know im right’’ She told him before leaning over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, ‘’im going to head home anyway…believe it or not, I still need to work’’ She teased as he nodded and returned her tight hug. Standing, Tommy followed Mia out of the kitchen and towards the door before he hugged her again and watched as she left, the feeling of emptiness slowly creeping in from the feeling of being safe with her as she left his eye sight.

‘’Hey Tommy’’ Jumping, he turned to see Emmeline walking towards him with a smile which had him smiling back before her arm moved through his, ‘’you busy?’’ she asked and he shook his head slightly,  
‘’What do you want me to do for you?’’ He asked before she frowned slightly.   
‘’Nothing if you didn’t want too, I just was wondering if you wanted to help out to collect fire wood for tonight’’ She grinned out.   
‘’What’s going on’’ He asked still confused, the pack seemed to be excited about something and everyone seemed to be doing something apart from himself,   
‘’it’s the night after a big storm, we always gather all the fallen wood and have a big bonfire to celebrate mother earths gift’’ She grinned out, ‘’its some wolf tradition which dates back to the earliest known case of were’s’’ She told him as he nodded and smiled softly.   
‘’Okay’’ He told her which had her grinning before she started to lead him towards the doors which would lead them outside and towards the woods.

Watching the others as they looked through the fallen branches and trees, Tommy watched each member of the pack interact with each other, the way they seemed so carefree before he felt a hand slide in to and squeeze his own before he turned to see a small girl staring up at him with wide green eyes.  
‘’I haven’t seen you here before’’ She spoke out as he nodded, ‘’are you helping to collect wood for the fire tonight?’’ She asked before he nodded again and she smiled before frowning when she noticed the branch in his other hand, ‘’that isn’t going to work, you need to look for the ones which is slight drier then that one’’ She told Tommy before he looked down.  
‘’It feels dry’’ He told her as she laughed and dragged him over to where a basket was sat before letting his hand go as she pulled a small branch up and held it next to his.  
‘’Silly, the dryer ones are lighter than that’’ she told him as he smiled slightly,   
‘’I’ve never done this before’’ He admitted as she laughed brightly,   
‘’I can help you if you like, its easy to do once you get the hang of it’’   
‘’I would like that’’ He whispered before she took his hand again and pulled him towards a small pile of wood which hadn’t been looked through yet.

Watching from a distance, Adam couldn’t help but smile when he noticed the young cub skip up to his mate and slide her hand in to his empty one which had caused him to turn from his watching, the alpha knew that he was too far away to hear what they were saying but he thought it would’ve been about the wood as they both looked down at the branch which Tommy had first picked up before he paused to watch others around him.   
‘’He seems to be enjoying himself’’ Turning, Adam looked towards Neil before he nodded softly,  
‘’I think he’s happy to do something’’ Adam told him as he turned back to watch Tommy as he watched him pick a branch up and hold it towards her before putting it in to the basket.  
‘’Lucy can always get people to interact with her, she just has that charm’’ Neil laughed softly,   
‘’It’s hard to believe she’s only seven,’’ Adam grinned out as he turned away and started to head back inside the den with his brother, ‘’they grow up so quickly’’ He smirked out as his brother laughed.  
‘’She’s just like her mom’’ Neil retorted before pushing his brother playfully, laughing slightly Adam shook his head and pushed him back before he took off running as Neil’s footsteps echoed behind him and their laughter rang out around the house before he turned sharply and ran back the way they had just came and out in to the open again before he glanced back at his brother to see him getting closer, grinning, Adam turned back and kept running as the sound of a thud echoed behind him and he cursed and pushed himself harder on his feet before he felt the weight of a wolf knock him over and tumble slightly as he laughed and wrestled with his brothers wolf.  
‘’Uncle Adam’’ Turning, he looked towards Lucy as she laughed and pushed his brother off before he climbed to his feet quickly and moved towards her before crouching down and pulled her in front, his arms folding around his waist as he laughed.  
‘’Save me from your dad Lucy’’ He laughed as Neil shifted,   
‘’Ewww daddy, gross’’ Lucy screeched out as she brought her hands up over her eyes, laughter ringing out before Adam stood and picked the girl up as she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
‘’Where’s your mom too, I need to talk to her about a few things tonight’’ Adam asked as she looked around and pointed in another direction   
‘’Over there’’ She smiled as he nodded and kissed her cheek.   
Placing her down again, he smiled as she skipped back over to Tommy who was stood staring at them, his scents closed off and eyes wide slightly before he blushed and quickly turned away once he noticed that Adam had been looking towards him.   
‘’Oww’’ Adam complained as he felt Neil punch him and turned back to stare at him, ‘’what was that for?’’ He asked as he shrugged,   
‘’Using my daughter as a shield, how dare you’’ He laughed out as Adam stuck his tongue out at his brother and headed towards another group of the pack who had been watching their exchange with smiles and laughter.

Watching the exchange between his alpha and his brother, Tommy didn’t know how to feel or what to do when he saw the alpha being tackled, part of him wanted to shift and attack Neil for doing that, even if they were only messing around before he found the alpha staring back at him, turning quickly, Tommy knew he was blushing as he moved back to picking up bits of wood and adding it to  Lucy’s basket before he brushed his hands clean and told her that he was feeling a little tired.  
Walking back in to the den, Tommy worked his way through the hallways until he reached his room and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and locking it, he started to strip down before walking through to the bathroom where he started the shower up, once the water was hot enough, he finished undressing and slipped inside, the glass down closing softly behind him and quickly steaming up as he let a soft breath out from the feel of the water around him.  
He was still confused slightly from the past week from when he had left before the alpha had woken up, Tommy had expected him to come and question him for it but he never did and he kept his distance still from him and his wolf, not that he minded, it just left him confused. There had been a few times when they had come in to contact with each other again, a soft touch here or there, fingers touching along his jaw before a kiss being pressed against his cheek or forehead…those were mostly at night when he had been faking sleep when he heard his door being opened and the blankets get pulled up over his body softly and tucked in to keep him warm, a few times soft words had been spoken before the alpha had left again.  
inside, it warmed Tommy to know that he cared enough to come to his room to make sure he was okay and warm or that he thought that Tommy was beautiful, but along with the warmth still held the painful memories of Dwight and his pack, their words which still often ran through his mind of a night time when he wanted to sleep.

Finishing his shower up, Tommy wrapped a towel around his waist tightly and stepped out of the shower, the water slowly dipping from the shower head before he walked towards the sink and swiped his hand across it and stared at his reflection before his eyes dropped down to the counter where they moved around until he found the pair of scissors which was there, picking them up, he weighed them in his hands slightly before looking back at his reflection, taking a deep breath, Tommy raised them up and started to snip and cut away at his hair before it started to look more and more like he remember it being from before he was taken. Finishing up and cutting the sides as short as he could with the scissors, Tommy started to search the draws until he came across a set of clippers and he softly smiled to himself as he plugged them in and finished shaving his hair.  
Mess cleaned up and showered again to get rid of the hair off his body, Tommy redressed in clean clothes which Mia had brought from his apartment, the feeling of his skinny jeans and boots back on felt almost strange after wearing baggy clothes for a long time now as Tommy headed back in to the bathroom with the small case which he had found in the bottom, a note stuck to the top with a small winking face which had him laughing to himself for a good few minutes before he finally got himself together again.  
Standing back in front of the mirror, Tommy watched his reflection as he slowly moved his eyeliner pencil closer to his eyes and lined them thickly before he added a small amount of black and silver shadow to his eyes to give them a soft smoky look. Stepping away, he stared at his reflection, almost forgetting what he used to look like before he jumped as a loud knock sounded out on his bedroom door and he rushed towards it and unlocked it before jumping back again as it slowly opened, his eyes on the ground as he chewed on his thumb slightly.  
‘’Holy cow Tommy’’ Blushing slightly he kept his eyes down, part of him waiting for the telling off which he kept telling himself inside which he was going to get. ‘’hey, Tommy I mean it in a good way’’ Cassidy spoke out as he slowly raised his eyes to meet his friend.   
‘’You mean you aren’t going to yell at me?’’ He asked quietly before Cassidy frowned and stepped closer to him.   
‘’Yell at you for what honey?’’ He asked as he softly rubbed Tommy’s bare arm.   
‘’For cutting my hair and looking like this’’ Tommy whispered before Cassidy laughed softly and pulled him in to a hug.   
‘’Of course not, no one is going to yell at you because you wanted to make yourself look pretty or change your hair honey, you have your own freedom to do whatever you want, to go where ever you want to go’’ He told him before pulling away, I was just coming to see if you wanted to come in to town with me to get some food for tonight’’ He asked before Tommy worried his bottom lip between his teeth.   
‘’Okay’’ He whispered with a small smile as Cassidy nodded and took a step away, turning, he slowly walked back to his bag and opened it again until he found the leather jacket inside, a small smile forming over his lips as he pulled it out along with his hoody and looked between the two before placing the hoody down again and slipped the leather jacket on instead.   
‘’Looking fierce honey’’ Cassidy winked out and Tommy laughed loudly before he let himself follow Cassidy out and through the den again before heading out the front where they both got in to a car.

Walking around, Adam smiled as he watched his pack, the traditional bonfire after a large storm always a happy time as he helped with things he could and made sure other things was sorted and all ready like the food and drink as well as plenty of sand and other things to put the fire out quickly incase it got out of control.   
Heading back inside the den, he looked towards the kitchens before he turned and headed in to the library where he moved towards one of the large arm chairs and lowered himself down in to it before curling his legs under him as he stared out of the windows, thoughts lost on Tommy and Cassidy since he mentioned about he was going to ask Tommy to go with him, he knew that Tommy was starting to get a lot stronger again and was starting to trust more people but he still couldn’t help but feel that little bit lost inside when he realized that Tommy was getting closer to everyone apart from himself at the time.   
Letting his head lean against the side of the chair, Adam breathed out deeply and cleared his mind of everything as he closed his eyes and let himself start to drift for a while as he thought about the party and bonfire tonight, Adam knew that a lot of the wolves loved it when the weather decided to give one, but it was always the week long wait afterwards which kept them on edge, the waiting for the wood to dry out enough to burn was always tough but it always ended up worth it in the end when they had the chance of letting go and enjoying themselves freely and without care for once, either as humans or in their wolf forms.

Waking up a few hours later, Adam stretched out and turned to look towards the windows to see that dusk was starting to settle and that it meant that the fire would be started as soon as the last ray of sunlight had gone. Glancing around, Adam looked towards the fireplace and smiled softly as he realized someone had been in while he slept and started one to keep him warm before the soft scent of Tommy reach him and he glanced around and back again as he brought his legs down, the blanket which had been pulled over him falling as the scent rose again and he smiled once he realized that Tommy must have been the one who had come in and covered him and started the fire.  
Folding the blanket up and placing it in the chair as he stood, Adam moved towards the fire and put the grill across before he headed out and towards the kitchen where he stepped in, the smell of meat and other foods being cooked reaching his nose as he smiled and doubled checked that everything was okay before he headed back to his room to grab a jacket and headed outside.  
Walking around, Adam let his eyes scan through the pack members who had already gathered and others in search of Tommy for a while before he reached the unlit fire which was still being built up with the logs and branches collected earlier that day.  
‘’Everything’s sorted, for once its running all smoothly’’ Neil spoke out as Adam turned towards him and nodded.   
‘’That’s good then, so hurt so far then, not like last time’’ Adam sighed before he rolled his eyes as his brother laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.   
‘’No, I haven’t tripped over any logs and cut my forehead open Adam’’ Neil laughed out as he joined his brother and stood beside him as the evening wind wrapped around each pack member, their senses all open and flowing softly as Adam smiled.  
‘’I haven’t seen Tommy out here yet’’ Adam spoke softly as he turned his head to look at his brother who nodded.   
‘’He’s with Cassidy inside still, I think they are preparing all the hot drinks together im not sure’’ Neil told him with a smile.   
‘’They have a good friendship, im glad of that, Tommy needs all the people he can trust, it will help him to open his mind to all the others’’ Adam whispered out mainly to himself before he felt his brothers hand on his shoulder softly as he smiled.  
‘’He will come around, but come on lets get the fire started so people can warm up more’’ He laughed as Adam nodded and followed him around to where a few logs had been left out to be lit and then added in.

Watching as flames licked around the bottom of the pile, Adam moved away after a while and started to talk to a few different members of his pack, getting up to date with different things which was going on and just saying new hellos again from not seeing people for a while, while others congratulated him on finding his mate alive and well and giving him well wishes which he took with a smile and a thank you before he moved around and found himself standing next to Cassidy as he talked with Emmeline.  
‘’We were saying how pretty tonight was, all the stars are out’’ Cassidy spoke out as he turned towards the pair and Adam glanced up towards the dark sky as he nodded.   
‘’Mother earth is in our favor tonight like always after a storm’’ He smiled back at Cassidy as he laughed and handed over a cup of hot coco which Adam wrapped his hands around the cup as he held it close to him, the aroma of coco warmer his insides as well as he slowly sipped at it.

Stood in the library window, Tommy could feel the love and joy radiating from the pack as he watched them through the glass, laughing and talking with each other before he turned away from the window slowly and moved back towards the piano again. Sitting down, Tommy let his fingers brush over the keys as he sighed softly, he had always loved to play but the moment he learnt how to play the guitar it took over his life mainly and he hardly ever went back to a piano unless he had one like he did now.  
Hearing the soft crackle and pop of the fire, Tommy turned to look towards it as a small smile fell over his lips as he thought about earlier when he had first stepped in to the room to come and play, the scent of the alpha spooking him slightly before he froze, ready to run or hide in case  he would get shouted at despite everything which Cassidy had told him when they went shopping, it wasn’t until Tommy realized that there had been no movement that he walked closer and slowly moved to see that Adam was in the chair and asleep. Thinking back, Tommy smiled softly again as he thought about how he moved and went back to his room and grabbed a blanket of his bed before returning and carefully laying it over the sleeping alpha, like he had done to Tommy himself many times before he turned towards the fire place and started a smaller enough fire to keep the chill of the room.  
Shaking his thoughts away, Tommy turned back and let his fingertips brush over the cool keys again before he started to softly press each one down slowly until soft notes filled the air around him and he let himself be pulled in to the soothing tones as his eyes closed and he let his senses fade away slightly until there was nothing but himself and the music for a while.   
Letting the notes fade away softly as Tommy opened his eyes again and turned towards the windows, he couldn’t help but jump and quickly move to his feet and spin around to face towards the door as a male wolf walked in, brown hair and soft eyes looking towards him as Tommy breathed out slightly.  
‘’You play beautifully’’ The male told him as he took another step in and Tommy took another one back before the wolf noticed and he stopped, ‘’you don’t remember me do you?’’ He asked before he let a warm laugh out and nodded softly to himself ‘’no, I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t’’ He mumbled to himself before he turned back and smiled. ‘’im Brad, im one of the healers along with Cassidy, I was with you both a few times when he treated you’’ The wolf spoke out as Tommy breathed out and nodded slightly  
‘’Why are you here?’’ Tommy asked as he reached out, his fingers touching against the piano again as he took a cautious step forward, eyes watching the other wolf for any sign of movement as he smiled.  
‘’Cassidy asked me to come find you, I didn’t mean to scare you Tommy’’ Brad spoke out, ‘’Cass just wanted to know if you were going to go out and join him any time’’ Nodding slightly, Tommy started to slowly walk around before across the room again where he passed Brad quickly and slipped out in to the hallway and half ran towards the door leading outside.

Walking through the grounds and towards the bonfire which he could smell burning, Tommy folded his arms around himself, his hoody sleeves down over his hands from where he changed out of his leather jacket and kept his eyes on the ground in front of him before he caught Cassidy’s scent and glanced up, his feet pausing in the movement as he noticed the alpha and his brother stood next to him talking softly, their words being carried the other way on the wind.  
Moving away and hiding behind a tree slightly, Tommy watched the three of them talking before the alpha nodded and handed a cup back before walking away, watching him, Tommy light bit his lower lip as he saw how he moved between a few of the pack members, smiles on their faces and his before Tommy tore his eyes away and saw Neil leave Cassidy. Heading towards him slowly, he slipped in beside him before Cassidy turned and smiled at him.   
‘’I wondered when you would come out from behind the tree’’ He teased as Tommy blushed softly in the darkness, ‘’don’t worry, Adam didn’t know, I kept him talking before he told me he was going to see how everyone was’’ He smiled before handing over a cup, looking down at it, Tommy smiled softly and took it between his fingers as the warmth quickly spread out and he let a soft breath out as he realized how cold his hands actually were.   
‘’I met Brad’’ Tommy said softly after a few minute soft quietness between the pair, the feeling of Cassidy’s eyes on him caused him to turn and glance up, ‘’he scared me at first’’ He admitted as Cassidy smiled,   
‘’He can often be over baring, but he means no harm, I didn’t think when I asked him to find where you were’’ He told Tommy who just shrugged and smiled lightly.   
‘’He seems nice’’ Tommy said quietly as he raised the cup up and lightly sipped at the hot drink,  
‘’He is once you get to know him honey’’ Cassidy laughed out before he turned back and handed a few more drinks out to different pack members who glanced towards Tommy before away again with a soft smile.

Moving away from Cassidy’s side, Tommy let himself wonder around for a little bit and took in the pack around him, the way they laughed and teased each other and held their loved ones close, letting his guard’s down slightly, he could feel the warmth and connection coming from everyone, a few people turning to look towards him with a smile or soft hello before turning away again, he felt comfortable as he moved around and slowly inched closer to the fire, the flames crackling against the logs and branches which they had collected earlier that day before the warmth nipped at their exposed skin and covered.   
Pausing near the fire but not quiet in the light of it, Tommy watched as the flames danced together in waves, chasing each other before popping out of sight again just to be replaced by new ones, breathing out, he hugged his arms around his body again as he went to turn slightly, his eyes glancing around before he paused as he noticed the alpha stood near the fire on the other side, his own eyes watching the flames as his hands pushed in to his pockets.   
For a few minutes, Tommy stood and watched him, a small frown appearing on his lips as he noticed the slight downshift in his shoulders, the way he would only slightly smile at the other pack members if they spoke to him before he turned back to watch the fire again.

Slipping away, Tommy made his way back towards where Cassidy still was, a fresh tumbler of hot coco sat on the table before he turned and smiled towards Tommy. Steeping closer again, he reached out with long fingers and picked one of the empty cups up and moved it before Tommy started to make a drink up, he could feel Cassidy watching him as he picked it up in his hands softly, eyes watching the liquid softly before he met Cassidy’s eyes and blushed slightly.  
‘’He looked cold’’ Tommy told him quietly before Cassidy laughed,  
‘’You don’t need to tell me what you are doing Tommy, remember you can do whatever you want whenever you like’’ He told Tommy as he nodded and started to walk back towards the fire again, brown eyes flirting between the cup and the ground in front of him, glancing up again as he moved away slightly, Tommy bit his lower lip and slowly moved to a standstill as he looked towards the alpha to see him still stood in front of the fire, arms lose beside him before he raised one up and rubbed his other.   
Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Tommy counted down from five slowly before he opened them again and took small steps towards him, his back facing Tommy and eyes on the fire still, Tommy could smell the scent of the wood burning, a mixture of oak, willow and ash before the scent of the alpha mingled along with it and made it sweet as he paused just behind him slightly, he knew that he was down wind slightly so the alpha didn’t catch his scent, the small jump in which Adam gave as Tommy pushed himself under his free arm slightly, head down and hands clutching the cup tightly gave that fact away before he felt an arm curl lightly around his shoulders as he blushed lightly.  
‘’I…I made it myself’’ Tommy said quietly as he held the cup up slightly more, ‘’thought…thought you…you looked cold’’ He told the alpha shakily before he felt a hand lightly run through his hair and trail across the shaved side before it dropped away again.  
‘’Thank you’’ Adam whispered softly as a large hand came up and softly wrapped around the cup, fingers crossing over Tommy’s for a few seconds before he slipped them away. 

Having his hands free, Tommy wasn’t sure what to do with them as he curled his arm around his waist and raised his other up and lightly chewed on his thumb again as Adam shifted slightly beside him, his side warm against his own before he felt an arm curl around his shoulders again and pull him a little closer, moving with the touch, he let his eyes close as he rested more against Adam’s chest, the weight of his hand between his shoulder blades were comforting as he let a shaky breath out.   
‘’I like the look’’ Tommy heard Adam whisper softly as he froze slightly as fingertips moved up to touch against the shaved side before sliding to longer strands which still covered his face softly, ‘’you look like your old self again’’ Adam whispered out as his hand slipped back down the side of his neck and on to his shoulders.  
‘’You’re not angry?’’ Tommy asked quietly before blushing deeper as he heard the alpha laugh and give him a soft squeeze, the warmth surrounding it making him loosen up slightly before he dropped his hand away from his mouth.  
‘’God…I could never be angry with you baby’’ Adam sighed softly as Tommy felt him turn slightly and he slowly raised his head to glance up through his hair at the alpha who was smiling softly at him. ‘’im just proud at how far you have come so quickly’’ Adam whispered to Tommy as he brought his free hand up to touch it against his jaw softly. Blushing, Tommy moved out of his touch and dropped his head again before he felt the alpha’s arm squeeze him softly, ‘’are you okay with me holding you like this?’’ Adam asked softly and Tommy glanced up at him surprised slightly that the alpha was asking his permission to do something.   
‘’You’re asking me?’’  Tommy asked before a soft smile fell over Adam’s lips which was highlighted from the bonfire as he nodded,  
‘’Of course I am, just because im an alpha doesn’t mean I control people’’ Adam said softly as Tommy stared at him, eyes still slightly hiding behind his hair before he reached up and softly brushed it away to see the chocolate brown eyes he had felt himself fall even more in love with, ‘’I would never control you Tommy, if you told me right now that you wanted me to take you home or to take you somewhere else, I wouldn’t be angry at you for it, everyone needs their own space and time alone sometimes, that’s why I have been staying away from you’’ Adam told him in a soft voice as their eyes locked. ‘’I didn’t want you to feel like I was trying to make you do anything you didn’t want to do, I want you to be able to trust me’’   
Looking away again, Tommy glanced towards the fire which was popping softly before his eyes scanned around the areas which was lit by the firelight to see that no one was watching them as he moved back slightly and stepped closer to the alpha again and buried in to his side, arms moving lightly around his waist as he felt Adam’s arm move around him again.   
‘’Do trust you, just scared’’ Tommy whispered just loud enough for the alpha to pick his words up as a hand moved down his back and tucked it around his waist protectively.  
‘’It’s okay to be scared Tommy’’ He heard Adam whisper in to his ear before a small kiss was pressed to the top of his head, turning his face in to the alpha’s chest slightly more, his scent calming and wrapping around him as they stood in the fire light. 

Basking the warmth of both fire and alpha, Tommy let his arms move around the Adam’s waist a little tighter as another kiss was pressed to the top of his head again, the whole time which they were stood together, Tommy realized that no one had come towards them or tried talking to any of them.  
‘’Thank you for the coco’’ Hearing a voice whisper to him softly, Tommy blinked his eyes open and a few times before the fire came back in to focus and he shifted slightly on his feet as he realized that he had started to fall asleep.   
‘’Mm’ welcome’’ Tommy mumbled out as a soft laugh echoed and another hand moved up to softly brush over the back of his neck as he sighed softly, the feeling calm before he froze again as the alphas things softly slipped up in to his hair,   
‘’Sorry, I forget you don’t like that’’ The alpha whispered in to his ear before he shrugged slightly and blinked his eyes open again before they closed and he lightly let his cheek rub against the alphas chest.

Watching the wolf under his arm, Adam smiled softly as he let his hand move back down over the back of his neck, the feeling of him against his side, warm and safe filling in every gap which himself and his wolf had felt while being apart from Tommy.  
He felt like he could finally breathe again knowing that Tommy had come to him and moved under his arm on his own terms, he wasn’t going to lie to himself when he thought about the way he jumped at first, he had been lost in his own thoughts. It warmed him when Tommy had told him that he had made the hot coco himself, his voice shaking slightly, almost as if he was still nervous about being that close to him. Looking away softly as Tommy rubbed his cheek against his chest softly, Adam tightened his arm around him a little more, knowing that he would probably end up drifting to sleep again like he had been doing for the past ten minutes.  
‘’Hey’’ Turning, Adam smiled towards Neil as he walked over and handed the empty coco cup to him before his eyes dropped down to where Tommy was stood against him.  
‘’He brought me the coco’’ Adam told his brother as he grinned and nodded softly, ‘’was there something you wanted?’’ He asked before Neil shook his head,   
‘’Just Cassidy sending me to search for Tommy as he hadn’t seen him since he walked away from him again’’ Neil said before a smile fell over his lips. ‘’looks like he’s been with you for a while’’   
‘’Mhm, im going to take him inside’’ Adam told him as he nodded,   
‘’I’ll let Cassidy know so he doesn’t worry about him anymore’’ Neil grinned before he turned and started to walk away.

Moving slightly, Adam let his arm slide around his waist before he moved and let his arm fold behind Tommy’s legs as he stood back up with him in his arm. ‘’wait…no…please’’ Tommy whimpered as his hand move against Adam’s chest, fingertips growing sharper as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.   
‘’Shh, its okay Tommy’’ He whispered, ‘’you’re safe’’ Adam whispered again before he felt Tommy’s fingernails return to normal before his arm slipped up around Adam’s neck and he curled closer. Satisfied that Tommy was a lot calmer against him again, Adam turned and started to walk  back through the grounds, eyes glancing down every so often as Tommy shifted against him, ‘’thanks’’ He spoke out softly as one of the pack members still there pulled the door open when he noticed the alpha.  
Walking through the quiet hallways softly, Adam paused slightly as he felt Tommy move and bury his face against the bare skin of his neck as his arm curled around the other side tighter, adjusting his hold around his mate, Adam slowly walked through the den until he reached Tommy’s room and carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside the darkness and walked across to the bed.   
‘’Stop…please…Adam’’ Hearing Tommy whimper in his sleep as Adam lowered him down, he knelt quickly and let his fingers brush his hair out of his face as he sighed softly.  
‘’It’s okay, im here baby’ Adam whispered out as he leaned against the bed and stroked his fingers down the side of Tommy’s face as he turned on to his side and curled up slightly more, a hand moving out to curl around Adam’s before he seemed to settle again.  
‘’Everything okay in here’’ Turning slightly, Adam smiled towards his mother as he nodded and watched as she walked in and helped him to untangle himself from Tommy’s hold before he stood slowly, body stretching from being sat on the floor and against the bed for a while.  
‘’He was falling asleep against me out by the fire, brought him back inside so he could sleep’’ Adam told her softly before he turned and softly moved the covers up over his silent form.   
‘’He seems stronger’’ She whispered as he stood and turned back to look towards her with a smile.   
‘’Yeah, he’s trusting in more people’’ Adam smiled out as he followed his mom out the room and glanced back at his mate.

Adam knew that things were only going to get better from here on out.


	11. You’re painting a picture and now I lay beside you.

Staring up at the ceiling of his room, Tommy found that he couldn’t get back to sleep again since he had woken up and found himself back in his room, the covers over him warmly yet still fully dressed, he could remember standing out by the bonfire with the alpha, his body warm against his own and the feeling of being safe and protected by the single arm which was curled around his shoulders. Tommy knew that he was always going to be safe around Adam and that he wouldn’t control him like Dwight had done when he was in his hands but he still found himself being plagued by the nightmares and the events of what had happened during the months he was there, each beating and touch seemed to be locked away in his mind and slowly leaking the memories through when he slept.   
Frowning up at the dark ceiling again, Tommy brought his hand up and laid it over his chest and over the pendent which was under his shirt and hoody, the feeling of belonging brought a tiny smile to his lips as he slowly pushed the covers away and sat up before swinging his legs around. Slowly undressing and then dressing again in a faded  pair of flannel bottoms, Tommy pulled his long sleeved top on which he normally wore for bed and headed out of the room quietly, he wanted to sleep but at the same time he was afraid of the nightmares coming back and he realized that when he had been with the alpha at the bonfire, that he had escaped the memories, the scent of his alpha…his mate had been around him and it had painted a picture of a safe haven that he could let his guard down and let someone else look after him.

Stepping through the den quietly, Tommy knew that it was pretty late and that everyone was either sleeping or had gone home again, the scent of burnt wood still hung in the air softly, a reminder of the celebration which had happened before the night had ended with him falling asleep.   
He wished that he could’ve stayed awake to see everything through and try to join in a little more, knowing that somewhere along the line he was important too, even if he wasn’t really anyone but the alpha’s mate that still held him a little higher than before.  
Listening for any sounds, Tommy paused in the long hallways before he changed direction and wondered through until he came back to the large room which had held his attention before hand before Neil had told him what it had been used for. Pausing in the doorway, Tommy could faintly see with the small amount of light which was coming in through the high windows, the moon showing the space softly before Tommy pulled his eyes away and slowly stepped inside, the hard tiles cold under his bare feet as he took small steps inside, feeling plush carpet replace hard stone, Tommy tumbled slightly before he straightened up again and brushed his hands over his top before glancing back towards the doorway as soft rustling echoed slightly. Turning back again, Tommy softly walked across, fingertips running over a small chest before they moved up over a few chair backs before he turned away and walked out in to the middle of the large chambers.

Walking through the den, Adam let a soft breath out, the last of the guests had gone home and everyone else was tucked up in bed and asleep like he felt like he should’ve been as he picked up different cups which had been left on tables and took them to the kitchen.   
Stepping out, Adam went to walk back to his room when Tommy’s scent came across strongly and he glanced towards the bedroom to see that the door was opened from where he had shut it fully when he and his mother had left. Interested in where his mate might have been, Adam masked his scent and silently followed Tommy’s scent back through the den again before he paused as he reached the long hallway which lead towards the old mating chambers used for generations before his time. Walking it slowly, Adam came to pause in the doorway, hidden by the shadows as he watched Tommy run his fingertips over a few pieces of furniture before he paused in the middle of the room, eyes glancing back as the alpha stepped back further in to the dark shadows again and out of sight of his brown eyes.  
By the time Adam had stepped forward again so he could see, Tommy was no longer stood where the alpha had seen him last, instead a white wolf was shaking his fur out slightly and moving away from the pile of clothes under his paws before he stretched, the front half of Tommy’s form reaching towards the ground as he arched the rest of his body upwards before he was heading towards the back of the chamber, his paws muffled by the thick carpet as Adam smiled softly, a laugh being trapped in his throat as Tommy’s wolf sniffed at something and the loud sneeze escaped followed by a slight  shake of the head. Watching as he moved around the room more, sniffing and exploring it in his wolf form, Adam couldn’t help but smile as he noticed the way Tommy would brush up against something slightly before moving on again until he came to the group of large cushions in the middle of the room and to the side slightly, his wolf walked around it a few times before he carefully climbed up and turned a few times, paws flexing against them before he slowly lowered himself down on to it, grinning as he rolled over on it a few times, the alpha quietly stepped backwards before turning back as he headed away from the chambers, a smile on his face still from watching his mate act almost playfully as he worked his way back through the den and to his own room where he let his masked scent free again as he passed through the doors and quietly closed them behind him.

Changed and dressed in only a pair of shorts, Adam climbed in under the covers of his bed and let a loud sigh out before laughing to himself again as he slowly turned over and pulled the covers over his waist slightly more as his arms pulled a pillow closer and he wrapped himself around it again, knowing just well that he might have Tommy in his arms again one day soon with the way he was starting to trust everyone around the den.

Shifting slightly on the bed as he felt it move, the alpha let a soft breath out and turned over on to his back as the covers moved away slightly and a warmer body slipped in beside him slowly and carefully, brown eyes staring at the alpha’s closed ones before he shifted again on to his side and let his arms slide around Tommy’s waist, his eyes opening briefly to see that it was his mate before they closed again and fell back in to a soft sleep as he held him closer to him.  
Tommy couldn’t of helped himself when he caught scent of Adam’s scent moving through the hallways when he changed back and quickly dressed again, a blush on his cheeks as he realized that his wolf had been making everything inside the chamber with his own scent, he had followed it back to the alpha’s own bedroom and the closed doors which had him standing there for a few minutes trying to decide whether or not to go inside, he didn’t want the dreams and memories to come back to him tonight but at the same time there was still a tiny bit of fear in the back of his mind of crossing in to a space which privately belonged to an large alpha like Adam.  
Of course his judgment got the better of him and he moved inside, the door closed softly behind him before he slipped in to the bed with the other male, at first Tommy was afraid he had woken him as he half grunted in hi s sleep and had turned over once he had first gotten in to the bed and under the covers before he saw his eyes open and then slowly close again as arms moved around his waist and pulled him against the alpha’s chest but still light enough for him to move away if he had wanted too.  
Settling down in the silence, Tommy watched the alpha sleep for a while before a small yawn broke out over his lips and he curled a little closer to his chest, a hand flat against it and over his heart which he could feel beaten softly, his skin warm to the touch as he rested his cheek against it and let his own eyes close.

Come morning, Adam let his eyes flash open in panic slightly as he realized that he couldn’t move until his eyes searched around his room before landing on the blonde hair which fanned against his bare skin, the warm touch of a hand against his stomach slowly filtered through the blind panic as it slowly cleared before the soft breathing and the scent of Tommy filled the space, dropping his head back with a breathy laugh as he realized how stupid he had been, the alpha brought his arm up and curled it around the smaller man’s waist slightly as he let his eyes close again against the soft light which was coming in through the parted blinds.  
Waking up again, Adam slowly blinked his eyes open and turned his head to look towards his mate only to realize that the bed beside him was empty and that he was alone again, in a way the alpha almost thought that he had dreamt about waking up to Tommy being in his arms but his scent was still on the covers and around the room telling him that he had been there as he slowly pushed himself up and ran his hands over his face slightly.  
Hearing a scream come through his partly opened doors, Adam was up and off the bed, his wolf pushing to the front as he landed on four paws and was pushing himself through the hallways until he came to a skidding halt in the large hallway of the den when he saw Tommy embraced in a girls arms tightly, his parents stood to the left of them and holding a baby each. Seeing Tommy blush and bury his face in to the girl more, Adam cocked his head slightly before the girls eyes turned towards him with an amused expression.   
‘’You must be my baby brother’s alpha then’’ She spoke out before untangling herself from Tommy and took a few steps forward as the alpha padded forward slightly before sitting, his tongue hanging out to the side of his mouth as she laughed and rolled her eyes, ‘’oh I like you already’’ She grinned out before turning back to look towards Tommy who was still blushing, brown eyes looking through his hair at his sister before down towards the alpha who was looking back at him as he pushed to his feet and walked closer to Tommy.

Brushing up against his legs, Adam curled around the back of them and butted his head slightly to make Tommy take a step forward towards the girl again who he had quickly realized must have been his sister, the slight action causing a few people to laugh before he brushed the whole of his body along his legs again and headed back through the hallway, his tail flicking up slightly before he took off in to a soft run and in to his room where he shifted back and groaned slightly when he saw his shorts ripped on the floor.   
Dressed in a pair of white pants and a black top which flowed against his body, the front half done up with the strings which were there instead of buttons, the alpha headed back through the den again, his bare feet warm against the floors as he turned and stepped inside the kitchen where he could hear laughter.  
‘’Adam honey, this is Lisa, Tommy’s sister’’ Leila spoke out as she stood, a smile on her lips as he nodded slightly and turned back to the girl who he had seen just before hand with a smile.  
‘’It’s nice to finally meet you, im sorry about just now, I heard the scream and didn’t think’’ He admitted with a slight laugh as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, body pushing against his as he stumbled back a step and laughed again before hugging her back.  
‘’That’s my fault, I was just happy to see my brother alive still’’ Lisa beamed out as she pulled away, her smile large as Adam nodded and glanced towards where Tommy was sat next to his parents with one of her cubs in his lap, his eyes down at the baby and a hand above as the baby grabbed a finger of his. ‘’He’s always been good with kids’’ Lisa whispered to him as he turned back and chuckled lightly and nodded.  
Walking around the table, Adam stepped towards the kitchen counter where there was a coffee jug made up and poured himself a cup before he turned back and just watched Tommy’s family interact slightly, the soft smile on his mate’s lips as he looked at the child and then up at his sister as she said something which made him nod.  
Walking back over, Adam moved and sat at the bottom of the table where a couple of empty chairs were, his eyes on his coffee as he drank some before the feeling of being watched itched at the back of his neck and he slowly glanced up to see Tommy’s confused eyes on him before they dropped down again, a soft blush covering his cheeks.   
‘’I hope you don’t mind us dropping in like this, it’s just that Lisa wanted to see Tommy and introduce him to his niece and nephew’’ Turning, the alpha glanced towards Dia before he chuckled softly and shook his head.   
‘’You are welcome here anytime you want, you are family and family means everything to a wolf, I would never stop any of you from seeing Tommy or the other way around’’ Adam spoke out as Dia smiled softly.

‘’Come, you shouldn’t be sat at the end of the table Adam’’ Turning, he looked towards Tommy’s father as he stood from where he had been sat at the top, the small bundle in his arms making a slight crying noise before the alpha chuckled again and shook his head.  
‘’Im fine here Ron, there’s no point in breaking the family apart just for the alpha to sit at the top, we are all equals in this den’’ Adam spoke out as Ron nodded softly and glanced down at the baby in his arms as he sat again.   
‘’Uncle Adam, uncle Adam’’ Turning slightly, he looked as Lucy came running in and chuckled softly as she skidded to a stop beside him, reaching up he brushed the dirt from her cheek as she grinned, face flushed from running before she grabbed his hand and tugged slightly. ‘’you have to help me hide from daddy but he cheats all the time and uses my scent to win’’ She pouted as Adam nodded and pushed his chair out slightly.   
‘’Hide under the table, ill mask your scent for you’’ He winked as she beamed and quickly ducked down and under just in time before Neil came walking in.   
‘’Hey…you haven’t seen my daughter anywhere have you?’’ He asked before he looked up towards the others and chuckled, ‘’sorry didn’t realize we had company’’ He grinned as Lila laughed.   
‘’Neil my second son’’ She said to Lisa softly as she nodded.   
‘’Try the music room, she ran through a few minutes ago’’ Adam told him as he nodded and headed through the kitchen and out the door before Lucy crawled back out from under the table laughing before she got up and pressed a kiss to Adams cheek and ran back out the kitchen and outside again.  
‘’She’s such a cute child’’ Lisa spoke out as the alpha turned and grinned.   
‘’Everybody falls in love with her, she can get anyone to come out of their shell and talk easily, that’s what I love about her’’ Adam chuckled as the baby which Tommy was holding started crying.

Looking towards Tommy, Adam couldn’t help but smile as he watched him lift the baby up against his shoulder slightly before sliding out the chair and started to pace slightly, the calmness about his whole movements was something which had Adam wondering if he was just a natural with kids or whether it was because of who he was.  
‘’So Adam’’ Turning back, he looked up towards Lisa as she walked away from her father, the baby in her arms as she smiled, ‘’how good are you with kids? ‘’ She asked as she walked over and handed her child over as he chuckled. , putting the cup down with his other hand, the alpha curled his arms around the baby softly and looked down at the small bundle as their eyes blinked up, large brown orbs staring up at his blue eyes before they closed again and the baby let a big yawn out, chuckling softly, Adam reached up and stroked his little finger across the baby’s cheek as a small hand came up and curled around it. ‘’well I think that settles it, you are both naturals at kids, now I have plenty of babysitters when I need them’’ Lisa grinned out as she dropped down in to the chair beside Adam and leaned against his shoulder with her head.   
‘’I’ve always loved kids, they are so innocent and pure, don’t know what hate is just love’’ Adam spoke out as Lisa laughed softly and reached her own hand up to brush against the baby’s cheek.  
‘’Nothing like our Tommy, always getting in to trouble as a pup’’ She teased and Adam glanced up to see Tommy looking at her with wide eyes before he turned away with a blush.   
‘’What are their names?’’ Adam asked softly as he glanced to the side at her before back down at the baby he was holding.   
‘’Tommy has hold of Cooper and you have hold of Alicia’’ Lisa told him as he smiled and waved Alicia’s little hand slightly as her eyes opened again and caught hold of the alpha’s.  
‘’Okay, who let my stupid brother have a baby?’’ Neil’s voice rang out as he walked back in to the kitchen and Adam looked up with a frown,   
‘’Stop being mean to your brother Neil’’ Leila spoke out with a chuckle as she stood and walked over to the kitchen counter to pick the pot of coffee up and refilled everyone’s cups.  
‘’Still I didn’t trust him with Lucy until she started crawling’’ Neil teased out as Adam rolled his eyes,   
‘’I wasn’t the one who lost her in the woods’’ The alpha teased back as the baby in his arms gurgled slightly and he looked down with a grin, ‘’that’s right…silly Neil left his daughter behind’’ He chuckled out as everyone else laughed.   
‘’Mom’’ Neil whined out,   
‘‘Sorry baby, I have to agree with your brother’’ Leila spoke out as she refilled Adam‘s cup.  Laughing as Neil groaned and left again, the alpha shook his head before adjusting the baby in his arms as he turned and handed her back to her mother.  
‘’We really should get going soon, Eric is expecting us home so we can head to his parents’’ Lisa spoke out as she walked back towards her own parents.

Watching Tommy softly as he held the little boy in his arms, he looked so at ease holding the baby while Lisa left the kitchen to probably strap the girl in to the car seats he had seen by the door, the look of adoration was clear on his face as he watched the baby sleep.  
‘’Tommy you are going to have to let go of Cooper’’ Watching as he looked up at his sister as she came back in, he grinned brightly, the look something the alpha hadn’t seen of film as he nodded.  
‘’I know, it’s not like im going to go and kidnap him’’ Tommy grinned out before his smile fell slightly and he looked back down at the baby again, a small sigh leaving his lips.  
Looking up slightly more as Lisa walked over to him, Adam watched as she ran her hands up his arms and on to his shoulders before she whispered something in to his ear which wasn’t loud enough for them to pick up as he swallowed slightly and nodded.  
‘’Come back soon yeah?’’ Tommy asked her as she laughed and kissed his cheek,   
‘’of course, don’t think you can get rid of me that easily and I mean it, im going to make you and Adam babysit all the time’’ She laughed out as Tommy turned and handed the baby back over, his eyes quickly moving towards the alpha, a small smile on his lips which Adam returned before Tommy looked away again.

Two hours later and walking through the grounds, Adam let a soft breath out as he turned away from the  den and started to move towards the woods, his footsteps slow as he moved, eyes glancing around before he walked through the first ring of trees before he started to walk a little further in, the scents of the trees and plants around warm and hazy around him as he smiled to himself, Adam had always enjoyed walking through them to be alone or whether or not he just wanted to escape, pausing slightly as the alpha heard twigs breaking, he turned blue eyes around the trees surrounding him.  
Not seeing anything but the wind blowing branches around lightly, and small animals moving about Adam laughed to himself before he turned back and carried on walking again, hands reaching out to touch against tree trunks before he heard the soft footsteps, his head tilting slightly as he moved and tried to pick up any more sounds.

Trailing towards a cluster of trees, Adam ducked around them and paused slightly to listen, sure enough light footsteps moved again through the undergrowth a few feet away before the alpha moved again and started walking again, whatever wolf was following him had masked their scent but he could tell that they was hanging back slightly and trying their best to stay quiet.  
Curling his walk in between trees, Adam tried to take any sort of glimpse around but whoever it was kept themselves in hidden by the shadows before he paused against another tree facing out in to a clearing and rested back against it as he listened to the footsteps move closer before pausing slightly on the other side of the tree, moving quickly, the alpha grabbed the wolf and spun them around, their back slamming back against the tree before he froze slightly as he stared in to fear blown eyes.  
‘’Shit Tommy’’ Adam breathed out as he quickly loosened his grip from his arm and neck, ‘’god please say I haven’t hurt you’’ He breathed out as he moved his hand up and ran fingers across the skin of his neck as he shook his head slightly.  
‘’Fi…fine’’’ Tommy breathed out slightly, the fear leaving his eyes slightly as he stared back at his alpha, he could see the worry and regret in his eyes as they ran over his body as if he was looking for any injuries which he had caused when he had pushed him back against the tree.  
‘’Are you sure…I…I can always get Cassidy to double check’’ Adam spoke out with panic, watching the alpha, Tommy wasn’t sure what was more heart breaking, that he was so messed up over pinning Tommy against the tree or that he didn’t know what to do with himself.  
‘’Im fine Adam really’’ Tommy said softly before blue eyes moved to meet his and he realized that it was the first time he had actually spoke to the alpha and used his name. ‘’im sorry for scaring you like I did’’ He whispered out as the alpha shook his head and stepped closer, hands reaching out slightly and touching his arms before  he breathed out and pulled Tommy in to a hug.  
‘’God I don’t care about that, I just want to know that you are okay and that I didn’t hurt you’’ Tommy heard the alpha whisper as he slowly wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist and buried in to his neck slightly, winkling his nose up slightly, he pushed away again.  
‘’You stink’’ He murmured out before he realized what he said and blushed brightly as the alpha laughed softly, his hand cupping his jaw softly, ‘’I hate my sister’’ He mumbled as he stepped closer again and leaned back against Adam, his cheek slightly rubbing against the shoulder which he had seen his sister leaning against.

Staring down at his mate, Adam smiled softly as he ran his hands over his back, he couldn’t help but think about how Tommy had followed him, to him and his wolf, it showed that Tommy was trusting in him, that he wasn’t afraid to be alone with him any more like he had before hand when he had first woken up again.  
From the moment Lisa had hugged him, he had known that she was up to something as Tommy stepped closer that his body was pressing against Adam’s from head to toe and rubbing slightly trying to rid Adam of his sisters sent slightly before Adam chuckled and slowly pushed him away, large brown eyes turning to him before Tommy blushed and dropped his eyes, blond strands of hair falling down over his face which Adam slowly pushed away, thumb pressing over his cheek softly.   
‘’I know what your sister done Tommy’’ The alpha told him softly, ‘’if you remember, I done the same thing to you when I appeared in my wolf form, I rubbed up against your legs baby, my wolf didn’t want another scent on yours, it got jealous…I got jealous’’ The alpha admitted to him as he stepped closer and let his hand slide along Tommy’s jaw and down on to his neck before he moved it along on to his shoulder lightly.  
‘’You…you got jealous?’’ Tommy asked his voice low and almost shy which he hated as Adam chuckled softly and nodded.   
‘’Yes, we did’’ The alpha whispered out as he ducked down slightly to meet Tommy’s eyes with a dorky looking grin, ‘’I knew she was your sister but I still wanted to get in between you both and just pull you back to my room and climb right back in to bed and make you smell like me again.’’

Watching his mate blush brighter, the alpha chuckled softly and pulled him back in to a hug again, a smile on his lips as he wrapped his own arms around Adam’s waist tightly, nose nuzzling against his neck slightly before he whined slightly.  
‘’Everything okay baby’’ Adam asked softly as Tommy nodded before shaking his head,   
‘’Back is itchy, I’ll be okay’’ The wolf said as Adam frowned slightly but nodded,   
‘’Alright, why don’t we return back to the den, im sure we could find something for lunch’’ Adam whispered softly as he ran a hand down Tommy’s side and looked down at the smaller man as he pulled away slowly.   
‘’Okay’’ He said quietly as Adam smiled.

Turning away, Adam softly let his hand touch lightly against the bottom of his mate’s back as he guided him back through the trees, his hands grabbing his arms softly every now and again as he tripped over the undergrowth and hidden tree roots before they stepped out in to the soft grass of the den. Letting his hand drop away from Tommy’s back, he glanced towards his mate as they walked, he was proud at how far Tommy had come although he knew that it would still take a little longer for everything to come through but he knew that they could get through it together.  
Walking back in to the den, the alpha frowned slightly as he heard the silence throughout the large building, scents faint as if no one was around as they walked through and in to the kitchen.  
‘’Where is everyone?’’ Turning to look towards his mate, Adam shrugged slightly before walking towards the fridge where a piece of paper had been pinned, pulling it off, he shook his head and chuckled softly.  
‘’They’ve gone in to the city for lunch’’ The alpha spoke out as he pushed the paper on to the counter and turned to see Tommy itching at his back slightly, the look of discomfort on his face as Adam frowned.  
‘’Im okay, just itchy’’ The blonde said, a blush forming over his cheeks as he looked up to see the alpha watching him.

Watching his mate, he couldn’t help but feel worried about him as he moved and sat down at the table, the blush still clear on his face as he slowly picked up a few grapes from the middle bowl, both himself and his wolf was happy that Tommy had come to trust them more and he wanted to build that friendship further as he made a fresh pot of coffee and carried it over to the table along with two cups.  
Sitting down beside Tommy, he poured them both a cup and handed it over with a soft smile which he returned shyly before ducking down behind his hair again, almost as if it was a shield from Adam a little before he reached up and slowly tucked it in behind his ear.  
‘’Mia told me how you freaked her out with the wolves once’’ He said softly, a small grin on his lips as Tommy glanced over at him and nodded, a small smile tilting his lips up.  
‘’We went camping’’ Tommy spoke out before he turned away and stared down at his drink, ‘’it was Mike’s idea, I thought it was stupid but we were already in our forms  and knew that Mia was inside her tent, we circled it a few times, making enough noise’’ He grinned out. ‘’she thought it was us at first and Mike decided to growl playfully and it freaked her out…to say she kicked our asses when she realized would be a lie’’ Tommy said softly, a small laugh on his lips as Adam smiled.  
‘’I love your smile’’ Adam admitted honestly, his mates eyes turning to look at him with a small smile which had him blushing and looking down again, the smile still there on his lips as he lifted his cup up and took a sip from it. ‘’I’ve been thinking’’ Adam started to say as he sipped at his drink and placed it back down again as he swallowed. ‘’going back to your place and getting some more clothes for you, I know Mia brought some up but I sure you would like to get your own?’’ Adam said as Tommy nodded a little before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.   
‘’Will you stay with me if I do?’’ Tommy asked quietly as he glanced back at the alpha beside him, he wasn’t afraid of being alone, he was just afraid of being back in the apartment from where he had first been attacked.   
‘’Of course I will baby, If you really want me there I will be’’ Adam told him as he nodded slightly, ‘’when do you want to go?’’ He asked and he glanced up again, deep down inside, he still felt surprised every time the alpha asked him what he wanted to do or waited for him to make the choice instead of making it himself.  
‘’Now’’ He asked as Adam nodded with a smile.   
‘’Sure baby, let me go find a jacket and I’ll pull the car up front if you want to wait there for me’’ The alpha told him before leaning closer and pressed a warm kiss to his temple.

Watching him leave, Tommy let a small breath out before rubbing his hands over his eyes slightly, he still thought about the woods, he felt stupid for following his alpha but he just wanted to see where he was going and what he would do on his own, he didn’t mean to make him worry and it still surprised him with how much care and worry he had seen in those blue eyes once he had realized it was Tommy.  
Moving away from the table, he slowly walked through the quiet den until he reached his room and stepped inside to grab his own jacket before his feet led him out to the front and outside to where Adam was already waiting, a smile on his face as he walked over and pulled the door closed behind him and locked it before they both headed back to the car and climbed inside.  
Watching as things moved past in a blur, Tommy let a small sigh out before the weight of his alpha’s hand rested against the back of his neck and he let his eyes close as he let a small breath out. ‘’You okay?’’ He was asked and he slowly opened his eyes and glanced across to see blue eyes glance towards him before back to the road again as he nodded.   
‘’Just thoughts’’ He told him quietly as Adam’s thumb rubbed over his skin softly before moving away again as he moved his hand back to the steering wheel again, once again a comfortable silence falling between them as Tommy felt his wolf relax, the presence of his alpha calming him and making him want to roll over, show his belly and submit. Swallowing deeply, Tommy felt his cheeks warm up before he took a shy glance towards Adam to see his eyes on the road as he drove. 

Standing outside his front door almost twenty minutes later, Tommy felt the slight panic settle in the base of his stomach as he stared up at the closed door, breathing out slightly, he knew that he had to face his demons at some point and it felt a little better knowing that Adam was there with him even if he was still parking the car up outside the gates as he stepped forward and slipped the key in to the lock, feeling the rush of different emotions and memories come flashing back through his mind, Tommy let a loud gasp out, fingers tightening around the key before everything started to go dark, expecting a hard impact as he fell, Tommy heard the faint calling of his name before everything blacked out around him.


	12. Confessions

‘’Tommy’’ Adam whispered softly as he curled his fingers through his blonde hair as brown eyes slowly blinked open at him, the look of confusion clear on his face before Tommy turned and curled against him, his face being hidden in to his stomach, ‘’hey its okay baby’’ Adam whispered as he felt Tommy shake slightly, the moment he had walked through the gate, the alpha had seen his mate stagger slightly before his body moved towards the floor, he had moved quickly and managed to wrap his arms around him before he had fallen on the hardness of the concrete.   
‘’Im sorry’’ Tommy whispered out from where he was curled in to his alpha, he felt embarrassed for everything crashing down on him like it did, he felt embarrassed for fainting like a child.  
‘’don’t be baby, im just glad you weren’t alone’’ He heard Adam whisper, his soothing touch running through his hair again before he started to slowly pull away, the alpha’s hold on him softly as he helped him to sit up, realizing that he was on the couch in his lounge, Tommy felt himself swallow, the memories starting to appear again before he felt a soft touch against his jaw as he blinked to see the alpha knelt before him on the floor, his eyes moving wide before Adam chuckled softly and let his thumb stroke over his cheek softly. ‘’Just take a deep breath and push everything away when the memories start to crowd in on you’’ He whispered softly to Tommy as he nodded slightly and moved a hand up to cover his alpha’s.   
‘’You shouldn’t be kneeling in front of me…you’re alpha’’ Tommy whispered out as Adam chuckled softly.   
‘’I don’t care about the pack hierarchy Tommy, you are my mate, my other half and equal’’ His alpha whispered out, ‘’I would kneel for you any day’’ The truth clear in his eyes as Tommy nodded lightly.   
‘’I need to get some things’’ Tommy whispered, he knew that he was trying to get away from the alpha slightly, the careness of him a little too much as Adam smiled softly and nodded, his hand trailing along his jaw softly as he stood and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Watching as he moved away before turning and headed out the lounge, Tommy let a small breath out and let his eyes move around the room before he pushed himself to his feet and slowly moved around, the alpha’s scent strong on his things and he knew that he had been here a lot, he had expected to find it before he slowly moved towards his bedroom. Stepping inside, he froze slightly as he realized that Adam’s scent had stopped in the hallway, that it never came in to his room as he moved across, letting his fingers move over the shelves, Tommy let a small breath out, the feeling of being lost surrounding him as he stood in the middle and looked around, he felt lost without Adam being around him or his scent not being around him, the room didn’t feel like his anymore, he had come to be used to the room back in the den as his home now.  Finding a bag under his bed and left it on top, Tommy moved towards his wardrobe and started to pull some of his clothes out before returning to the bed and folded them up as he pushed them in to the bag before returning and looked through more and picked out different things to pack.  
Clothes packed, Tommy turned slightly and looked around his room before he let his eyes fall on his guitars sat in the corner of his room, smiling to himself, he slowly walked over and picked his acoustic up, the weight of it a comfort in his hands as he slowly moved to sit on the floor, his legs crossing under him as he pulled the guitar in to his lap, fingers running over the strings softly before he started to lightly strum at it, the cords and notes slowly moving and chasing each other as they formed in to a soft tune. Letting brown eyes slide close, Tommy let him body relax more as he played.  
Sensing the alpha near him, Tommy snapped his eyes open and looked up to see Adam leaning against the wall across from his bedroom door, a warm smile on his lips before Tommy blushed and ducked down slightly, standing, he returned the guitar to its stand again, packing some more clothes, Tommy thought about his guitars and wondered if he would have to leave them behind, part of him knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay living here anymore after the attack, he knew that he would be constantly reminded off it and he didn’t want to live with that as he looked back up to see the alpha still stood against the wall just watching him inside his room.   
‘’Why wont you come inside?’’ Tommy asked as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt as a small blush formed over his cheeks as Adam chuckled softly.   
‘’Because it is your personal space Tommy and I don’t want to taint the only space you can feel safe in’’ The alpha spoke out, hearing him shift slightly, Tommy glanced up to see him adjusting the way he was stood.  
‘’I feel safe around you’’ He whispered out, his blush a little warmer against his cheeks as he ducked and let his hair fall over his eyes, ‘’I don’t want to stay here anymore, I know the memories will always haunt me if I did’’ He admitted.  
‘’Can I come in?’’ The alpha asked and Tommy nodded faintly.

Letting his eyes close, the white wolf could feel the alpha around him as he stepped inside his room, his scent moving around him and curling around his body and calming his wolf before warm hands moved up his arms and he leaned against the alpha, cheek rubbing against his chest as he curled his arms around the alphas waist tightly as large hands pressed softly against his shoulder blades.   
‘’Tommy’’ Hearing the soft whisper, Tommy let a small whine out and pressed closer to the alpha, his cheek rubbing against Adam’s shoulder more, ‘’baby’’ Adam spoke out as he softly pushed his mate at arm’s length, letting his eyes move over his mate’s, Adam could see brown eyes look more golden.   
‘’Wanna smell like you’’ Tommy whined out slightly as Adam felt him push against his arms slightly, his own fingertips moving over his waist.   
‘’Tommy, listen to me baby okay, I know your wolf is close to the surface but you have to listen okay’’ The alpha spoke out as Tommy tilted his head slightly, eyes bright before they slowly turned back to their warm chocolate brown, the shocked and scared look falling over Tommy’s face before Adam pulled him closer and hugged him tightly.  
‘’Im sorry, I don’t know why he done that’’ Tommy whined out slowly, the embarrassment clear on his voice as Adam chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
‘’Its okay baby, its normal okay’’ Adam whispered to his mate.   
‘’Normal’’ Tommy mumbled out against his chest as Adam rubbed his hand over his back softly.   
‘’Yes baby, it’s normal, you still don’t know what you are, do you?’’Adam asked quietly before Tommy moved out of his hold and looked up at him confused. ‘’you’re such a special thing Tommy’’ the alpha whispered before he frowned as Tommy stepped back and shook his head.   
‘’Stop, I can’t take it from you too, my parents drive me crazy with it, I can’t take it from you…my alpha’’ Tommy whispered out.

Stepping forward, Adam softly took his mates hands in his softly and stroked his thumbs over his fingers as Tommy closed his eyes and tried to take deep breathes.  
‘’I just want to know’’ Tommy whispered as his eyes opened and he looked up at him as he nodded softly.   
‘’Why don’t we load the car up with all your bags and guitars and take them back to the den then we can talk about everything you want to know baby’’ Adam said softly and he watched as the surprised look came over his mates face.   
‘’I can bring them too?’’ He asked as Adam chuckled softly and nodded.   
‘’Of course you can, you can bring whatever you want baby, he’ll take the wall paper down and put it up in your room back in the den if you wanted too’’ He smiled as Tommy blushed softly and stepped closer again, feeling Tommy lean up and press a shy kiss to his cheek, he smiled at him as he pulled away again with a blush, his hands leaving his before he turned and moved towards his guitars.

Picking Tommy’s bags up, Adam turned and headed out of Tommy’s bedroom and headed through the house until he walked out the front door and back towards the car again, resting the bags on the ground beside his feet, Adam unlocked the trunk and pushed it open before picking the bags up and stored them inside, turning to look over his shoulder as he heard a shuffling sound, Adam let a soft laugh out before he walked closer and took a couple of the bags from his loaded mate, a small smile on his lips   
‘’Thank you’’ Tommy told him quietly.  
‘’Your welcome baby’’ Adam smiled as he took the other bags and pushed them n to the trunk and closed it as Tommy opened the back doors and pushed his cased guitars in along the back seats. ‘’is that everything you got?’’ Adam asked as he walked around to stand on the same side as Tommy.   
‘’Not everything but I could come back another time to get the rest or I could get Mia and the guys to bring it over’’ Tommy spoke out as Adam nodded.  
Watching his mate softly as Tommy moved back towards the house, Adam couldn’t help but smile at how he was acting around him, he knew that Tommy felt embarrassed for blacking out like he did with the memories but Adam had expected something to happen when they came back, he knew that this place held a lot of memories for the wolf and now bad ones and he just wanted to shift to comfort the other wolf before he pushed away from the car and pulled his keys out.

‘’Alpha’’ Turning at the sound of a small voice, Adam let a smile fall over his lips as a small child moved closer to him slowly, a shy look on her smile before he glanced up at her parents to see them looking nervous.  
‘’Don’t worry’’ He told them with a smile as he crouched down in front of the girl with a warm smile which she quickly returned before she moved and held a flower up to him.  
‘’For you’’ She smiled out as Adam chuckled softly and gently took it from her before he sniffed at it,  
‘’Its pretty just like you honey’’ He told her as her smile grew wider and Adam glanced up as Tommy came back and slowly paused once he saw them.  
‘’Come on sweetie, we need to go, say goodbye to alpha Adam’’ One of the girl’s parents told her as she looked over her shoulder at them and nodded, turning back she smiled widely at Adam before he opened his arms for a hug which had her beaming as she moved closer and hugged her arms around his neck.  
‘’Bye bye alpha’’ She told him before pulling away, watching as she waved at Tommy before skipping off with her parents, Adam chuckled to himself and looked down at the small flower in his hand still. Standing, he turned and looked towards Tommy as he played with the edge of his jacket before glancing up through his hair at the alpha as Adam held his hand out towards him.  
‘’Let’s go home baby’’ He whispered out as Tommy nodded slightly and slowly stepped forward before taking his hand which made Adam smile and softly pull him closer to his own body, a small squeak leaving his mate’s lips which had him blushing as Adam ducked down and pressed a soft kiss against his warm cheek. ‘’Here, I want you to have this’’ He whispered softly as he pulled away but stayed close, the flower being held up between them as Tommy’s brown eyes moved up to his surprised.  
‘’But it was a gift to you alpha’’ Tommy whispered as Adam sighed quietly and shook his head softly,  
‘’I know, but I want to give it to you as a present, it’s pretty but nothing is as pretty as you are my mate’’ Adam whispered, a soft smile on his lips as Tommy slowly reached up with covered hands, his thumb and finger touching against the stem as his eyes flicked up to his face quickly, almost as if he was moving slowly in case that Adam changed his mind about giving it to him.   
Watching the look on Tommy’s face, Adam smiled softly as Tommy brought his other hand up to light touch against the petals before he looked back up at him, a soft smile turning the corner of his lips before he leaned up and lightly brushed a kiss against Adam’s own lips before he ducked away quickly, the look so shy on Tommy’s face as Adam let a soft breath out and smiled, his hand moving up to move around the back of Tommy’s neck softly as he pressed his own kiss to his forehead before pulling away again.

Sitting in a comfortable silence, Tommy stared down at the flower which he was holding carefully in his lap, the blue petals bright as they slowly faded out to white as they got closer to the middle, he was still shocked that the alpha had given him his own gift but it warmed his heart as he took another shy glance over towards him as he drove, letting his eyes trail over the way he was leaning against the door slightly with an elbow while his other hand rested on the steering wheel, his fingers lightly touching against his lips before he looked away again, a small blush warming his cheeks as he thought about how he had kissed him quickly, he didn’t know whether it was because he wanted to do it or because he felt honored by the alpha’s actions but Tommy just knew that the moment he had let his lips touch Adam’s that a warm had fled down his spine again and the same burning feeling in the base was what he had felt, just like the time they were in the bed and Adam had kissed the back of his neck during the storm.  
Turning his eyes out of the window, he watched as everything passed before he shifted slightly and let his head rest against it as his eyes dropped back down to the flower in his hands, soft fingers slowly moving over the petals again as he slowly yawned, his eyes heavy.  
Feeling movement under him, Tommy shifted slightly and let his eyes open slowly as the alpha glanced down and softly pressed a kiss against his head , the feeling of strong arms around him coming through his mind, realizing that he must of fallen asleep in the car and that the alpha was now carrying him, Tommy went to say something before the words left his lips as he felt Adam’s hands tighten their hold on him slightly as he turned his body and pushed a door open.  
‘’Go back to sleep baby, its okay, I have you’’ The alpha whispered down to him softly, his voice filled with warmth as Tommy curled closer in to his chest, eyes watching his flower carefully before he felt his eyes shut again, the warmth and safety of his alpha…his mate around him as he let himself fall asleep again.

‘’Adam, what’s happened?’’ Turning slightly, the alpha glanced towards his mother before smiling softly,   
‘’Nothing, he’s just sleeping, fell asleep in the car on the way back’’ He told her as she smiled and softly moved her hand up over her heart as she walked closer.   
‘’Poor thing, where did you go’’ She asked quietly as Adam started to walk back towards Tommy’s room again, pausing outside as his mom opened it, he smiled softly before heading in and carefully laid his mate down on the bed.  
‘’We went back to his to gather some more things of his’’ Adam spoke quietly as he moved the covers out the way more and moved towards Tommy’s feet  as he started to undo Tommy’s boots, ‘’Mom can you get me two small glasses of water’’ He asked, the confusion clear on her face before she nodded and headed out the room,  slipping both of his boots off, the alpha tucked them at the end of the bed and out the way before he moved back up and started to lightly undo his jacket, knowing that he would feel stiff if he left Tommy sleeping in it.   
‘’Here you go darling cub’’ Turning as his mom walked back in with the waters, Adam smiled and took them from her before placing them on the bedside unit, moving his hands to Tommy’s, he carefully moved the flower out of his hold and placed it in the water glass before he carefully pulled Tommy’s arms through his jacket’s sleeves and away from his body before he moved and pulled the coves over him. ‘’what made him so tired?’’ Leila asked her son once he had closed the door behind him.   
‘’When we first got there, I packed the car up while he went on in but he didn’t get passed the front door before he blacked out, I managed to get to him so he didn’t get hurt and moved him inside and on to the couch, I think he was just more embarrassed than anything, don’t think he realized how bad the memories would crash down on him from when he got attacked’’ Adam told his mom softly before they walked in to the kitchen and he lowered himself down at the table.  
‘’There’s something else on your mind my baby isn’t there?’’ She asked and Adam looked up towards her as he nodded slowly.   
‘’Yeah’’ He whispered before rubbing his hand over his face, a small groan leaving before he smelt tea be put down in front of him and he pulled his hand away and wrapped it around the cup. ‘’Tommy went in to his room while I went out in to the yard to make sure that everything was still locked up tightly, when I came back in to his place, I could hear him playing the guitar so I moved through the apartment and stood against the wall across from his door and just watched him before he noticed me’’ Adam said softly before he paused and took a sip from his drink and placed it down on the wooden table again. ‘’he asked why I had never been inside his bedroom, I guess he could smell that my scent wasn’t in there and I told him that I still wanted him to a place where he could feel safe and he told me that he felt safe with me, that he didn’t want to stay there anymore because of memories haunting him.’’  
‘’I don’t understand, what’s the problem with that’’ His mom asked as he shook his head,   
‘’It wasn’t that, I asked if I could come in and he nodded so of course I walked in to his room and moved towards him…but it was like Tommy wasn’t aware of what he was doing when I hugged him’’ He told her,   
‘’What happened?’’   
‘’He hugged me back tightly, but he kept rubbing his cheek against my shoulder and when I tried to push him away a little, he just told me that he wanted to smell like me’’ Adam told her quietly, ‘’I managed to get him away enough to see his eyes had turned half golden like they are when he lets his wolf have control, I know it scared him when he finally managed to push his wolf back, I could see it in his eyes’’ Adam told her as she nodded and smiled softly. ‘’we was going to talk when we got back home about why he’s so special but he fell asleep, I don’t want to tire him out mom but I don’t know what to do, I know deep down that he is still hurting because he never got claimed on his 21st birthday like generations of his family have and his 22nd birthday is coming up in a few weeks, but I don’t think he will be ready enough by then, I know that another full moon lands on that day’’ Adam sighed before his mother’s hand covered his softly.   
‘’Give him time Adam, he’s strong and has come a long way in the short amount of time, I can see that something else happened before you came home’’ She asked with a smile as Adam grinned and nodded softly.

‘’Yeah, while waiting for him to come back from locking up, a family stopped near me and their little girl came over and gave me a flower before they left again, I gave the flower to Tommy as a gift and he looked really surprised and tried telling me that it was my gift from the girl before I told him that I had wanted to give it to him’’ Adam whispered out, the warm smile still on his lips as he looked at his mother as she nodded. ‘’He kissed me mom, it was only a light brush but he kissed me and everything felt like it was right in the world, I just knew that I had always meant to look after him, even if it took me forever to find Tommy’’  
‘’That’s your bond baby’’ Leila smiled out as she squeezed her son’s hand again, ‘what you have is strong, he is a rare wolf but you found him Adam, a diamond in the dust’’ She told him before Adam watched as his mother rose from her chair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. ‘’get some rest yourself darling cub, im sure you are tired too, I will make sure that the house is empty this afternoon for when you both wake and want to talk’’ She told him as he nodded softly.  
‘’Thanks mom’’ The alpha spoke out, a smile on his lips as he watched his mom leave before he turned back and finished his own drink off.

Waking, Tommy panicked for a moment before he realized that it was his own bed covers which were heavy over his body, breathing out in shallow breaths, he turned over on to his side and smiled softly as he noticed the glass of water before another with his flower in, sitting slowly, he glanced down at his body to realize his jacket and shoes was gone before he blushed as he realized that his alpha had rid him off them so he could sleep better, picking the water up, he drank from it slowly before placing it down again and stared at the flower which Adam gave him. He knew that he was loved and cared for from Adam, that he had been doing everything he could in his power to make Tommy feel more comfortable, even forcing himself to stay away those first few weeks just to let him have his own space and for him to get used to being so close to another alpha again but he didn’t want to stay away any more and Adam knew what his parents did about him, he wanted to know what he was to the pack, he wanted to know where his place was apart from being the alpha’s mate but most of all, he just wanted to get over the attack and start living his life again like he did before hand when he was excited to meet his alpha and mate.  
Standing, Tommy reached his hand up against his chest to still feel the pendent under his shirt and he smiled softly to himself before he moved around and got a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt out of his drawer and folded them up on his bed before he stripped and quickly shifted to his wolf form, feeling it push against him, Tommy growled a warning slightly before he shook his fur out and stretched against the thick carpet of his room.

Picking his clothes up in his mouth carefully so not to rip anything, Tommy padded towards his door and nudged it open more before he slipped out and started to quietly walk through the den, ears perked up for any sounds before he heard footsteps moving behind him. Glancing back, Tommy turned back and quickly bounded down the hallway and around the corner to where he knew Adam’s room was.  
Sitting back on his hind legs, Tommy watched and listened as the movement of footsteps came closer, dropping his clothes, Tommy spun around and lowered slightly, ears flat back as he let a low growl out towards the guy who had came around the corner which caused him to stop, head tilting before he grinned slightly and let himself shift and padded forward slightly, his own growl leaving his snout as Tommy coward slightly as he realized that the wolf was higher than him. Hearing movement from inside the alpha’s room, Tommy’s ears perked slightly before he turned and quickly ran down the hallway and away from the room and other wolf as the sound of a door opened.

Hearing the low growls, the alpha had woken up and rubbed at his eyes, for a moment thinking that he had been imagining it before another low growl reached his ears and he turned to look towards the doors before he was on his feet and moving across the room, his hands pulling the doors open just as he noticed the wisp of white fur going around the car corner of the hall before his eyes dropped down to where another wolf sat before he shifted back to his human form and dressed quickly.  
‘’Im sorry alpha, I saw the wolf and…’’ Brad started to say before Adam shook his head,   
‘’that was Tommy you idiot. Have you not seen him in his form before?’’ Adam asked as Brad quickly shook his head and Adam sighed, looking down, he noticed the pair of sweat pants and the top, crouching, he smiled softly and picked them up before glancing back to Brad again. ‘’was there anything you wanted anyway Brad?’’ Adam asked as he nodded slowly,   
‘’Uh, um just needed you to sign something but it can wait for another day, its not important’’ He quickly breathed out as Adam rolled his eyes.   
‘’Just give it here Brad and then go’’ He spoke out as he nodded and handed over the form, signing them quickly, Adam handed them back and watched as he walked away again. Shaking his head, he let his eyes drop back down to the clothes in his hands before he looked up to the way Tommy had ran, the wonder running thought his thoughts as he turned back and went to close his door again before pausing, leaving it open slightly, Adam walked back towards his bed and stopped at the bottom where he folded Tommy’s sleeping clothes back up again and settled them on the chest at the end of his bed, a small smile on his lips as he lightly touched against them and climbed back on to his bed again and laid on top of the covers like he had been doing.

Creeping back towards the alphas bedroom slowly, Tommy’s wolf sniffed at the air slowly before he noticed that his clothes were gone and the door had been left open slightly, padding closer, he sniffed at the doorframe and glanced around the hallway before he slowly inched closer towards the gap.  
Pushing through slowly, Tommy paused and looked around the room before his eyes settled on the alpha laid out on the bed, his back bare as he shifted around the door more and knocked his head against it to close it back up slightly more again.  
Walking closer to the bed, Tommy sniffed along the edge slightly before his wolf pushed up against the sides as he tried to rub some of Adam’s scent on to his wolf like he had done when he hugged Adam each time in his human form, hearing a slight shift on the covers, Tommy perked his head up and watched as his alpha turned over on to his back, his deep under sleep before a hand trailed down on to his bare stomach, the shorts loose around his hips as Tommy let his tongue roll out and lick up over his snout before he carefully climbed up on to the bed with Adam.   
Moving closer, Tommy let his wolf run his hand over the alphas side which caused him to squirm a little in his sleep before he settled again and Tommy curled beside him in wolf form as he noticed the slight Goosebumps prickling over the alphas skin, almost as if he was cold. Letting his warm wolf body press against his side, Tommy lightly laid his head across Adam’s thigh before his own eyes closed and he let himself doze softly.

Waking to a warmth beside him, Adam grumbled slightly, the sound low in his throat as he moved and turned in to it slightly, his leg arching up before he slowly opened his eyes as he realized that his other leg was being pinned down by the same warmth which was against his side. Looking down at Tommy’s wolf, Adam let a content sound out as he turned the best he could and curled his body round Tommy’s, his hand moving up to run through the whiteness of his fur lightly before he felt the warm breath brush out over his thigh and through the material of his shorts before he lifted his head and Adam moved away slightly as he stood and stretched, the sight of his mate was beautiful in this form and in man, but Adam couldn’t keep his eyes off Tommy as he turned slightly and padded at his bedding, laughing softly as Tommy turn in a small circle, his head coming up to look towards Adam as he smiled.  
‘’Hey’’ Adam whispered softly as he reached out and lightly scratched behind Tommy’s ear, the soft sound leaving his snout almost like a purr as Adam grinned, almost if like he could read his mind, Tommy growled lowly and brought a paw up to bat across his arm, knocking it away from him before he leaned down and trailed his tongue along his arm before pulling away again and rested his head on his front paws, golden brown eyes staring up as Adam chuckled and rubbed his arm over the bedding, ‘’that’s kind of gross baby’’ Adam grinned out before he turned to lay on his side again, just watching the wolf who was watching him back. ‘’so beautiful’’ Adam whispered out softly.  
Reaching up to run his fingers through white fur again, Tommy moved slightly closer before he pressed his head in to Adam’s chest and let a small rumble sound escape his throat which had Adam curling closer, the scent of his mate causing his own wolf to be excited  with how close he was before Tommy raised his head and swiped his rough tongue along Adam’s shoulder before tucking a warm nose in to his neck.

Smiling softly, Adam curled his arm around the wolf and softly rubbed his fingers in to the warm fur as he let a content sigh out again and relaxed against the body beside his, all of his dreams of being able to cuddle in to his mate finally coming true and oh so much better than a different universe where he could only dream.  
‘’Could just stay here forever with you…fall asleep and be so happy’’ Adam murmured out to the wolf, the flick of an ear against his cheek showing that Tommy had understood as he smiled softly and opened his eyes again as Tommy moved his head and curled tighter against Adam’s body, ‘’the pack is going for a run tonight, travelling out to the dry lands where we can be alone’’ Adam whispered softly as he shifted slightly and moved to lay back on his back again, moments later, Tommy’s wolf moved to drape over his chest and stomach, a warm nose just a few inches below his own chin as he smiled and ran his hand down Tommy’s side.   
Letting his eyes close again, Adam kept running his fingers through the wolf’s fur slowly as h started to softly hum a small tune before he felt the wet slide of a rough tongue against his bare chest and he slowly opened his eyes again to find Tommy staring back before he shifted out from his hold and stood up again before he jumped down on to the floor, sitting up on his elbows, the alpha watched as Tommy shook his fur out and walked towards the end of the bed where he picked his clothes up and turned towards Adam’s bathroom, smiling to himself, Adam dropped back down on to the bed and rested his arm over his eyes slightly.

Feeling the alphas eyes on him as he stood and walked away, Tommy wondered what he was thinking before he picked his close up and headed in to the bathroom, clothes dropped and his furry shoulder pressing the door closed, Tommy moved towards the center of the bathroom and quickly shifted back to his human form where he shivered slightly and pulled his sweat pants on and over his hips before he grabbed his shirt and started to pull it on as he left the room and headed back towards the alpha’s bed to see him laid still, his arm over his face before it slowly moved and he turned his head to look towards Tommy with a warm smiled.  
‘’Hey beautiful thing’’ He murmured out as Tommy crawled on to the bed and curled back up against his side, his head resting on Adam’s chest as the alphas arm wrapped around his body tightly.  
‘’Hi’’ He spoke out quietly, a little shy with how his wolf reacted towards Adam,   
‘’everything okay, you didn’t have another nightmare did you?’’ Adam asked as his warm fingers trailed over Tommy’s covered arm as he shook his head, ‘’good…that’s good, I was afraid that you might after what happened at the apartment’’ He said quietly.  
Biting at his lower lip slightly, Tommy shifted to look up at the alpha to find him already staring at him, ‘’Can I come with you tonight?’’ He asked quietly, ‘’on the run I mean…I…he…we haven’t ran properly in a long time, only the woods when he turned up’’ Tommy said quietly.   
‘’You don’t have to ask Tommy’’ Adam told him softly as Tommy felt him run his hand up his side as he nodded  
‘’Im trying alpha, im really trying’’ Tommy whispered out as Adam smiled softly and nodded.   
‘’I know you are baby and you are doing great, doing so well’’ He whispered with a smile which had Tommy’s wolf wanting to roll over for the alpha again, the warmth and love he felt with it making both his wolf and himself happy. ‘’you still want to know don’t you?’’ Adam asked softly as Tommy looked back up and nodded slowly before he shifted slightly and tried to move away, feeling the alphas hold loosen up slightly so he could move, he felt his wolf whine, torn between wanting to be in the alpha’s arm and within comfort and between wanting to be away from him.  
‘’you are tired, it should wait until you are rested my alpha’’ Tommy whispered as he lowered his head slightly, neck bared a tiny bit before he felt the bed shift and a warm hand tilting his head back up as his brown eyes moved up to meet blue ones.  
‘’You do not have to show submission to me Tommy, you are my equal baby, I will never hold my power of authority over you unless the pack was in danger and I needed to protect everyone’’ The alpha whispered to him as he swallowed slightly., ‘’I have rested enough and you want to know, I will not keep something so precious from you Tommy, I will answer every question which you want to ask me now or in years to come if you still want to be by my side and go through the claiming. Im not going to push you but im not going to lie to you either, if you didn’t want to be with me and take the claim, I would not hate you, it would hurt a lot, it would be like me trying everything in my power to find you all those months ago but I would not push something you didn’t want on yo you’’ Adam told him as Tommy’s eyes moved over the alpha’s face to see every little detail open and trusting, the truth clear in his eyes as Tommy nodded softly.  
‘’I want to be here’’ Tommy whispered as he tried to keep everything about himself open before he slowly looked away and down, ‘’I just forget that an alpha can love something like me’’  
‘’Hey, you aren’t a thing baby, you are a wonderful human being and a beautiful wolf, the best gift anyone…which I could give you is the gift of love Tommy’’ The alpha told him as he softly raised Tommy’s chin so they could look each other in the eye again. ‘’what he done was wrong and he got what he deserved’’ Adam smiled as Tommy nodded softly and slowly crawled back to be closer to his mate.

‘’How long have you been an alpha’’ Tommy asked quietly as he moved in to Adam’s lap, his arms moving around Tommy’s waist tightly as he rested his cheek against Tommy’s shoulder.  
‘’Six years’’ Adam told him softly as Tommy nodded and looked down at his hands which were curled around the alphas.   
‘’How old are you?’’ Chuckling softly, Adam gave Tommy a soft squeeze,   
‘’Im 22 Tommy’’ He was told and Tommy turned slightly to stare at him, ‘’I was 16 when my father left the pack, im the eldest born so I was the one to suddenly land start acting like an adult and make choices which effected everyone I knew’’ Tommy nodded softly as the alpha let him inside before he worried his lower lip between his teeth slightly.   
‘’What happened to him? Can I ask that?’’ Tommy asked shyly before Adam nodded with a smile,   
‘’of course you can, I told you I will answer anything you want to ask. My father was known to be with other women who wasn’t my mother as my and Neil grew up, many knew that my father no longer had interest in my mother but he could not be rid of her for he needed someone to step up and take his place as the alpha once he died, apart from he ran away with another young wolf and left the pack, we waited three months for him to come back before it was decided that I needed to step up and become alpha’’ Adam explained as Tommy nodded softly and leaned back in to his mates chest more as the arms around his waist got a little tighter.  
‘’Im sorry that happened to you, I don’t know what I would do if my dad just left like that and never got in to contact again’’ He whispered before he felt a soft kiss against his skin on his neck.  
‘’Its okay, my father and I were never close really’’ Adam told him softly. Tommy knew that what the alpha was sharing with him was private and that he felt proud to be able to know everything about his life before he turned up and made things go south for a while.  
‘’The night before the attack’’ Tommy started quietly, ‘’when I was out with my friends having a drink…how did you know that I felt uneasy?’’ It was one question which always had Tommy wondering.   
‘’The bond, ours is strong because of your wolf’’ Adam whispered softly as Tommy turned to look in to the sparkling blue eyes which were staring at him from where Adam was resting against his shoulder, ‘’I had this feeling in the back of my mind that my mate needed comfort, that someone needed to be there watching him, I wanted to be there myself but I knew that I couldn’t until your birthday, that annoyed me so much and I blamed myself for what happened and for not making Neil stay there for the whole night’’ He whispered softly before he moved a hand to reach up against Tommy’s chest, his palm resting over the pendent, ‘’I knew the moment you put this on, my wolf wanted to come out and just run to you to hold you, the moment I found it in the clearing and cleaned it, I put it on and never took it off again until the moment I found you and replaced it around your own neck’’  
‘’What is my wolf?’’ Tommy asked quietly as he shifted slightly in the alphas hold so that his side was pressing against his chest more than his back.

‘’you are a rare gem Tommy, a breed my family thought once died out a few years ago because that was the last time we had seen one so pure as yours, for Dwight to not realize what you were the moment he saw you in your wolf form is a surprise but im glad he did not know.’’ Adam told him as he reached up softly brushed a strand of Tommy’s back behind his ear, the touch warming him inside as he turned and nuzzled in to the hand slightly which brought a smile on to Adam’s lips.  
‘’Why am I rare, special, I don’t understand how im different from other wolves I grew up with?’’ Tommy whispered out, the small feeling of emptiness inside growing again as he sighed. ‘’that night of the storm when you first held me in my bed, you kissed the back of my neck in your sleep and I felt like I had a small fire in the base of my spine and the same happened today when I kissed you’’ Tommy admitted shyly  as Adam looked at him before he smiled again.  
‘’You are rare because you are a Omega-Beta Tommy,’’ Adam told him softly, the confusion just growing in his mind before the alpha started to speak again, ‘’you are the lowest in the pack yet the second in command at the same time, with your wolf, the balance of a normal pack changes, wolves do not know how to treat you, do they treat you like the Omega or do they treat you like the Beta’’ He explained as Tommy nodded slowly.  
‘’Omega…I’ve heard that word before’’ Tommy said quietly, ‘’but how did you know what I was?’’   
‘’Because of your fur baby, it is pure white, only Omega-Beta’s fur is purely one color, every wolf you meet in their form, whether if it looks like it or not has more than one color in their fur but yours is just white, just one color, I knew what you were the moment I saw the video Mia showed me from when you and Mike went to the woods and shifted, you stopped a real wolf from attacking a were’’ Adam told him as he nodded. ‘’and Omega means fertile one, for many years, despite their low status, Omega’s have been used for breeding when numbers have been low.’’  
‘’Breeding’’ Tommy spoke out, the panic rising slightly in his chest as the word get running through his mind,  
‘’Yes, but not all Omega’s are fertile, they all go through the heat but not all carry, there’s always a 50-50 chance’’ Adam told him as he swallowed back the panic and nodded slightly.  
‘’How do you know when they are in heat’’ Tommy whispered, a small blush warming his cheeks as Adam’s hand came up to stroke across it, ‘’like what happens?’’  
‘’Normally they try to catch the alphas attention in the first stages, just rubbing up against them in passing and showing their tails off, the second stages becomes almost playful but at the same time not, they brush against harder, bats at them and warns away any other females who might be in heat too’’ Adam told him slow enough that his mind could take it all in. ‘’I believe that yours has already started’’ He whispered softly and Tommy stared at him with wide eyes slightly.   
‘’Started…but how, I don’t feel any different’’ He exclaimed,   
‘’Do you remember back to the apartment when your wolf tried to take over in your bedroom?’’ Adam asked him as he thought back and slowly nodded. ‘’that is she start of stage one, the want of the alphas smell on you’’ He whispered.

Being told to stay and rest a little more in the alphas bed while he went to check on the back, Tommy curled around a pillow of Adam’s and breathed the scent in as he glanced around the room, everything he had been told was slowly falling in to place within his mind, the empty feeling in his chest was no longer there and even his wolf finally felt like he was whole.  
Sinking in to his thoughts and letting his eyes close, Tommy was unsure of how much time had passed before he felt the bed dip and his eyes snapped open to look through the semi darkness at the alpha as he knelt beside him, a hand softly resting on his knee through the blanket as he smiled.  
‘’We will be leaving soon for the run’’ Adam told him softly as he nodded and slowly unwrapped his arms from the pillow and moved to sit up before he wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, the feeling of the alpha’s own arms moving around him made his wolf kick up a little before Tommy pushed it back with the promise of soon.  
‘’Kiss me’’ Tommy whispered softly as he pulled away, a blush on his cheeks as he looked at the alpha who had a shocked expression on his own face at his mates sudden words.  
‘’Tommy’’ He whispered softly before he shook his head and let his hands move to the alpha’s shoulders as he took a small breath.  
‘’No, I don’t want to be afraid of you any more, I know you wont hurt me, you have shown nothing but kindness and love towards me and my wolf and we both want you to kiss me, that’s what mates do and that’s what I want’’ Tommy breathed out before he felt the warm touch of the alphas hand against his cheek, his eyes rising to look at him as he slowly nodded. ‘’I want to belong to you in every way’’ Tommy whispered as he watched the alpha fight with himself.   
‘’I’ll only kiss you if you promise me one thing Tommy’’ Adam whispered softly, his thumb brushing over his cheek bone as he nodded,  
‘’Anything, I promise’’ He whispered,  
‘’Push me away if I ever get too much for you or you start to panic, even if it’s a tiny little thing which you think you can cope with, I want you to push me away…I will not hurt you, I refuse to hurt you’’ He whispered to Tommy as he smiled at the alpha.  
‘’I promise Adam’’ He whispered back, his brown eyes and his wolf drinking in the smile which fell over their mate’s lips before he moved on the bed slightly and leaned closer.

Feeling him pause just an inch from his lips, Tommy’s wolf let a small whine leave his lips which had the alpha laughing softly, his breath ghosting over Tommy’s lips as he blushed and slowly closed the last remaining space as their lips touched against each other’s and he felt the alphas hand slide around to hold the back of his neck, his own fingers fisting in the alphas shirt as they kissed. The same burning feeling running down his spine and pooling at the base making him rise forward slightly as the alpha shifted and pulled him closer, both of their bodies longing for each other and their wolves howling their happiness as Adam slowly moved and laid his mate back against the back, his own body covering the smaller frame as he slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly tracing sinful lips which slowly parted under the touch as hands pulled him closer and he felt Tommy rut up. Breaking the kiss, Adam panted heavily and moved his forehead to rest against his mate’s shoulders, he could feel his wolf inside of him, the way it was moving around happily at finding their mate and having him where he belonged, for tasting him and being trusted enough.  
‘’I wont be able to stay away from you’’ Adam whispered out honestly as he felt his mate’s hands trail over his back and to his shoulders where he gentle pushed, rising up just like he promised, the alpha stared down in to dark eyes which at the same time glowed. ‘’you are stronger than I thought’’ He whispered as Tommy blushed.   
‘’The run tonight’’ He whispered softly before Adam shook his head,  
‘’I will be right by your side, I promise, I wont let anyone near you if you don’t want them there’’ He told him as his mate nodded and glanced down at his clothes,  
‘’I need to change’’ He whispered as Adam moved back and away from his mate as he sat up, inside, Adam could feel his wolf clawing at him to touch Tommy again, to kiss him and connect with his own wolf but he knew he had to let Tommy go long enough,   
‘’Come back to me tonight’’ Adam was whispering before he could stop himself, his eyes moving to meet Tommy’s again from where he was stood against the side of the bed, the vulnerability clear in his voice, ‘’I don’t want to sleep alone any more’’ He whispered before he watched with clouded eyes as Tommy walked around to his side, a hand moving up to cup his own jaw softly before he leaned down and brushed soft lips against his again.  
‘’Neither do I any more, and neither does my wolf now that he has connected with his mate’’ Tommy whispered as he stood back up. Watching as his mate left his room, Adam took a shaky breath and stared at his bed before he moved and laid in the space Tommy had been, his scent mixing with his own calmed his wolf as he waited for his mate, for tonight he would finally get to run with him as one.


	13. Let's Run Tonight

Stepping out of his bedroom, Adam looked around before pulling the door closed and started to walk through the empty den, he knew that the pack were already gathered outside waiting for to arrive so that they could go on to the dry lands for their run. Pausing outside Tommy’s room, the alpha let a shaky breath out as he rested his palm flat against the wood for a moment before he pulled back and gently knocked. Waiting for a few moments without an answer, the alpha frowned softly before he turned the handle and slowly opened the door to peer around the room empty, Adam stepped inside, he took a few steps inside before he looked around and chuckled softly at the sight of cloths over the place, Tommy’s guitar cases resting on the floor in the corner with his opened bags on top.

Leaving, Adam pulled the door too fully again before he turned and headed in to the kitchen where he got a few candy bars from the draw and some water. Finally ready for everything, the alpha turned and moved through the den quickly and silently before e arrived at the front doors and stepped out. Locking up, Adam turned and started to walk towards the two large buses which they always hired for the runs.   
‘’Adam’’ Turning, the alpha nodded towards Leland as he walked over and bared his neck slightly before he moved closer again,   
‘’is everything set for tonight?’’ Adam asked as the other wolf nodded.   
‘’It is indeed, the perimeter has been set and I have wolves spread out, no harm should come to any of the pack or yourself’’ He told him as he nodded. **  
**‘’Good, that’s good’’ Adam nodded as Leland walked away quickly again, glancing around, the alpha glanced around for his mate before he turned back again, wherever he might have been, Adam knew that Tommy would be safe for now with his pack and friends as he started to move towards the first bus, placing a foot on to the step, he glanced towards the other before raising his hand as he motioned towards his brother who was waiting with the other, watching as he nodded once, Adam turned and pulled himself up as the door closed behind him. ****  
Almost instantly, the alpha knew Tommy was on his bus, his scent surrounding him quickly which made him pause, eyes scanning over all the members of the pack before he settled on Tommy talking to Cassidy, his hands moving around a little which had Adam smiling as he walked towards the empty seats at the front and pushed himself down in to the one beside the window, the drive was going to take just over two hours and he knew that it would feel even longer with Tommy’s scent dancing around his mind.

‘’So how are you getting on Tommy, honestly?’’ Cassidy asked, his voice low as Tommy watched him glance towards the front where he knew the alpha was sitting, they had been on the road for about half an hour now and Tommy had felt his wolf itching to be closer to Adam again.  
‘’Im …I don’t know, I just feel complete now you know, my wolf feels the same now we know what we are’’ Tommy told him softly as he turned back and Cassidy smiled. ‘’Adam explained it to me tonight when I went to him’’  
‘’Yes, Brad did say that he might of reacted wrongly towards you and scared you a little’’ Cassidy whispered as Tommy nodded,  
‘’My wolf didn’t recognize him at first and growled before he shifted’’ Tommy shrugged, ‘’but I know that the pack isn’t going to hurt me so my wolf feels safe around them even when I don’t know them or their wolves’’  
‘’That’s good Tommy, that shows progress’’ He smiled as Tommy nodded and leaned against Cassidy slightly more, his side pressed against his as he let a small breath out.  
‘’I asked him to kiss me before we left’’ Tommy whispered and he could feel Cassidy more to look at him,  
‘’You did’’ He asked as Tommy nodded shyly, a small blush on his cheeks again  
‘’I told him that I didn’t want to be afraid of him anymore  that me and the wolf wanted him to kiss me, that I wanted to belong to him in every way’’ Tommy whispered as he curled his arms around Cassidy’s arm a little more, the want to get from his seat and move to the front to be beside the alpha growing.  
‘’And did he?’’ Cassidy asked, biting his lip a little, Tommy smiled to himself before he nodded, ‘’you’re fighting your wolf right now aren’t you honey?’’ He asked and Tommy raised his head to look at him before back down to his arm where his fingers had half shifted in to claws and were digging in to Cassidy’s arm.  
‘’Sorry’’ He told him quickly before he let go and moved his hands between his thighs and squeezed them together. ****  
‘’Go to him Tommy’’ Cassidy whispered in to his ear before he turned and shook his head.  
‘’I will when we run, I have to learn to stay away even when the pull is to strong sometimes’’ He admitted with a blush as Cassidy smiled and wrapped his arm around Tommy’s shoulders and pulled him in to a hug.

Nearly at the dry lands, the alpha shifted in his seat, the feeling of the moon getting closer itching away under his skin as he let a small breath out and rubbed his hand over his arm, by the time they arrived at the site, they only had to wait fifteen more minutes and then the moon would be fully risen for them to shift and run, to enjoy the freedom of the land and of their wolves.  
Letting his eyes look out over the darkness outside the buses windows before he shifted in his seat and moved towards the driver again to double check on the time. Resting his palms flat against the driver’s seat and the seat behind, Adam shivered slightly with the feeling of being watched, his wolf whining low inside with the want of being with Tommy. Turning slowly, Adam made his way back to his seat before he glanced up towards where his mate was sat to see him leaning against Cassidy, his eyes closed before Cassidy looked up and smiled towards him.  
Dropping back down in to the seat, the alpha rested his forehead against the glass and let his eyes close, just twenty more minutes and they would be arriving and he could finally let his wolf run free, at the thought, Adam grinned to himself as he felt his wolf rise up and serge against him before he pushed him back, the thought of nearly there making his wolf purr and curl up just behind the surface as the alpha opened his eyes and looked in to the window to see his bright blue eyes being reflected back at him, his wolf so close that he could taste the freedom already.

Feeling the buss slowing down, Adam picked his head up off the window and turn towards the driver before he was up on his feet again and moving towards him. **  
**‘’We’re here?’’ He asked as the driver nodded. ‘’good good’’ Adam laughed out lightly as the driver grinned and pulled the lever to open the doors. Rolling his shoulders slightly as the fresh smell came across to him, Adam groaned slightly before he pushed away and let his feet lead him down of the steps before he turned as the other bus pulled up and rolled to a stop behind.  
‘’How long have we got?’’Neil called out as he stepped off the other bus,   
‘’Ten minutes’’ The alpha called back as he started to turn away and walk towards the first wolf guarding the dry lands for them tonight. ****  
‘’Everything is just as you want sir’’ The wolf spoke out as Adam nodded and rubbed his arms again.  
‘’Good…that’s good, I don’t want anything to go wrong tonight’’ He spoke out as the other wolf nodded, ‘’I understand that you and your men has been told of my mate and his status to this pack, that no harm is to come to him?’’ The alpha asked as the guy frowned slightly but nodded.   
‘’I do sir and so does my men, we have not been told why he is special but we do know that he means that extra security has been taking up to watch’’ The wolf told Adam as he nodded.

Walking past him and further across the dry lands, Adam let his wolf out a little more, his eyes moving down to his hands as he held them out in front of him and watched as they shifted more in to paw’s before he pulled it back again. ‘’alright now boy, listen up’’ the alpha said to himself as he ran his hands over his arms again before shrugging his jacket off, his wolf rising up, head tilting and ears perking up to listen, ‘’im letting you out tonight like every full moon, but you have to behave no matter how much you want Tommy and his wolf, he’s still growing closer to us okay boy’’ He spoke out as he held his jacket tightly and rolled his shoulders again. ‘’just be gentle to him, let him come to us, I know you got excited to be connected to him when we kissed but he wanted that, he came to us’’ Adam smiled as he spoke, the feeling of Tommy’s lips still fresh against his in his mind. Happy that his wolf understood what he wanted, Adam took a few more steps and just stared out in to the darkness, he knew once he was in his wolf form, that everything would become clear and crisp just as much as if it was the day time.

Stepping off the bus with the others, Tommy looked around the large group before he noticed Adam walking away and past the men who were walking around, he knew that they were there to protect the pack while they ran, Cassidy had explained as much as he could on the drive up.  
‘’Cass, what’s Adam doing out there?’’ He asked once Cassidy had caught his attention and had hooked his arm around Tommy’s again.   
‘’He often does that before a run honey, don’t worry about it’’ Cassidy told him as he nodded and worried his lip between his teeth slightly,   
‘’But what does he do so far out on his own?’’ Tommy found himself asking again before he could stop himself.   
‘’He goes out there to talk to his wolf without anyone listening in, I‘ve always wondered what he talks about but never ask because he is my alpha’’ Cassidy smiled before he rubbed Tommy’s arm. ‘’but come on, its nearly time’’ He whispered as Tommy nodded and slowly tore his eyes away from Adam and turned with Cassidy as they walked away from the buses slightly.

Watching as a few people started to undress Tommy worried his bottom lip in between his teeth again before he moved away from Cassidy and took a few steps backwards until his body collided with a solid one, warm arms moving around his waist as he jumped.  
‘’Shh, its okay baby, its only me’’ Adam whispered in to his ear as Tommy let a small breath out, body relaxing back against the alphas chest before he let his head tilt back against his shoulder. Feeling Adam’s hands move away from his waist to move and rub against his arms, Tommy breathed out again and bit his lip as he felt Adam’s cheek rub over his shoulder. ‘’you smell like Cassidy’’ he mumbled out before he pulled Tommy back again and pressed a light kiss to his neck before he pulled away and took Tommy’s hand.  
‘’Where are we going’’ Tommy asked the alpha as he started to lead him away from the others in the pack and around the buses where he paused and turned back to face him, eyes slightly brighter in the dark around them. **  
** ‘’You felt uneasy again’’ Adam mumbled softly as he stepped closer and let his hand move up and rest against his cheek before sliding it down his jaw, ‘’don’t like it when your like that’’ He breathed out before stepping closer again and pulling him in to a hug, ‘’are you okay?’’ He heard Adam ask as he wrapped his own arms around the alphas waist before his wolf pushed a little more and he found himself rubbing his cheek against the alphas own shoulder like he had done, the knowledge that he wanted the alphas scent on him clear in his mind but at the same time he knew that he just wanted others to know that he was Adam’s.   
‘’Im okay’’ He told him truthfully, ‘’just didn’t expect that’’ He whispered with a blush.   
‘’It’s okay, I should’ve warned you that the pack is used to seeing each other without clothes on from our runs, but its only so they can shift without ripping their clothes’’ He whispered in to Tommy’s ear as he nodded and softly pulled away so he could look at his face.  
‘’I’ll get used to it one day’’ Tommy told him with a small smile which had the alpha grinning and leaning down to rest his forehead against Tommy’s. ****  
‘’You don’t have to get used to it if you don’t want to Tommy, that’s why I brought you around here away from them so you can shift in private’’ Adam whispered as Tommy ran his hands over the alpha’s sides and breathed out a little, his eyes watching his hands as he moved them up to touch against his stomach before rising them up to his chest as he looked back up again.  
‘’Will you stay with me?’’ Tommy whispered quietly as a small shiver ran through his spine and the itch grew more under his skin.   
‘’If only you want me too baby’’ The alpha whispered as he nodded slightly and took a small breath.   
‘’I want you too, I trust you’’ Tommy whispered, his wolf pleased that he could make his alpha smile.

Feeling the alpha let him go, Tommy breathed out from the sudden loss of contact from him as he stepped away and turned a little, watching as the alpha moved his hands to the bottom of his own shirt before he started to pull it up and over his head, the fabric silent in the soft breeze around them. Catching his eyes, Tommy blushed brightly and turned away before he felt the warm touch of his alphas hand on his jaw.   
‘’Don’t be afraid to look Tommy, you are allowed to’’ Adam whispered softly as he caught the alphas eyes again. ‘’im not going to hide anything from you okay’’ He told him as Tommy nodded again.   
‘’I’ll try to remember’’ Tommy whispered softly as Adam smiled and stepped away again, leaving the soft kiss to his cheek tingling as Adam turned back, his hands moving to his pants as Tommy watching. Breathing out softly, Tommy closed his eyes and willed his wolf to take a step back for a moment, feeling it do what he asked, Tommy smiled to himself before letting his eyes open as he moved his own hands to his shirt and started to pull it up over his head.  
Shivering slightly in the breeze as it wrapped itself around, Tommy breathed in the clean air and he realized that he they must have been way clear of the city for the air to be so clean and quiet around them. Resting his shirt over the bumper on the bus, Tommy glanced up at the alpha to see him working his pants off his long legs, the pale skin slowly coming in to view as he swallowed a little and turned away again, his own hands moving back to his pants again as he slipped his belt free of its buckle before he started on the zip. Pants undone and slid of his legs, Tommy shivered  again and placed it with his shirt before he turned back to see the alpha sat on his hunches, head tilted as Tommy blushed darkly again once he realized that the alpha had shifted and was sat watching him undress.   
Looking at him as he moved up on to his paws and stretch before walking closer, Tommy let a small laugh out as he rubbed up against Tommy’s legs, warm fur tickling against his thighs as he reached down and let his fingers move through the alpha’s fur just behind his ear which earned a rough lick against his thigh.

Smiling to himself, bottom lip caught between his teeth as the alpha moved away and sat in the spaced between the buses, his back to Tommy, almost as if he was keeping watch for anyone who got close to where he was standing. Sliding his boxers off and down his legs quickly, Tommy stretched up towards the sky before he closed his eyes as he relaxed and shifted silently.

Adam new the moment his mate had shifted, the air around them had changed, filled with the tension of the whole pack waiting for the full moon, turning slowly, Adam’s wolf stared back at his mate as golden eyes rose to look at him, the beautiful creature before him making his heart swell as he took to his feet and slowly moved and tilted his head to get Tommy to follow him out in to the open, other wolves turning to stare towards him before the attention shifted to Tommy as he walked out behind him.   
Letting a warning growl out, he could feel Tommy behind him as he slowly crept closer to the alpha, the slight uneasy feeling running through Tommy’s wolf as he moved closer to his mate, almost as if he was trying to hide him away. Turning, he nudged against Tommy’s shoulder with his head, blue eyes staring in to golden before he took off, his paws digging in to the dry earth on the ground as a howl broke out somewhere in the pack.

Chasing in to the darkness, Adam turned and dropped back again and swooped back around behind Tommy before coming up on his other side as another wolf ran near, the snap catching Tommy’s attention as he faulted and stumbled on the loose earth, moving closer to his mate, Adam’s wolf brushed up against him and let an amused sound out as he felt the light snip at his fur before the footsteps of Tommy’s wolf got a little louder, glancing back, Adam would’ve grinned if he could as he noticed Tommy moving away from him slightly before getting closer again and swerving in behind the alpha, feeling a head but from his other side, Adam turned quickly and growled before he realized it was Tommy as the ball of white moved away from him and pushed faster as his wolf explored the freedom of himself again.  
Falling behind, Adam glanced around his pack running before he spotted his brother’s wolf and ran towards him before letting them run together.

Hearing a howl, Adam paused and snapped his head around, looking for any sign of Tommy before he was off running again, letting his wolf guide him through his pack members until he was standing on the edge of the woods which they normally stayed away from, not from fear but just for it to be safer, for everyone to be able to see everyone. Feeling the wolf start walking forward before Adam could realize what he was doing, he shook the clouded thoughts away and concentrated on the scent he could smell faintly against the ground, his nose down before he heard the soft howl again, his wolves head picking up and feet running before he broke free in to a clearing and skidded to a halt as he saw Tommy’s wolf sat there in the moonlight, his head tilted up towards the sky.  
Padding forward slowly, Adam sniffed at the ground again before he raised his head and stepped again, only to pause as his foot pressed down on a twig, the sound of the snapping loud around them as Tommy’s head whipped around at the sound.   
Watching as Tommy’s wolf moved slightly, his body stretching in the pale moonlight before he laid down and rolled over in the dirt slightly, the mud clinging to his fur and tainting it, the sound leaving his wolves snout had Adam snorting slightly as he padded a few steps more in to the clearing and clear of the trees before he lowered to the ground and rested his head on his paws as he watched Tommy roll around for a while, his wolf felt content watching him, watching his mate act like a child almost. He knew that if Tommy was in his human form, that he would be blushing brightly, the look adorable on his face before he rolled back on to his stomach and pushed up on to his paws as he walked towards the alpha. Standing as he paused just in front, Adam stepped forward and moved closer until Tommy moved and knocked his head against his own. **  
**Letting Tommy rub up against him, Adam leaned back against him and rubbed back before he sniffed along Tommy’s spine before getting to the base of his tail which had Tommy snapping around, a small growl on his lips before Adam licked across his ear as an apology.

Letting a playful yelp out as Tommy started running, Adam took chase and pushed through the trees after him before he lost Tommy’s scent and he doubled back, nose to the ground before he perked his ears up as he heard the movement of twigs on the ground. Growling playfully, Adam flicked his tail up as he stretched his body out and turned away from the noise before the weight of another wolf knocked him off his feet, their bodies rolling round the ground before dust settled and Adam’s wolf stared up at Tommy’s as he leaned down and let his tongue trail over his snout a few times before he nipped at Adam’s ear and took off running again.  
Following him, Adam’s wolf snorted in what would only be laughter if he was in his human form as he chased after his mate as he ran back out in the dry lands, the white wolf weaving in and out of other pack members before he circled around an surprised Cassidy and Brad, slowing to a prowl, Adam curled around them before he pounced towards Tommy, the movement quicker than he expected as he pinned the white wolf under him.

Feeling the air change around them slightly, Adam stared down in to the golden eyes which was wide, the white fur around them making them stand out brighter as he felt the other wolves moving away from them both, knowing full well that they were giving them all the space they needed and making sure they were far enough from the pair. Lowering his head, Adam let his wolf nose along the fur on Tommy’s throat before he moved slightly, body moving lower over Tommy’s to keep him there as a small whine left Tommy’s snout, snapping his head up, Adam quickly scrambled away and made sure he was far enough as the white wolf flipped over on to his stomach and stayed low to the ground, their breaths heavy as Adam copied and moved closer until they were nose to nose, a small rumble low in Adams own throat as he raised his head and licked over Tommy’s snout before he moved and walked behind Tommy and lowered back to the ground again, his body curling around his mates as the rest of the pack ran.

Washed clean in a small stream he found in the woods, Tommy slowly walked back to where he had left his clothes, shifting back and dressing quickly, Tommy stayed in the shadows of the bus as he watched the other pack members laughing with each other and drinking around the small fires which they had made to stay warm. The moon had finally rested below the tree line about an hour and half ago since Tommy had left Adam where they had been resting together in the middle of the dry lands; their wolves curled up together while the rest of the pack ran around and stayed away.  
Biting at his lip, Tommy shivered slightly from the coldness which was around them as his eyes sought out the alpha among his pack, head thrown back in laughter slightly before he covered his mouth and shook his head, the image of it making Tommy smile slightly before he saw Adam blink a few times and look around him before his head turned towards where Tommy was stood in the shadows, hidden, taking a step back again just to make sure, he bit his lip harder as he watched Adam turn and say something to someone before he turned back to look to where Tommy was standing. **  
**Slipping back in to the darkness, Tommy let a small breath out before he rubbed at the side of his face harshly, despite the coldness there was a small warmth building in the base of his spine again from where Adam had been staring at him, it was like he was boring holes in to Tommy’s soul. Working his way around to the other side of the bus and away from the pack, Tommy let a deep breath out before leaning his forehead against the cold metal of the bus which seemed to help the slight burn he could feel.  
Feeling a warm hand slide around the back of his neck, Tommy let a gasp leave his lips as his wolf whined as he pressed up against the bus again, the hand slipping up slowly and in to his hair where he could feel fingertips rubbing against his scalp, the touch soothing the burn more than the cold metal in front of him as a warm body pressed against his. ****  
‘’It’s okay baby, just ride it through, im here now, you’re not alone’’ The warm voice was beside his ear as another small whine left his throat, too low for any of the other pack members to hear around the other side as he turned sharply and buried his body in to Adam’s, the weight of his hand against his head and the arm which moved around him tightly helping as he rubbed his cheek against Adam’s chest.  
‘’It burns’’ He whimpered out as the alphas hold tightened around him.   
‘’I know baby, I know it does’’ He whispered against his ear before lips were pressing a soft kiss against the outer shell of it as the hand around his waist moved up under his top to lay against his back. ‘’is that helping?’’ The alpha asked quietly,  
‘’Mm’ still burns’’ Tommy mumbled as he nuzzled his nose in to Adam’s neck, wolf rising to come out before he pushed him back slightly, breaths broken before he pulled away and pushed at the alpha’s shirt, ‘’skin’’ He muttered out.

Feeling the alpha’s touch pull away, the burning feeling running through his body rose fully again, a slight sweat breaking out over his body as he watched the alpha move, his hands rising to the bottom of his shirt as he started to pull it up his body, shredding his body free of his own shirt and letting it fall to the ground, Tommy whined slightly and attached himself back against Adam as he rubbed against his chest slightly, face tucked against his neck as arms wrapped back around his body again. **  
**‘’Better?’’ The alpha asked as Tommy nodded slightly and shivered as he felt a hand smooth down over his spine.  
‘’Don’t like it’’ Tommy whimpered out as he felt his wolf pant slightly and roll around with the scent of the alpha so close to him and Tommy,  
 ‘’I know baby, but it will get better’’ Adam whispered softly as he stroked his palms over Tommy’s skin.  
‘’Don’t want it to get better…want it gone, hurts makes me want to curl around you’’ He breathed out against heated skin which he rubbed against it again. ****  
‘’It does baby, it will die down soon’’ He was told before he shook his head, ‘’I can hold you down if you want’’ The alpha told him quietly, his voice slow almost as if he was treading carefully.  
‘’Just make it stop’’ Tommy begged before he felt the alpha shifting slightly, his arms manhandling Tommy’s around until his back was flushed against his chest, an arm wrapping around his own and upper torso, stopping him from moving around before a gentle hand closed around his throat, his head tilted back against Adam’s shoulder as he turned his hands around to hold on to the arm holding him tight against his mates body.   
‘’Just relax Tommy, the more you fight it, the worse it feels’’ Letting his eyes close tightly as the alpha whispered in his ear, Tommy let a weak breath out, his body feeling safe in the hold he was in, the way he felt both safe and weak with no way he could get out of the alphas hold even if he wanted too.   
‘’Alpha’’ He whimpered out again,  
‘’Im right here baby, im right here holding you…no one is going to come near or touch you, only going to let my touch be against your naked skin’’ He whispered in to Tommy’s ear, ‘’I can touch you more, make the burn go away quicker’’ He whispered as Tommy nodded, keeping his hand around his throat, Tommy felt his other hand move down over his chest and rub against his stomach which he pressed in to, a low whine leaving his lips before he felt the alpha’s hand sliding down lower, panicking slightly, Tommy felt him move his arm away quickly and wrap it back around his upper torso and arms again as he pressed a kiss against his ear, ‘’im sorry, its okay, I wont touch you there if you don’t want me too, im sorry Tommy’’

Letting his body finally relax more against the alpha as he kept whispering soft things in to his ear, Tommy could feel the hot burn cool down through his body as soft kisses were pressed against his bared neck and shoulder lightly, the movements soft and slow, just a reminder that he wasn’t alone and that there wasn’t any threats to hurt him while the alpha had him.   
Slowly, the sounds of the pack around the other side of the buses, the sounds of the woods around and the colder breeze across his chest came back to Tommy as the alpha let his thumb stroke over the side of his neck before he slowly moved his hand away and rested it against his shoulder and rested his own forehead against his other shoulder.   
‘’You’re so beautiful like that’’ Adam whispered softly, ‘’god your heat is going to be so beautiful, I don’t know how im going to stay away from you’’ He half groaned and half whined out behind Tommy.   
‘’Don’t want you to stay away’’ Tommy whispered back as he shivered again and felt the alphas arms tighten around him again, ‘’want to be with you…by your side, don’t want to stay away’’ Tommy repeated.   
‘’How are you feeling now’’ Adam asked quietly as he raised his head and Tommy felt him press a soft kiss against his head.   
‘’Better now…thank you’’ He whispered out, ‘’just cold’’ He shyly admitted which had the alpha chuckling softly before he felt him pull away, letting a small breath out as he stepped away and turned to see Adam picking his top up before stepping closer again and carefully moving it up over his head before Tommy slipped his arms through, a small blush on his cheeks from the alpha dressing him as he moved away again and pulled his own shirt back on.   
‘’Come on, lets get you some water, it will help you’’ Adam said softly as he took Tommy’s hand in his and softly led him back around before he sat Tommy down on the step of the bus before he crouched and ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, ‘’I’ll be right back, going to get you some water’’ He whispered and stood.

Feeling fingers slide around his wrist, Adam turned back to look down at Tommy who was staring up at him with wide eyes which had him turning back fully and crouching back down in front of him again.  
‘’I want to join you all’’ He whispered out quietly before pulling his lip between his teeth, ‘’if im allowed’’ Tommy added on and Adam couldn’t help but lean closer, his hand resting against the back of Tommy’s neck as he brushed his lips over his forehead.  
‘’Of course you are baby’’ He told his mate as he pulled away and stood again, hand tilted out slightly which Tommy slowly took as he stood.  
Walking back towards the fires, Adam glanced towards his brother who was watching them before he turned away with a slight smirk which had Adam rolling his eyes slightly as he sat back down in his seat and pulled Tommy down on to his lap before he moved to sit on the ground between his knees softly before he was handed a drink which went down beside him unopened. Finding water in the cooler, Adam pulled the lid off and held it down in front of him as Tommy took it softly and brought it up to his lips. Smiling to himself, Adam let himself comb his finger through the longer strands of his mate’s hair before he leaned down and let his arms wrap lightly around him. ‘’Stay with me tonight’’ He whispered in to Tommy’s ear softly which was greeted with a tiny nod which he almost missed as he moved back, a hand resting softly on Tommy’s shoulder as he turned back to the conversation he had been having with Brad as his thumb hooked just under Tommy’s collar as a gentle reminder that he was still there.


	14. Drinking Games

Moving around, Tommy stared towards the bedroom doorway which was wide open before he turned back to the windows curtains thrown back to let in the light which was starting to fade quickly. He could feel that the alpha wasn’t in the house, his scent there everywhere but not as fresh as Tommy’s wolf would’ve liked it to be. Pulling at his clothes slightly, Tommy tugged his shirt off and moved towards his bags which was still packed as he dropped to his knees and routed through for a clean top as scents slowly worked their way through to him.  
‘’Dude’’ Spinning, Tommy stared up at Mike who was in the doorway of the bedroom, Dave just behind him with Mia as he got to his feet and pulled the shirt on and grabbed a jacket of the bed which was laid out.  
‘’We set to go?’’ Tommy asked as he tugged the jacket on and pushed his phone and wallet in his pockets as they glanced at each other.   
‘’Sure you want to do this Tommy?’’ Dave asked as he stepped closer slightly, hand in Mia’s which had Tommy tilting his head slightly towards them before he grinned.   
‘’I want it’’ Tommy spoke out as he turned and moved back around his room again, hands reaching out to move things slightly before he ran his hands down the jacket and turned back, ‘’okay im set’’ He told them as they glanced at each other and nodded again.  
‘’What bar do you want to go to?’’ Mike asked as he stepped away and Tommy walked out, eyes scanning over his room before he pulled the door shut,   
‘’Bars…I want to hop’’ Tommy told them which had they all turning to stare at him.   
‘’Are you sure that’s wise?’’ Dave asked as Tommy frowned,   
‘’Why, we’ve never stared in one place to drink’’ Tommy spoke out, brown eyes darting between them all.   
‘’Just…after last time’’ Mia spoke before he shook his head. **  
**‘’I want to go out and enjoy a few drinks with my friends, Dwight is gone, his pack is gone and I want to get my life back on track, I don’t want to life in fear of every alpha I come across okay, I want to go back to normal’’ Tommy told them as Mia sighed and walked closer, his arms folding back around her as she hugged him tightly.  
‘’We’re sorry Tommy, we just want to make sure you are okay’’ She told him before she pulled away softly and smiled at him.   
‘’Im fine just wanting people to stop worrying about me’’ Tommy laughed as they nodded. ’’Good, now lets go get our drink on’’ Tommy laughed as he watched Mia move back towards Dave and took his hand again as they and Mike turned. Walking along with them, Tommy pushed his hands in to his pockets and rolled his shoulders before he brushed up against the wall of the hall and away again as he heard footsteps getting closer. **  
**‘’Off out?’’ Turning, Tommy looked towards his alphas brother before he chuckled softly and nodded,  
‘’Yeah, going out for a few drinks’’ He told Neil who looked smugly, eyes turning to look towards the others who were walking away, ‘’and what about Adam, he will wonder where you are once he can’t catch your scent’’ Neil told him  
‘’I know but I just wanted to go out’’ Tommy spoke before he paused slightly and frowned, ‘’he wont mind will he?’’ He asked quietly as Neil laughed and shook his head,  
‘’Tommy, you know that Adam wants you to do whatever you want, I was just saying he would be wondering, I know that the meeting is going to take it out on him a little and he will probably just want to be near you again like you were when we came back from the run and he curled himself around you’’ Neil told him as Tommy blushed and nodded slightly,  
‘’Alright, I should get going before the others get restless’’ Tommy told him as Neil smiled,  
‘’What do you want me to tell Adam if he asks’’ Neil asked as Tommy paused, a small smile falling over his lips as he looked up at the alphas brother, ****  
‘’Tell him…to come find me if he wants’’ Tommy told him before he turned and headed out through the house until he met the others out front.

It wasn’t until Tommy and the other three had hit the sixth bar that he got the small chill down the back of his neck, the same feeling he had been getting lately from every smile he received from the alpha, throwing back the last of his drink, Tommy excused himself to go to the bathrooms where he worked his way around the bar, body brushing against other were’s and humans together before he found the bathrooms and slipped inside, hands brushing over the walls before he used one of the cubicles and washed his hands. He knew the moment he had told Neil to tell the alpha to come find him if he wanted, that he was offering up the game of chase.  
Knowing full well that he had made sure to get his scent around the place enough to tease Adam in to knowing that he had been there, Tommy made his way back across the bar to the others as he grinned.  
‘’I feel like moving on again’’ He spoke out to them just above the music for them to hear, Dave’s eyes meeting his before he nodded.   
‘’Sounds good’’ He laughed out as Tommy grinned widely, he finally felt like he was getting back to normal again as he slung his arm around Mia’s shoulders, their bodies moving through everyone else before stepping out in to the air which he breathed in deeply, the slight spike of the alpha’s scent flowing lightly on the breeze as Mia’s arm wrapped around his waist tightly, his eyes moving down to her with a smile.   
‘’So when are you going to start drinking?’’ He asked as she laughed.   
‘’When you boys start getting tipsy’’ She teased as the other laughed about something and started walking on.   
‘’Aww don’t you trust us to look after you?’’ Tommy asked as another shiver ran down his spine and he pulled her closer as they moved to catch up with Dave and Mike. **  
**‘’I do trust you boys, just want to stay out longer like old times’’ Mia grinned before she let him go and grabbed his hand, laughing loudly as she pulled him in to a run past the other two, Tommy followed her down the street and in to another bar where the were’s scent hit Tommy strongly, a few alphas scents sticking out before he rolled them off his shoulders and followed her towards the bar, his arm moving back around her shoulders and stepping closer as they moved against the crowd and found the place next to the bar. **  
**‘’They are watching you’’ Dave whispered as he slipped in beside Tommy and he turned brown eyes to him,  
‘’I know, im still unclaimed so they will, but they wont touch me, wont come close’’ Tommy told him with a small smirk as he grabbed his beer from the bar surface and turned away to follow Mia towards the table she was sat at.   
‘’Wait…how you know for sure?’’ Dave asked once he had caught up and Tommy laughed before he tapped against his chest and pendent on show before flicking the collar of the jacket.   
‘’They wont touch what belongs to the top alpha’’ Tommy spoke out softly as he let his eyes wonder away before back again as Dave and Mike sat down with a slight laugh. ****  
‘’Well whatever the case might be, its good to have our Tommy back’’ Mike grinned as he held his glass out, tapping them together, Tommy took a mouthful of his before he settled it back down again and started to shrug the jacket off before laying it across the arms as he tucked the pendent back under his shirt.

A few drinks later, Tommy couldn’t help but smirk at Mia slightly as she came back with a drink in her hand and sat down again, her eyes meeting Tommy’s which rolled slightly as she sipped at it.  
‘’Come dance with me’’ Looking up from his whiskey, Tommy watched Mia stare at Dave before Mike as they both shook their heads. **  
**‘’Oh grow a pair boys’’ Tommy spoke out as he placed his drink down, ‘’I’ll dance with you babe’’ He told her with a grin.  
‘’But you don’t dance’’ Shrugging slightly, Tommy grinned and stood up, ****  
‘’don’t care, but those asses wont dance with you’’ He smiled, hand held out towards her again before she flashed a look towards the other two wolves before back as she took his hand and stood.

Walking away, the same chill ran down Tommy’s neck which he shook off as he let Mia guide him towards the dance floor before working their way to the middle where he laughed and let his hands rest against her waist as they started to dance to the music playing loudly.  
‘’I hear you are getting closer’’ Mia called out to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.   
‘’Yeah’’ He smiled softly, the truth clear, ‘’we are’’  
‘’Im glad’’ She smiled, the happiness clear as it rolled off her, the beats changing as they moved to it.

Following the scent from bar to bar was starting to drive Adam crazy, every time he thought he was getting closer, his mate would be gone again, the last club he walked in to it strong, following it through the club, Adam could feel the eyes of the other wolves on him knowing full well that it wasn’t often that their alpha would step in to the bars and clubs in were town.   
Leaving the club, Adam growled lowly to himself before he caught the faint scent of Tommy, it was fading fast as he turned and followed it as quickly as he could before he stopped outside another club. Stepping inside, Adam paused at the over whelming scent of the alphas inside before his mate’s scent came through faintly underneath it but still strong enough to tell him that he was there still as the other two wolves scents came through and he could smell Mia’s.  
‘’Alpha’’ Turning his head, Adam stared towards a male wolf who came closer, head tilted slightly before he gave a slight nod, only to step back again as he moved closer.  
‘’That was not an invitation to move closer’’ Adam spoke out as the other wolf quickly dropped his head to the side. **  
**‘’Im sorry’’ He spoke quickly before Adam stepped around him and moved towards the bar where he slipped in to a seat and let his eyes move around the room before he ordered a drink. Letting his eyes move back around the club again, he soon found himself watching Dave and Mike as they talked and laughed about something, their heads close as they talked before Mike nodded and turned away before back again and said something to Dave which had him laughing before they both turned and sat back, their eyes towards the dance floor which had Adam turning to look towards, a small growl in the back of his throat as he noticed his mate stood in the middle of the floor, hands on Mia’s waist as they danced together, other wolves pressed close to him.

Finishing the drink off, Adam ordered another drink as he watched his mate dance and laugh with his friend, the freedom clear on his face something Adam had only seen on the dvd’s, the way he looked so carefree like he had been through nothing bad in the past eleven months.   
Smiling to himself, Adam finished his second drink off slowly as he just sat back and watched, from the moment he had returned back to the den, mind hazy from the meetings and all he had wanted to do was curl near his mate, his scent relaxing him so he could sleep before he had realized that Tommy was not there, but his scent was around everywhere almost like he had rubbed up against things and moved objects around for no reason. The moment Neil had spoken to him, he had been half out the door again before he could finish speaking, his body moving back to the car again and driving to town where he knew Tommy would be hopefully. **  
**Empty glass being settled down, the alpha was moving his way across the bar, jacket sliding down his arms before he came to the table, both Dave and Mike turning to look at him surprised as he looked down at them with a smile before his eyes caught sight of the jacket, running his fingers over it, he chuckled softly and nodded before he glanced back towards the dance floor.  
‘’I didn’t know you would be here tonight’’ Dave spoke out as Adam moved the chair which he could tell Tommy had been sitting in and sat down. **  
**‘’Neither did I until I came home’’ The alpha chuckled softly as he looked towards his mate before back again, ‘’he seems happy’’ Adam commented as the two wolves nodded.  
‘’He is, he’s dancing too’’ Mike spoke out and Adam frowned slightly.   
‘’Why, is that surprising?’’ He asked as the two wolves looked towards each other again with a smirk  
‘’Tommy never dances Alpha, he hates dancing, two left feet’’ Mike spoke out as Adam turned back to stare at his mate, for the first time he realized how it was Mia leading him to the music, chuckling softly, Adam nodded as he laid his jacket over the one Tommy had worn, the thought that he had found a jacket of his own to wear out.   
‘’How did you even find us’’ Dave asked as Adam turned back,  
‘’Tommy’s scent, he made sure it was everywhere, im sure of it’’ The alpha told them before something went off in Dave’s mind and he grinned, ****  
‘’I wondered why he kept moving things about and getting up and down to the bathrooms and jukebox in a few bars’’ He laughed, ‘’he was leaving his scent around…but he, how would he know you would come?’’  
‘’I don’t think he did, it was an instinct’’ Adam told them before he stood and turned away.

Walking closer, the alpha ignored the looks which he was getting from both were and human around him, the way they showed submission in the slightest way and moved before he shook his head and wound his way through the crowds until he was stepping in behind Tommy.  
Watching as he danced and listening to him laugh as Mia whispered something in to his ear, Adam smiled as her eyes met his and he tilted his head slightly as she stepped back again, hands lightly on his shoulders. Stepping closer, Adam could see the people out the corner of their eyes whispering to each other once they realized that the wolf in front of the alpha wasn’t moving away, that they finally realized the faint scent from his clothes.  
Sliding arms around Tommy’s waist, the alpha felt him jump slightly before he quickly relaxed back in to the body behind him as Adam nuzzled his nose in to the side of his throat as he tilted it out, baring his neck in submission to his alpha as Adam pressed light kisses against his skin.  
‘’It’s over’’ Adam breathed out against his ear, ‘’I caught you’’ He whispered again as he held Tommy closer to him, his mates scent filling all his senses, his wolf pushing slightly as he moved a hand up under Tommy’s shirt to lay out over his skin, a clear sign of possession and of that of a mate.   
Letting their bodies move together and to the beat, Adam drank everything about Tommy in as their hips rolled and a slight breath left his mates lips.   
‘’Took you long enough’’ Tommy let out on a breathy laugh as a hand moved up to rest against the back of Adam’s neck as he bowed his own head forward, pressing a kiss against the back of his neck, Adam slowly pulled his hands away and turned Tommy’s body around, brown eyes moving up to stare back in to blue as the alpha smiled softly, a hand moving up to cup the side of his neck as he slipped his hand around on to Tommy’s lower back, skin against skin as he pulled him closer to his body and rested his forehead against his. ****  
‘’You were hard to find baby’’ Adam whispered softly, ‘’left your scent everywhere, drove me crazy not being close to you again, but god, you look beautiful, so beautiful, so strong’’  
‘’I didn’t mean for it to be a chase’’ Tommy whispered back as his hands moved over his chest and up to his neck where they wrapped around them.  
‘’I enjoyed it, loved it even’’ The alpha growled playfully, his lips turning in to a grin as Tommy laughed softly.  
Around them, the alpha knew that they were being watched, it had been a long time since the pack’s alpha had been in the bars and clubs of their side of town, the sight of him along with his mate something unknown to them as they danced together, bodies close before Tommy slipped his hands back down Adam’s chest again, the movements slow as the alpha stared in to his mates eyes, the music loud around them. Moving slightly, Adam looked at him as brown eyes grew wide slightly before the sight of his wolf glimpsed through them slightly.   
‘’Push him back baby’’ Adam whispered softly as Tommy blinked and his dark brown eyes was back, a small blush forming over his cheeks before he nodded.  
‘’Sorry Adam’’ Tommy whispered out before Adam chuckled softly and pulled him closer again as they moved to the music, sliding his hands down Tommy’s arms before he reached his hands and brought them up to his own neck, their eyes meeting before Adam slowly leaned down slightly again like he had done before, this time, Tommy’s jaw tilting up slightly as their lips met.

Letting one hand go, Adam wrapped it around Tommy’s waist and held him flush against his own body as their movements flowed together, the music guiding them as they danced in their own world.

Inside, Tommy knew that this was another step forward, another step closer to being normal, it didn’t matter that Adam was his mate and alpha of the biggest pack in LA, it didn’t matter that he was special and that he had been taken and hurt badly, all which mattered at the moment was just him and his mate together. He felt bad for pushing Mia away like he did when he first felt Adam’s arms around his waist, but he knew straight away that it was safe arms, that it was Adam even if he hadn’t realized his scent had gotten stronger, that he lost track of the chase and let the alpha catch him.  
Feeling Adam’s lips part against his own, Tommy slowly responded to the kiss, he felt like that he was safe in the alphas arms, that he was safe with letting his control up as tightened his arms around the alpha’s neck as warm hands pressed to his sides. Feeling his wolf trying to push out, he pulled away from Adam slightly as he breathed heavily, eyes bright as he stared up at the alpha that looked just as wrecked as Tommy felt himself, their wolves pushing as Adam grinned slightly, teeth sharp slightly before he leaned down and pressed his lips back against Tommy’s again, teeth nipping slightly at his lower lip before he pulled away and moved down against his jaw.   
‘’You drive my wolf crazy’’ Adam whispered in to his ear hotly as a hand slipped down to his lower back, sharp teeth nipping at his skin as he breathed out deeply.   
‘’My wolf wants yours’’ Tommy whispered back as he snuggled in to the alpha’s neck, soft kisses pressing against his skin as he chuckled softly.

Following the alpha as he pulled back and took his hand in his, Adam took a few steps backwards before Tommy followed him as he started to lead him away from watching eyes on dance floor before they reached the others who were laughing with each other and drinking still before Tommy noticed that Mia wasn’t drinking any more. **  
**Letting the alpha manhandle him in to Adam’s own lap as he sat down, Tommy curled back in to his chest as he felt a hand slide up under his shirt again to rest against his skin as Tommy tucked his head under Adam’s chin and accepted the drink which Dave handed over to him. Listening to everyone talking, Tommy shifted slightly in Adam’s lap and sat up as he put his empty glass down on to the table before reaching over to Adam’s jacket which he had stolen from the alphas room and grabbed his wallet before he started to stand up. ‘’Next rounds on me’’ He grinned as Mike laughed loudly.  
‘’About time boy, can’t remember last time you spend your money’’ He grinned which had Tommy flipping him off.   
‘’Just a cola for me babe, I said I would drive us all back’’ Mia spoke out as Tommy turned and nodded with a smile, leaning over Adam’s knees, he pressed a kiss to her cheek before he turned and headed away towards the bar, the realization of what he done in front of the alpha hitting him as he stumbled slightly, a hand grabbing his elbow stopping him from falling.   
‘’Careful now honey’’ Shivering slightly at the sound of the alpha’s voice, Tommy turned and stared at the guy before he pulled his arm out his hold.   
‘’Im fine, thank you’’ Tommy told him before he turned quickly and slotted in to a empty spot against the bar, eyes closed slightly before he opened them again and reached his hand up to press against his chest and over the pendent, ordering the drinks, Tommy tapped against the bar surface before he smelt the same alpha slide in beside him,  
‘’You sure pretty thing, you seem a little jumpy, your alpha not paying attention or not claiming you like you want, I can smell it all over you’’ The alpha hissed out as he side stepped closer,  ‘’can smell you from the other side of the room, that pretty heat makes you smell amazing’’  
‘’Dude, I suggest you back the fuck off him’’ Turning to stare at the bar tender, Tommy flashed him a thankful look before the alpha beside him laughed and grabbed his elbow, the thoughts of Dwight flashing through his mind as he yanked his arm away and snarled at him. ****  
‘’Oh little wolfy has a bite’’ He growled out. Feeling his wolf rise up, Tommy suddenly pushed him away before he grinned and took a step back from the alpha, sure enough moments later, Adam was stood between them both, a hand behind holding on to Tommy’s wrist as he stepped closer and pressed his forehead against Adam’s shoulder blades and breathed in his safe scent.

‘’You were told to back off’’ Adam growled out as his wolf came closer, lifting his hand up, Tommy laid it flat against the alpha’s side before he stood up and moved around to stand in front of him, his blue eyes still staring at the other alpha as Tommy pushed in to his body.  
‘’Im okay, im safe’’ Tommy whispered out as he ran his free hand over Adam’s chest, ‘’Alpha…Adam…mate’’ Tommy whispered out which had Adam’s body relaxing slightly before the other wolf laughed.   
‘’Yeah listen to your whore you asshole’’ He growled before he realized what he was doing, Tommy felt his fist clenching before he was turning, fist flying out and connecting with the other wolfs jaw which had him staggering back, watching as the wolf snarled slightly., Tommy felt the panic rise up through his body again before Adam’s arm curled around his waist and pulled him back against his chest tightly,  
‘’Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit’’ Tommy kept repeating to himself before the alpha leaned down and pressed soft kisses along his jaw, teeth nipping before he growled towards the other alpha as he got to his feet and stepped closer.  
‘’I suggest you leave my pack territory and head east in to another’s alpha’s land, you are not wanted around here and I will be sure to set my men and myself on you if I see you step foot within my land again, yet alone touch my mate without his permission’’ Adam growled out, his wolf close as Tommy shrunk back in to the warm body behind him, the weight of eyes staring at them again and the other wolf as he turned and left the bar quickly.  
‘’Im sorry, im sorry, I shouldn’t of hit him but he called you an asshole and it pissed me and my wolf off, im sorry alpha, im sorry’’ Tommy quickly spoke out before he felt Adam’s arms curl around him tightly, soft lips pressing to his temple as he chuckled softly, **  
**‘’You don’t need to be sorry baby, never be sorry for something you wanted to do’’ Adam whispered as Tommy nodded against his chest. ‘’im proud of you for staying in control so well and not letting your wolf come forward like I could feel he wanted to do’’ Adam whispered in to his ear as Tommy breathed out.  
‘’I didn’t like it’’’ He admitted quietly, ‘’my wolf didn’t like it…he threatened you, called you names, he grabbed me and I had flashes of Dwight come back’’ He whispered as Adam nodded and pressed another kiss to the side of his head before pushing away softly to stare at him.   
‘’We can go home if you want to’’ He said before Tommy shook his head, ****  
‘’No, im not going to let one jerk spoil my night out with my friends and my mate’’ Tommy said firmly which caused the alpha to smile. ‘’I’ve ordered drinks and im damn well going to enjoy them’’

Walking back to the table carrying the drinks with Adam, Tommy handed the cola over to Mia and the boy’s theirs before he took his own from Adam again and waited for him to be sat before he moved and sat on his legs carefully as he took a sip and pushed his wallet back in to the jacket pocket.  
‘’So we were saying about the moon’s before Tommy decided to play with that alpha’s face’’ Mike spoke out which caused them to laugh slightly and Tommy to blush before he felt Adam’s hand slide up his spine, fingertips brushing the back of his neck which had the same burning feeling growing at the base of his spine before the touch slipped back down again and he let a small breath out which he hid as he drank.   
‘’We were, you were saying about the next full moon was you not?’’ Adam asked as Mike grinned and nodded before he glanced towards Tommy which he caught,   
‘’Please explain’’ Tommy asked as he put his half empty glass down on the table and turned slightly to curl in to Adam’s chest, he was starting to feel the effect of all the drinking he had done tonight, the amount starting to finally effect his wolf and body as Mike smirked.   
‘’Just like your 21st, your 22nd holds a full moon’’ He spoke out, his words having Tommy staring at him before he blinked slowly and gave a slight nod. ****  
‘’Oh right’’ He mumbled out before turning to Adam and let a small breath out,  
‘’you okay baby?’’ The alpha asked quietly as he nodded,  
‘’Just tired a little’’ He whispered back which had an arm curling around him softly, eyes closing against the warmth before he opened them again and went back to listening to the others talking.

Adam didn’t know what scared him the most, the feeling of something going to happen or the sight of the passing alpha holding on to his mates elbow before he was stalking closer, the movements of him getting up and standing between them before he had Tommy in his arms shaking and saying that he was sorry for hitting him passed quickly and almost like a blur before he stared down at his mate in his lap, breaths soft as he grinned towards something Dave had said, his body moving slowly as he sat up and reached for his glass which he finished off.  
‘’Adam’’ Blinking up at Tommy, he smiled softly before he let a soft laugh out as he realized he had blanked out for a while in thought,  
‘’Yeah baby’’ he asked. ****  
‘’We are heading out now, Dave has work in the morning and so does Mike’’ Tommy said softly as he nodded with a smile and moved to his feet, his hand moving to a sharp hip as he pressed a kiss to his lips quickly and turned again as he grabbed his jacket and started to pull it on.  
He knew that he didn’t drink enough to even feel the effects of the alcohol, but he could tell in the other wolves’ movements that they had finally reached their limit and that it was probably more that reasons then the two wolves day jobs that had them heading home and calling it a night.  
Following them through the club, Adam stepped in behind Mia who smiled up at him before her hand slipped in to Tommy’s who was walking just ahead of her, his mates head turning to stare at her with a smile as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her tightly. The alpha liked the fact that Tommy had someone else other than just him who made him feel safe all the time and their friendship made him smile as they walked outside and in to the colder air before turning towards the area he had mentioned he had parked the car in.

Sat in the back with Tommy beside him and Dave on the other side while Mia and Mike sat up front, Adam stared out the window as the darkness moved passed as Mia drove, the car silent but comfortable as he leaned back and turned to look at Tommy as he shifted and leaned his head against his shoulder, legs moving to cover one of his as his arms curled around his own.  
‘’Get some sleep baby, I’ll wake you once we get home’’ He whispered to Tommy who mumbled slightly with a nod before he curled closer and let a soft breath out which had Adam chuckling softly and pressing a kiss to the top of his head before he turned back to stare out the window.

Dropping both of the wolves home and saying goodbye, Adam rested his head back against the seat, his hand warm trapped between his body and Tommy’s before he looked up again as he felt the car slowing down a little and Mia yawning.  
‘’I can drive if you are tired’’ Adam spoke out before he laugh echoed and she shook her head,  
‘’I will be fine, we are nearly back and then its not far home for me’’ She told him which had the alpha frowning and shaking his head,  
‘’Stay at the den tonight and sleep, I will get Leland to drive you home tomorrow morning’’ He spoke out as their eyes met in the mirror and she smiled softly,  
‘’You don’t have to Adam’’ She started to say as he smiled, **  
**‘’I do what I do to look after my pack Mia, you may not be a were but you are still family and pack to me, you are you are another safety net for Tommy and that helps settles my wolf’’ He told her as she blushed but nodded.

Driving the rest of the way in silence before reaching the main gates, the alpha turned and softly moved his free hand up to his mates cheek before moving it down to his shoulder where he gently shook him.  
‘’Baby, we’re home’’ He whispered softly as he stirred slightly, a hand coming up to rub at his eyes which Adam stopped before he could rub eyeliner over his face,   
‘’Tired’’ He mumbled as Adam chuckled but nodded softly,   
‘’I know baby but we can go in and go to bed in a second okay, Mia is going to stay the night too so she can get some rest’’ Adam told him as she pulled up outside the den and Tommy nodded.   
‘’Okay’’ He yawned out before moving slightly with Adam’s help. Getting out the car, Adam laughed softly as Tommy curled back in to his side again almost instantly once he had climbed out the car himself, knowing the feeling, Adam pushed the door closed before glancing over at Mia. ****  
‘’You take Tommy’s room, I don’t think he’s going to let me go tonight’’ He spoke out softly as he felt Tommy’s hands side around his waist more and touch against bare skin slightly as his top rose.  
‘’Only if you are sure’’ She spoke out softly as he nodded and glanced back down at Tommy again who was already starting to fall back to sleep again before he jumped at the slight nudge Adam gave him as they started to head inside.  
‘’Im sure, go and get some sleep Mia, thank you for driving us back, you really didn’t have to stop drinking just to do that’’ He told her before she laughed and leaned up to press a kiss against his cheek, the slight growl leaving Tommy had them turning to look towards him as he blinked sleepily, a slow blush forming over his cheeks as he turned back in to Adam’s chest  
‘’Okay, okay, im going, goodnight Tommy-Joe…goodnight Adam’’ She told them both before the alpha watched her walk off in the direction of Tommy’s room before he turned and started to lead his mate through the house until they reached his own room.   
‘’Right, go wash your face off baby’’ Adam told him softly before pushing him softly towards the bathroom once inside, a small nod leaving his mates head as he staged off, watching him as he pulled his jacket off and let it drop to the ground halfway across the room, Adam grinned and turned away to his drawers which he pulled open and pulled some sleep clothes out before finding something as small as he could for Tommy and laid it out on the bed just as Tommy came walking back out, his face clean of makeup, body shirtless and his pants undone slightly just enough to show that he wasn’t wearing any boxers on underneath.

Swallowing deeply, Adam walked over and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw before pointing out the clothes on the bed before he disappeared in to the bathroom and closed the door behind him as a broken breath escaped his lips and he leaned back, eyes closed before he finally pushed away a few minutes later.   
Toilet used and hands washed, Adam washed his own makeup off before he pulled his clothes off and redressed in a pair of loose sweat pants and a black tank top as he walked back out the bathroom to see Tommy curled up under the covers on the bed already, his clothes over the floor messily had the alpha laughing to himself softly as he turned the light off, using the light coming in from the moon, Adam worked his way over to the bed and crawled In under the covers with his mate which caused him to stir before he was turning over and moving closer to the alpha.  
‘’Warm’’ Tommy mumbled out as he pushed his knee in between Adam’s thighs and wrapped his arm around his stomach tightly before resting his head against his shoulder softly. ‘’night’’ Tommy muttered sleepily as Adam smiled and trailed his hand down his mates back.   
‘’Goodnight Tommy’’ He whispered before turning slightly, his arms folding around Tommy’s body tightly, the covers up over their waists as he breathed in the scent of his mate being in his bed again and in his arms. Everything felt perfect to the alpha and he knew that he wouldn’t have changed the night for anything.


	15. Chase Date

With a heavy breath, the alpha turned over and stretched his arm out across his bed before his eyes slowly opened to see it empty, the sheets a little warm still and Tommy’s scent still strong telling Adam that he had only just recently gotten out of his bed.   
Pushing up on to elbows, Adam rubbed his hand over his face and glanced towards his windows to see the curtains pulled mainly shut apart from a small gap which the sunlight was flooding through, a small trail leading across the room to the bed before the sound of water running caught Adam’s ear and he turned towards his bathroom with a small smile and a warm heart knowing that Tommy was feeling close enough to shower near Adam without fear.  
Thinking about the night before, Adam let a small groan out to himself before he was dropping back down on to his bed, a hand running over his face before he was turning and stretching himself out over the space Tommy had been sleeping in. Letting his wolf rise slightly more to the surface, Adam slowly rubbed his cheek over the sheets before a small rumble, almost a purr was leaving his throat which had Adam pushing his wolf back before he decided to take matters in to his own paws and take him in to the bathroom.

Climbing of the bed, Adam paced towards the windows and pulled the curtains back to let more sunlight in to his room before he was turning and changing in to a pair of jeans and a plain white top, his mind and eyes on the bathroom door at all times as the water kept running.  
Heading out the room, the alpha turned and walked through the hallways with a small smile on his face as he thought about Tommy and how close he had gotten to Adam over the past few days and the way he acted in the club the night before had him chuckling to himself as he turned and walked in to the kitchen.   
‘’It’s nice to see you smiling again my darling cub’’ Looking up towards his mother, Adam blushed slightly before he laughed and reached up to rub at the back of his neck slightly. ‘’what have gotten you so happy for? Sit’’ Leila spoke out as she walked over with a coffee pot.   
‘’Just thinking, that’s all mom’’ Adam told her with a smile as he accepted the cup she pushed towards him.   
‘’How’s your mate?’’ She asked as Adam glanced up to see her smiling.   
‘’He’s fine, showering at the moment I think, the water was running when I awoke’’  
‘’He stayed with you last night?’’  
‘’Yeah, Mia took his room, she was tired when we got back and I refused to let her drive home so I let her stay in Tommy’s room while Tommy stayed with me’’ Adam explained, ‘’I would’ve put Tommy in to another guest room but he didn’t seem to want to more and he growled at Mia when she kissed my cheek goodnight’’ He chuckled as Leila smiled widely.   
‘’That’s good’’ Nodding, Adam stood again and moved closer in to the kitchen, ‘’what are you doing sweetie?’’   
‘’Thought I would make breakfast and take it to Tommy’’ Adam shrugged out as he started to look through the fridge and cupboards before he felt a gentle hand on his arm and turned to see his mom stood beside him. Glancing back to the table and back again, he smiled softly before turning and hugging her, ‘’thank you’’ Adam whispered in to her ear before she was pushing him back to stare.   
‘’Why are you thanking me my cub’’ She asked, a hand moving up to cup his jaw.   
‘’For everything, I feel like I don’t say it enough and that I don’t tell you that I love you enough’’ Adam whispered as Leila smiled warmly.   
‘’Oh my baby boy, I always know your love for me’’ She whispered back as he nodded and smiled as she rose to press a kiss to his cheek.

Hearing her walk away and sit back at the table again, the Alpha turned back and carried on with making breakfast before he was looking through a cupboard for a tray to place everything upon.  
‘’So what are your plans for today sweetheart?’’ Leila called out as Adam returned from his search, a tray in either hand which he stared at before placing one back again.  
‘’I was thinking about just spending today with Tommy and his wolf if he let me, just to get to know them even more, maybe take a trip in to the city’’ Adam spoke out. ‘’what about yourself mom’’  
‘’Oh not a lot, I was just going to go visit a few friends, don’t you forget you have to go see two wolves today too about the border issues they seem to be having with their backyards’’ She reminded as Adam groaned.   
‘’Don’t remind me, the Richards and the Edmunds, they don’t seem to be getting along much’’ Adam sighed.

With breakfast all cooked and on the tray, the alpha turned to look towards his mother to see her already gone and him left alone in the kitchen which brought another small smile to his lips as he turned back and picked the tray up. Walking back to his room carefully, Adam listened around to hear the den pretty quiet before he was slipping back in to his bedroom and quietly pushing the door closed again with his foot until it clicked behind him.  
Listening to the sound of the shower still running, Adam smiled to himself and placed the tray down on his desk, looking around his room and at the slight mess from where Tommy had dropped his close, Adam let the small bubble of laughter leave his lips as he moved around and picked them up before folding them carefully and placing them o the chest at the end of his bed before he was moving back and pulling the sheets up and tucking them back in as he made the bed. Hearing the bathroom door open as he was tucking in his side of the bed, the alpha glanced up before he froze as his eyes met his mate. Feeling his wolf push against him, Adam swallowed deeply and forced him back again as Tommy looked up with a blush filling out over his cheeks and across his bare chest slightly from where he had come out in nothing but a towel around his waist.  
‘’Uh…I…yeah breakfast is on the tray, I made it’’ Adam stuttered out slightly before Tommy turned his head towards the desk Adam had nodded towards before his eyes ran over his mate’s body, his injuries had healed quite quickly along with the bruises which had left Tommy’s skin back to its pale color again. Swallowing slightly, Adam dropped his eyes and ran his fingers over the corner of the sheets he had been smoothing out to jeep his eyes off him.   
‘’You didn’t have to do that alpha’’ Tommy spoke out as Adam slowly raised his eyes to see his mate looking at him already, ‘’it’s my job to get you breakfast’’ Tommy whispered out which had Adam frowning slightly. Before he was moving around the bed and closer to his mate until his hand was running along Tommy’s jaw.   
‘’Baby it isn’t your job to do anything’’ Adam told him softly, head tilted slightly as he watched Tommy keep his eyes towards the floor before he brushed his thumb across his mate’s cheek, ‘’we are all equals here okay and if there is something you don’t want to do, no one is going to make you Tommy, just because im the alpha baby you don’t have to try and please me’’ He whispered, blue eyes watching as a blush started to fade out across pale cheeks.

Letting his hands come up to touch against Tommy’s shoulder’s, Adam pressed a light kiss to his damp forehead still before he pulled away with a soft smile.  
‘’Im going to go wait outside the room while you dress baby’’ Adam told Tommy before he was pulling away and turning as a hand wrapped around his wrist and he looked back to see Tommy biting his lip.  
‘’You don’t have to wait’’ Tommy whispered softly before he looked up at Adam through his damp hair, ‘’I…I mean’’ He breathed out before his eyes fell back to where his hand was holding Adam’s wrist. ‘’I want you to stay’’ He whispered quietly as Adam turned his body back to his mate fully with a small smile.   
‘’Can I lock myself in the bathroom?’’ He asked which had Tommy snapping his eyes up to the alpha, the brown orbs wide in shock.   
‘’W-why’’ Tommy asked as he stared at Adam who raised a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck slightly and mumbled too low for Tommy’s wolf to even hear as he looked at the alpha confused and a little hurt, ‘’don’t you want me?’’ He whispered before the alpha looked at him with wide eyes himself.   
‘’Of course I do baby…god I want you more than anything and so does my wolf, that’s why I want to lock myself in the bathroom’’ Adam told him quickly, a small flush appearing on his cheeks which had Tommy’s wolf purring in delight. ‘’I don’t want you to think you have to do anything because I can’t control him’’ Adam admitted as Tommy nodded.   
‘’I trust you’’ Tommy whispered as Adam went to step away, his movements stopping as he turned back to look at the wolf before a smile crept up over his lips before he was stepping closer again, a warm hand sliding around Tommy’s neck before lips were pressing to his forehead softly. ‘’I’ll try to be quick’’ He whispered as Adam nodded softly and stepped away again.

Hearing the bathroom lock turn, Tommy let a small breath out before he glanced towards the breakfast which was still on the tray and desk with a small smile, the knowledge that the alpha had gone to get it for them warming his chest before he turned towards where he had left his clothes to see them picked up and folded neatly as he walked over.  
Hearing a slight crash and then a muffled curse come from the bathroom, Tommy glanced towards it before there was an nerves laugh, turning away, Tommy glanced around before he moved towards the drawers which was pushed back against the wall and quietly opened the first one, the alpha’s scent swirling up and stronger again as he breathed out and picked up a black top which was on top. Sliding it on over his head and arms, Tommy breathed Adam’s scent in slightly, his fingers twisted around the front of the shirt and holding it against his nose before there was a knock on the door and he turned quickly to see it open and Neil step inside.  
‘’Oh hey…sorry was just looking for Adam’’ He spoke out as Tommy nodded and glanced towards the bathroom.   
‘’In there’’ He said quietly as Neil nodded and walked across the room. turning back to the drawers, Tommy looked down at them before glancing back up at Neil who knocked against the door and down again as he picked up a pair of sweat pants which the alpha had folded up before he put them back again and turned around and pushed the drawer closed again and headed towards the bedroom doorway.  
‘’Adam’’ Hearing Neil’s concerned voice before a loud growl, Tommy paused and turned back quickly as Neil looked at the same time.   
‘’Has he locked himself in there?’’ He asked as Tommy swallowed slightly, ‘’Tommy’’ Neil spoke before he dropped his eyes as another loud growl echoed along with scratching sounds. ‘’God damn it’’ Hearing the harsh tone in Neil’s voice, Tommy flinched and edged backwards until the frame of the door bumped in to his shoulder.  
Turning, Tommy quickly fled the room and moved along the hallway before he reached his own room and stumbled inside and pushed the door closed, his fingers turning the lock before he stumbled away. Searching his bags for boxers, Tommy pulled them on and crawled on to his bed and sat in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees, a thumb between his teeth slightly and brown eyes staring at the door.

Sitting for a few minutes, Tommy felt nothing but fear run through his body before he squeezed his eyes closed tightly and forced himself to take a few deep breathes and push the fear away knowing that no one was going to hurt him here. Crawling across his bed again, Tommy quickly found a pair of sweat pants and slipped them on before he paused in front of the mirror, his brown eyes looking at the way that Adam’s shirt fell over his shoulders and down until he stopped halfway down his thighs, one of the shoulders slightly hanging near the edge of his own shoulder before he reached up and pushed it back up again for it to only fall back.  
Leaving his room, Tommy walked barefooted back through the hallways quietly, his arms wrapped around his body as he slowly got closer to the alpha’s room again to hear raised voices.   
‘’I don’t give a damn Neil’’ Adam’s voice floated out as Tommy bit his lip and stepped backwards slightly, the feeling and memories of Dwight yelling moving across his mind before he gulped for breath and tightened his grip around the shirt which caused Adam’s scent to move around him slightly more and calmed him. Feeling a lot calmer again, Tommy stepped closer to the room before he raised his hand and lightly knocked against the door and stepped back again, his head lowered slightly, hair hanging in front of his face as the large door opened.  
‘’Tommy’’ Adam breathed out before he suddenly found himself wrapped up in the alpha’s arms, his head tucked under his chin as hands rubbed over his back and arms.  
‘’Sorry’’ He whispered quietly before he was being pushed to arms length and stared at.   
‘’Stop right there, it isn’t your fault Tommy, you only done what your mind told you to do’’ Adam told him softly before there was footsteps and Tommy glanced to see Neil moving closer, flinching slightly, Tommy quickly looked down in embarrassment before he was being pulled back in to Adam’s warm body again.  
‘’Im sorry Tommy, I didn’t meant to raise my voice and it wasn’t towards you I promise’’ Neil spoke out softly as Tommy nodded against Adam’s chest.

Hearing the door close again and smelling that it was just him and the alpha left in the room, Tommy bit at his lower lip and curled in to Adam’s side more as a heavy hand rested at the back of his neck softly, lips pressing against the side of his head.  
‘’I felt like a pup again’’ Adam whispered against his head, ‘’I haven’t lost control of my wolf like that in a long time’’ He whispered again with a soft chuckle which tickled the short hairs on his sculp.  ‘’my wolf liked it’’ He chuckled as he pulled away and Tommy looked up at the alpha to see nothing but happiness in his eyes and on his face.   
‘’You’re not angry that I ran away?’’ Tommy asked as Adam smiled and shook his head.   
‘’Of course im not baby’’ Adam smiled softly before he was pressing a soft kiss to Tommy’s cheek again and walking away. Standing there, Tommy breathed out slightly before he slowly started to move towards the bed again.

Picking the tray up, Adam glanced towards the doors before towards the bed to see Tommy climbing up and pulling his legs underneath himself, smiling softly as Tommy glanced up and looked away again with a small blush, Adam turned and started to walk closer before he pushed the tray on to the bed and walked around to climb back on himself.   
‘’I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I got a few different things’’ Adam told his mate who nodded, smiling softly as he reached out and picked a piece of toast up, Adam started to eat slowly before there was another knock at the door. Getting up, he glanced over at Tommy to see him slowly reach out for something before he was turning and walking towards the door and pulling it open to see a wolf stood there with some mail, taking his with a kind smile, Adam closed the door again and had a quick glance through before he was dropping the mail down on the unit before he was climbing back up on the bed again, his legs stretched out and arm propping him up. ‘’so I was wondering what you wanted to get up to today?’’ Adam asked Tommy softly as he glanced up and let his blue eyes settle on his mate who was biting down on a bit of bacon.   
‘’I was thinking about going to see Mia and maybe mom and dad too’’ Tommy told him as he leaned over to pick up the small jug which had some juice in.   
‘’Sounds good, I can always give you a lift in to town if you were thinking of seeing your parents first, I have to go settle a dispute between two other wolves again’’ Adam told him as Tommy looked up with a small smile.   
‘’I would like that’’ Tommy told him softly as Adam nodded with a grin.   
‘’Just tell me when you are ready to leave and ill take you in’’

Eating in silence for a while, Adam filled his own glass with juice before he placed it down on the unit and picked up a small piece of melon which he had brought in and turned to lay out on his back as he ate. Finishing off, the alpha wiped his fingers across his thigh before he moved an arm up under his head and breathed out in the sunlight which was filling the room warmly, his eyes sliding close as he listened to things around him.  
‘’Do you ever miss him?’’ Opening his eyes, Adam turned his head to see Tommy looking at him through his hair,   
‘’Miss who?’’ He asked confused slightly.   
‘’Your dad’’ Tommy told him as Adam turned back.   
‘’Sometimes’’ Adam told him honestly as he turned back to look at Tommy softly, ‘’I know me and my dad never really bonded much when I was growing up, Neil was the one who was closer to him but it would’ve been nice to know the things I was heading for’’ Adam told Tommy as he watched the alpha, ‘’mom helped me with most things when it came around for me to become the alpha of the pack, taught me as much as she knew because she knew that my dad hadn’t taught me enough before he disappeared.’’  
‘’Do you ever wish for things to be different’’ His mate asked as Adam turned on to his side to watch him as he fiddled around with some fruit before moving it to his mouth.   
‘’Different…what like me never being born to become alpha?’’ He asked as Tommy’s eyes flickered up to meet his before down again as he nodded.   
‘’I used to think that…in the moments after dad left and when things were hard, I mean I was only sixteen when he left and Leland stepped up as the alpha until it was fully declared that I was to become alpha’’ Adam said with a small sigh, ‘’but now…I wouldn’t change a single thing’’ He whispered out with a soft smile, ‘’me being the alpha brought me to you’’  
‘’You’re just saying that’’ Tommy retorted, a hint of a smile curling the edge of his lips which had Adam grinning himself.  
‘’It’s the truth baby, I nearly crashed my car the first time I ever drove past you’’ Adam grinned, ‘’my wolf reacted so much that he had pushed halfway and I had to control him as quick as I could just to stay on the road’’ He grinned as Tommy blush.  
‘’I don’t believe you’’ Tommy spoke out as Adam laughed brightly.   
‘’I followed you that day too’’ Adam blushed out, ‘’after I had gotten over my near death crash, I turned my car around and kept driving until I saw you again, you were heading in to an audition, you had a guitar on your back’’ He told Tommy as he raised his eyes to see Tommy staring at him with wide eyes. ‘’oh god, that and with getting Leland to follow you makes me sound like such a creep, I shouldn’t be allowed out’’ Adam groaned out before face planting down in to bed sheets.

Hearing laughter, the alpha tilted his head slightly and peered up through his hair at his mate who had moved his hand up over his mouth to muffle the sound. Groaning again, Adam turned his face back in to the sheets, his face red from admitting what he did to Tommy and from grinning at the sound of his mate’s laugh, he had quickly come to love it from when he heard it on the DVDs but in real life it was so much richer and it made his own wolf perk up more.  
Letting a breath out, Adam shifted slightly before he turned his head to find Tommy layed out beside him, the tray gone from the bed and Tommy’s eyes on his as he smiled softly towards his mate. Staring back in to his eyes, Adam watched as a small emotion flickered through them as he swallowed and dropped his eyes down again, a blush moving across his cheeks as he started to move and Adam realized that what he saw was a flash of want. Reaching out, he lightly trailed his fingers across Tommy’s bare arm which had a small sound leaving his mates lips.   
‘’Don’t leave…please’’ Adam whispered out as he drew his hand back again and carefully moved to sit himself up as Tommy’s body turned back towards him to look shyly through his bangs, his eyes slightly brighter with his wolf before he blushed and looked down again as Adam slowly trailed his eyes over his mate from his shaved hair which made him look like his normal self again, the faint remain of makeup still around his eyes where it never came off fully in the shower and down to his shoulder which was bare from where Adam’s shirt had slipped off with its large size.  Rising his eyes back to his mate’s face, Adam took in the bright eyes before he moved closer, his hand sliding up Tommy’s arm as he breathed out softly. ‘’please stop me Tommy’’ The alpha whispered as he let his forehead lean against Tommy’s.

Feeling a hand move over his arm before he opened his eyes, Adam watched the brightness of his mate’s eyes, the red flush over his pale cheeks before Tommy swallowed.  
‘’What if I didn’t want to stop you’’ Tommy asked quietly as the alpha breathed out slightly and closed his eyes again as his wolf tried to push against him.   
‘’You have to try Tommy’’ Adam whispered softly, ‘’by wolf traditions of your family, we shouldn’t even be touching or in sight of each other, let alone sleeping in the same bed’’ Adam whispered  
‘’Because of not being claimed’’ Tommy’s voice whispered. ‘’I just want to replace all the bad memories’’ He whispered as Adam opened his eyes and saw the fear which quickly slipped through his eyes.   
‘’You’re still scared of me baby’’ Adam whispered softly. ‘’scared of the alpha’’  
‘’I want to learn not too’’ Tommy sighed, ‘’I trust you…I trust both of you alpha and…’’ He trailed off before looking down again.   
‘’And what baby’’ Adam asked as he brought his hand up to stroke his thumb across his jaw.   
‘’And I don’t want to be afraid of…afraid of your touch…its stupid I know’’ Tommy whispered quietly as his own eyes closed tightly. For a moment Adam was confused at what his mate had meant before it slowly dawned on him how he felt after being used and hurt by Dwight’s pack.  
‘’It’s not stupid Tommy’’ Adam whispered softly as he moved and sat up fully, the same movement causing Tommy to open his eyes to look at him, ‘’it’s understandably with how you feel baby, and if you truly want to try and replace them then I wont say no’’ Adam whispered as Tommy blushed softly and nodded. ‘’we can try tonight if you want, I can get everyone to stay away so no one can interrupt us’’ Adam whispered as Tommy nodded.   
‘’I would like that, thank you’’ He whispered before a shy smile appeared over his lips before he was moving and curling in to the alpha’s chest.   
‘’Your laugh is so beautiful baby’’ Adam whispered to his mate softly as he traced his palm down Tommy’s arm before settling it over his own hand, fingertips moving across his fingers before he was pulling his hand back again. ‘’im glad you feel comfortable to be yourself around me’’   
‘’You make me feel safe’’ Tommy whispered back as he turned and buried his face against Adam’s neck with a small kiss which had the alpha smiling softly and wrapping his arms around his mate a little more but still loose enough for him to move away if he had wanted too.

Hearing the knock on the door, Adam groaned slightly before dropping his forehead down on to his mates shoulder. ‘’Cant people just leave me alone’’ He mumbled before he sighed and lifted his head up, ‘’it’s open’’ Adam called out as he felt a small smile against his skin. ‘’not funny Tommy’’ He mumbled quietly as the door opened.   
‘’Sweetie…oh im sorry, I can come back later if you’re busy’’ Hearing his mother’s voice, Adam looked up and chuckled softly  
‘’No its fine mom, come in’’ Adam told her before she smiled softly towards them both on the bed and stepped closer, her hands pushing the door closed before she was moving closer again.  
‘’Your brother wanted to know if you would be able to give him a lift to town when you go in’’ Leila spoke out as Adam groaned and rested his head back on Tommy’s shoulder again as he looked up, ‘’good morning Tommy’’   
‘’Morning’’ Tommy replied softly, his eyes glancing towards the women who he had seen around a few times before he let them fall to where the alpha’s arms were wrapped around him lightly. He felt safe in them just like he had told the alpha and he felt like he could stay leaning against Adam forever. ‘’Adam’’ Tommy whispered softly before the alpha glanced through his hair at him, blue eyes bright, ‘’you never answered your mom’’ He whispered as Adam smiled softly.   
‘’Oh yeah…’’ Adam blushed slightly before he looked up again and towards his mom, ‘’doesn’t he have his own car?’’ Adam asked as his mother smiled and Tommy moved slightly, Adam’s arms moving away before Leila laughed brightly.   
‘’It’s currently being serviced by Blake, it was running slowly and Neil asked him to have a look’’ She told Adam as Tommy shifted towards the tray which he had moved and settled the empty glasses and plates back on to it again.   
‘’Oh…Uhh yeah I guess that’s fine, im dropping Tommy off at his parents while im in town anyway with the dispute, which I really…really can’t be dealing with’’ Adam muttered before the shifting of the bed caused Tommy to glance towards him, ‘’im ready to just tell them to give up the land up. I mean there’s a fence there and yet Richards still complains about the flowers.’’  
‘’What type of fence is it?’’ Tommy asked as Adam looked up towards him before he the flush spread over his cheeks warmly.   
‘’Wire’’ Adam told him with a soft smile.   
‘’Why not tell them to just put a wooden fence in then that way the flowers wont go on to the other side, it could still be the same height as the wire’’ Tommy shrugged out before he lowered his eyes down to the tray again and fiddled around with the bowl which held the last few remains of fruit in.   
‘’Tommy’’ Adam suddenly said before he was being pulled in to strong arms, lips pressing against the side of his head as the alpha laughed. ‘’you are amazing baby, just amazing’’ He laughed.

Feeling the blush creep up over his cheeks again, Tommy softly curled his arms around Adam’s waist before he pulled away again and picked the tray up softly, his eyes flickering between Adam and the alpha’s mom before he glanced down and bit at his lower lip.  
‘’Going to take this back to the kitchen’’ Tommy told Adam quietly as he smiled and nodded.   
‘’Alright baby, im going to go take a run once me and mom are finished up and then I’ll be ready to leave whenever you are’’ Adam told him as Tommy nodded with a soft smile and quickly leaned up to leave a small kiss against the alpha’s lips before he was picking the tray up again and walking out the alphas bedroom.

Heading through the hallway, Tommy looked around softly before he was walking in to the kitchen and placing the tray on the counter tops. Working around the room, Tommy soon had the dishes washed and dried and replaced back in to the right cupboards before he found himself sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands, his mind running through things which had happened already this morning.  
Hearing the soft scrape of a chair, Tommy glanced up to see the alpha’s mother sitting down, a cup in her own hands before she smiled warmly towards him.   
‘’I don’t think we have really met before have we’’ She smiled.   
‘’No m’am, we haven’t’’ Tommy told her softly as she let a soft laugh out which had Tommy confused.   
‘’Oh honey, don’t worry about all that, just call me Leila sweetheart’’ She smiled as Tommy blushed but nodded. ‘’So you’re going to see your parents today, that’s nice’’ She smiled as Tommy nodded and smiled.   
‘’It is, before everything happened I used to go and visit them every Saturday to have dinner with them, I kind of miss doing that’’ He smiled, his eyes fallen down to his cup before back up again as Leila smiled towards him.  
‘’Sounds like you had a really good relationship with them’’  
‘’I did, I know that growing up, I caused my mom and dad a lot of trouble and there was a few times I treated them badly but I love them with everything inside and no matter how much they used to drive me insane, I would still come home every Saturday for dinner and spend time with them before going home or to Mia’s’’ Tommy chuckled softly, ‘’that reminds me, I might go see Mia too before coming home again’’  
‘’Well, I hope you have a good day anyway sweetheart’’ Leila smiled towards him as she reached over and squeezed his hand.  
‘’And what about you Leila, how are you spending your day? Not alone I hope because I can always stay here and keep you company if you are’’ Tommy quickly spoke out before she was laughing and shaking her head with a smile.   
‘’I can’t let you do that now honey, I will just steal you away another day’’ She smiled warmly as he nodded and watched as she started to stand.   
‘’Leila’’ Tommy called out as he stood and raised his thumb to his lips slightly and nipped at it before he dropped it and rubbed at his thighs.   
‘’What is it Tommy?’’ She asked as she turned back,   
‘’I just wanted to say thank you’’ He told her shyly, ‘’for Adam I mean…’’ He trailed off and she smiled softly and walked closer to him. ‘’you know for when…when…’’  
‘’I know Tommy and you don’t have to thank me for anything’’ She told him softly.   
‘’I do…I…um, you kept him safe and from doing anything stupid’’ Tommy told her as he raised his eyes to look at her softly, ‘’you kept him calm’’ Tommy tried to say again before he breathed out and pulled his bottom lip back between his teeth again.   
‘’Oh honey, you’re such a sweet thing’’ She laughed softly before Tommy felt himself being pulled in to a warm embrace, letting his arms fold back around her waist, he let her scent wash over him with a small smile, Leila smelt of home and safety as well as honey suckle and something else he just couldn’t place.

With the words which Leila whispered in to his ear still running through his mind, Tommy soon found himself walking across the large lawn slowly, his brown eyes moving around every so often when someone past before he stepped through the trees and started to walk through the woods until he was deeper and couldn’t see the den any more.  
Scenting that the alpha had moved through the woods, Tommy couldn’t help the small smile which tugged at the corner of his lips, he felt proud of himself for saying the things he did to Adam and for the way he had acted around him when the alpha had first told him about the first time he had past.  
Finding his-self back at the waterfall he had bathed in when he first started to leave the den on his own, Tommy couldn’t help but think back to the way Adam had put himself between Tommy and the threat when he had focused more on Adam being near him then his own safety. It had only been about a month, maybe longer, Tommy wasn’t really sure as he let the thought drift away as he walked down the shallow slope and closer to the small river. Pulling the alpha’s top off, Tommy folded it carefully and placed it on top of one of the large rocks before he was moving his hands to his stomach lightly. Staring down at himself, Tommy couldn’t work out why the alpha had still wanted him after everything he had must of seen when he was first found, all the cuts and bruises had healed, even the bite mark which to Tommy’s relief never scared deeply everywhere, there was a few scratch marks and bite marks still visible to the eye and he wondered if they would heal over time before his eyes landed on the small scars on his torso, the memory of the silver  being pressed against his skin to make him cry out had him shivering slightly as he dropped his hands away and through about Adam’s gentle touch with everything he done, the way he would keep his hold loose enough for Tommy to be able to get out if he wanted too.  
Slowly pushing his sweatpants down and folding them up, Tommy glanced around the small creek before he was walking himself in to the water and lowering down in to it so that most of his body was covered by the water which was warmed by the sunlight fallen through the tree tops high above. Pushing himself towards the waterfall, Tommy stood underneath it and let his fingers run through his hair, the water slightly colder than the rest as it fell down over his shoulders before slipping down his back and chest. Shivering softly, he let himself move back towards the river’s edge and lowered himself down until he was sat in the shallow water, the sun warm on his wet skin, here he felt at peace, that it was his little hide away when things got tough, the area surrounding the waterfall and river was silent apart from the sound of birds chirping and smaller animals moving around in the underbrush which had him smiling until the sound of a twig snapping had him spinning around slightly, his eyes scanning around before they settled on the bright blue eyes of Adam’s wolf high above on one of the over hangs.

Watching the alpha as he watched him, Tommy felt his breathin return to normal again as he settled back down in to the shallow water, his brown eyes watching the alpha as he rose up on to his paws and turned away from Tommy’s view.  
Inside, Tommy felt disappointed that Adam had turned away but he soon found that it didn’t stay long as there was more rustling near the slope as the alpha’s wolf appeared again and slowly padded towards Tommy, his footsteps slow and eyes on him, almost like he was being careful in not to spook Tommy again, the thought pulling a small smile to his lips which caused the alpha to close the last little bit of distance as he came and lowered himself down in to the shallow water beside Tommy.  
‘’What have you been doing’’ Tommy asked as he brought his hand up and pulled a few leaves and twigs out of the alpha’s fur, a small smile on his lips again as the wolf rolled his eyes, ‘’you looked like you decided to chase something through brushes’’ He chuckled softly as the alpha tilted his head and raised his paw for it to just fall again to splash at Tommy. ‘’totally unfair’’ Tommy muttered as he wiped his hand down his face and splashed the alpha back.

Coming to pause at the rock above the waterfall again, Adam had caught Tommy’s scent before he had edged forward, the twig snapping before he could stop himself, he was surprised that the fear which rolled of his mate wasn’t stronger as their eyes met and he had turned away again to find a safe way down to the bankment, at the same time he had smelt the slight change in his mate’s scent which quickly faded away again when he had stumbled through another bush and out by the water.  
‘’Cover your eyes’’ Tommy’s voice broke through the alpha’s thoughts as he glanced up just for a warm hand to cover over his eyes, ‘’I said cover them, curling his tongue up to lick at his mate’s hand, Adam drank in the soft laugh which left Tommy’s mouth before the weight of his hand moved away. Keeping his eyes closed like Tommy had asked, Adam waited for whatever was going to happen before the weight of another body curling beside his had him opening his eyes to see Tommy’s golden eyes staring back, his wolf’s body curled against his had Adam letting a small sound out before he lowered and nudged his snout up against Tommy’s.  
Resting his head over the back of Tommy’s shoulders for a while, Adam breathed everything about his mate’s wolf in before he was moving again and stepping further in to the water where it was cooler, the footsteps telling him that Tommy was following before he felt himself get jumped and pushed down.  
Growling slightly as he came back up, Adam’s wolf turned to see Tommy moving back through the water again, his tail flickering up before he jumped up on to the small rocks near the edge and turned back to look, his eyes bright as he bent down and picked his clothes up, realizing that he wanted Adam to chase after him, the black wolf let a content sound out before he was running after his mate who had pounced of through the trees already.  
Pausing here and there to double back and pick Tommy’s scent up again, Adam followed him through the woods before he caught sight of the white wolf up ahead and let a small howl out before taking chase again, his human side laughing softly in the back of his wolf’s mind as they chased each other across the den’s grounds and in through the open library door which had Emmeline yelling out in surprise as both wolves ran past and out the door again.

Crashing through Tommy’s bedroom door just behind him, Adam playfully nipped at his mate’s tail which had him dropping his clothes and spinning around and jumping at Adam’s own wolf, rolling across the floor and hitting against the side of the bed, they both shifted back and started laughing as Adam leaned his forehead down against Tommy’s shoulder before he lifted it again to smile down at Tommy. Taking in the flushed look over his face and the true happiness in his eyes, Adam couldn’t help but lean down and press his lips to Tommy’s, their kiss deep as he shifted slightly, an arm coming to rest against the top of Tommy’s before he felt his mate struggling underneath him slightly.  
Pulling back quickly and away, Adam breathed out and scented the slight fear which had quickly ran through Tommy before he took in the wide eyes.  
‘’Shit…Tommy im sorry’’ He panted out as Tommy pushed himself up and against his bed, his knees against his chest as Adam swallowed, ‘’you know I would never make you do anything you didn’t want Tommy, I just couldn’t stop myself from kissing you…god baby im so sorry’’ He whispered out as Tommy’s warm eyes turned to look at him before he was moving and quickly sliding in to his sweatpants and moving closer to Adam again.   
‘’It’s okay, I know you wont, I trust you’’ He told Adam softly before pressing a kiss to his lips again, a warm hand on his cheek before Tommy was pulling away with a shy look.  
‘’I don’t want to hurt you or for you to be afraid of my touch’’ Adam whispered as he kept his hands to his self and Tommy smiled faintly.   
‘’That’s what tonight’s for’’ He whispered out as a blush quickly filled his cheeks again and Adam nodded softly towards him, ‘’I think I want to go in to town now’’ Tommy whispered as Adam nodded quickly.   
‘’Okay, let me go get dressed and make sure Neil is ready too then I’ll come back and knock for you’’ He told Tommy before pausing. ‘’can I kiss you again?’’ The alpha asked quietly, his eyes watching Tommy’s as he blushed but nodded softly. Smiling at him, Adam softly leaned closer and let his lips brush over Tommy’s whose hand was still against Adam’s cheek as he slowly parted his lips a little more and let the kiss deepen before Adam was pulling away and swallowing. ‘’okay…I...Uhh im going to…yeah’’ He breathed out with his own blush before he was shifting back in to his wolf and running out of Tommy’s room quickly.

He could feel the pull towards Tommy even more and it was starting to drive him mad, but Adam knew that no matter what he would respect Tommy and move at his mate’s own pace which he felt comfortable with, he knew that he would never push Tommy to do anything he didn’t want to do and risk hurting him. Adam loved him too much for that to happen, he had lost him once and he was going to make sure that never happened again. 


	16. Things never plan out like you want them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I typed this chapter up all today and for once, I didn't stop to check how many words I had typed until the chapter was finished, I was only expecting about 2 maybe 3 thousand words...so you can kind of understand my shock when I check to see 8 thousand words has been typed in about five and a half hours minus coffee breaks and then about an break where I had a family friend over for about 45 minutes. ^^ I'm proud of today's update :)  
> Although, you guys may hate me a little as it's mainly about Adam this chapter, but don't worry, our boys will get their time ;)

* * *

‘’Adam, Tommy never told us you were coming’’ Dia spoke out as she opened the door to the alpha, a smile quickly gracing her lips again as he laughed softly and nodded.  
‘’Im sure he would’ve if he knew, but no, I thought I would just drop in and offer him a lift if he wanted it’’ Adam smiled softly towards her, ‘’but I can always come back later if he wanted me too, I mean there’s no rush or anything’’  
‘’Don’t be silly, come in, come in, im sure he will be happy to see you again’’ Dia smiled, ‘’He told us all about the run this morning and the smile was something I haven’t seen in a long time, im glad he didn’t feel afraid to let you chase him like that and I hope your friend wasn’t scared too much when you stopped in the library’’ She smiled as Adam looked at her, Tommy had told them about it but left the last part out as he chuckled softly and shook his head as he finally moved to take a step inside the offered entry.  
‘’No, no, Emmeline is fine’’ He smiled before closing the door for Dia which had her smile and taking his hand to lead him through the hallway.  
‘’Everyone’s in the garden’’ She told him as he nodded.  
Walking in to the brightly lit kitchen, Adam could hear the laughter from the garden and the sounds of mock growling which had the alpha smiling before he was being pushed in to a seat lightly.  
‘’Tea, coffee, there’s lemonade in the fridge if you would like that instead’’ Dia spoke out as he turned to look at her softly.  
‘’Um, Lemonade would be just fine, thank you Dia’’ Adam told her as she smiled and quickly busied herself with getting a glass.  
‘’Please be careful with my pups’’ Hearing Lisa’s voice, Adam turned towards the patio doors to see her just outside slightly, sat at a patio table, a large hat on her head and sunglasses before he turned back as Dia neared.  
‘’Lisa is here, that’s nice’’ He smiled as Dia looked towards the door with a soft laugh as she nodded.  
‘’It is indeed, it has been a long time since we had both kids home together and without them telling their parents first’’ She smiled, ‘’feels like it did when they were back in high school.’’

Following her out in to the bright sunshine, Adam blinked a few times before he was smiling at Lisa as she rose and hugged him.  
‘’It’s good to see you Adam’’ She told him as he nodded.  
‘’And you too Lisa, how is your other half?’’ He asked as she laughed softly.  
‘’Oh you know men, a real pain in the backside but totally fine, he’s working at the moment’’ She told him as he nodded and turned to look towards Ron who held his hand out, shaking it, Adam moved around and sat in the empty seat before he was turning his eyes to look towards the garden.

Laid out in the middle, Adam couldn’t help but grin when he saw Tommy sprawled out on his side, his tongue dangling from his snout as Lisa’s twins climbed over him and nipped at his ear, their little growls light on the wind as Adam turned to look towards her.  
‘’I see they have shifted already, how was that for you?’’ He asked as Lisa turned back to look at him.  
‘’Painful…so painful, you don’t realize how hard it is to control two shifting babies at the same time’’ She laughed, ‘’twice the nightmare of trying to keep them from chewing up their fathers shoes’’ She faked out in horror as he laughed softly and nodded.  
Adam didn’t often pry in to his pack’s lives, but he did like to ask questions every so often to see how people were and whether or not they needed anything or any help, despite becoming an alpha at an early age, Adam was still learning a lot as time went on and he always wanted to make sure that his pack was safe and felt comfortable to approach him any time that they needed to whether it was on the street or they came to the den to see him.  
Hearing a yelp, Adam’s head spun around to see Tommy’s wolf shaking his head out slightly, a paw coming up to brush over his ear before he was rolling over on to his paws and standing, his body shaking his fur out before he was moving towards one of the small grey bundles and picked the pup up by the scruff of its neck as it let a small yelp of surprise out, the paws coming up to try and bat at their uncle nose before he was walking towards a small paddling pool.  
‘’Thomas don’t you even think about it’’ Lisa called out as the wolf turned to glare towards her before his eyes softened, almost like he had noticed Adam sat there at last, with a roll to his eyes, Adam watched as Tommy put the pup down and nudged his nose against its side which had the small bundle turning and licking at his snout. ‘’why do boys like to play rough so much mom’’ Lisa whined from beside Adam as he chuckled softly and watched the pups start jumping up at Tommy again as he spun around and growled lowly at them.  
‘’You know your brother wouldn’t harm them Lisa, stop fretting so much and trust him’’ Dia laughed.  
‘’I do trust him, but he’s still a slimy little creature whose up to no good’’ She muttered which had Tommy turning to look up at her, his tongue rolling to hang off the side of his snout again as she sighed, ‘’he will never grow up’’

Watching in content as Tommy’s wolf curled up in a patch of sunlight on the lawn, Adam knew that he didn’t want to be anywhere else right now, he was in good company, small talk being spoken here and there as Lisa walked back out from putting the twins down for their lunch time nap which looked like Tommy was taken too as he laid there with his eyes closed before they opened again. Holden eyes meeting Adam’s blue before he was pushing up on to his paws and padding closer to the patio and Adam before he sat beside him, his head resting over Adam’s thigh as he smiled and reached out to scratch behind Tommy’s ear with a smile.  
‘’Hey baby’’ He whispered softly as Tommy’s wolf hummed in content and turned his head slightly in to the touch which had Adam laughing softly before Tommy nipped at his fingers and moved to lay beside his feet again.  
‘’So how was your morning Adam, we never did ask’’ Ron spoke out as he tore his eyes away from his mate to look at him,  
‘’Tiring, had to settle a dispute between two neighbors again, they are fighting quite often and I was starting to get tired of having to settle things between them but then Tommy actually came up with a brilliant idea which settled it a lot quicker’’ Adam smiled as he glanced back down at the wolf who was now curled up, his tail up over his eyes slightly which had Adam grinning as Ron laughed softly and nudged Tommy with his foot which had the white wolf growling loudly from under his tail.  
‘’That’s my boy’’ Ron chuckled.

Watching as Tommy rose to his paws and stretched out, Adam couldn’t help but drop his hand down to run through his mate’s fur again as he started to walk past and headed inside the house.  
‘’Mom where’s your chocolate stash…I know you have one, I can smell it’’ Tommy whined from the kitchen which had everyone laughing as Dia turned towards the open door.  
‘’You’re not having any, it’s mine’’ She called back before there was a muffled curse and a few sounds of cupboards being opened and closed before there was a slight huff. ‘’Thomas, put it back right this instant or I will get Adam your baby photo’s’’ Dia warned.  
‘’You wouldn’t dare’’ A sharp reply came.  
‘’Try me sweetie, I’ve done it before, im sure Mia would love to tell Adam all about those photos of you…’’  
‘’Okay, okay I put it back…god mom, you would think you would share’’ Tommy muttered as he walked out and stood behind Adam, his arms folded across his chest as Adam tilted his head back slightly to smile at his mate.  
‘’You’re really not going to let me see your baby pictures Tommy, I bet you were adorable’’ Adam teased out with a smile as Tommy’s brown eyes turned on to him.  
‘’if you see mine, I want to see yours, im sure Leila wouldn’t mind sharing with me’’ Tommy spoke back before a grin spread out over his lips as Adam pouted slightly.  
‘’You are not seeing those’’ Adam huffed before he was greeted with a tongue being stuck out at him.  
‘’Suck it, that’s the deal, if you want mine, I want yours’’ Tommy told him.  
‘’Fine I wont look at yours’’ Adam told him in defeat as Tommy smiled and moved closer slowly, his arms sliding over Adam’s shoulders  
‘’Good’’ He smiled as Adam reached up and let his hand’s rest over Tommy’s wrist’s softly. ‘’Can we go home, im hungry’’ Tommy whispered out in to Adam’s ear a while later as he glanced up at his mate to see a faint blush touch against his cheeks.  
‘’We can go whenever you want baby, it’s your call’’ Adam told him as he nodded softly.  
‘’Im going to go find mom’’

.o0o.

‘’Adam’’ Calling out softly, Tommy bit at his lower lip as he peered in to the alpha’s bedroom before he was heading away again and moving through the den until he reached the kitchen, the house quiet which had him nervous slightly before he noticed Leila sat at the kitchen table with a couple of other wolves.  
‘’Tommy, sweetie’’ She smiled out as he stepped in to the kitchen slowly, ‘’everything okay?’’ She asked as he nodded and scratched his fingers against his thigh slightly.  
‘’’Umm…I, uh, actually…where’s Adam?’’ He asked, hating how he sounded so small and pitiful to himself,  
‘’He went out in to the woods on a run’’ Leila told him as he glanced towards the kitchen door.  
‘’Oh right…okay…thanks’’ He stumbled out before he was moving back towards the door again.  
‘’Tommy’’ Hearing Leila’s voice, Tommy paused, his hand on the handle and hair in front of his eyes slightly as he swallowed, ‘’you can go if you want too, he wont mind’’ She told him softly as he glanced up towards her and then the other wolves. ‘’Oh this is Leland and Blake sweetheart’’ She told him as he nodded slightly and offered a shy smile.  
‘’Hi’’ He mumbled as they both nodded towards him.  
‘’Adam’s probably gone to his spot by the waterfall’’ Leland spoke out, ‘’He’s often gone out to there when he’s gone on a run, found it when he was younger’’ Leland chuckled as Tommy looked up with wide eyes.  
‘’His spot’’ He asked as Leland nodded slightly,  
‘’I can show you where it is if you like’’ He spoke out as Tommy swallowed again and shook his head,  
‘’No…it’s, it’s okay, I know where it is’’ He admitted as they smiled towards him.

Telling himself not to go, that the alpha wouldn’t want Tommy around him all the time, he headed back towards the bedroom before he found himself halfway across the lawn, his feet leading him instead as he paused and looked up at the woods before back to the den again, deciding that he might as well go for his own run, Tommy turned back and kept walking until he was thicker in to the trees and started to pull his shirt up over his head when another scent crossed over Adam’s and Tommy frowned.  
In the back of his mind, the scent came across as familiar before he stepped forward and caught more of his, his throat closing up as he struggled for breath when the memories of being in Dwight’s hands suddenly rushed at him…it was one of Dwight’s pack members…in his woods, in his alpha’s woods…with his alpha… with Adam.

Turning, Tommy headed back towards the lawn again and crashed out, his feet slipping out from underneath him as he landed on his hands and knees before he was pushing himself up and looking up to see Lucy staring at his chest and at the scars.  
‘’Uncle Tommy is everything okay?’’ She asked the concern clear on her voice as he shook his head.  
‘’Where’s Neil?’’ He asked on a pant.  
‘’In town with some of the other pack’’ She told him as he swallowed and glanced over his shoulder.  
‘’Okay…okay’’ He breathed out before he remembered Leland and Blake inside, the names coming across before he remember everything he had been told about Leland. ‘’Leland’’ He snapped out quickly which startled the girl as she took a step back.  
‘’Uncle Tommy’’ She whispered.  
‘’Leland, I need you to go get Leland’’ He breathed out. ‘’there’s someone in the woods with our alpha…a bad person Lucy, you need to get Leland’’ He told her as her eyes went wide and she nodded.  
‘’Okay but Uncle Tommy you need to stay here, Uncle Adam always told me to make sure you were safe, so stay here while I go find him’’ She told him.  
‘’He’s in the kitchen with Blake and Leila’’ Tommy told her as she nodded and turned quickly, her legs carrying her towards the den before Tommy was scrambling back up on to his feet and turning towards the woods. He knew deep inside that he should’ve done what Lucy had told him to do but he knew Adam could’ve been in danger and he was moving before he could get the message to stay to his feet.

Feeling the scratching of branches against his bare skin as he ran, Tommy panted harshly before he was skidding to a stop, the scent going faint as he caught his breath and turned around a few times before it came across him again, following it as it got stronger, Tommy started to move quieter before he reached the overhang he had spotted Adam on before.  
Crawling across it, Tommy lowered on to his hands and knees and peered over to see Adam stood in the water, his chest wet and droplets hanging to his skin as he brushed his hands through his hair to push the wet strands away from his eyes. Not sure what was going on, Tommy quickly let his eyes move over everything he could see to see where the guy was, his scent strong before he spotted movement between a few trees on the far side of the creek, Tommy wasn’t sure what was scaring him more, the fact that Adam hadn’t noticed that there was a strange wolf near him or that Tommy found himself more worried for his mate than his own safety.

Silently climbing lower and around, Tommy tried moving closer to the intruding wolf as he could before the said wolf was moving closer again until he was stood on the bank, something in his hands which was shielded by his body as he raised it. Eyes growing wide, Tommy found himself looking past to see Adam tensing before he was turning just as a small popping sound was echoing out through the quiet woods before the yelp of Adam’s voice.  
Hearing the wolf laugh before he was stepping out and closer to where Adam was in the shallow water, Tommy moved after him, his body shifting slightly to see an arrow sitting out of Adam’s shoulder, the smell of blood thick in the air had Tommy’s wolf clawing at him from the inside for the wolf hurting his mate.  
‘’You’’ Adam growled out as the other wolf laughed.  
‘’Tell you something alpha, you have a very good security change here and base, it was hard to find a way in’’ The wolf growled out as he stepped in to the shallow water across from Adam, ‘’took a few days and a while but I finally got in’’  
‘’What do you want James’’ Adam growled, his scent tainted with pain as he tried to move but Tommy saw him dropping back down again as the wolf laughed.  
‘’Well I did want your mate…you know, mate for mate, you killed mine, so I kill yours but I found you instead and I must say, killing you for Dwight’s revenge would be so much sweetie than that fickle thing you picked for a mate’’ James laughed bitterly as Tommy crept closer again. His hands moving to his pants as he undone and lowered them as quietly as he could.  
‘’You are just as sick and twisted as he was’’ The alpha swore out, ‘’I will kill you myself if you are not carefully wolf’’  
‘’Im so scared Adam, I can smell the pain coming from you, you can hardly move but I planned on that, silver tends to do that to us wolves and killing you by our weakness just seemed so…pleasant.’’ James laughed, the sound sending a chill through his body as he stepped forward, a memory flashing by had him dropping down on to his knees silently before he pushed it away and concentrated on his mate, on his alpha.  
‘’My men will be here before you know it’’ Adam hissed out.  
‘’Oh I hardly doubt it, by the time they come searching for you, it will be too late’’ James sneered as Tommy felt his wolf push up.  
Shifting silently, Tommy padded forward, his golden eyes looking James over to see the pack of arrows strapped to his back, a crossbow in his hand as he bared his teeth, the growl silent.  
‘’You really think you will get away from this James’’ Adam hissed out, the pain clear in his voice and Tommy knew that the silver would be slowly seeping through his blood.  
‘’Oh but I already have, you see…I’ve waited and I’ve watched, your men are in the den having tea with your dear old mother while im stood here watching you wither in pain as the silver attacks, now, one arrow will only do so much, maybe make you sick but two will make you sicker’’ James spoke out as he quickly pulled another and shot it before Tommy could even blink, the cry leaving Adam’s lips as it joined the other near his should had Tommy stepping closer again and growling.  
Just like he thought the wolf would do at the sound, Tommy watched as the fear quickly flickered across his features before he started laughing.  
‘’Oh this is just perfect’’ He laughed, ‘’the alpha and his mate…everyone will bow down to me’’ James growled out, his head thrown back slightly in laughter.  
Feeling the wave of pain coming from his mate, Tommy growled loudly and pounced, his large paws hitting James in the chest squarely before he was being knocked back in to the shallow water, the crossbow flying from his hands.  
‘’Tommy no…it’s not safe’’ Adam hissed out, the pain and worry for his mate clear in his tone as James laughed.  
‘’Such a weak little wolf, you couldn’t hurt a fly’’ James taunted as Tommy growled again, his claws shifting and digging in to the wolfs chest which had him gasping for a second.  
‘’Watch his hand’’ Adam cried out, from the corner of his eye, Tommy saw the hand Adam was talking about as it raised slowly out the water, an silver tipped arrow in it before Tommy was moving quicker, his jaw locking around James wrist and biting down hard had the wolf below crying out loudly in pain before Tommy felt his wolf keep biting until the snap echoed through the clearing and he dropped it again to turn back with a snarl.

‘’Is that all you got kitty’’ James laughed as he quickly brought his other hand up, the blow catching Tommy’s ribs unexpectingly which had him yelping and being knocked off, James’s body rolling over quickly as he got to his feet and cradled his broken wrist to his chest, pain clear in his eyes and rolling off him as he looked down and up again. ‘’you really think this is going to stop me;’’ He growled back before Tommy lunged again, his jaws closing around his shoulder and biting deeply as James yelped suddenly louder and rolled Tommy underneath him as his free hand started hitting his side. Letting go and moving away from the blows, Tommy breathed out deeply, his eyes glancing towards Adam quickly to see him pulling himself up slowly, his face pulled tight in pain before Tommy turned back to James and lowered quickly as he noticed the bow in his hand and just as he pulled the trigger.  
Rising to his paws again, Tommy stalked forward as James struggled to load another arrow, each movement causing him pain for his wrist and shoulder as Tommy jumped and locked his jaw around his other wrist, biting and shaking his head hard, Tommy pulled back and lowed his tongue out to the side in humor as the sound of his hand dropping in to the water had the invading wolf crying out and looking towards him.  
‘’Not so tough now are we James’’ Adam taunted, his breath shallow as Tommy kept his eyes on the intruder.  
‘’Alpha…Adam’’ Hearing the voices calling in the distance, Adam chuckled lightly as Tommy moved closer to James, his lips pulled back in snarls as the wolf turned and tried to scramble back in to the trees, landing on his back as Tommy jumped, He dug his claws in to James’s back which earned another cry before he was rolling over and dislodging Tommy.  
‘’Tommy’’ Adam called out on a choked breath had him looking towards his alpha before his eyes widened and Tommy turned back just in time to jump back from an swipe of an broken arrow, the blade just scraping across his leg which had him yelping still before he growled and pressed a paw down on the broken wrist.

Panting in pain, Adam knew he couldn’t do anything but watch as Tommy faced James alone, he hated the fact that he never scented another wolf near, let along Tommy’s scent as he dropped his eyes back down to his shoulder where the two arrows was.  
Coughing again, Adam tried to bite back through the burn of silver as he turned blue eyes back to the other side where his mate was stood, his white fur stained with red patches as he growled again.  
‘’Shit…Adam’’ Hearing Leland’s voice, Adam turned his eyes to see him running closer before he was turning back.  
‘’Im fine, im fine’’ He lied, his teeth clenched, ‘’go help Tommy’’ He growled out as hands touched his shoulder.  
‘’Shit…its silver, Adam we have to help you first’’ Leland spat out. ‘’Blake help me’’ He called out before more hands was moving Adam out the water and on to the solid ground, for once he was thankful to be bathing in his boxers.  
Hearing a crunch of bones and a yelp of pain, heads turned to see Tommy pressing down on James’s chest heavily before he was lunging down, his jaws locking around the other wolf’s throat before he was pulling back again.  
‘’I think your mate is perfectly fine Adam’’ Leland spoke as Adam turned back and dropped his head, pain leaving his lips as he felt his friend touch against his shoulder.  
‘’Fuck…fuck…fuck it hurts’’ He breathed out, the burn slowly crawling down his arm and making his fingers numb before there was splashing.  
‘’Adam’’ Hearing Tommy’s voice, he turned to see his mate knelt down next to him, brown eyes open wide in fear and skin swiped with blood as hands clasped around his.  
‘’Im fine baby, I promise…’’ Adam cut off with a cry as Leland jostled one of the arrows. ‘’you fucking bastad’’ He growled out as Leland chuckled.  
‘’Sorry alpha’’ Leland told him, ‘’the other’s are on the way’’ He told the alpha as Adam nodded and tried to breathe through the pain.  
‘’Im sorry,’’ Tommy whispered as he squeezed Adam’s hand tighter, ‘’I should’ve attacked him sooner…god I waited too long and now you’re hurt’’ He whispered out as Adam shook his head.  
‘’Tommy it isn’t your fault okay’’ Adam breathed out.  
‘’I should’ve shouted and warned you…you shouldn’t of gotten hurt because of me, you should’ve just let him get to me, he was after me not you’’ Tommy got out before Adam was growling slightly and turning despite the pain and Leland’s attempts to keep him still.  
‘’It isn’t your fault Tommy and I would never let anyone harm you’’ Adam breathed out before he was being pushed back down again by Tommy’s own hands.  
‘’Please just stay still, moving will only help spread it quicker’’ He whispered, pained.

‘’Leo’’ Adam mumbled out, his eyes opening slowly to see the green eyed wolf beside him with a soft smile.  
‘’Good evening alpha’’ He whispered softly, ‘’how are you feeling?’’  
‘’Like I got shot with two silver tipped arrows’’ He grumbled which caused a soft smile to cross the wolf’s face again before it turned in to a frown as Adam tried to sit.  
‘’Rest Adam, you need it’’ Leo told him, his hands on his shoulders as Adam shook his head.  
‘’I can’t, I made Tommy a promise for tonight and I cannot break it’’ He spat out before Leo covered his mouth.  
‘’Quiet alpha or you will wake your mate’’ He whispered before he moved his hand to point at the bed beside him. Turning his head, Adam finally took in the shape of Tommy’s wolf curled up against him, the slender body covered in white fur, his head resting against Adam’s thigh and eyes closed as Adam settled back with a breath.  
‘’How long has he been there’’ He asked, the slight pain running through him again before it slowly died away.  
‘’Since we brought you back to the den, you passed out next to the water’s edge and Tommy refused to leave your side’’ Leo told him softly. ‘’Cassidy was not amused’’ He chuckled.  
‘’Didn’t think he would be’’ Adam mumbled as his eyes closed again before opening. ‘’wait you said evening, how long have I been out for?’’ He asked.  
‘’Quite a few hours alpha, the silver was moving quickly, it was lucky Tommy had come across the scent when he entered the woods and quickly realized it was part of Dwight’s pack and that Lucy was passing when he crashed back through the tree’s.’’ Leo told him as he moved around and started to move the gauze which was over his shoulder.  
‘’Is he okay?’’ Adam asked as Leo smiled.  
‘’This will sting’’ He told the alpha before he was rubbing some sort of oil in to the wound, winching, Adam tightened his fingers in the bedding before he breathed out, ‘’and Tommy is fine, Cassidy bullied him in to letting him check him over if he was going to stay, a few bruises and a couple of scrapes, nothing to be worried about’’

Sitting up just high enough for Leo to wrap a bandage around Adam’s chest and shoulder before he was lying back again, the alpha let his eyes fall down to where his mate was layed before he reached out and softly traced his fingers through the thick fur which caused the wolf to stir slightly and move closer before Adam was smiling softly.  
‘’Have you spoken with Tommy about the status of his wolf’’ Leo asked as Adam glanced back up and nodded softly.  
‘’Before the last run, we talked and I explained about what was happening, I think he understands and he’s gone through two burns I think so far, the heat is getting closer for him’’ Adam whispered as Leo nodded.  
‘’And what if-’’ Leo trailed off, his eyes locked on his bag as he started to pack it.  
‘’What if what Leo’’ Adam asked.  
‘’What if he can’t produce you pups?’’ Leo asked, a slight blush to his cheeks as Adam chuckled lightly, his fingers moving softly in Tommy’s thick fur as his eyes dropped back down.  
‘’I wouldn’t care if he did or not, just having him in my life is worth more than anything’’ Adam spoke out before he lifted his eyes back to Leo, ‘’whether we mated and he carried or not, I would still love him the same and nothing would change that and even if Tommy can’t carry, there’s always the option of adoption if he really wanted his own pups’’ Adam spoke out as Leo nodded and smiled towards the pair.  
‘’I’ll leave you to rest now alpha,’’ Leo said as he stood, ‘’and I mean rest, we treated the wounds the best we could and as quick as we could but there may still be small amounts of silver in your blood stream and it will cause burning sensations if you move around too much, let it leave your body on its own with the medication’’ Leo warned him as Adam nodded. ‘’if not, I will make sure Tommy keeps you still’’ Leo warned before he was walking away and leaving Adam’s room, the door closing softly behind him as the alpha breathed out and let his eyes close.

Waking for a second time with a warm warmth over his chest, Adam let a small breath out before he was slowly blinking his eyes open to see Tommy laid out on top of him, his wolf stretched out and paws on his chest, one curled just under his wounded shoulder and Tommy’s snout resting over it as golden eyes stared at his shoulder.  
‘’Im fine baby’’ Adam mumbled out as he brought a hand up slowly and ran it down the wolf’s back before he brought it up and buried his fingers in to thick fur again, a wet nose pressing against his jaw had him smiling softly as his eyes closed again. ‘’this your way of making me keep still’’ He asked sleepily before he received a rough tongue licking over his jaw, a small huff of laughter leaving his lips as he breathed out and brought his other hand up to cover one of Tommy’s paw’s. ‘’Thank you for today’’ Adam mumbled as he felt himself starting to fall asleep again, the warm breath against his chest and neck soothing his worries out as Tommy settled his head back down on his paws.

The third time Adam awoke was to birds chipping outside the bedroom window and a warm body pressed up against his side, turning his head slowly, the groggy feeling still heavy over him, the alpha smiled to see his mate still asleep, their hands joined together on top of his chest and one of Tommy’s legs hooked around his own at the shin. In the faint light of a new day, Adam couldn’t help but think about how beautiful Tommy looked before his mind slowly grew heavy again with sleep, he knew that it was a side effect of the silver which had been in his body and he sighed heavily, the sound causing Tommy to stir slightly before he moved closer, his head resting on Adam’s chest as Adam moved slightly to wrap his other arm around his mate’s body more before he let sleep take him under again.

.o0o.

Waking to knocking on the door, Tommy brought his hand up and rubbed at his eyes before he was sliding off the bed and throwing a glance towards the alpha who was still sleeping, his face clear of pain as he rested against the pillows, turning back as another knock echoed, Tommy padded over, his hands pulling a pair of sweat pants and a shirt as he went before he was cracking the door open slightly to see Neil stood there with a two other wolves who didn’t smell like pack.  
‘’We’re here to see Adam’’ Neil spoke out as Tommy blinked at him before he moved his arm lower to try and hide the scars on his already covered torso once he noticed the other two wolves looking at him strangely.  
‘’The alpha is still sleeping at the moment’’ Tommy spoke out, ‘’he’s on strict orders to rest by the den’s medics’’  
‘’Wake him’’ One of the other wolves spoke out which had Tommy moving to glare at him.  
‘’I said the alpha was sleeping’’ Tommy bit back.  
‘’Tommy, just do what he says’’ Neil said softly as he turned his eyes back to look at Adam’s brother.  
‘’But Neil-’’ Tommy started before stopping again as Neil shook his head.  
‘’It’s better to do it Tommy, they have to talk with Adam’’ Neil told him, his eyes begging just to let them do what they wanted he sighed and glanced over his shoulder to where Adam was sleeping before back again.  
‘’Fine but you are waiting here’’ Tommy told them before he was shutting the door again and crossing towards the bed and crawling back up until he was knelt next to his mate. ‘’Alpha’’ Tommy whispered softly, his hand coming out to touch along Adam’s jaw. ‘’Adam…wake up’’ He whispered again as Adam stirred slightly but stayed asleep. Looking towards the closed door before back again, Tommy closed his eyes before opening them again as he stroked his finger down Adam’s cheek and softly leaned down to brush his lips across the alphas, ‘’alpha, wake up please’’ he whispered softly as Adam stirred again and slowly blinked confused eyes open before they cleared slightly.  
‘’Tommy’’ He mumbled, ‘’what’s wrong’’  
‘’your brother is here with two other wolves who isn’t pack’’ Tommy whispered softly as Adam slowly turned to look towards the door. ‘’they want to see you and wouldn’t understand that you were sleeping, I had to wake you’’ Tommy said as Adam nodded.  
‘’It’s okay Tommy, really’’ Adam told him with a gentle smile as he brought his hand up and brushed a strand of hair back behind Tommy’s ear, ‘’let them in’’

Nodding softly, Tommy scrambled of the bed again and watched as Adam sat up slowly, pain pulling at his face before he lifted his hand to his shoulder before he was settling back again, shaking his head, Tommy quickly returned back to the door and opened it before stepping back to let them enter.  
‘’You may be dismissed’’ One of the wolves spoke before Tommy stared at him with large eyes…did he really think Tommy was just one of the staff which worked in the den for the alpha and his family and others.  
‘’Tommy can stay where he wants to stay’’ Adam spoke out as the wolves turned to look at him.  
Shutting the door, Tommy stayed stood next to it, his arms wrapping around his waist slightly, a thumb between his teeth when Adam winched in pain again as he lifted his arm up to shake hands before dropping it again, his other hand coming up to rest against the covered wound.

‘’Good morning Mr. Lambert’’ One of the wolves spoke as Adam gave a slight nod, ‘’we are here because of the incident which happened yesterday, but first I must say im glad to see you are doing well’’  
‘’I would be healing faster is I was still resting, no please, just get to the main point before one of my medics come back and have a fit that I am not doing what they wished’’ Adam spoke out, his tone all alpha which had Tommy taken a small step back again until his back was pressed to the door, his eyes lowered.  
‘’Very well, we are here because of the death of one James Montgomery’’ The second wolf spoke out as Tommy raised his eyes to look at them both.  
‘’His death was fair’’ Adam spoke out as he rubbed lightly at his shoulder.  
‘’It was murder’’ The first wolf spoke as Adam laughed,  
‘’Please, it was not, he tried to find my mate in revenge but instead he found me and made an attempt on my life’’ Adam spoke out, the alpha strong as Tommy swallowed slightly, he didn’t know what was going on or who the wolves were but he knew that he was the one who killed James for attacking Adam.  
‘’The wolf who killed James Montgomery struck for no reason.’’  
‘’The wolf who killed him done it in defense for my life’’ Adam growled out. ‘’James Montgomery had been carrying silver tipped arrows, two of which was firmly embedded in my shoulder as you can see the wound here’’ Adam spoke as he pulled the bandages away to revel the two open wounds still.  
‘’From the fear I can smell coming from the wolf behind us, I can safely pusume that he is the one responsible for the death’’ The second wolf spoke out as he turned to stare towards Tommy, his brown eyes stuck on them as he breathed out.  
‘’Tommy indeed end James’s life, if it was not for my mate coming across a scent he had become familiar with while being held against his will in Dwight’s pack then I would not of been found quick enough for the silver to be treated and I would not be sat here talking to you’’ Adam growled out, ‘’so if you have a problem with my mate reacting to his mate being in danger of his life in the only way a wolf would react I would like it if you took it up with me and not him.’’  
‘’He is your mate you say’’ The wolf asked. ‘’then you would not be objecting for us to see the scars on his body which was left behind by a silver blade being dragged down his ribs while under attack’’ The second wolf spoke out as Tommy froze, his eyes wide as he tried to take a step back before remembering that he was already pressed fully against it.

Being pushed forward slightly as the door opened, Tommy quickly stepped away, his eyes moving to Leo before back again as he paused and looked at Adam sat up and the other three wolves.  
‘’What did I say alpha’’ Leo sighed as he walked towards the bed and ignored the other two wolves as he started to unwind the bandages and check the wounds. ‘’they were healing nicely, didn’t I tell you not to move’’  
‘’my apology Leo’’ Adam spoke out, his eyes never leaving the two wolves before he looked towards Tommy.  
‘’Not good enough, I warned I would get Tommy to make sure you didn’t move again’’  
‘’Why Tommy’’ One of the wolves asked as Leo finally looked up at them before at the alpha as he nodded.  
‘’Because Tommy is his mate, why else would I get someone else to touch the alpha so personally’’ He asked before he turned back and started to apply some more oil to the wounds.  
‘’And this man stood here is the alpha’s mate?’’ The second wolf asked as Tommy curled his arms around his body tightly again and Leo looked up before looking at the wolf with a frown.  
‘’Yes Tommy is the alpha’s mate, I should know, I treated his wounds and injuries over the course of the time he was in Dwight’s hands, I was working undercover for the Lambert pack in trying to find out what their plan was in with trying to take Adam down to rule’’ Leo spoke out, his words hard as he turned back and started to re-wrap his shoulder and chest again. ‘’While in my care Tommy suffered many broken bones, bruises and cuts, silver burns and bites, he was constantly being attacked and while in my care in the infirmary, I noted down each and every injury to his body, so I could report back to Adam. Im damn well know if he is the alpha’s mate or not’’  
‘’Leo that’s enough’’ Adam spoke out before he turned to the other wolves. ‘’if you are still not convinced that Tommy is my mate, I can easily send for my niece and my mother, not to mention countless of other wolves who has been around and Tommy’s own friends who will just say the same thing as we are now’’ Adam told them, the alpha tone still clear as Tommy swallowed and watched his mate and alpha defend him while he stood doing nothing.  
‘’Then why does he smell so scared and worried for’’ The wolf asked, his eyes glancing over Tommy as he glanced over before back to Adam again.  
‘’Would you not be the same if you were taken and abused for ten months, held against your will and told things to try make you believe that no one was looking for you or cared about you, enough to make you think that you’re not worth someone’s love or that you are afraid of someone’s touch or someone new who doesn’t smell like pack which they have come to know’’ Adam asked, ‘’Tell me, what would you do if it was your mate taken from you and abused like that, would you just sit back and do nothing?’’ Adam asked.  
‘’I would not’’ The first wolf spoke out, ‘’I would do everything in my power to get my mate back.’’  
‘’And what of you’’ Adam asked the other wolf,  
‘’I would do the same’’  
‘’Very well and what if you were in danger of having your life taken, would you not be glad that your mate was there to protect you not only as your mate, but as your beta and your omega and equal? To keep you alive from another wolf who threatened their mate and their alpha as well as their own safety which they are putting at risk’’ Adam asked as both wolves glanced at each other and then back to Adam again as they nodded.  
‘’Very well alpha Lambert, you have proven your point, we would not hold it against our mate to protect us either in that situation’’ The second wolf spoke out as Adam gave a polite nod.  
‘’But I would take it kindly for you to not ask to see my mate’s body again, his skin and his scars are his alone for him to share with who and when which he likes and not to be asked, as far as the scent of fear, you are two strange wolves Tommy has never met nor heard about coming, along with myself, if I was aware of your visit I would be making it more formal but as you have seemed to find your way in to an alphas private chambers I can take that as a challenge to my leadership but as you can see I am in no fit state for any kind of challenge and council or not, I would like you to leave my home and grounds and to stop terrorizing my pack members and mate which I do not take kindly too.’’

Staring at the Alpha, Tommy didn’t know what to make, he could see it in Adam’s eyes that he was still in pain but he was covering his scent as he spoke each word, the fullness in his tone had Tommy shivering slightly before he tried to push everything past him as he slowly looked up through his hair at the two wolves who had taken it upon themselves to stare at each other in a silent conversation.  
Wrapping his arms around his waist more, Tommy swallowed slightly before he was dropping his eyes again and looking back towards Adam who was staring at him with a soft smile. Giving back a slightly smaller one, Tommy glanced towards the wolves before he was turning away and slowly stepping closer to the bed, shifting as he walked, and not caring at all for his clothes which tore, Tommy jumped back up on to the bed and curled close to his mate, his head resting against Adam’s chest as the alphas hand came up to rub behind Tommy’s ear which had him feeling more comfortable as the two wolves turned back, their eyes moving wide as they noticed Tommy had shifted.  
‘’He’s…’’ The taller of the two spoke out before Tommy felt Adam’s fingers pause in his fur which he didn’t like as he raised his head to look at Adam with golden eyes before laying back again as his fingers started to move.  
‘’He’s beautiful’’ The second spoke before taken a step closer to the bed which had Tommy rising to his paws and growling at the intruder of his mate’s bedroom. They might have been invited in but Tommy wanted him no where near the bed as he was quickly pulled back by the other wolf and Tommy settled back down again, his paws moving over Adam’s lap.  
‘’I would like it if you left the grounds now’’ Adam spoke out as his fingers tightened slightly in Tommy’s fur and he turned to stare at his alpha before he was moving again and nuzzling his snout in to Adam’s hand.

Glaring at the wolves backs as they walked towards the door, Tommy was suddenly brought back around as he felt Adam move under him, the coughing causing him to shift back and grab at the bed covers to cover his hips as he moved his hands up to Adam’s chest, Leo on the other side with a bottle which was being pulled out the bag he had before he was un capping it and passing it to Tommy.  
‘’Make him drink that’’ Nodding as Tommy took it, he moved slightly on to his knees more before he was moving his hand to Adam’s jaw and turning his head to face him.  
‘’Im fine’’ He muttered as Tommy frowned.  
‘’Please Adam’’ He whispered softly, ‘’if Leo says you need to drink it, you need to drink it alpha’’ Tommy told him softly, his hand against his jaw as Adam stared back in to his eyes before he nodded slowly and let Tommy raise the bottle to his lips before tilting it up slightly as he drank.  
‘’Get Cassidy and Brad’’ Tommy heard Leo whisper to someone, turning to look over his shoulder, Tommy noticed the two wolves stood by the door, their eyes still on the alpha before he noticed Leo talking to Neil.  
‘’Why’’ Neil asked just as quiet,  
‘’I fear that there is more silver in his system than we thought,’’ Locking his jaw, Tommy turned back and stared at Adam as he pulled away, the bottle empty and he rested back, eyes closed as Tommy brought a hand up to his mate’s chest and rubbed at it softly which caused a small smile to appear over the alphas face as he opened his eyes and brought his hand up to cover his own. Tommy didn’t care that the other two wolves could now see the scars which scattered over his back and torso, he didn’t care that there was only a thin sheet wrapped dangerously low around his waist, keeping him hidden, all he cared about was his alpha and his mate getting his health back.  
‘’Please’’ Tommy whispered as he edged closer, one hand holding Adam’s back tightly and the other holding the sheets tighter around him, ‘’I can’t do this without you Adam, I need you’’ He whispered as he lowered his head to rest against Adam’s shoulder.


	17. Are we alone?

Breathing out deeply, Adam let his senses reach out for him, from where he layed on the couch in the library, his body still half heavy with the nap he had taken after his morning run. From where he was layed, Adam could sense his mother in the kitchen moving around with Lucy and a few other wolves, making different sandwiches and drinks before he turned his attention away and followed his senses around the den in search for Tommy to see if he was home from his trip in to town yet.  
Sitting up slowly and steadily, Adam moved his hand to his shoulder and rubbed at it, it had been a few weeks since his wounds had healed fully, all the traces of silver gone from his body and he couldn’t be any more happy about it, the days after the two council wolves had turned up had been stressful to say the least with his body trying to fight against the invasion, he was glad for the help Tommy gave him, the way he acted around him, ready to do anything when asked or if he thought it was needed, it had showed the alpha that his mate had come a very long way from the small and scared shell he had been when he had first woken up after being rescued from Dwight’s hands.  
‘’Oh you’re awake, that’s wonderful’’ Turning as he heard the voice and the door open, Adam looked towards Emmeline before he stood and turned fully towards her as she stepped further in. ‘’the pack is nearly ready to leave for the picnic this afternoon, are you sure that I can’t change your mind to come along with us? It could help you relax a lot more again’’ She asked the alpha as he chuckled softly and shook his head.   
‘’Afraid not Emmeline, I will be fine home here; there’s a few things I want to do first. But go and enjoy yourselves, the pack will be fine without their alpha for an afternoon’’ Adam told her as she smiled and nodded softly, watching as she left again, the alpha turned and walked across the room to stand at the windows, his eyes watching out over the grounds before he was turning and heading through the quiet den until he reached his own room again.

Stepping inside, Adam paused and let his eyes close as his mates scent suddenly over powered him before he was sliding his eyes open, his vision brighter as he looked around and took in the clothes which was scattered around, all belonging to Tommy and some of his own which his mate had worn before dropping it wherever he had undressed. Smiling to himself, Adam took in the different objects which had belonged to Tommy too, one of his guitars resting up against a bunch of drawers before Adam glanced around again to see the book Tommy had taken from the library sat on the unit beside the bed, the small bobble head figurines he had been brought as a gift from Mia and forgot to take back to the other room.  
Standing in the middle of the room, the alpha paused to look around again, the thought of how their lives had come together and mingled so easily, the way they moved around each other when they were n the others company.  
Grinning to himself, Adam started to move around the room and started to pick the dirty clothes up and push them in to the dirty hamper before he was putting the clean clothes away and straightening things up again, picking the book up from the unit, Adam let his thumb slide between the pages as it closed before he was moving to pick the bookmark up which fell from the unit, placing it inside and closing it again, Adam placed it back down before he was moving away again and climbing up on to the bed.   
Lying over the bedding which still wasn’t made, Adam listened as the house started to grow quiet, hearing the sound of engines leaving. Pushing his-self back up again, the alpha made their bed with a grin as he thought about the way he had taken to calling the bed and the room theirs instead of his.

Straighten himself out and looking around the room, the alpha, satisfied that everything was back in the right places, Adam headed out of their bedroom, the door being closed behind him softly before he was heading through and towards the kitchen again, the hungry growing more as he searched through the cupboards and pulled out a box of pop tarts which he knew belonged to Neil, shrugging to himself, Adam pulled a packet out and pushed the box along the side before he was moving towards the toaster.

Hearing the car door open and close, the alpha raised his head and sniffed at the air before a large grin started to spread out over his lips once he realized that Tommy had gotten home again, taking the pop tarts as they came up, Adam winched slightly as he burnt his fingers on one as he moved it to a plate and started to walk towards the table when the main doors of the den opened and closed.  
Listening to his mates footsteps while eating, he listened as Tommy headed first to their bedroom, something heavy hitting the floor which had Adam guessing was his jacket before the steps were moving closer to the kitchen until he was lifting his head as the kitchen door opened and Tommy walked in, a soft smile falling over his lips which Adam returned before he watched him cross and head towards the fridge. Turning back to his foot, the alpha let a soft breath out and let his eyes close as he took in the quietness of the place, it wasn’t often that the den was fully empty apart from him and when it was he often enjoyed it.  
Feeling warm lips brush across his cheek, Adam let his eyes snap open and head turn towards Tommy just in time to see the blush move across his mates cheeks as he moved and sat in the seat beside Adam, his body moving to rest his head against the alpha’s shoulder before Adam leaned down and brushed his own kiss across Tommy’s temple.   
‘’How was your morning baby?’’ He asked as Tommy smiled softly.   
‘’Good’’ He spoke out before twisting the cap of the water bottle and brought it to his lips, ‘’me and Dave went for a drive up in the hills and ended up by the sign. Just sat there and talked about different stuff before heading back in to the city and had lunch with Mia’’  
‘’Sounds fun’’ Adam grinned as Tommy reached over and broke a piece of pastry of the edge of the pop tart still on his plate before moving it to his own lips.   
‘’What about yours’’ Tommy asked as he sat up fully again.   
‘’I went out for a run just after you left for a few hours, checked on the far side of the woods before coming back and fell asleep in the library for a while afterwards. The pack went out for the monthly picnic as well so it’s been pretty quiet’’ Adam told him as Tommy nodded.   
‘’So we are alone?’’ Tommy asked as Adam nodded and brushed his hands off.   
‘’Fully’’

Food finished and in the lounge, Adam couldn’t help but glance over at Tommy who was stood by the windows before he was turning and walking back over to the couch where he was moving back between Adam’s legs, his side resting against the alphas chest as Adam curled his arm around his mate’s hip.  
‘’How are you baby?’’ Adam asked softly, his tone serious as he ran his fingers along Tommy’s skin softly on his other arm. The alpha knew that it was nearly his birthday and that it would be time to claim his mate like he should’ve done a year ago, but he didn’t want to do it if Tommy still wasn’t ready, he could wait and he would wait.  
‘’Im fine Adam’’ Tommy told him as he moved slightly to look up at him, his long fingers resting against Adam’s side as he smiled softly towards him, ‘’I feel fine now’’ He whispered as Adam nodded.  
‘’Im glad’’ He whispered back before he felt Tommy’s hand slide up to his shoulder and rest against it softly.  
‘’And what about you alpha’’ Tommy asked quietly before Adam raised his own hand and rested it over Tommy’s, his fingers curling as his lips curled.   
‘’Fully healthy and healed thanks to a quick thinking wolf’’ He whispered softly which caused a faint blush to move across his mate’s cheeks as he grinned playfully. Lifting Tommy’s hand from his shoulder, Adam kissed it softly, his thumb brushing over Tommy’s knuckles before his mate was turning and burying his-self in to his chest again, the warmth strong from his cheeks where it burned through his clothes, smiling to himself, Adam curled his arms around Tommy’s body warmly as they settled back down and turned their attention back to the TV again.

Feeling Tommy shift in his arms once again, Adam looked down at his mate with concern as he pushed himself up and pulled he hoody he had on off and settled back against Adam’s chest again as he noticed that his mate had been wearing one of his own shirts, smiling to himself, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head and rested his cheek against it before Tommy was shifting again.   
‘’Is everything okay baby?’’ Adam asked as Tommy nodded.   
‘’I think im going to go for a shower’’ He mumbled quietly as Adam nodded and moved his arms away from his mate’s waist, watching as he stood up and picked the hoody up again before leaving, the alpha frowned to himself as he turned back to watch the TV for a while longer before he too was up on his feet and moving through the empty den and to their bedroom where he could hear the shower on in the bathroom, Tommy’s clothes leading a trail to the slightly parted door. Breathing out past his mate’s scent, Adam leaned down and picked Tommy’s clothes up before folding the neatly beside the bathroom door and headed towards the bed where he placed his phone down on the unit just as the shower was turned off, the sound of water stopping before there was movement and shuffling around the bathroom.  
Looking up again as his mate walked out in a pair of boxers, Adam felt his breath catch slightly before Tommy looked up, a red stain moving across his chest and cheeks before he was walking over and pushing his way between Adam’s knees, his body warm from the shower as he wrapped his arms around Adam tightly and buried his face in to his neck with a low whine.   
‘’Baby’’ Adam whispered softly as he ran his hands down his mate’s back slowly, ‘’what’s wrong?’’   
‘’Too hot’’ Tommy mumbled against his neck as he tried to push closer, fingertips pulling Adam’s top up and sliding under as the alpha suddenly paused.  
‘’Another burn’’ He asked as Tommy nodded against his neck with another whine.   
‘’Feels worse’’ He breathed out before Adam was wrapping his arms around Tommy’s body as he brought his leg up over Adam’s, sliding a hand down to cup Tommy’s hip, Adam pulled away slightly and helped his mate to lift his other leg so that he was straddling Adam’s lap before he was wrapping his arms around the smaller man and carefully turning them so he was layed back against the bedding.

‘’Just tell me what you want baby’’’ Adam whispered to him as he soothed a hand up his side and kept his body hanging above him, their skin touching as Tommy breathed out deeply and squeezed his eyes shut.  
‘’You…just want you’’ He cried out before Adam was sitting up, his body still knelt between Tommy’s slightly parted ones which had him pausing and taking a deep breath which was the wrong thing to do as he smelt Tommy’s scent. Shutting his own eyes, Adam breathed out deeply before he was reaching up to grab the back of his shirt, pulling it off and letting it drop down the side of the bed, the alpha quickly leaned back down to touch his mate’s chest which had him arching up from the bed with another whine.  
‘’Shhh, it will be okay baby, just breathe through it. Im right here Tommy, no one else is going to see you like this, its just us’’ He spoke out softly as his hands kept slipping over pale skin, fingertips running over the scars on Tommy’s body before he was leaning down and pressing soft kisses over them before he could stop himself. Hearing the noise come from Tommy’s throat, Adam raised his head up quickly before he moved and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder as a hand moved up over Tommy’s chest and softly moved around his throat like he had the last time. ‘’im sorry baby, I wont touch you like that again until you’re ready…I should’ve asked’’ He whispered in to Tommy’s ear before hands were moving to his back and digging in slightly, Tommy’s short fingernails going sharp with the wolf before changing back again.  
‘’No…I want…I want you to touch me’’ Tommy breathed out, his back arching up against Adam’s body again as another sharp scent curled around them.   
‘’Shit’’ Adam mumbled out to himself as he rested his forehead against Tommy’s shoulder. ‘’I should call Leo baby, this one’s stronger, I don’t think I can control myself fully’’ He told his mate honestly which was met with a shaken of his head.   
‘’No’’ He cried before a hand was moving to grab one of the alphas and pressing it against his stomach. ‘’no one else’’ He whined, ‘’yours…only yours’’   
‘’Mine’’ Adam whispered back as he stroked his thumb across the stretch of Tommy’s stomach, his wolf rumbling inside with approval as he leaned down and pressed another kiss to the scars on his mate’s side before he was trailing his nose up along flushed skin until he could bury it in to Tommy’s neck, ‘’mine’’ He growled out, teeth nipping at Tommy’s skin which had his mate arching up again.

A higher whine had the alpha lowering his body down further against his mate until they were touching from shoulder to hip, legs slightly tangled before Adam felt Tommy’s nails scratch up his back again as he tried to arch up with another spike of his burn.  
‘’Too much…it’s too much, too hot’’ He cried out as Adam rubbed his nose across the expand of his mate’s throat as he arched his head back, trailing kissed down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, Adam let his tongue flatten out against his skin before trailing it up, tasting and scenting his mate before he was moving back and nipping at the damp space before he was trailing his lips down over Tommy’s chest, covering each scar in loving kisses as his hands moved over Tommy’s sides, soothing and trying to calm him until Adam reached the top of his mate’s boxers and slowly started to kiss back up again when a hand to his shoulder had him stopping, bright blue eyes flashing up to see Tommy’s golden ones staring back before they were being squeezed shut again.  
‘’It’s okay’’ Adam spoke out, his voice slightly rough with his wolf pushing forward, the want of claiming and marking what was his in his mind as Adam tried to push him back further again as he crawled back up and lowered back over Tommy’s body again. ‘’im here, I’ve got you, your alpha has you’’ Adam whispered in to Tommy’s ear as he arched his back up against Adam’s body again.

Listening to Tommy’s breathing start to calm down, his body cooling slightly, Adam shifted a little to putt his face out from where it was buried against his mate’s neck to see Tommy’s eyes still closed before he leaned up and rested his forehead against his.  
‘’How are you feeling’’ He asked quietly as a soft blush started to fill out over Tommy’s pale cheeks again as brown eyes opened.   
‘’Embarrassed but better’’ He whispered back as Adam smiled softly.   
‘’Nothing to be embarrassed about baby okay’’ Adam whispered as Tommy nodded slightly, ‘’you don’t have to try and hide a burn from, I will always help you through it baby so you don’t have to suffer alone.’’  
‘’I know’’ Tommy admitted with another blush as Adam smiled and nodded softly, pulling away slightly, the alpha paused against as he felt a hand lightly touching against the back of the neck before he looked back down at Tommy as he pulled him back down again. Letting his mouth form against Tommy’s own, the alpha let his mate control their kiss before he was slowly pulling away again, a blush across his face which had Adam reaching up and softly running his thumb across his cheek before he was leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek again.  
Moving away gently, Adam climbed off the bed and headed in to the bathroom where he grabbed a cloth and quickly ran it under the cold water tap before squeezing it out so it was just damp before he was heading back in to the bedroom to see Tommy dressed in a pair of sweatpants and curled up on the bed again as the alpha walked over and sat on the edge. Running the damp cloth along Tommy’s forehead before down over his neck, Adam watched as his mate looked up at him with large eyes before they were dropping down again.

Watching as the alpha walked back in to the bathroom again, Tommy let a soft breath out and curled his arms around the pillow tighter as he thought about what had just happened, part of him was pissed off for trying to hide that he was starting to burn up again from his alpha and mate while the other half was glad that the alpha had followed him in and had been there when he had needed him the most.   
‘’Hey’’ Hearing the soft whisper before soft touch against his cheek, Tommy raised his eyes to look at Adam who had knelt next to the bed with a soft smile, ‘’why don’t you get some rest baby, im going to go give Leo a call, there’s a few things I need to talk to him about anyway’’ He whispered as Tommy nodded.   
‘’I’ll be okay on my own’’ Tommy told his alpha softly as Adam smiled.   
‘’I know you will baby’’ He whispered out as he brushed his fingers through Tommy’s hair and stood up again, feeling the kiss brushed against his forehead, Tommy watched as his mate headed out of their bedroom, the door being closed softly behind him before he was turning back and letting a breath out as he listened to Adam’s footsteps through the hallways.  
Letting his eyes close, Tommy let himself drift off for a while before he heard movement around the room and slowly blinked his eyes open to see Adam pulling his shirt up and off his body before his hands was moving to his pants where he paused and turned around. ‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you’’ Adam spoke out as Tommy moved a little on the bed and shook his head.   
‘’Didn’t’’ he mumbled softly through a yawn before his hand was coming up to rub against his eyes.   
‘’Go back to sleep baby, I’m just going to go for a run to check on the borders’’ Adam told him as he nodded softly, sitting up a little, Tommy let himself adjust the pillows before he was turning over and pulling the covers up over his body as he curled up and let his eyes drift close again as he listened to Adam move around the room quietly before the soft snip of the door let him know that he was alone again.

Waken to a slow burn creeping along the base of his spine, Tommy stretched out and tried to ignore it before he felt it increase again, let a slight whimper out, he turned over on to his back quickly and tried to sense out where Adam was. Around him the den was still silent and he figured that Adam was still out on the run as he breathed out deeply and settled his hands on his stomach, eyes opening to stare up at the ceiling before they were closing again as he ran his fingertips down over his body slowly until they reached the waist band of Adam sweatpants, pausing briefly to search around the house once more, Tommy let his body relax back in to the bedding as his hand pushed down under the band until he was grasping his hardened length with a gasp. It had been a long time since he had last touched himself and even longer since he had last let someone else touch him with his permission before Dwight happened, he knew that everything which had happened since he had been at the den showed that he had been getting a lot better and he knew that he wasn’t as scared of people as he had been.  
Letting his mind slowly wonder back to the burn, Tommy couldn’t help but bite down on his lower lip as he wrapped long fingers around his length and slowly drew them up before dragging them back down again as he thought of the way Adam had cursed against his shoulder, in the back of his mind he knew that the alpha was struggling to keep control of his own body and wolf while trying to help Tommy out and it warmed him inside. Dragging his hand over himself slowly, Tommy thought about the way Adam had moved over him, his touch soft along with the nips he made against the skin of his neck, never hard enough to worry about him trying to claim him before his birthday, but a reminder that he was there and that no one else was ever going to be able to touch him like that again.  
Biting his lip harder as his touch grew harder, Tommy let his back arch up off the bed slightly, a muffled cry leaving his lips as he came at the same time as he thought of the alpha’s growl of ‘mine’ in his ear, the memory sending shocks through his body as he breathed heavily and dropped back again. 

Dragging his hand out of the pants slowly, the wolf cupped his hand and climbed off the bed before he was heading inside the bathroom and knocking the taps on, washing his hands off and turning the water off again, Tommy dried his hands and climbed back up in to the bed, the covers bunched near his feet as he curled his arm around Adam’s pillow and rested his head against it too as he settled back down again.  
Closing his eyes, Tommy let himself think about the time he had been in the hands of Dwight and his pack, the memories of the attacks still pretty clear before he moved past them and thought further back in to his life when he started to think about his heats and how they affected him each year he had his before he suddenly remembered the last heat he had, realizing that he should’ve gone in to heat before his 21st birthday, Tommy let his eyes open to stare across the room as he quickly worked out the dates in his head, he knew that he wasn’t due for his next heat until just a few days after his 22nd and that the burns were just a warning that it was close yet he had never had a heat when with Dwight’s pack.  
‘’Tommy’’ Jumping at the sound of a voice, the wolf pushed himself up and turned towards the doors to see Leo stood there before he nodded for him to come inside.  
‘’Hi’’ He breathed out, mind still slightly confused before he turned to look at Leo, ‘’can I ask you something?’’ He asked as Leo looked over and nodded.   
‘’Sure Tommy, anything you want’’  
‘’It’s about heats’’ Tommy spoke out, his cheeks feeling warm slightly as Leo smiled and nodded.   
‘’Adam did say that this burn was stronger, how are you feeling?’’ He asked before he was pausing near the bed, nose twitching which had Tommy blushing harder as he dropped his eyes.   
‘’Fine now, I slept a little, but I was wondering…I mean…I had yearly heats and the burns are just the warning that a heat is close but I was thinking about the time I was in Dwight’s hands’’ Tommy spoke out as he looked back up, the shock clear on Leo’s face that he had been thinking about his attacks before he nodded.   
‘’Go on’’  
‘’I never had a heat, im not due for my next one until a few days after my birthday next week, my last one should’ve been before my 21st, that’s why we were out celebrating my birthday a month before hand so I had a week before and two weeks after my heat to get ready for the mating with Adam’’ Tommy explained, ‘’but I never had it’’

Watching as Leo looked at him and then away again as he thought things over, he suddenly turned and nodded before he glanced towards the bed and motioned his hand out, ‘’May I?’’ He asked as Tommy nodded and watched as the dens medic sat down on the far corner. ‘’what you are saying all matches up Tommy and now you have come to mention it, it makes sense that your burns are stronger than normal’’ He spoke out, ‘’I suppose that burns used to be easy enough for you to cope with on your own, am I correct?’’  
‘’Yeah, just used to curl up with an icepack against my stomach, almost like you would if you had a hot water bottle and cold’’ Tommy said as Leo nodded.   
‘’But these ones have been stronger, that Adam’s touch has seemed to cool them’’ Blushing, Tommy nodded firmly as Leo smiled. ‘’well with your missed heat and being so close to your mate, I think it had induced your stronger burns which will probably mean that your next heat will be stronger too’’ Leo told him as Tommy nodded.  
‘’But why did I miss a heat, I’ve never missed one before’’  
‘’That could be due to a number of things Tommy, the main one I can think of is due to the stress your wolf was under with the attacks, it was more focused on trying to keep you alive than another basic need to help you cope.’’ Leo explained, ‘’because your body was stressed with each attack without having enough time in between to heal fully, your heat simply bypassed its cause’’  
‘’That kind of makes since now’’ Tommy whispered softly as Leo nodded and stood again, ‘’sorry, I forgot to ask why you came’’   
‘’IT’s fine, Adam just asked if I would come and check on you while he’s on the run, I would say that he would be on the way back now, so you shouldn’t be alone for much longer’’ Leo smiled as Tommy nodded and watched as he walked out of the bedroom again.

Curling back under the covers again, Tommy thought about everything Leo had explained before he was up again and showering. Dried off and just dressed, Tommy had finished making the bed as the door of the bedroom opened and he turned to see Adam walking in, his chest heaving with breathes slightly as he smiled towards Tommy and slowly walked over.  
‘’Hey baby’’ He whispered out as Tommy reached up and pulled a leave from his hair which had the both of them laughing softly before Tommy leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.   
‘’Hey’’ He told him back before he glanced towards the clock and back again. ‘’go shower…we’re going to moms for dinner’’ Tommy whispered softly as Adam looked at him with a lopsided grin before hw as wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist and pausing, his head tilted slightly before he was turning back with a large grin as he leaned down and kissed Tommy deeply.

Pulling away when he felt the need to breath, Tommy let a deep breath out before looking up at Adam as he nodded, his eyes bright with his wolf which had Tommy smiling softly before he was moving his hands down to Adam’s chest and pushed him towards the shower.  
‘’Go now’’ He told the alpha as Adam laughed but headed in to the bathroom anyway.


	18. Saturday night Ratliff style.

Holding Adam’s hand tightly, Tommy glanced up at his parent’s house before the alpha was stood behind him, his nose gentle nudging against the side of his throat as he breathed out deeply and nodded. ‘’Im okay’’ He whispered out to his mate as Adam let a soft noise out which he had come to understand as a sort of ‘I know’ remark.   
‘’Do they know we’re coming?’’ Adam asked quietly before Tommy shook his head.   
‘’I wanted it to be a surprise’’ He whispered before his body was turning to look at his Alpha with a shy smile, ‘’I wanted to be like the old times’’

Returning the smile Adam sent him, Tommy let his mate tug on his hand and pull him closer to the house before the Alpha was reaching up to known when Tommy stopped him, his fingers warm round Adam’s wrist before he was letting go both hands and moving his to the door handle and turning it slowly before pushing it open and stepping inside, his brown eyes turning towards the Alpha who silently followed.  
Pausing in the hallway to slip his jacket off, Tommy listened through the house to hear it faintly quiet before he soft sounds of his family out in the back yard floated through to his hearing, the normal bantering between his dad and sister had him smiling as he reached back for Adam’s hand again and pulled him through and in to the kitchen before there was a growl and Tommy instantly stepped backwards in to Adam’s chest, his heart picking up slightly before a wolf appeared in the space of the open doors before Lisa and his father appeared, faces tight before they was relaxing again and Lisa was moving and flicking her hand over the wolf’s nose.   
‘’Idiot’’ She muttered out to it before she was moving towards them and pulling Tommy out of Adam’s hold and in to her arms which he quickly returned, his heart still high slightly as another small growl echoed in the tiled kitchen which had Lisa letting him go again and turning, moving back to the alpha, Tommy let his arms slide around his mates waist as Adam’s arm came around his shoulder, Tommy breathed out softly. ‘’you are such a idiot John, you’ve met my brother before’’ Lisa spoke out as Tommy looked towards her and the wolf she was talking to, the name ringing a bell in his mind before he quickly remembered her mate.  
‘’Tommy honey’’ Hearing his moms voice, Tommy pulled away and walked around Lisa, his steps taking him away from her mate before he was letting himself be dragged in to one of her hugs. Burying his face in to her neck, Tommy breathed in her soft scent of wild flowers and soft mint as he relaxed a little more again.   
‘’Hey mom’’ He whispered softly before there was a strong hand on his shoulder and he quickly snapped his head around, eyes wide before they softened again once he realized it was his father who was looking at him with a soft smile.   
‘’What are you doing here?’’ She asked as he pulled away slightly and Tommy glanced over towards Adam who was still watching Lisa and her mate before his eyes were moving back to his mom with a small smile and shrug.  
‘’It’s Saturday’’ He told her softly, ‘’I always come home on a Saturday’’ Smiling at his mom’s laughter, he let her drag him outside and towards the large patio table set up with different bowls and plates of food which was still covered before the pile of plates and knives and forks sat on another tray at one end. Taking in the sight, Tommy felt him smile at the familiarity of it all; the memories of Saturday nights coming back warmed him inside as he let his mom drag him around and to the table before she was pushing him in to a seat.

Feeling a soft touch against the back of his neck, Tommy glanced around to see everyone inside still getting the rest of the things they needed before Tommy was tilting his head back, his throat bare as he looked up at the Alpha with a gentle smile which Adam returned before he was leaning down and pressing his face in to the expanse of Tommy’s throat before moving away again as he sat down beside him, his body facing Tommy as he smiled softly.   
‘’Are you okay?’’ Adam asked and Tommy knew in the back of his mind that he was asking about Lisa’s mate appearing like he did before he was nodding and reaching over to hold Adam’s hand as the noise inside the house suddenly went higher again and he chuckled softly.  
‘’Im fine Alpha’’ He whispered softly as his brown eyes met blue, ‘’it was just the surprise of it which caught me off guard, I didn’t focus on scents when we came I’’ He admitted as Adam nodded but smiled. ‘’but how are you?’’ Tommy asked before he smiled softly at the surprise which quickly washed over Adam’s own face.   
‘’Im fine Tommy’’ The Alpha told him as he nodded.   
‘’I expected you to shift and growl at him too’’ Tommy teased slightly before he was blushing and turning away to look over the garden as Adam let a soft laugh out and Tommy felt him lift his hand before brushing kisses over his knuckles as he looked back.  
‘’Trust me, I wanted too and I would’ve done if I had not scented Lisa and the twins on him and you helped my wolf to relax when you stepped back closer to me’’ He whispered as Tommy nodded.

‘’Okay Adam, time to stop making gooey eyes at my brother and come in and help us’’ Lisa’s voice called out loudly as they both laughed and Tommy felt his cheeks warm at how his sister felt comfortable enough to talk to the Alpha like that.  
‘’Go, for she won’t leave you alone if you don’t’’ Tommy told him before he was leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.  
Watching his mate and Alpha walk away and in to the house, Tommy sat back in his seat and brought his heel up to rest on the chair slightly as he smiled to himself, despite all the time that him and Adam are together, Tommy never once felt like he was being smothered, he felt like there was always a escape route he could take if it got to much, but he had yet to take it, he felt comfortable to be with him all the time as he lifted his head and took in the Tiki torches around the garden, the small flames giving off plenty of light and a little heat before the space heater near the garden wall gave of more despite them not really needing it with their own body heat but Tommy had always known his parents to have that extra heat so no one would feel the cold, whether wolf or not.  
Picking at the thread on his knee, Tommy let his finger nails sharpen slightly with his wolf as he made the strand a little longer, mind running away before he thought back to Adam and the way he always smiled at him and made his wolf happy with everything he done before his mind changed to the way Adam would wrap his arms around him from behind or when they were in bed. Hearing the slight crash, Tommy’s attention was torn away from his knee as his eyes moved to the doorway of the kitchen, heart speeding slightly before he was up on his feet and moving towards the doorway as Adam’s laughter echoed and he paused to see Lisa grinning down at the ground behind the counter before Tommy was moving around to see Adam on the floor.   
‘’What the hell were you thinking Lisa?’’ Tommy asked out as he moved around and knelt behind Adam, his hands moving to rest against his shoulders. ‘’you could’ve hurt him’’ He growled out before there was a soft touch against his wrist, a thumb pressing over his pulse as he breathed out slightly.  
‘’It’s only fun Tommy, he’s fine’’ Lisa told him before he growled up at her, eyes slightly brighter.  
 ‘’He is still the Alpha Lisa, family or not you still respect him’’  
‘’Whoa…my baby brother has a bark’’ She teased as he went to move but felt the hold around his wrist stop him as he dropped his eyes back down to Adam to see him staring at him.  
‘’Baby im fine’’ He whispered, blue eyes watching his bright ones as he swallowed slightly and blinked a few times as he pushed his wolf back, a small blush covering his face as he heard his parents heard the rest of them out the kitchen to leave them alone again.

Helping Adam to sit up against the counters, Tommy curled in to his lap as strong arms wrapped around him and a nose brushed against the tendon in his throat. ‘’Im fine Tommy, it was just playful banter’’ Adam whispered in to his ear as he shivered slightly and curled closer.   
‘’You still could’ve gotten hurt’’ Tommy whispered and Adam smiled softly as he let his hand smooth up his side.   
‘’I was the one who spilt the water and slipped while we were playing around Tommy, don’t blame your sister for my mistake’’ He whispered as he brushed against his mate’s throat again, the feeling of proudness running through him again at the way Tommy had come in, it made his wolf jump and he had to fight quickly to control him, he had wanted to come out and bath Tommy in affection for the protection he showed towards his Alpha, his mate, even against his own family member, to his wolf it showed Tommy’s loyalty to him despite not needing to know it in the first place, it made Adam smile. ‘’come, lets go have dinner with your family’’ Adam whispered against Tommy’s ear as he nodded and slowly moved to stand before he was turning and holding his hands out to Adam, taking them, he let himself be pulled up to his feet as he smiled at his mate. Staring at each other, Adam couldn’t help notice the small step Tommy took closer to him as he breathed out and Adam frowned softly.  
‘’I’m fine’’ Tommy whispered which had Adam’s brow softening slightly as he nodded and brought a hand up to cup Tommy’s jaw softly as his mates eyes rose to meet his, a small flicker of gold running through them before it was gone again.  
‘’I believe you’’ Adam whispered softly as he took a step closer and stroked his thumb over soft skin as his eyes stared in to warm brown ones. Sometimes he felt like he was caught under a trance when he stared at Tommy, he felt like he was under a spell which caused everything to fade away from the two of them as his mate slowly smiled at him, the corners of his lips lifting up as he lowered his head and softly brushed his lips over Tommy’s.

Running his hand down to the back of his mates neck, the Alpha held him closer, their kiss deepening slightly before there was a soft clearing of a throat and Adam pulled away, his eyes on Tommy’s still who were closed before he blinked, the light of the kitchen bright with his wolf pushing before he turned his head towards the intruder in their moment to see Tommy’s mother stood in the doorway with a soft smile.   
‘’Sorry’’ She spoke out as Adam’s eyes moved back to his mate as his opened, his eyes golden slightly before he blinked and they retuned back to Tommy’s warm brown as he turned and looked towards his mom. ‘’dinner’s ready if you liked to join still’’ She spoke out as Tommy nodded and let his hand slide down the Alpha’s arm and latch on to his hand again before he was being pulled towards the door by his mate, his wolf lowering back as he blinked again and his sense dimming before they were stepping out in to the cool air and towards the table.

Taking the empty seat beside Lisa’s mate, Adam glanced towards him to see him lowering his head slightly, his neck bared the slightest before Adam was turning away and looking up the table slightly to where Tommy was sat beside his father, locked in conversation already as he picked a plate up and handed it over to him before he was glancing towards his mom in front of him and nodding as Adam turned back to look at Lisa across from him with a returned smile.   
‘’So what brought your to Dinner Adam?’’ Lisa asked the alpha as he glanced up at her again front his own plate.   
‘’Tommy did’’ He replied before glancing towards his mate who’s head had turned to looked towards him at the mention of his name before Lisa laughed softly. ‘’didn’t give me much choice after I came in from my run, I was ordered in to the bathroom to shower and dress before we were leaving’’ He smiled before he winked towards Tommy who smirked a little and turned back to his parents as Adam turned back to look at Lisa.  
‘’A lower ordering an Alpha, never in my day’’ Lisa teased; Adam could sense that her words wasn’t the truth as he grinned at her, teeth slightly sharper.   
‘’I don’t see anyone lower at this table tonight, we are all equals in my eyes’’ The alpha replied as he placed his knife and fork down and lifted his glass up to his lips as Lisa grinned at him.  
‘’Then you are aware of what Tommy is?’’ She asked which caused his conversation with his parents to quieting slightly as Adam nodded once.   
‘’I do and have done since before we got him back’’ The alpha replied as he pressed the glass to his lips and took a sip as his eyes stayed on the wolf across from him.  
‘’And that of my brother’s knowledge’’ She asked.   
‘’We have discussed it together the basic of what he is together, anything else will and can come up when Tommy feels fit to ask, I would not press him in to knowing or doing anything he did not understand nor want’’ Watching as the wolf raised an eyebrow, the alpha took in the scents around him to find them calm including that of his mate who he could feel watching him.   
‘’And what about the time if it comes to be needing an heir to take over from you’’ Lisa asked which Adam knew was passing in to dangerous waters of communication with her Alpha as a sly grin formed over Adam’s lips.   
‘’That would be something me and Tommy would sit down and talk about in private quarters away from anyone else and anyone who would be persistent in trying to listen would get the correct punishment for trying to listen in on a private matter between the Alpha and his mate’’

Adam’s tone was soft and low throughout the conversation with his mate’s sister, both himself and his wolf knew that she was not trying to threaten him or oppose a challenge towards the alpha, just mere curiosity for her brother’s well being and safety after the time he had been taking. As he sat watching her, the Alpha could see more questions in her eyes which she was thinking about before he gave a slight tilt to his head for her to go on which brought a smile to her lips.  
‘’You are also aware that my brothers birthday next week contains another full moon’’ She asked before a slight spike of scent came from Tommy, his scent changing to slight embarrassment which he tried to pull back and sink down.  
‘’I am aware of that fact’’ Adam told her, ‘’and im also aware that we have not really spoken about it together yet, a conversation which I myself have been putting off in care for Tommy to feel like he is safe enough to explore and bring up himself if he was ready, I would not push him in to a claiming if he did not want to go through with it nor would I force him to stay with me if he did not wish for it’’ Adam finished out as he leaned forward and placed his glass back down on the table before sitting back again, his chin tucked on his hand as Lisa smiled.  
‘’Okay…can we stop talking about me when im sat right here and talk about the fact I can hear seven heartbeats when there are only six of us sat around this table’’ Tommy spoke up, his scent mixed with embarrassment and confusion as the Alpha finally turned his eyes away from his mates sister to look at his mate as everyone else done the same.   
‘’You can hear another heartbeat?’’ Dia asked as Adam tilted his head slightly and listened, sure enough, very lightly there was another flutter of a beat, fainter and softer than the others before Adam’s eyes traveled up to Lisa before back to Tommy again to see him looking back at him.  
‘’He is correct Dia, there is a seventh, fainter and softer than our own and a little slower which makes my wolf worry’’ Adam spoke out as he took the napkin form his lap and brushed his hands off before he turned to look at John, Lisa’s mate. ‘’I suggest you take your mate to the hospital and ask for a scan’’ The Alpha spoke out which had Lisa gasping slightly, a hand falling to her stomach before she looked up.   
‘’But…how is that possible?’’ She asked, ‘’we haven’t…we haven’t since the twins were born’’ She spoke out quietly as John was getting up and moving in to the house quickly along with Dia.   
‘’Alpha if I may’’ Ron spoke out as Adam turned his head towards him with a nod. ‘’how is it that yourself and Tommy heard the beat and yet no one else did now did the cub show on any scans?’’   
‘’Tommy can hear the beat as it calls to his Omega side, his caring and nurture, it brings forth the instincts which he would have as if he had his own’’ Adam explained, ‘’for me it’s quite close to, as an Alpha my senses are sharper but along with my mates and from being close to him now, they have grown more and the same instincts to protect and hear are brought forward just like Tommy’s’’  
‘’Will the cub be okay?’’ Lisa asked quietly which brought Adam to his feet and around the table before he was kneeling in front of her, a hand moving to her own over her stomach as he looked up at her.

Listening to the faint heartbeat, Adam let his wolf come to the surface slightly as it stirred at the instincts he was talking about as well as the scent of worry which was coming from his mate. For a few seconds, he listened to the cub before he slowly nodded.   
‘’The beat is slower and it still worries me, but I can’t hear anything wrong with it, slow but faint’’ He spoke out as Dia and John stepped back out again, jackets on before he smiled at Lisa, ‘’im no doctor, that is why im saying to go, a scan will help to know more, once there, find Nurse Brooks and tell her that I have sent you and you will be seen to straight away’’ Adam spoke softly before he was rising to his feet and helping her to stand as Tommy moved closer slowly.  
Stepping away as Lisa turned to her brother and hugged him tightly, the Alpha let his eyes fall away to them as he walked towards Ron. ‘’Go with them, there shouldn’t be anything to worry about but it’s always nice to have family with you when you are unsure’’ He told him quietly as Ron nodded and moved a hand to the Alpha’s shoulder with a smile.   
‘’Thank you Adam, for everything, it’s a pleasure to be able to call you family’’ Nodding to his mates father, Adam turned and watched as Lisa let her brother go with a soft smile and a hand to the jaw before she was moving towards the others along with Tommy, his hand still in hers tightly before they were stepping inside the house.

Turning to the table, the Alpha started to quietly cover the food up again before he was picking plates up and heading in to the kitchen when footsteps appeared and he placed the plates down and turned to see Tommy stood in the kitchen doorway watching him with a soft blush.  
‘’I told mom that I would stay until they got back’’ Tommy told him softly as Adam nodded and leant back against the counter to watch him.   
‘’I would like to stay if that was okay with yourself’’ The Alpha spoke out softly as his mate bit his lip and nodded, a small smile curling his lips before he was stepping across the kitchen and curling in to his side.  
‘’Thank you for saying what you did to Lisa’’ His mate whispered as an arm was stretched out and wrapped around his waist softly.   
‘’It was the truth’’ Adam whispered as Tommy nodded against his chest and pulled away again with a smile.   
‘’I know, but it was nice being able to hear it again and for my parents to hear it, it means a lot to them knowing that their only son is safe with you and that I was never going to be forced to do anything if I didn’t want too’’ Tommy told him as he smiled and leaned down, his lips touching against Tommy’s forehead softly.   
‘’I know baby’’ Smiling at his mate, Adam brought his hand up to his jaw softly and ran his thumb along his cheek as Tommy slowly blushed and lowered his eyes again which made the Alpha smile at him before he was leaning down and pressing a kiss to his warm skin.

Moving together, they soon cleared the table up and packed the food away in to containers to save before Adam was walking around the garden, slowly blowing out each candle before he was stepping back in to the kitchen again and locking the door before his eyes found his mate stood at the counter. Walking over slowly, the Alpha let his arms fold around his mate’s waist as he hooked his chin over his shoulder and smiled softly as he finished up with the last of the dishes.  
‘’Thank you for bringing me to dinner’’ He whispered softly as Tommy glanced at him with a smile.   
‘’Sorry that we didn’t get to eat much but that’s Saturday nights for you’’ Tommy grinned, ‘’wouldn’t be a Ratliff family dinner without some sort of drama’’ He chuckled before placing the cloth down and started to throw the dirty water away as Adam pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck.

Moving away from him as the Alpha felt a hot spark run down his spine, Adam rolled his head on his shoulders slightly before leaning against the counter as his mat dried his hands off and smiled shyly towards him.  
‘’Want to watch a movie?’’ Tommy asked as Adam grinned and nodded slightly.   
‘’Why not, you can pick the movie this time if you want too’’ Adam told him as Tommy nodded and dropped the cloth back down again before he grabbed his Alpha’s hand and started to lead him through to the lounge where he pointed to the couch.  
‘’Lay down’’ Tommy told him before Adam was watching him turn and move towards the TV with a smile.


	19. Teasing pleasures

Waking to warmth surrounding him, the Alpha let his sense concentrate on the steady beat of his mate’s heartbeat from where he was curled in his arms, his face pressed in to the crook of his neck, breath hot against the Alpha’s skin as he shifted and brought his arms around Tommy tighter again, his body turning to shield him from view as he breathed out and curled around him further, the whisper of protection clear in the back of his mind as he started to settle down again, his wolf content with the scent of mate and pack surrounding him before the knowledge of something over the two of him came  to his mind as he blinked tired eyes open to see a throw had been moved over them at some point during the night.   
Letting his senses spread as he lowered his head again, Adam took in the sound of two steady heartbeats in a room upstairs above them before there was a quieter sound of three in another distant room. Smiling to himself, the Alpha curled back closer to his mate and buried his own face in to the soft blonde hair as Tommy shifted, a small whine leaving before settling again the moment his face was buried back in to Adam’s neck again.

It was the soft noise of birds, euphonious and aubade and a warm hand pressed to his lower stomach which had the Alpha waken for the second time, his senses high before he turned to see Tommy laid out over him, his hand under his shirt and against bare skin had the Alpha worried that another burn was during on before there was a soft sigh escaping his mates sleeping lips as he shifted, his hand moving away from his stomach as he turned over and presented Adam with his back, his face half hidden under the throw as he settled back in to a soft sleep again. Watching him for a short while, Adam slowly removed himself from the couch and stood, his movements sleep filled as he stretched and tucked the throw around Tommy’s lithe body again before he was moving off through the quiet house and in to the kitchen which was being filled with the warmth of a new sun just peaking above the horizon.   
Running his fingers through his hair softly, Adam started to move around the Ratliff’s kitchen quietly, taking pots and pans out of cupboards before finding different ingredients and setting them down on the side. Pulling his top off and placing it over the back of one of the chairs so it would not get dirty, the Alpha started to move around, mixing ingredients together in bowls before he was adding different bits he had found before he was placing a tray in to the stove and turned it on low to cook as he turned back to the rest and finished mixing things together again and pushed it towards the back to cook once the others were awake.

Time checked, the Alpha moved towards the backyard and opened the door before he was stepping out, the smell of fresh dew met with his nose as his wolf stretched lazily before he was clawing a little. Grinning to himself, the Alpha stepped back inside and let his hearing reach out to sense all the steady heartbeats again before he let himself drop his pants and boxers down. Shifting and stepping back out through the door, the Alpha padded down on to the grass slowly before he was stretching himself out and rolling over in the patch of sunlight which had flooded on to the grass from over the fence.

Dozing in the warmth, Adam let his head snap up at the sound of movement in the bushes at the end of the yard, his sharp eyes watching the leaves move as he lowered himself to the ground and slowly crawled towards it, his ears pricked forward, listening to the small scuffling sounds in the undergrowth until it paused. Freezing, the Alpha sniffed at the ground before he was taking a small crawl forward and sticking his snout in to the damp leaves and growth.   
Jumping as something moved quickly, Adam growled at the object as he scrambled back and whipped his head around as laughter echoed in the quiet morning. Watching his mate walk barefooted down the patio steps and on to the grass, the Alpha sat up and tilted his head towards him as Tommy got closer and knelt down beside him, his hair sleep mused and sticking in different directions, his eyes still tired before he was leaning down and picking something up as he turned and moved to sit down, his legs folded in front of him as he held his hands up to show Adam.   
‘’It’s only a little frog Adam’’ Tommy told him softly, his voice deep with sleep like he had woken and came straight to the yard. ‘’no need to be jumping around at it, he’s tiny compared to you’’ Whining slightly, Adam settled down on his stomach in front of his mate as he brought his paws up over his snout, Tommy’s laugh bright in the morning light as he turned and put the frog down again before he was turning and wiping his hands on his pant legs. ‘’They aren’t that bad’’ Tommy whispered as he brought a hand up and scratched at the Alpha’s muzzle which had the wolf rumbling in content, a smile on his mates face.

Standing, Adam leaned forward and rubbed his damp nose across his mates cheek as he laughed and brought his hands up to rub in to his fur, the feeling leaving a warm through his body as Tommy stood and started to walk back. ‘’Well are you coming or not’’ Tommy called out over his shoulder, brown eyes on the wolf before he was grinning as Adam bounded over to him and rubbed up against his legs in a playful manner as they headed up the steps. ‘’ah…shake first and wipe those paws before you come in’’ Tommy warned him, his finger tapping against the Alpha’s nose as he stepped inside the house.  
Wiping his paws and shaking his fur out as told, the Alpha stepped through and looked around before he was shifting back and re-dressing again just as the timer went off on the stove, walking over, Adam grabbed a oven-mitt and slipped it over his hands as he opened the door and pulled the tray of muffins out, smiling at how well they had cooked, he placed them on top and closed the door again with his foot as he pulled the mitts off and reached for one of the large plates he had taking out before he was moving each muffin on and setting them on the counter again as the sound of movement started to fill the house as the rest of his mate’s family started to wake up and he turned back to finishing breakfast off.

Setting the last plate filled with waffles on to the table, Adam turned just in time to catch Lisa who came flying towards him, her arms filling out around his neck tightly as he chuckled softly.  
‘’And what is this for?’’ He asked softly as she pulled back and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she moved away, eyes scanning over the table widely.   
‘’For a thank you, I’ve already done the same to Tommy, the cub is fine, all healthy, he’s just growing a little slower but the doctors aren’t worried’’ She smiled. ‘’they just want me to go in once a week for a check up on the little blighter to check the progress.’’   
‘’that’s great news, im glad you are happy’’ The Alpha told her as she laughed and nodded. Moving around the table, Adam pulled a chair out for Lisa, tucking her back in as she sat and laughed, Adam turned swiftly and grabbed a plate and placed it in front of her along with an empty glass. ‘’tuck in, you need to eat now that you know your carrying another little one’’ He smiled as Lisa grabbed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly.   
‘’Thank you Adam for everything, you make our Tommy happy’’ She whispered as he nodded, inside the Alpha’s wolf was proud at hearing it as he smiled and squeezed her hand back.   
‘’He makes me happy too’’ He told her truthfully.

Feeling a hand slide across his lower back, Adam turned to look at his mate as he leaned around him with a smile as he picked another plate up, his brown eyes catching blue as he smiled and moved away again, watching Tommy as he walked back towards the table, Adam took in the movements as he walked around and sat down in the empty seat next to where he was sat before he was moving around and putting food on to his plate. Turning back to the pot of coffee he was making, Adam finished it off and carried it over to the table carefully as footsteps came in to the kitchen and he looked up to see Tommy’s parents looking towards them with a smile.  
‘’Hope you don’t mind, I woke early so I made breakfast’’ Adam told them as he sat the coffee pot on a coaster and straightened up again. ‘’it’s a thing we had growing up with mom, first up made breakfast for everyone else, although you wouldn’t want to eat my brothers muffins’’ Adam scowled slightly as he remembered the taste, the look causing a soft laugh to escape Dia’s lips as she shook her head.  
‘’It is fine Adam, it smells amazingly delicious, I can’t wait to tuck in’’ No sooner were the words spoken, she was moving towards the table and taking a seat beside her daughter as Ron laughed. Joining the rest of the family at the table, Adam lowered his arm across the back of Tommy’s chair before his mate was turning slightly and leaning in to his side as he dropped one hand down to rest across his thigh while he carried on his conversation with his mom and sister across the table, their voices soothing and familiar to Adam’s wolf already as he watched them all, the thought of family warming his heart as he looked up at the sound of another pair of footsteps stepping inside.   
Watching Lisa’s mate rub at his eyes and walk over to press a kiss to the top of her head, the Alpha smiled warmly as he leaned forward and picked his glass of juice up to sip at as he sat back again, the weight of his mates arm across his thigh and his weight against his side had his wolf rumbling in content as he brought his hand up to run his fingertips along the side of Tommy’s neck which had him squeezing his thigh in return as he talked.

‘’So Adam, how is that apartment of yours getting along?’’ Ron asked as he turned his head towards the other man and gave a slight nod.   
‘’Slowly, waiting for some parts to be delivered so I can get the kitchen finished off and trying to find someone to fix the leak which I had in the bathroom’’ He responded as Ron nodded again.  
‘’I can take a look at that for you if you want’’   
‘’only if you have nothing else in mind, I can easily wait, I mean im happy at the den for the time being and there’s plenty of room aswell’’   
‘’It’ll be no trouble at all son, I’ll head over later on today and take a look to see what I’ll need’’ Ron smiled as the Alpha nodded.   
‘’Thank you’’ He smiled back as the older man clapped a hand on his wrist in a friendly manner before letting go again.

.o0o.

Arriving back at the den, the Alpha looked over at his mate as he climbed out the car to see him staring out over the woods which surround the property, ‘’We can go for a run if you wanted too’’ Adam spoke out, watching the smile grow over Tommy’s face, he smiled back as he locked the car up and started towards the house.   
‘’Can we chase? I haven’t done that in a while’’ Tommy asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s arm and looked up at him, his eyes large and round, reminding Adam’s wolf of a deer as he smirked a little and nodded.   
‘’If you want’’ Adam told him, ‘’why don’t you go shit and head out, im going to go find mom to let her know we’re back and I’ll come find you’’ He suggested as the white wolf nodded and let him go. Laughing to himself as he ran off through the hallways, Adam shook his head as he shrugged out of his jacket and headed towards his bedroom to dump it before he was turning towards the study where his mother’s scent was the strongest.

‘’My darling little cub’s home at last…where is your mate?’’ Leila asked as Adam walked across and settled on to the couch beside his mother, his head tilted to rest against her shoulder as she took his hand in hers.  
‘’Getting ready for our run’’ Adam told her quietly.   
‘’And why are you here instead of getting ready yourself’’ His mom asked as he smiled and sat up fully again to look at her.   
‘’He wants to chase, told Tommy to go on while I came to let you know that we were back.’’   
‘’Ahh, and how is Tommy’’’  
‘’Better, there’s hardly any trace of fear left there now, I often wake during the night to find him stood at the window just watching the sky and moon’’  
‘’So his birthday…do you think he will be ready?’’  
‘’I do, but I still won’t push him if he doesn’t want it’ Adam told her as she smiled and nodded softly.   
‘’That’s good to hear, now go Adam, your mate will be waiting for you’’ She smirked as the Alpha laughed and pressed a kiss to his mothers cheek as he stood, leaving the study, Adam made his way through the den and in to his bedroom where he quickly found himself being knocked over, his eyes turning and laughing as he noticed Tommy scramble off him and run out the room, undressing quickly, the Alpha shifted and took up the chase, his paws echoing off the flooring as he moved through hallways and rooms before he was breaking out through the doors of the library and in to the sunshine where he paused, head lifted as he scented the air for his mate.

Walking across the grounds slowly, the black wolf sniffed both at ground and at the air before movement out the corner of his eye had him spinning around to see Tommy’s wolf sat near the tree’s, his golden eyes staring towards Adams before he was turning and running off in to the mass of trees and out of view.  
Running through the trees, the Alpha kept his eyes pointedly on his mate up ahead of him, watching and moving to each twist and turn he made before he ducked around a large tree, following, Adam came skidding to a halt when he saw that the other wolf was gone.

.o0o.

Watching the Alpha, Tommy crouched low to the ground, his scent hidden within the undergrowth and masked as the large wolf ahead of him sniffed at the ground, his paws leading him in small circles as if he was trying to pick is scent up again.  
Moving quietly, Tommy padded around and let a small noise out which had the Alpha jumping and turning towards him, the recognition clear in his blue eyes before he was turning and bounding back off through the trees again, the sound of Adam behind him close as he pushed himself faster. Hearing another wolf from beside, Tommy glanced out the corner of his eye to quickly recognize Adam’s brother’s wolf before he was twisting off through the trees and falling back behind them and changing direction, running towards the small clearing with the waterfall, Tommy raced towards it and down the small bank before he found himself leaping the last few feet and landing with a loud splash in the water as he turned his head to hear the others following, the small sounds making his wolf yip before he was turning and pushing himself up the other side of the bank and through the undergrowth again where he quickly hid in waiting for the others to pass.

Stalking after the Alpha slowly, the white wolf watched as both Adam and his bother layed out in the small clearing, the grass short as they both panted in the hot afternoon. Staying low as he moved, Tommy quickly got ready before he was jumping from his hiding spot and pouncing on Adam, almost like he was prey he was hunting. Rolling around together for a few moments, Tommy soon found himself on his back, his belly and throat bare to the Alpha who was panting above him, bright eyes locked on him and teeth bared in a growl before he was relaxing again and letting his head drop down to flick his tongue over Tommy’s snout.  
Huffing out Tommy’s wolf wiggled underneath his mate before he was turning over and lowering to the grass again, head laying out on his paws as he felt the Alpha above him shift, his own body lowering before he was licking across the nape of his neck, his cold nose pressing in before a small growl from the other wolf had them both turning their heads towards him.  
Staring at Neil’s wolf, Tommy pushed up before he was walking over, his paw coming up to bat against his head before he was collapsing on top of him, his tongue rolling out as the Alpha let a sound out which almost sounded like a laugh as Neil shook him off and quickly ran off with a small rumble of annoyance.   
Stretching out in a patch of sunlight, Tommy’s wolf walked back towards his Alpha and settled down beside him, his head hooking across his back as he bathed in the sunlight and in Adam’s scent as the wolf below him moved slightly, his head turning to look at Tommy.  
Letting his golden eyes close, Tommy’s wolf brought his paw up to swat against Adam’s head which earned a playful growl as he dropped it back down again, peeking, Tommy would’ve smirked if he could as he watched Adam stretch under him more, his own eyes closing as he breathed out in the sunshine.

Opening his eyes a while later, Tommy noticed that he was curled up with Adam’s wolf curled around him tightly and the sun further ahead than it was before he had fallen asleep. Shifting over to face Adam, he licked over Adam’s snout which brought him out of sleep slowly as Tommy pushed to his paws, his body stretching out as Adam done the same and slowly walked over, his body brushing along Tommy’s before he was turning and heading back towards the trees.  
Following, both of them started to slowly walk back through the woods, listening to the bird songs around them which slowly grew a lot quieter the closer they got to the den again. Walking beside Adam as they came through the trees and on to the grass of the den, he let golden eyes sweep across to see other pack members hanging around, doing their own things before he was turning back, his shoulders touching against Adam’s as they walked towards the building and shade where Adam paused and layed back down again, his snout resting over his paws as he looked up at Tommy with bright eyes. Moving around the Alpha again, Tommy let himself lay behind him as he rested his head over Adam’s back again, the warmth of his wolf comforting as he let his wolf drift off again, his body still tired from their playful run.


	20. Mating Pull

‘’Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up’’ Mia’s voice was loud as the bed shifted drastically near Tommy’s feet, both himself and his wolf whining low in the back of his throat as he held on to the covers tighter to pull them up over his head again. ‘’oh no you don’t wolf boy, its time to get up’’ Her voice was loud but happy as Tommy groaned and rolled over on to his back as the covers were pulled away from him.  
‘’Go away’’ Tommy groaned as her loud laughter echoed around the bedroom again.   
‘’Fine if you don’t want your presents then go back to sleep’’ Mia told him as he slowly blinked his eyes open to see her climbing off the bed again.   
‘’Presents’’ He asked as he pushed up on his elbow and ran his hand down his face as she paused in the doorway.   
‘’Oh honey, being away from Adam really does make you forget doest it’’ She teased as the wolf pushed the covers up and sat up fully.   
‘’No it doesn’t, I just don’t like being away from him’’ Tommy told her as he stood and stretched before his hand was dropping down on to his side to rub at the few scars, ‘’it messes with my wolf when it’s so close to the moon tomorrow, which is when my birthday is’’   
‘’I know but me and the boys decided that we were going to celebrate your birthday today, before your run tonight because I know tomorrow is for you and your alpha and then the day after is celebrating with your parents’’ Mia told him as he nodded slightly.  
‘’If there’s coffee im game’’ Tommy told her as she laughed and quickly left the room.

Feeling his wolf pine slightly at the loss of being around his mate, Tommy reached up and wrapped his fingers around the pendent and breathed out slowly before he was snagging a top of the top of his bag and slowly heading out of Mia’s guest room and towards the kitchen as he slipped it over his shoulder.  
‘’Whey hey, sleeping beauty is finally awake’’ Mike called out from where he was sat at the breakfast bar, a cup of coffee in his hands which Tommy could smell as he walked over and sat down, his hand finally leaving the pendent as he yawned again. ‘’I don’t think the wolf is awake’’ Mike chuckled, ‘’the boy is but his wolf is still sleeping’’  
‘’Fuck off’’ Tommy growled out at him as Mia pushed a cup towards him along with a plate of mixed fruit for breakfast, his eyes flashing slightly before Mia was clipping him around the ear.  
‘’Stop it, you eat your breakfast’’ She told Tommy before turning to Mike, ‘’and you stop teasing him and the wolf before I bite at you’’   
‘’Oh come on Mia, im having a bit of fun with our boy’’ Mike laughed as she rolled her eyes softly and sat beside Tommy as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Across town, the Alpha was heading through the den, a scowl on his face as he entered the kitchen and looked up to find his mother and Neil sat with Tommy’s parents as he past and headed across to the counter to pick up the coffee pot and pour himself a drink.  
‘’Good morning Adam’’ Turning, Adam glared towards his brother as he grinned.   
‘’Neil, leave him alone’’ Leila told her son as the alpha turned and leaned against the counter, his hands wrapped around the cup as he watched the two families.   
‘’What, it’s not my fault that he’s being all moody’’ He grumbled out before Adam growled towards him slightly.   
‘’Haven’t you got work to do’’ The Alpha growled out again as Neil held his hands up.   
‘’Adam, Neil’’ Dia scolded as Adam turned blue eyes to hers. ‘’the full moon is tomorrow, save your petty fights for then’’ Swallowing some of his drink down, the Alpha kept  his eyes on his brother before the door was opening, scenting Tommy, Adam’s eyes turned and he stared towards Emmeline as she paused and glanced around.  
‘’You smell like Tommy’’ Adam growled out which had her looking toward him. ‘’why’’  
‘’I uh…he phoned me’’ Emmeline stuttered out, ‘’he asked me to take something to him’’   
‘’How is my son’’ Dia spoke out as Emmeline slowly turned to look at her before she glanced back to the Alpha.   
‘’Tommy’s a little frustrated but Dave and Mike are with him and Mia celebrating his birthday trying to keep his mind of things’’ She informed Dia who smiled sweetly before glancing towards Adam. ‘’He also kept fiddling with the pendent and blanking out so Mia keeps having to hit him around the back of the head to get him listening again’’ Growling slightly, Adam pushed his cup on to the counter before he was moving towards the back door, his hand running through his hair.  
‘’Adam’’ His mother called out.   
‘’I’m going for a run’’ He growled out.   
‘’Honey, there’s extra security, there’s no way off the grounds’’ His mother called out as he walked. ‘’you’ll see him tonight at the run’’  
‘’I know’’ He growled, ‘’I just…forget it’’ Adam growled out as he pushed the door open and stepped outside, walking across the grounds, Adam shifted mid step before he was bounding off in to the woods.

.o0o.

‘’Tommy for the love of Christ’’ Jumping, Tommy turned to stare towards Mia who was sat back on her elbows, the sunlight fanning out over her as he sighed.   
‘’I’m sorry okay, I just…it’s just’’ Tommy groaned out before he was dropping back on the grass, his arm moving up over his face before he was raising his other hand up to rest over the pendent.   
‘’It’s just that your wolf is pining for his Alpha and your pining for Adam’’ Mia finished as he whined again.   
‘’I hate being a werewolf’’ Tommy mumbled out.   
‘’Oh you liar’’ Mia laughed before Tommy was groaning under the sudden weight of her jumping on him, ‘’you love being able to tell when someone is lying or even how they feel before hand’’ She grinned as he looked up at her. Shaking his head slightly, Tommy pushed her away playfully and moved to sit up before Mia was back again, her  arms wrapping around him tightly as he frowned slightly, he could tell that she was fine as he wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. ‘’I love you Tommy’’ She whispered to him, ‘’I’m so proud of you and Adam is such a good guy, you found a good Alpha Tommy’’ She whispered again as he chuckled softly.   
‘’I love you too Mia, I gotta love you, I mean what other girl would take her bet friends to be wolves without freaking out’’ He laughed as they pulled away, ‘’although you did scre-‘’ Tommy started to say before his head was turning towards the bottom of her garden and the gate as a loud howl echoed through the air, his own wolf pushing at the sound before Tommy’s grip was tightening slightly on Mia’s clothing.   
‘’Tommy’’ She whispered as her hand moved up to his jaw to turn his head towards her. ‘’Tommy’’ Her voice was stern again as he swallowed and turned to stare at her.   
‘’I need to be inside…fuck Mia’’ He whispered as she swallowed and nodded slightly, helping her to his feet, Mia quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to his own feet before he was being dragged back inside again before he was turning and shutting the door and locking it.   
‘’Tommy’’ Mia whispered, the slight fear clear on her scent as he turned to look at her.   
‘’Its fine, I promise…just…just make sure the windows are locked’’ He whispered as he felt his wolf itch at the surface, pushing to get out and run to his mate.   
‘’Who was that?’’ Mia asked as Tommy moved away from the door and wrapped his arms around her tightly again.   
‘’Adam’s wolf, he’s calling to mine’’ He admitted as he pulled away from her again, ‘’and mine’s trying to get out, they want to be together’’ He spoke out before he winched as his wolf pushed again. ‘’they can’t…not until tonight’’ He breathed out as She nodded.   
‘’Do you want me to put music on or something?’’ Mia asked as he nodded.   
‘’The louder the better, I’m going to take a shower, try to push him back’’ Tommy told her as she nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
‘’Take as long as you want’’ She whispered as he nodded and headed back towards the guest bedroom again.

Undressing, Tommy turned the shower on before he was stripping out the last item of clothing and stepping under the water just as loud music suddenly filled Mia’s house, smiling to himself, Tommy leaned back against the wall and slipped down it until he was sitting in the bottom, the spray of water coming just off the tiles hit him lightly in the face as he pushed his wolf further back again, now that he couldn’t hear Adam’s wolf, it was a lot easier to distract him from wanting to run to his Alpha.  
Stepping out the shower a while later after washing, Tommy wrapped a towel around his waist tightly and turned the water off before he was unlocking the bathroom door and stepping out and moving through to the kitchen again to see Mia sat at the table with a cup in her hands, her eyes closed and smelling like content, Tommy smiled softly as he walked over and pulled the cup from her hands and took a mouthful of the too sweet coffee as she jumped and glared at him.   
‘’Not funny Tommy-Joe’’ She told him as he smirked softly and leaned over to press a kiss against her cheek before he was walking out again and moving towards the bedroom where he had all his clothes. From the other room, the white wolf could hear the music get turned down slightly before Mia’s footsteps was moving in to the room behind him as he slipped on a pair of boxers under his towel and moved it away again to rub over the rest of his body.  
‘’I don’t know what to wear’’ Tommy admitted to his best friend as she stretched out and looked up at him.   
‘’I don’t understand, I thought it was a run, you’re going to strip of anyway’’ She grinned as she waggled her eyebrows at the same time and he laughed.   
‘’Yes it’s a run, but with wolves it also comes down to appearance, each wolf has their mate somewhere just like Adam knew mine just by driving past’’ He told her, ‘’our wolves react to each other’’  
‘’So why does appearance matter?’’   
‘’Because it shows to other wolves, it’s hard to explain really, I mean with me and like the guys we just know about it, it’s like a natural instinct to try and catch the attention of others. It’s all to do with the wolves and the mating’’  
‘’so it’s a wolf thing’’ Mia grinned as Tommy nodded.   
‘’Yes, but it means more if you can catch the eyes of other wolves too’’ He shrugged, ‘’it’s a bit like female were’s, they were low cut tops and mini skirts things like that, showing their skin off and showing what they have to offer, as far as that’s good, a good mate can also show that they are strong and that they would be a good match for another wolf.’’ Lying out on the bed beside his friend Tommy sighed softly before Mia moved closer and rested her head against his shoulder and let her fingers tangle with his. ‘’most wolves don’t find their true mates, that other wolf which was born directly to be with that wolf. A true mate is when the wolf calls out to the other and its more than just the appearance of that person, it’s the wolf inside which just knows’’  
‘’so like you and Adam’’ She asked as Tommy paused and smiled softly.   
‘’Yeah, I guess so’’ He grinned. ‘’but most wolves don’t find that and normally they live with the fact that their true mate was out there somewhere where they weren’t so they have to settle for someone else, despite them loving as much, deep inside they will always know that the wolf they are with aren’t their true mate.’’   
‘’Is that why you never stayed in relationships for long?’’ Mia asked as she turned her head up slightly to look at him as he shook his head.   
‘’Not really…well yeah, part of me knew but I also knew that the family are old school and come twenty one that it would be an arranged mating unless I found my true mate first’’  
‘’I don’t know how you were  ever so comfortable with that, I mean you are basically giving your life over to another wolf you don’t even know, yet you were always so calm about it’’  
‘’I don’t know, I guess its because my mom went through it and so did Lisa, and the rest of moms family did that I just accepted it, it wasn’t different to me, moms family comes from the old tribe pack, I know that if me and Adam did have kids one day that it would be something to talk about because I don’t know whether or not  I would want my kids to be  like me and the rest of the family or if they just wanted to do it themselves’’ He shrugged.

Lying together in silence, Tommy shifted slightly and let his hand squeeze around Mia’s as she laughed softly and turned to look back at him, his brown eyes running over her face as they both smiled softly.  
‘’I’m glad you moved here when you did’’ He whispered to her, ‘’you were and still are one of my best friends ever and I think I would be lost if I never had you in my life’’   
‘’same could be said about you baby, who would’ve thought that the punk rocker boy would’ve become my best friend’’ She smiled.   
‘’It was my wolf you know, the moment you walked in the classroom, I just wanted to get up and hug you, he knew that you were safe’’ Tommy turned to lie facing her, ‘’that’s why I approached you and im sorry for everything ever said for it’’ He whispered as Mia smiled softly and squeezed his hand.   
‘’I don’t mind, I wanted to be your friend and I knew there was something different abut you when you asked to show me around, I couldn’t say no to those eyes of yours. But come on, let’s get you something to wear to grab the attention of that hunk of attractiveness you call your mate’’ She winked as he laughed

.o0o.

Arriving at the dry lands, Tommy climbed out the car and moved around to stand beside Mia as she got out, watching the pack, Tommy could see a few people scenting the air and turning to look toward them before he turned and paused, his eyes fallen on a group of people he didn’t know who was staring. Moving his hand to the bottom of her back, Tommy led her away from the car and towards Leila where he had seen her standing, talking before the feeling of his wolf pushed against him as Adam’s scent suddenly filled the air as the wind blew around them.   
‘’Tommy’’ Turning to stare at Mia as she whispered, he nodded slightly as she smiled and grabbed his hand, her fingers sliding between his tightly as they started to walk again.   
‘’Thanks’’ He whispered back quietly which had her winking at him playfully as they moved closer to Leila.   
‘’Dia’’ Mia squealed out as Tommy was suddenly tugged forward and familiar laughter echoed around him.   
‘’Honey’’ Tommy’s mom smiled out as she hugged Mia. ‘’hoped you looked after my little boy’’  
‘’Mom’’ Tommy groaned as she laughed and pulled him in to a hug.   
‘’Well you are Tommy’’ She smiled as she pulled away and stared at him, her eyes wet as he smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.   
‘’And your always going to be my mom and yes Mia did look after me’’ He told her as she laughed again and nodded.   
‘’Sure did, even talked about old times’’ She smiled as Tommy tugged her closer and wrapped his arms around her, his chin tucked in to her neck as he smiled.

Talking with his own mother and Adam’s Tommy laughed freely and happily from where he was curled around Mia’s body, his arms tight around her body before he was moving towards a row of tables which held different foods and drinks on, grabbing himself a beer, Tommy turned and moved towards a few benches as he raised the bottle to his mouth and let his teeth happen slightly before he was pulling the cap off and dropping it on to the bench beside him.  
Watching everyone around him, Tommy could feel the happiness coming off people, the smiles he was given as they past warming him inside before there was a soft tug on his sleeve and he turned to see a small child staring at him with wide eyes. ‘’Will you help’’ He asked in a small voice.   
‘’Sure buddy, what’s wrong?’’ He asked as he put his beer down and turned to face the kid more as he moved closer and climbed in to Tommy’s lap, his body leaning in to his slightly as he stared up at Tommy.  
‘’I cant find my momma’’ He whispered, ‘’she told me not to run off but I didn’t listen and I cant find her’’ Tommy could hear the slight tremor in his voice as he whispered, his eyes growing watery as Tommy smiled and moved his arms around the child.  
‘’Shall we see if we can try and find her, I’m sure she won’t be angry’’ Tommy smiled as he stood, ‘’my names Tommy’’   
‘’Alec’’ The boy whispered as he tightened his arms around Tommy’s neck. ’’You looked kind so I came to you’’  
‘’Well thank you Alec, you look like a very kind person too’’ Tommy smiled at him which had Alec smiling back at him widely before he was turning to look around, ‘’where did you see you mom last?’’ He asked. As Alec told Tommy where he was last with his mom and gave him as best of a description he could, Tommy kept his eyes open as they walked in hope that they would be able to find her or if someone would be looking like they were searching.   
‘’Tommy’’ Alec said quietly as he turned to look at him.   
‘’Yeah buddy’’ He smiled as adjusted the boy in his arms and moved him to his other hip.   
‘’Are you happy?’’ The little boy asked as Tommy paused in his walking and looked in to wide blown eyes again.   
‘’Can’t you tell if I am or not?’’ Tommy asked as Alec shook his head.   
‘’I’m not a wolf’’ Alec told him, ‘’momma isn’t wolf either, pa is though’’ Alec smiled.   
‘’Oh…I didn’t realize…you don’t scent like my friend Mia, she’s human too’’ Tommy told him with a grin.   
‘’Pa said that I didn’t because I was pack’’ Alec smiled which in turn had Tommy smiling.   
‘’And you don’t mind being a human in a pack full of wolves?’’ Tommy asked as Alec shook his head.   
‘’Pack is family and family stick together no matter what’’ He smiled. ‘’and that makes me happy’’  
‘’you’re right’’ Tommy smiled brightly as he glanced around again to see a few people glance towards them before away again with a smile as Tommy turned back, ‘’and I do believe you asked me a question didn’t you’’   
‘’I did, so are you happy Tommy?’’ Alec asked again with a smile.   
‘’Truthfully’’ Tommy told him, ‘’I haven’t been this happy in a very long time’’ He smiled, ‘’come on, lets go find your mom, I’m sure she’s worried about you’’

‘’Alec’’ Hearing a women’s voice, Tommy turned quickly, his arm moving tighter around the boy as he moved.   
‘’Momma’’ Alec laughed out.   
‘’Where have you been, oh Alec, I was so worried when I couldn’t find you’’ The women told him as she rushed over and Alec unwrapped his arms from Tommy’s neck and quickly latched on to his mom. ‘’I’ve told you so many times not to run off’’  
‘’I’m sorry momma, I didn’t mean to scare you’’ Alec told her, his voice wavering again as he turned back to look at Tommy with a smile. ‘’but Tommy helped me to find you’’  
‘’what have I told you about talking to strangers Alec?’’ The women asked.   
‘’It was no trouble m’am, really’’ Tommy told her as she finally turned to look at him with a small gasp. ‘’you have a very well mannered son’’   
‘’I’m so sorry’’ She gushed out, ‘’Alec shouldn’t of bothered you’’  
‘’seriously its fine, I was more than happy to help him’’ He smiled.   
‘’See momma’’ Alec laughed out as he wiggled out of her hold and ran around them both before clinging to Tommy’s leg, ‘’can I stay with Tommy for a while momma please’’  
‘’It’s fine with me’’ Tommy told her as she smiled, ‘’I have nothing on right now’’  
‘’I would say yes but Alec’s dad will be here any moment’’  
‘’Oh I understand, it’s fine’’ Tommy smiled as he looked down at Alec with a smile before he crouched down in front of the child who looked torn between with wanting to stay with Tommy and see his father. ‘’spend time with your pa Alec, love him with everything you have in here’’ He told the boy as he tapped above his heart with a kind smile, ‘’because they aren’t always going to be there when you need them, love with all your heart and love your momma too, she works just as hard to look after you too, so don’t give her too much trouble okay buddy’’ Tommy grinned.   
‘’Do you love your pa’’ Alec asked as Tommy chuckled softly.   
‘’With all my heart I do’’ He answered truthfully. ‘’like you said, pack is family and family stick together. So go have fun with your pa and mom, and have fun today and tonight’’

.o0o.

Watching his mate walk around the dry lands with the little boy in his arms, the Alpha couldn’t help but smile as he watched them both talk and smile at each other; he could see the ease in his mate’s body since the moment the child had approached where he had been sat on the bench.  
Watching as someone moved towards them and the boy changed to the women’s arms, Adam wished that he was closer to hear the conversation between the three of them before a group passed by and cut his view off his mate, blinking as he sat back, Adam glanced around him before back again as the last of the group turned away, finding that Tommy was no longer there, he let his blue eyes roam around in search for his mate before they finally settled when he found Tommy sitting back on the bench again, a fresh drink in his hand as Mike and Dave walked towards him.  
From where he sat, he could see the grin on his mate’s face as he turned and spotted his friends before he was standing and stepping away from them, everything about him was happiness and Adam couldn’t help but feel the warmth spread through him as he watched Tommy run from them both, his wolf was happy and filled with joy at Tommy accepting the claim tonight, that he didn’t want to wait any longer.

Tonight was for them, for them to run and have fun, a celebration for Tommy’s birthday where their wolves could finally stretch and run together without worry about everything shifting, no one would worry if the Alpha and his mate walked away or left together.

Hearing Tommy’s laughter float on the soft breeze, Adam let his eyes close against the want to go towards him; he knew inside that they would be together soon and that even if the bite didn’t happen tonight that it would happen tomorrow on the full moon. Opening his eyes again, Adam watched his mate mess around with his friends for a little longer before he was turning away and walking away from the pack, his feet leading him out further in to the dry lands and away from the noise and lights of the party until he was stood in the semi quietness, his bright eyes watching the sun’s rays which stretched out over the hills and ground in front of him as it lowered slowly for the night.  
Letting himself think over the past twelve months, the Alpha let his eyes close as he breathed in deeply, the hatred for everything Dwight done still deep inside as he thought about the way he had found Tommy, the way he looked so weak and not lie the strong person Adam had seen in the films and from when he first past the white wolf. Letting his eyes open again, Adam let his eyes roam over the land as he smiled to himself, he was proud at how far Tommy had come in the last few months since he woke up in the den, he was back to his strong self, he wasn’t scared to do things in case he got angry with him, Tommy teased and laughed and went where he wanted when he wanted to do it.   
Getting lost in thought’s, Adam shook them away to concentrate in the hear and now before the wind blew around him in a caress before a soft curse fell from his lips as his wolf pushed, the scent of his mate strong on the breeze, shaking his head with a fond smile, Adam knew that it was time to head back to the party again, maybe have something to eat before the run, turning Adam scratched at the back of his neck as he sighed deeply and moved to step before he was pausing and looking up, his blue eyes meeting warm brown.

Staring back at Tommy, Adam could feel his breath fade away slightly as he finally got to see his mate up close, letting his eyes drop down over him; he knew that his wolf approved of the way he looked, that he knew that Tommy would have the attention of a lot of wolves around the dry lands as he stepped closer and slowly brought his hand and ran it along his jaw, his thumb coming to rest on Tommy’s cheek as he swallowed.   
‘’I heard you’’ Tommy whispered to him, ‘’my wolf wanted to join yours, I made Mia lock the doors and windows and play loud music so I couldn’t hear’’ Stepping closer to his mate, Adam took in his words as he breathed in his scent again, the feeling of his skin warm against his palm as his eyes ran over Tommy’s face.   
‘’You look…just…wow’’ Adam stuttered out as Tommy smiled softly, a soft blush creeping its way over his cheeks and under his hand.   
‘’Mia helped’’ Tommy whispered as he brought his own hand up to rest over Adam’s wrist as he slipped it down on to the side of his neck, his other hand moving to touch against his side.   
‘’You still look amazing’’ Adam whispered, ‘’I haven’t been able to stop watching you, you looked so at ease with that child’   
‘’Alec’’ Tommy grinned, ‘’he ran off and couldn’t find his mom, he’s human so he couldn’t scent her out’’  
‘’you looked amazing with him’’ Adam smiled which Tommy returned softly. ‘’I’ve missed you’’ The Alpha admitted quietly as he stepped closer again ad leaned down to rest his forehead against Tommy’s.   
‘’I missed you too’’ Tommy told him just as quiet as he let Adam’s wrist go and stepped until he was pressed against Adam’s body, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Holding his mate just as tightly, the Alpha let himself wrap around him before he was pressing his face in to Tommy’s neck and just breathed his scent in deeply before he was lightly rubbing his nose and cheek over Tommy’s skin as he scented him.   
‘’I hate sleeping without you beside me’’ Adam whispered in to his mate’s ear as Tommy let a small noise out in agreement before he was pulling back with soft eyes.   
‘’I stole one of your jumpers to sleep with’’ Tommy admitted as Adam smiled softly and stroked his thumb over the back of Tommy’s neck.   
‘’Come, let’s go back to everyone, we’ll be ready for the run soon’’ Adam smiled as he moved his hands down his arms until he was wrapping his fingers around Tommy’s. Taking a few steps away, Adam paused and turned to look at Tommy as he felt him not move.   
‘’I just…’’ Tommy started to say before he took a step towards him, ‘’I just wanted to do this first’’ He whispered before he moved his hand up and softly moved it around Adam’s neck as he pulled him down and softly pressed his lips to Adam’s.  
Kissing him softly, Adam let his free hand move up to hold against Tommy’s jaw as their lips moved against each others, the feeling of home and love and trust clear between the light bond between them already before Adam was pulling away with a breath as he opened his eyes to look back at Tommy’s whose were bright with his wolf and he knew his own was the same. Moving closer to his mate again, the Alpha pulled him close as he leaned down and pressed his lips back to Tommy’s again, the kiss deep and filled with promises before they were being pulled away from each other.

‘’Tommy, Adam’’ Mia smiled out to them both as Adam kept his eyes on Tommy’s glowing ones.   
‘’Come on Adam, mom wants to talk to you quickly before the run’’ His brother’s voice echoed from behind him, letting himself be pulled away, Adam looked at Tommy once more to see him staring at Mia, his eyes still bright with the wolf before he was turning and pushing his wolf back.

.o0o.

‘’What the hell was that?’’ Mia asked once she saw fit that the Alpha was out of hearing range for them.   
‘’I don’t know’’ Tommy breathed out, his heart beating quickly against his chest from the kiss and the feeling of being so close and intermit with his mate, his wolf was happy at showing that the Alpha was no longer free for others, that he had taken a mate and he wasn’t afraid to show that in front of the pack.   
‘’Tommy’’ Hearing Mia snap at him, Tommy blinked slightly and pushed his wolf back to stare at her again, ‘’you didn’t hear a thing I just said did you’’ She asked as he grinned sheepishly at her and shook his head.   
‘’Sorry’’  
‘’Oh my god’’ She shrieked as Tommy laughed and started to walk back with her, glancing out the corner of his eye as they got closer, he could see her smiling happily to herself, the scent of happiness clear before he was throwing his arm around her shoulders.  
‘’I’m glad you’re happy for me’’ Tommy told her as she turned and looked at him with wide eyes before she was pushing away and laughing.   
‘’You Tommy-Joe are gross’’ She laughed as she stepped backwards, ‘’and you smell’’ She told him before she was turning and pushing off in to a run, laughing loudly, Tommy took up after her before catching up where he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground as she laughed.

Feet back on the ground again, Tommy took Mia’s hand as they headed back through the party and towards the tables where food was laid out, picking  plate up and filling it with a few different things, they both made their way back towards the benches again and sat down where they ate quietly for a while.  
‘’Do you remember your first boyfriend?’’ Mia asked randomly as Tommy looked up and across at her.   
‘’Do I? What was I even thinking?’’ Tommy asked as she laughed.   
‘’He was sweet’’  
‘’Sweet…more like tooth decay and not in the sugary goodness way, more sour and…god, he was terrible’’ Tommy laughed as he shook his head.   
‘’I agree, did he ever know you were a were?’’  Mia asked as he shook his head and wiped his hands clean before he was turning to look across the vast space to see Adam stood talking to someone before the clicking of fingers had him turning back to a smirking Mia.   
‘’Oh…no he didn’t, none of my boyfriends knew well…apart from one, he was a were too’’ Tommy shrugged.   
‘’What ever happened with him?’’ Mia asked with a frown.   
‘’it reached the nine month mark’’ He shrugged, ‘’you always knew that I broke relationships off by four months but I never with him, we had a good time, but then I realized how long and well, I ended it’’  
‘’Did you like him a lot…you know enough to say that you didn’t want to go through with all this?’’  
‘’I don’t know, he was good in bed, fun to be around you know, everything you would want in a relationship, but no, I don’t think so, even if I was in love, I still would’ve gone through with this’’ Tommy told her with a smile, ‘’but that’s the past and I’m happy now, I’m with Adam, he’s a great guy and an amazing Alpha, I’m lucky to be with him’’ Tommy whispered with a smile as he looked back up at her to see her smiling at him.

Plates cleared away, Tommy took Mia’s hand again as they started to slowly walk around the dry lands, just talking about their lives and about things they wanted to get done when a loud howl caught their attention and Tommy’s hand grew tight.  
‘’Go’’ Mia whispered as she let his hand go, ‘’go be with your Alpha’’ Turning to look at his friend, Tommy watched her smile before he moved closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek before he was turning and heading away to find somewhere to undress and shift, no matter what or how far he had come, Tommy still felt a little uncomfortable shifting around the pack.


	21. Hear my howl and run with me, let's make tonight ours.

Stepping out from the small tent which had the Alpha’s scent all over it, the white wolf could feel eyes on him as he slowly padded through the mixture of different tables and a few of the remaining wolves who were still stood with the human members of the pack.  
‘’Momma’’ Hearing a familiar voice, Tommy turned his head to see the small boy tugging on his mothers hand again,  body turned towards the wolves who were heading further out in to the dry lands. Changing direction, Tommy walked towards him slowly before Alec’s head was turning, his movements stopping as he noticed the large wolf walking towards him until Tommy stopped a few feet in front and sat down, his head cocked to the side again as the small boy blushed and looked up at his mother before back to Tommy again. Pushing to his paws again, Tommy walked the few spaces between them and gently nudged his head against the boy’s stomach and pushed him back to his mother’s side with a small warning growl to stay put.

Satisfied that Alec wasn’t going to be running off again, Tommy wolfed playfully at him which had the little boy laughing and rubbing his ears before the white wolf was turning and pushing in to a run to join up with the others. Curling up around a group of different shades of browns and grays, Tommy yipped happily and pushed himself further, his wolf enjoying the freedom of running on all four paws, running with the rest of the pack, his pack.   
Chasing and being chased by his friends, Tommy continued having fun before he was pulling away and pushing himself further forward again in search for Adam up near the front of the pack. Working his way in between each wolf who barked at him in greeting and happiness, Tommy yipped back in reply as his golden eyes searched around each wolf in search for the large black wolf he called his mate and Alpha.   
Slowing his run, Tommy circled back around each pack members, his eyes searching in case he missed something or Adam somewhere within the large group.  Finding him nowhere, Tommy whimpered slightly as he pulled back and veered off to the right to where the groups were less and to where he could be alone before the white wolf’s head was tilting up towards the sky, a breath taken howl leaving its snout for a few seconds before it was being cut off, his head lowering and looking around where Tommy could see a few wolves looking towards him and away again just as another wolf’s howl echoed Tommy’s, his whole body trembling with the sound of his Alpha nearby and the full moon nearly at its highest point.

Turning on his hind legs quickly, Tommy took off towards the woods where the direction of the howl came from, the Alpha’s scent mixing with the fresh dirt dug up by paws running over it, turning off in to the woods, Tommy slowed as he moved through the tree’s, his paws moving over twigs and tiny stones, his paws leading the way as he sniffed along the ground.   
Picking up the strong scent of Adam’s wolf, Tommy lifted his head from the ground as he took notice of the clearing he was walking out towards, the thin band of tree’s growing smaller and smaller until he was stepping through the last ring and in to the clearing to find the Alpha sitting in the middle, his fur shining in the small amount of moon light which appeared out from behind a cloud. Snuffling along the floor, Tommy moved closer just a few steps before stopping again the moment Adam pushed up on to his feet. Lowering to the ground, Tommy let a low whine out as he crawled forward slowly, stopping as the Alpha moved towards him, Tommy let his head tilt out to the side in submission which had Adam making a small sound in the back of his throat as he got closer and a wet nose was pressed in to the scruff of his neck.   
Rolling over on to his back,  the white wolf let a huff out as he stared up at the larger wolf above him, his eyes bright in the fading light as he stepped over Tommy’s wolf and stared down at him, whining low in the back of his throat, the Alpha lowered over his mate and buried his nose in to the soft fur surrounding his neck and took comfort in his scent before he was pulling away and bounding off though the trees again, the sound of a whine echoing behind him before the soft footfalls of his mate following him through the underbrush and trees.

Taking chase of his mate, Tommy and the Alpha crashed out through the trees on to the dry lands again, startling a few wolves that had been passing before Adam was snapping playfully at the white fur of his mate’s tail before he was pushing up beside him, their shoulders brushing together as they ran. Curling around each other and pushing playfully, Adam veered away from Tommy and ran up between his brother and his mate, both yipping happily towards him. Pushing forward and circling back around to come beside Tommy again, Adam butted his head against his shoulder which had his mate wolfing back at him.   
As they ran, the last of the sun’s rays lowered down over the pack as they ran, high in the sky the full moon was still hidden behind clouds which was starting to slowly clear as Adam nudged Tommy’s shoulder again, causing him to turn with him as he led him back towards the rest of the pack members which had stayed behind and back through to the tent he had there, slipping through the small opening, the Alpha could smell Tommy’s scent over the things inside as he padded further in and sniffed at a pile of clothing just as the white wolf slipped through.   
Walking over to his mate, Adam rubbed up along his side and circled around him as he let his snout rub against Tommy’s as he licked Adam’s snout warmly, rumbling lightly, Adam stepped away and shifted quickly and dressed as Tommy done the same. Taking his hand softly, he rubbed his thumb along soft skin before he was leading his mate back out the tent and back towards the pack who were still running.  
‘’I don’t want to stay away from you like that again’’ Tommy whispered softly as they got further out in to the dry lands, their hands still together tightly as Adam hummed and nodded.  
‘’I missed you too and I agree baby’’ The Alpha whispered, ‘’I hate that we had to stay apart but I understand it at the same time’’ Adam whispered back as he moved around to stand in front of Tommy with a soft smile, ‘’will you dance with me?’’ Adam asked as Tommy laughed softly and blushed.   
‘’But there isn’t any music to dance too’’ Tommy told him as Adam shrugged slightly.   
‘’It doesn’t matter, dance to our own tune’’

Taking Adam’s other hand, Tommy stared at them before he slowly lifted his eyes to look back at Adam as he smiled towards him, returning it, Tommy could feel his blush deepen a little as the Alpha started to lead them in a slow dance, his mind blocking out the rest of the pack who were still running around them. Taking a step closer to Adam, Tommy let his hands slide out of his and wrap around his waist before he was resting his head on his shoulders, eyes closed.   
‘’I love you’’ Hearing Adam’s whispered words against his ear, Tommy pulled away to look up at him, the trust and truth clear in his mate’s eyes as he smiled softly and nodded.   
‘’I know’’ He whispered back which had Adam smiling softly before his head was turning and Tommy followed his eyes to see their mothers walking towards them, glancing around, Tommy quickly realized that the humans of the pack had walked out on the dry lands and was standing around them with the rest of the wolves, biting his lip softly, Tommy buried in closer to Adam’s chest as Dia stepped closer and his eyes fell to her hands where a ribbon was.   
‘’It’s time boys’’ Dia told them as Tommy nodded and pulled away slightly to look back up at Adam, his blue eyes on his own mother before he was turning to look back at Tommy with a soft smile.   
‘’You can still back out if you want too baby’’ Adam told him softly as a hand came up to touch against his jaw, his thumb dancing across his lower lip as he smiled softly.  
‘’I don’t want to, I want this, I want you’’ Tommy whispered to him as he watched the happiness grow brighter in the Alpha’s eyes.   
‘’Alright boy’s, I need your hands together’’ Dia told them softly as Tommy nodded and moved to stand facing Adam before he was holding his left hand up, Adam’s eyes looking at it before his own left hand was moving up.   
‘’Left to left to hold a mate strong’’ Tommy whispered out as he stared back in to Adam’s eyes, feeling his mom wrapping the ribbon around their hands slowly, Tommy knew that it wasn’t really needed, but it was part of the tradition in Tommy’s family for past generations like he had told Adam about when they had spoken about the claiming.   
‘’Silk as strong as bone, a love unbreakable’’ Adam whispered back to him which had Tommy smiling softly before both of their eyes were moving towards Dia as she held the ends of the silk ribbon and handed them over to Leila as she stepped forward, watching her tie them together and rest the first knot against the sides of their hands, Tommy let his fingers squeeze around Adam’s lightly.

Watching as Leila leaned up and pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek, Tommy smiled at his own mom as she done the same to him before moving to Adam to kiss his cheek as Leila kissed his own, her palm soft against his cheek as she smiled softly.  
‘’Welcome to the family Tommy’’ She whispered as he nodded softly and watched them walk away again to join the rest of the pack which were spread out around them, turning back to stare at his Alpha and his mate, Tommy’s brown eyes settled softly on blue as Adam stepped closer, their bounded hands between them as he rested his forehead against Tommy’s, a small private smile on his lips which Tommy returned.   
‘’You’re so beautiful Tommy’’ Adam whispered to him quietly as his free hand came up to lightly trace his thumb along his jaw, ‘’I’m so lucky to call you mine’’  
‘’I’m the lucky one Alpha’’ Tommy whispered back just as softly, ‘’you rescued me and saved my life and I’m forever grateful for that and I still don’t know how to repay you’’  
‘’And you saved my own, that’s payment enough’’ Adam whispered with a smile as he tilted his head softly and let his lips touch against Tommy’s own. Kissing him slowly, Tommy let his free hand wrap around Adam’s hip lightly before he was slowly pulling back, his breath heavy a little and wolf near the surface as he blinked and slowly tiled his head to the side to bear his neck to his mate.  
Hearing the small growl come from Adam, Tommy shivered slightly before the gentle kisses against the skin of his neck had him relaxing in to the Alpha’s touch, feeling Adam nip at the hollow of his neck where it joined his shoulder, Tommy bit at his lip as he felt the wet warmth of his tongue touching.

Feeling sharp teeth break through his skin, Tommy let a small gasp out as his fingers locked around Adam’s on their bound hands. Behind closed eyes everything seemed bright as their bond exploded between them, linking in places where they were separate and tightening in the places where it was already joined. Feeling the warmth of happiness and love wash over him, Tommy knew that it was Adam’s emotions and feelings which he was feeling with his own as his eyes opened, his vision bright with his wolf as the Alpha carefully pulled his teeth from the side of Tommy’s neck before the feeling of a rough tongue ran over it, sealing the bite.  
Turning his head slightly, Tommy looked up at his mate as their fingers squeezed each others again before he stared in shock and surprise as Adam tilted his own head, his neck bare to Tommy which he stared at before meeting Adam’s eyes again, the same trust still there as he nodded towards Tommy. Stepping closer, Tommy let his wolf push a little more until his own teeth grew sharp and he let himself bite down on the hollow of Adam’s neck, his own claim bite being laid and making their claim stronger.

Pulling away, Tommy let his forehead rest against Adam’s shoulder as the Alpha’s arm came up and wrapped around him tightly, around them the sound of the pack cheering and clapping reached his ears which he chose to ignore as he buried in as tightly as he could to his mate, the buzzing and warmth coming through the bond keeping him smiling as Adam’s hand slipped under his shirt to lay against his lower back, the touch warm against his skin as he breathed out.   
‘’We need to cut the ribbon’’ Tommy whispered to Adam as the Alpha turned his head slightly and let his nose press along the column of his throat.   
‘’I know’’ He whispered back against Tommy’s skin which sent a shiver through his body before he was pulled closer and lips pressed soft kisses over skin.  
‘’Adam’’ Tommy whispered as he rubbed his cheek against his shoulder, his eyes shut tightly as he felt the burning feeling grow at the base of his spine.   
‘’Mhm’’ The Alpha mumbled out as fingertips stroked over his lower back, a hint of claw there as Tommy breathed out.   
‘’Take me home’’ He whispered quietly enough for Adam to hear before he was pulling away and staring down in to Tommy’s eyes, his own bright blue with his wolf, ‘’I want…need you to take me home’’ He whispered with a slight tremor to his voice before he was leaning up to brush his lips against the Alpha’s ear, ‘’I think you started my heat early’’

Tommy knew the moment that Adam felt it through the bond, the way his eyes turned brighter and he brought Tommy closer, his lips pressing against his deeply and with a hint of possession, pulling away to breathe, Tommy let a small laugh out as he took a small step back and brought his hand up between them which Adam nodded too, turning, Tommy let his eyes wonder before they landed on his mom talking to Leila before she was being tapped on the shoulder, her own head turning to look towards them as she nodded and moved towards them quickly.  
‘’Sorry boys’’ Dia told them both as she pulled out a small knife and carefully cut through the ribbon, freeing his hand, Tommy grabbed the right hand and let his fingers curl back around Adam’s again as he nodded towards Dia.   
‘’It’s alright mom, but we are going to go’’ Tommy told her as she glanced between the two of them and nodded.   
‘’Go and finish the mating, I’ll let Leila know for you too Adam’’ She told him as he nodded, letting the Alpha lead him away, Tommy watched as none of the pack took any notice of them as they headed back towards the cars and quickly walked around until they got to Adam’s.  
‘’Are you sure you are goin to be alright to drive’’ Tommy asked as Adam glanced over at him.   
‘’I’m sure baby, I wont let any harm come to you’’ Adam told him as he stalked closer and crowded Tommy against the side of the car. ‘’I promise you that now and forever’’ He whispered roughly which had Tommy swallowing, his hands touching Adam’s waist as he nodded.   
‘’Take me home Alpha, finish your claim’’ Tommy whispered again as he peered up at Adam.


	22. Make me yours tonight.

The drive back to the den was filled with a silent tension which both of them could feel, each of their feelings running through their veins as Adam drove, Adam didn’t want to speak because he didn’t want to hear Tommy’s voice, he feared that if he did, that he wouldn’t be able to control the wolf and he already told his mate that he wouldn’t let harm come to him when he asked. The Alpha knew Tommy had asked if he would be okay to drive both out of worry and love, the worry of him losing control while driving home with being so close to the wolf beside him, his mate who had come in to heat early because of his  claim.  
Listening to the fast pace of Tommy’s heart, Adam let his fingers grow tighter around the steering wheel before movement out the corner of his eye had him glancing over to see Tommy slouching down in his seat, his hand running down his stomach and over his groin.  
‘’Baby. Don’t. Please’’ Adam begged as he tried to force his eyes on to the road, the scent of his arousal mixing in the air with his own as his mate let a small sound out his lips, the sound of clothing moving as Tommy moved forward, the Alpha’s eyes glancing across to see him pressing his head against the dashboard which he knew would feel cool to the touch. ‘’we are nearly there Tommy, I promise you okay’’ Adam told him, the want of reaching over to touch strong as he tightened his fingers round the wheel.

And if the Alpha had put his foot down a little faster to get them there quicker, then no one had to know.

Pulling up in to the drive way, Tommy’s eyes lifted to stare out the windscreen, the house looked almost like it did during the day, the walls bright with his wolf pushing before he was blinking clear again, Adam’s breath heavy beside him before the warm touch of fingertips had him snapping his head around to face even bright eyes. The Alpha’s fingertips still raised by his jaw as Tommy turned his head, lips brushing them as his wolf howled inside.  
‘’I’m struggling to hold on to myself’’ Adam told him quietly as Tommy nipped at his fingers, his own heart beating against his chest as he watched the alpha pull his hand away and grip the steering wheel again, ‘’go where you want to be’’ Nodding to his words, Tommy paused, eyes watching the internal struggle in his Alpha before he was climbing out the car and half tripping as he moved towards the den doors.  
Closing them behind him, Tommy let a deep breath out before he was turning, stripping out of his jacket, Tommy let it drop to the ground as he started heading down the hall, tugging at his shirt next, Tommy managed to get it up and over his head as he turned down past the kitchen, with each step closer, Tommy lost another article of clothing, reaching their room in only his boxers, pushing the door open and slipping inside, Tommy heard the front door open and then slam shut, his eyes snapping to the bedroom door which he closed quickly.  
Feeling his wolf push, Tommy whimpered slightly as he made himself move towards the bed, tugging on the covers, Tommy’s climbing up and moving along when the sound of the door opening had him turning over, his hands pressing down in the bedding as his eyes met those of the Alpha’s as Adam stood in the open doorway, Tommy’s clothes in his hands. Watching as he dropped them in front of him before reaching behind to push the door closed, Tommy swallowed deeply and started to move back up the bed as Adam’s figure started to stalk towards him, his own clothes being shredded as he moved.

Falling backwards, Tommy kept his eyes on Adam’s as he climbed on to the bed and moved until he was holding himself up above his own body, his mates eyes bright as his wolf curled just under the surface as he growled low in his voice, his head lowering until Adam could press it in to his neck.  
‘’Alp…Alpha’’ Tommy whined as body arched towards his mate’s body, the burn running through hotter as lips parted against his skin, wet warmth touching as he whined quietly in his throat.  
‘’Shh baby’’ Adam whispered close to his ear as he pulled away to look down at him, through his vision Tommy could feel his eyes wide and bright as his alpha brought his body down against his, ‘’I know, I know…the bite intensifies it’’ Adam whispered as his lips traced light kisses along Tommy’s jaw, his skin feeling hot under the touch.  
‘’Please’’ Tommy begged, ‘’do something’’  
‘’Shh, it’s okay, I’m going to look after you, take good care baby,’’ Adam whispered against his jaw, ‘’going to mate you, keep you close and breed you so full of my pups, make you so full and round, protect you, wont let anyone close’’ Adam whispered in to Tommy’s ear, his voice pitched lower with his wolf as he whined low again, his body arching back up in to his alpha’s as his own came down to press him to the bed, feeling a large hand slide over his side and on to his stomach, Tommy turned his head slightly, his cheek brushing Adam’s before lips were pressing back over his, kissing him deeply.  
Feeling Adam pull away, Tommy’s wolf whimpered as his mate pulled away from him further, leaving his body cool with the air rushing in as he moved to his knees. Loosing track of time before Adam was leaning down over him again, Tommy moved his arms out quickly and wrapped them around his shoulders, his back arching with a gasp as Adam leaned back down, their bodies bare from the boxers, letting his knees fall apart as the Alpha fully pressed against him, Tommy held on to him tighter as Adam soothed his hand over his side.

‘’God, you smell so good Tommy’’ Adam breathed out against his mates ear as his hand traveled further down Tommy’s side and on to his thigh, fingertips brushing down to his knee and feeling hot skin as he nuzzled his nose over Tommy’s cheek. ‘’so good, so beautiful Tommy, mine, you’re all mine’’ He breathed out as the Alpha let his hand slide back along his thigh again, touch slowly slipping around under his ass as he angled Tommy’s hips up against his, breaking a soft moan from both of them. Sliding his hand further, Adam trailed his nose along Tommy’s jaw again, just breathing in his scent as he trailed his fingers down over the cleft of his cheek, brushing lightly over puckered skin before warm wetness greeted him and Tommy’s body arched up in to his touch. ‘’So wet and ready for me, god you’re so beautiful’’ Adam whispered as he watched his mate tip his head back, lips parted on a soundless noise. Teasing his fingers against Tommy, the Alpha lowered his head down and pressed open kisses to the bared throat, his tongue licking a rough line up as he lightly pressed the tip of a finger in with ease as a soft whimper left Tommy’s mouth with a quiet plea.  
Shushing him softly as Adam started to back away, the Alpha let his hands roam over his mate’s body in comfort and to let him know that he was still there as he sat back on his knees, his eyes bright as he let them travel over pale skin, the bite mark on his neck a stark difference against the ivory coloring as he trailed his hand back down over his stomach and along his thighs as Tommy whimpered quietly, his body arching up and chasing he Alpha’s touch. ‘’Need you to turn over baby, can you do that for me?’’ Adam asked softly as his hands trailed down over Tommy’s smooth skin, a small ripple running through with the wolf before he was half turning on his own and half with Adam’s help again before he was settling on his stomach, arms pushing up  under a pillow as Adam leaned down and covered Tommy’s body again.

Pressing his face back in to Tommy’s neck again, Adam closed his eyes tightly against all the scents which swirled around them both, the feeling of home and want and love all there along with trust as his mate tilted his head out again, body pushing back in to his with a strangled nose.  
‘’Please’’ Tommy whispered out, his voice rough, ‘’please Alpha…Adam please’’ Tommy babbled as Adam hushed softly and smoothed his hand down his side again.  
‘’I have you baby, I’m not going to let you go’’ He whispered as his hand trailed back around and over the cleft of Tommy’s ass again.  
‘’Ready…been ready for ages’’ He moaned out as he pressed back in to the Alpha’s touch, a high keen leaving his lips as he felt the Alpha’s fingers breech him again gently. ‘’please’’ Tommy begged again as he tried to thrust his hips back but found he couldn’t with the way Adam was lowered over his body. ‘’need you…want you’’ He breathed as Adam littered his shoulders with kisses and licks again, his tongue rough before Tommy felt him backing away slowly, hand on his hip helping him back on to his knees as another wet trail was moved along his spine.  
‘’Okay, okay just hold on baby…shit’’ The Alpha’s voice sounded wrecked as he moved behind Tommy, his own knees lightly knocking against the inside of his own as he moved closer, hands stilling his hips as he tried to push back again, between his legs, he could feel the slickness grow thicker, the feeling knew and Tommy knew that it was part of being in heat with an Alpha mate his time, that he knew that he was special and what his parents knew but his mind couldn’t focus on that as Adam’s thumbs swept through the mess on his ass cheeks, gathering it up and pressing back against his hole as he finally felt Adam breach him slowly, a low keen leaving his lips as Tommy let himself drop down on to his forearms.  
‘’Need…please’’ Tommy’s words kept babbling from his mouth as Adam slowly inched closer, the feeling of being filled finally flooding his mind as he felt slight pin pricks on his hips where the Alpha’s hands were holding him, the feeling of his hips against his causing him to press his forehead against the bedding as he tried pushing back when Adam’s grip grew tighter, a growl leaving his lips which had Tommy freezing, not in fear but of his wolf lowering down, summiting to their Alpha as Adam’s heavy breath appeared over his shoulder as he bottomed out and slid an arm around Tommy’s stomach, nose buried once again in his neck as he breathed out deeply.

Trying to shift slightly against the hold Adam had on him, Tommy let a small groan out both out of the feeling of being held so tightly and being filled. Breathing out, the white wolf let himself push him in to the Alpha’s body, a small whine leaving his lips as a rough tongue stroked up along his neck again, gathering sweat which had formed before Adam was letting a small sound which sounded almost animalistic as he shifted and drew back, his hands sliding down over his skin and soothing away the burn which curled through his body. Feeling the fingertips as they dragged down over his spine, Tommy could feel the slight growl emitting from Adam as his other hand brushed over his side, fingers gliding over scaring from the months before, before his hips were slowly drawing back and thrusting forward again with a gentleness Tommy didn’t know.  
‘’Mine’’ The Alpha growled out as his hands folded around hips.  
‘’Yours’’ Tommy whined back as his back arched under Adam’s movements and touch, ‘’only yours’’ He moans out as he pushed back against his Alpha again, the feeling of Adam sliding deeper drawing another loud moan from his lips, the sound mixing with the wolf from both himself and Adam above him.

Moving back against his Alpha, his mate, Tommy couldn’t help but whine and press his cheek against the bedding, his fingers clawing at the sheets before their bond opened up further again and Tommy felt Adam near the brink as his words told him the same.  
‘’Do it’’ Tommy moaned out as he tried to press back further, ‘’knot me, please…Alpha…need…make me…’’ He brokenly got out as Adam groaned and pulled him up on his knees, his back against Adam’s chest as a arm locked around it, holding him close as he sunk down harder, the swelling of the knot pushing against him, making him cry out and arch his head back over the Alpha’s shoulder as lips traced over his throat.  
‘’Mine’’ The word was growled lowly against his skin, sharp teeth brushing over as the Alpha’s hips thrusted up and the swell of the knot finally slipped all the way in, a groan leaving both of their lips.  
Whimpering quietly as Adam ran his hand over Tommy’s stomach; the Beta-Omega whined and scratched at the Alpha’s arm as he pushed back against him more ‘’Tell me baby’ Adam whispered in to his ear, ‘’tell me what you want’’ He breathed out.  
‘’Touc…touch me’’ Tommy whined as he arched against the Alpha, hips rolling back against his, drawing another moan from both of them again, the shock running through the Alpha’s body at the want in his mates voice before he was holding Tommy tighter and pressed soft kisses against his claiming mark on his shoulder.  
‘’You’re so beautiful’’ Adam whispered against the blonde’s ear as he let his hand trail down over his stomach and lightly, fingers moving through the thin dusting of hair before they were brushing across the hard length of his cock which was flush against his lower stomach. ‘’All mine, god I love you’’ The Alpha whispered in to Tommy’s ear, his lips catching against the lobe as his fingers curled and he slowly dragged his fist up his length.  
‘’Adam’’ Tommy gasped out as he rocked in to the touch, the knot tugging at his entrance as he keened and held on to the arm around his chest harder, three strokes later, Tommy let a high whine out as he came, coating his own stomach and Adam’s hand before it was coming away and Tommy let his eyes flicker slightly to see the Alpha’s tongue dating out to clean his own fingers  of until it was being wrapped around Tommy’s own wrist, his hips rocking lightly before the Alpha was carefully lowering them back down on to the bed comfortably.  
‘’So good for me, you were perfect baby’’ The alpha whispered in to his ear as he held him against his chest, small jolts of pleasure running through their body as he rocked his hips against him slowly, the small keens leaving Tommy’s throat still as both of their wolves curled together in content as the Alpha brushed light kisses along Tommy’s shoulder, over the claim mark and over his neck as the wolf in front of him let a breath out. ‘’go to sleep baby’’ Adam whispered as Tommy shifted slightly, a low rumble leaving the large wolf, Adam’s arm tight around his waist holding him, protecting him as he settled down, his fingers laced with his Alpha’s who continued to whisper praises in to his ear as Tommy felt himself slowly falling asleep.

Waken with a jolt at the movement behind him, Tommy couldn’t stop the whine from escaping his throat as his wolf felt their Alpha moving away from behind him before a warm hand was soothing down over his side, his voice whispering in to his ear that everything was okay and that he was only going to the bathroom. For a few more moments, Tommy could feel Adam’s hand soothing over his side and hip as he felt himself slowly falling asleep again, the weight of the claim and mating being completed heavy and tiring him out before he was jumping awake again, a warmer touch against his stomach before trailing down between his thighs, his Alpha’s hushes in his ear as Tommy snuffled slightly, half awake as his Alpha cleaned him up and dropped the wash cloth away again.  
‘’Adam’’ Tommy whispered softly as Adam turned back.  
‘’Right here baby, not going anywhere’’ He told him as his body moved closer and pulled the covers back up over them both before his warm arms were pulling Tommy closer, fingers moving to stroke over his flat stomach as his mate let his head turn and nose brush across his jaw.  
‘’I love you’’ Tommy whispered tiredly, ‘’trust you Alpha, be good…so full’’ He tumbled out quietly as his hand moved to lay over Adam’s on his stomach as the Alpha smiled and pressed his lips to his mates temple.  
‘’I know baby’’ He whispered, ‘’I know and I love you too, loved you from the very first moment’’ He whispered, his nose brushing along his hairline as he listened to Tommy fall asleep again, their scents tangled together around, his wolf laying contently just under the surface as he listened to the soft thrum through their bond. Adam knew that Tommy had been shocked when he had submitted to him after the claiming bite, had probably shocked some of the other pack members but Adam knew that he had wanted to do it, had wanted to belong to Tommy just as much as Tommy belonged to him. Pressing one last kiss to his mate’s temple, the Alpha let himself curl around Tommy’s sleeping form before he let himself slowly fall asleep.

 

<h6> Notes: <6>

* * *

So I was wondering guys....should there be pups? yay or nay?

You can also find me at [Tumblr](http://moonlittshadows.tumblr.com/)


	23. Unexpected illness and familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the last time I updated this was on the 18th October...so hopefully all 8k of this chapter will help you forgive me ^^

* * *

 

‘’How long has it been?’’ Turning, the Alpha looked towards the chief healer of his pack, eyes just watching before he was turning away again to watch over the grounds where his mate was running around with his nephew and niece.  
‘’Two months since we first thought we had caught and there has been three other times where we thought he might have been with but it turned out to be a false alarm’’ He replied with a heavy sigh, hands moving to tuck under his arms as he crossed them across his chest and turned away from the window, ‘’he had all the symptoms, I know he’s scared of it but I could see the disappointment in his eyes when we had the scan to check, they looked hollow and empty’’  
‘’There was always a fifty-fifty chance that it may not happen’’  
‘’We know’’ The Alpha sighed again, ‘’we just…you know, we’ve tried so many times since the claiming’’  
‘’Adam, you have to think about other ways if he cannot produce your cubs.’’ Watching as the healer crossed the room and sat; Adam slowly followed and settled himself in to one of the large armchairs by the fireplace as he nodded.  
‘’I know, we just want the pups to be ours, one hundred percent’’ He shrugged, letting his blue eyes travel over the room and back again, Adam leaned back and let his fingertips tap against the chair’s arm as he thought deeply over everything. ‘’I just can’t see what is going wrong, neither of us are under any stress, there’s not been any danger since that lasts time’’  
‘’his body may just not be able to hold and carry the cubs Alpha, despite his rank and rareness, there’s been many cases in history where a Beta-Omega hasn’t been able to produce a heir or two for their Alpha’’

Sitting in thought, the Alpha sensed Leo leaving the room, knowing that Adam had finished the conversation as much as it sounded half finished, in his mind, the Alpha wanted desperately for his mate to become pregnant with his own cubs, Leo could even sense it in Tommy himself some days when he watched other Omega’s and even Beta’s walk ard with swollen stomachs and newborns.  
‘’Leo’’ Hearing the bright laughter following, he let himself turn to look down the hall just as Tommy came running through, the Alpha’s mate’s nephew and niece tumbling in behind as he smiled and nodded towards him. ‘’have you seen Adam? Is he back yet?’’  
‘’He’s in the library’’ Leo told him as Tommy’s smile grew impossibly larger, he knew that he should’ve warned the wolf against going to see their Alpha just yet, but part of him knew that having his mate close to him might help him shake of the funk he had gotten himself in too.

‘’Adam’’ Hearing Tommy calling out, the Alpha lifted his head in time to see his mate come flying through the doors in laughter before he was collapsing over his lap, a arm wrapped around his broad shoulders and his own draping over his mates legs quickly to stop him from falling again as the cubs came running in behind him, both groaning quickly the moment they saw their uncle sat in his lap.  
‘’That isn’t fair Uncle Tommy’’ Cooper told him as Tommy turned and stuck his tongue out towards them both.  
‘’Uncle Adam, tell Uncle Tommy off’’ Alicia added in as Adam chuckled softly and curled his arm around his mate’s waist tighter while his fingers curled around his knee.  
‘’And what is happening for you to be chasing him?’’ Adam asked as Tommy relaxed against his chest and let his fingertips move over his bare arm.  
‘’It was our turn to be it’’ The twins echoed at the same time which had Adam grinning and turning to look at the sheepish look on Tommy’s face.  
‘’They’re evil, better than I was as a kid’’ Tommy tried to defend before he was giving up with a sigh as he wiggled out of Adam’s hold and stood, moments later the twins were smacking their hands against his knee with laughter and calling him in, watching as they ran towards the door, Tommy turned and eyed the Alpha before he was leaning down and brushing his lips against his before his fingers were lightly tapping against his jaw. ‘’You’re in’’ He whispered before he too was turning and fleeing the library quicker than his mate could catch him.  
Laughing freely, Tommy pushed himself faster as he heard Adam’s heavy footsteps behind, escaping out in to the grounds, Tommy quickly caught up with his sister’s kids as Adam laughed loudly behind them just as arms wrapped around Tommy’s waist and lifted him off the ground in a spin.  
‘’Got you’’ Adam whispered in to his ear which sent a shiver down his spine as Tommy grinned and struggled out his hold.  
‘’No you haven’t’’ He grinned while stepping backwards and away, ‘’you never said ‘you’re in’ so it doesn’t count’’ He teased as the Alpha cocked his head slightly and let his lips pull up in to a smirk as he stepped closer. ‘’remember Alpha, there’s children around’’ Tommy told him as he watched his mate stalk closer.

Taking off again, Tommy couldn’t help but feel the happiness come of Adam as he chased the three of them around the large grounds of the den, in a way, he could tell that the Alpha was worried about each time they failed in having their own pups and despite the way it left him feeling empty and missing something from their relationship, Tommy was still happy and he knew Adam was the same as he felt himself get tripped and he quickly rolled over to see his nephew grinning at him.  
‘’Sorry Uncle Tommy’’ He giggled as Tommy lunched forward and scooped him up off the ground and around which had the little boy laughing widely, part of Tommy still couldn’t believe at how quickly the cub grew up, he knew that werewolves grew quicker and faster as a way to protect themselves but it still felt like only yesterday that Tommy had been seeing his sister again and holding a newborn Cooper in his arms.  
Feeling a arm slide around his waist as he swung him around again, Tommy turned and grinned at Adam who was holding Alicia in his own arms before he curled in to the Alpha’s chest .  
‘’You’re in’’ Adam whispered in to his ear which had Tommy smiling softly before he was leaning up and pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek. ‘’Right whose hungry and want some lunch?’’ Adam asked as Tommy let his eyes wonder over the two cubs who suddenly turned towards the Alpha with open faces, their trust and love every so clear which had Tommy’s heart skipping with a smile and another kiss being pressed to his temple from Adam as he slowly unwound his arm from Tommy’s waist and grabbed his hand instead, their fingers tangling tightly as he let his mate lead him back in to the dinner and towards the kitchen.

.o0o.

‘’Cooper, Alicia, don’t go to far, stay in our sight’’ Adam called out from where he was sat on the grass, his elbows digging in to the ground while one hand ran through Tommy’s hair slowly from where he was laid out, head resting against Adam’s stomach and half asleep like he had been most of the morning. In a way Adam was worried about his mate, he had said that he hadn’t been feeling well and even his scent was a little bitter as he dropped his eyes down to watch him softly before he was looking back up again to watch the twins as they ran about in their wolf forms, the tiny pups chasing and jumping on each other happily and Adam was glad, he hated seeing them upset and unhappy like they were a few hours before hand when they wanted to play it and chase with him and Tommy like they did the day before.  
‘’They behaving?’’ Tommy’s voice was quiet as Adam dropped his graze back down again and lightly scratched his fingers through Tommy’s hair again and down on to the side of his neck as brown eyes fluttered open slightly to look up at him.  
‘’Like always baby’’ Adam whispered softly, ‘’how are you feeling?’’ He asked as his mate shrugged slightly and moved slowly to sit up on one elbow, his hand reaching out for the bottle of water he had beside him.  
‘’A little better’’ He breathed out before taking a sip, watching as he dropped it down again and settled back against Adam’s stomach, Adam rested his hand over his mate’s chest, rubbing it lightly before he was laying backwards fully and letting it trail down on to his stomach where he let his hand slip under Tommy’s shirt and rest against warm skin, his thumb rubbing small circles in to ivory skin as Tommy let a soft sigh out. ‘’sorry I’m not much help today’’ Tommy muttered out as the Alpha turned his head to look at him, brown eyes once again close which made him smile.  
‘’Don’t be baby, its okay’’ Adam soothed as he smoothed his hand over his stomach warmly, ‘’why don’t you go back inside and go back to bed, I can look after the twins today’’  
‘’No’’ Tommy told him firmly despite his voice quiet and sleep filled. ‘’wont make you look after them alone’’  
‘’Tommy, you need the rest’’ Adam mentioned as he leaned up slightly to look down at his mate, who even under the bright light of the sun looked pale. ‘’I’m worried beautiful, you were fine yesterday and last night’’ The Alpha explained, ‘’you haven’t even been able to keep anything but water down’’  
‘’I’m fine, its just a case of flu Adam, nothing to worry about’’  
‘’we don’t get the flu Tommy, we heal to quickly for it to settle’’  
‘’Adam please’’ Tommy whispered as he let his eyes open fully and turned his head towards him, ‘’I will be okay, I promise you’’  
‘’I just don’t want anything to happen to you Tommy’’ Adam whispered, ‘’I nearly lost you once and I don’t want that to ever happen again’’  
‘’I know’’ Tommy whispered weakly, a smile turning the corner of his lips before it was falling quickly again.  
‘’Tommy’’ Adam murmured softly, confusion filling through his own body as Tommy pushed himself up until he was sitting, palms flat to the ground.  
‘’I’m gunna be sick’’ Tommy whimpered out before he was stumbling to his feet and running towards the tree line of the woods.

‘’Uncle Addy’’  Turning his eyes away from the clump of trees where Tommy had run though, Adam let himself take in the twins who were looking just as worried as he felt.  
‘’What’s wrong with Uncle Tommy?’’ Alicia asked as her little fingers held on to her brothers as Cooper bit at his lower lip, pushing up and moving on to his knees, Adam moved and pulled both of them in to his arms and hugged them tightly.  
‘’Tommy is just feeling a little poorly kids, everything will be okay’’ The Alpha told them both before planting a kiss to their cheeks, ‘’so you both have to be on your best behavior today okay’’  
‘’We promise’’ They chorused which had Adam smile warmly.  
‘’Good…now why don’t you both sit here and decide on what you want to do for the rest of the day while I go check on Uncle Tommy?’’ Making sure that the twins were settled on the blanket Adam and Tommy had been laid out on, the Alpha quickly got to his feet and started to head towards the woods before he was glancing back over his shoulder to check on the kids every so often until he was stepping through the first line of trees and followed Tommy’s scent towards a large bolder. ‘’hey’’ He whispered as he moved closer and slowly crouched down where his mate was sat, his forehead pressed in to his hand as he breathed out and slowly lifted his head, brown eyes dull and skin pale as he turned towards the Alpha’s body, Adam’s arm curling around Tommy’s shoulders. ‘’are you feeling okay now?’’ Adam asked softly as Tommy nodded against his shoulder.  
‘’Actually feeling a lot better now I’ve thrown up’’ Tommy admitted which had Adam chuckling softly as he ran a hand down his spine.  
‘’Come on, I’ve left the twins plotting what they want to do for the rest of the day’’ Adam grinned as he stood and held his hands out to Tommy, smiling softly as his mate looked up at him and took his hands, Adam pulled him to his feet before pressing a kiss to his cheek. ‘’they’re worried about you too’’  
‘’Sorry’’ Tommy whispered out as he let his fingers curl through Adam’s easily as they turned and started to walk back towards the garden again until Tommy slowed to a pause which had Adam turning to look at him with a worried expression. ‘’are you upset with me?’’ Tommy asked quietly which had Adam frowning.  
‘’Why would I be upset baby?’’ Adam asked.  
‘’Because...you know’’ Tommy hinted quietly, ‘’we’ve tried and my body…my body wont accept it’’ Tommy whispered, eyes dropping before Adam’s hand was leaving his and moving up to his jaw to tilt it back up again.  
‘’Baby, I would never be upset with you, its not your fault okay so don’t ever feel like I’m upset because we haven’t been able to produce a pup yet’’ Adam told him gently, fingers curling around Tommy’s more as he smiled. ‘’I’m not ever going to stop loving you and if we have to find other ways then we will but until then, don’t worry about it baby, lets just focus on getting you better okay’’  
‘’I love you too’’ Tommy told him quietly as the Alpha smiled and squeezed his fingers.

Guiding Tommy back through the trees and further up the grass again, they soon found both of the twins on the blanket still, getting closer, Adam couldn’t help but laugh softly when he noticed the way the two of them were curled up together fast asleep.  
‘’I guess that’s what they want to do’’ Tommy told him quietly as he glanced over with a smile.  
‘’Want to take one and I’ll pick the other terror up?’’ Adam asked as Tommy grinned.  
‘’I’ve got cooper’’ Tommy winked out as his fingers left Adams and he moved closer to the twins. Watching with a smile as his mate as he carefully leaned down to pick his young nephew up, his arms holding him close to his chest as he turned and started to head up towards the house. Picking up Alicia, Adam rested her against his shoulder while he carefully lifted the blanket from the ground and took up following Tommy in to the den until they reached Tommy’s old bedroom and headed inside.  
With the twins settled and tucked in to bed for their afternoon nap, Adam picked the monitor up and took Tommy’s hand in his other as he led him out the room and guided him down the hallways to their own bedroom before he was pulling his mate in to the room behind him.  
‘’Strip, shower and back in to bed with you…total bed-rest’’ Adam told him as Tommy let a soft laugh out as he left Adam’s hand go and turned to close the door behind them.  
‘’I told you Adam, I feel a lot better now’’  
‘’I know baby but still, I don’t want to risk you feeling worse again because you haven’t been resting’’ Adam teased as he wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist and pulled him closer. ‘’plus you smell like puke’’ Adam muttered. Grinning, Tommy couldn’t help but nudge his nose against Adam’s as he scrunched it up to go along with his words, the same way he scrunched it up when he was being playful.  
‘’If I do…will you shift so I can cuddle with your wolf?’’ Tommy asked with a crooked smile, ‘’its been a while since we’ve done that and you always say that warmth is the best way to rest’’ Running his hands down Adam’s side, Tommy watched as his Alpha’s lips slowly pulled up in to a grin while his hands slipped under his shirt and slowly moved up and around on to his lower back.  
‘’I might do’’ Adam whispered with a smile as Tommy let his fingers bury in to Adam’s shirt, feeling the bitter taste suddenly rise up in his throat again, Tommy pushed the Alpha away before he was turning and running across the room and in to the bathroom where he crashed to his knees and felt himself heave up in to the toilet bowl with a small whine.  
‘’Baby’’ Adam sighed as a heavy hand soothed over his shoulders and down his spine, the touch a comfort.  
‘’Sorry’’ Tommy managed to get out before he was coughing in to the bowl again, the stench making his own eyes water as Adam kept rubbing his back before the feeling of his lips touching the back of his neck in a soft kiss had Tommy reaching out for some toilet roll, wiping his mouth off and flushing the contents away, Tommy slowly pushed away and weakly stood with Adam’s help.  
‘’Go shower baby and I’ll pull the bed covers back ready for you’’ Adam whispered as his warm hands slipped along Tommy’s arms and wrapped softly around his elbows, ‘’I’ll call Leo in  to come check on you, I don’t like this’’  
‘’Adam’’ Tommy whispered weakly, his eyes lifting as Adam shook his head.  
‘’No, I’m worried about you Tommy, I’m not going to let anything happen to you because you didn’t want to be checked out, I refuse to let anything happen’’ Adam told him, his voice a little stronger with the Alpha s Tommy nodded weakly and turned to curl in to his chest.  
‘’I’m sorry’’ Tommy whispered as one of Adam’s hands came up to rest against the back of his neck, his thumb running over his pulse as lips pressed against his temple.  ‘’I’m scared’’

Hearing his mate’s whisper, Adam held Tommy closer as his own eyes closed, between them their bond was still alive brightly but clouded with whatever Tommy was feeling with the sickness and it scared the Alpha too, he was telling his mate the truth when he told him that he didn’t want to lose him again, just that once was the worst and he never wanted to live without Tommy.  
‘’It’s okay to be scared baby’’ Adam whispered as he ran a hand down Tommy’s spine and back up to his neck again where he squeezed softly. ‘’I’m scared too’’ He admitted quietly, lips pressed to his mates temple as he breathed out.  
‘’Can you call Cassidy instead?’’ Tommy asked as he pulled away, eyes dull and unsure as they finally lifted enough to meets the Alpha’s as he nodded.  
‘’Sure baby, if you want Cassidy instead, I’ll call him’’ Adam smiled, ‘’but shower and then in to bed, I’ll just be in the bedroom if you need me’’  
‘’Okay’’ Tommy whispered as he reached up and squeezed Adam’s hands before he was pulling away slowly and moving towards the shower, watching him for a few moments to check that he was steady on his feet, Adam slowly turned and headed back in to the bedroom and moved towards the bed where his phone layed.

.o0o.

‘’Cub, how is he?’’ Turning away from the window, the Alpha turned to look towards his mother.  
‘’I don’t know yet, Cassidy is still in with him’’ Adam replied as he crossed over the room and lowered himself back down in front of the fire again, ‘’I’m worried mom, I can feel Tommy’s panic and the worry there but I’m confused too, every so often he gets almost…joyful’’  
‘’Oh darling’’ Leila sighed as she moved closer and cradled her child in her arms, a hand buried in dark hair as she soothed him, ‘’I am sure he will be well, if not Cassidy would’ve been to talk to you’’  
‘’I guess’’  
‘’you know I’m right Adam, and Tommy even asked for Cassidy instead didn’t he?’’ She asked as Adam nodded.  
‘’Yeah he did, but it doesn’t make me worry less mom, they kicked me out as soon as Cassidy turned up and that was around lunch time’’ Adam whispered as he pulled away slightly, eyes moving to the windows where the sky was growing darker outside before he was turning back again.  
‘’You worry too much my darling cub’’ Leila whispered as she caught his jaw in her hands, ‘’that is your downfall’’  
‘’he is my mate’’  
‘’that I know Adam, but you still have to be strong’’  
‘’I don’t want to lose him’’  
‘’and you wont’’  
‘’how do you know that for sure?’’  
‘’It’s a mother’s instinct honey, trust me’’  
‘’I do trust you mom’’  
‘’Then shush and go get some rest Adam, you need it yourself’’ Leila told him as she stood, ‘’the twins are fast asleep and will be for the rest of the night and if they do wake up, I will see to them, just lay down and sleep my darling boy, you will get news soon’’  Nodding slowly, Adam let himself turn and walk towards the couch which was closer to the fire before he was laying himself out over it.  
‘’You promise to wake me if the twins are too much trouble for you’’ Adam asked as his mom brought a pillow and throw over to him.  
‘’I promise’’ She smiled warmly. ‘’no sleep little one’’ She hushed, her fingers smoothing through his hair as he smiled softly at her.  
‘’Love you mom’’ Adam muttered out with a heavy sigh.  
‘’I love you too darling’’ She whispered as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Listening as his mom headed out of the library, the Alpha slowly let himself relax further back in to the couch as he dragged the throw closer for the warmth he was already missing from his mate not being by his side.

Wakening slowly to a much darker room the Alpha stirred still half asleep as the cushions beside his hip dipped, the movement confusion him as he slowly let a small breath out and adjusted himself so that his back was pressing back against the couch fully as another body slipped closer and pressed against his, even in state of half awareness, Adam recognized the scent of his mate as it curled around him and grounded his wolf further. Feeling the nudge of Tommy’s hands under his shirt as he crowded closer, the Alpha dropped his arm around the other wolf’s waist as he pressed his face in to the crook of Tommy’s neck with a sigh before he was lightly rubbing it along the tendon there before he was nosing up against his jaw.  
‘’Didn’t mean to wake you’’ Tommy’s voice was soft as Adam hummed lightly and pulled his mate closer and tangled their legs together.  
‘’Didn’t’’ He murmured.  
‘’Liar’’ Tommy breathed out in a teasing manor, his fingertips edging along his hips and over his waist before a hand was sliding around to press against the Alpha’s lower back.  
‘’Missed you’’ Adam whispered slowly, lips brushing Tommy’s skin faintly as the white wolf smiled and pulled his hand out from under the Alpha’s shirt to bring it up to his hair where he lightly stroked his fingers through his hair lightly.  
‘’Missed you too you great lump’’ Tommy chuckled softly, his voice softly trailing away as the Alpha shifted again, his hand moving around to trail under Tommy’s own shirt to rest over his stomach, limbs heavy with sleep in which he knew was starting to take the Alpha under again.  
‘’Baby’’ Adam muttered as Tommy froze slightly, his fingers stilling before he let a shallow breath out and pressed a kiss to Adam’s temple.  
‘’Yeah, baby’’ Tommy whispered softly as Adam made an adorable snuffling sound, nose brushing his throat.  
‘’doesn’t matter’’  
‘’huh’’  
‘’adopt, still love’’ He breathed out which made Tommy smile softly before he was turning in to Adam’s body more, his warm hand sliding over his hip and on to his back, ‘’don’t matte…mine’’ Adam growled low under his breath as his arm tightened around Tommy’s waist, teeth scraping faintly against his throat as Tommy keened softly.  
‘’Yours, always yours Alpha’’ Tommy whispered close to Adam’s ear, along their bond, Tommy could feel the Alpha calm down quickly again, as his grip relaxed and he slowly fell back to sleep again.

Letting his wolf come to the surface slightly Tommy turned and found the edge of the throw and pulled it up over their bodies more before settling down against Adam’s body. Under the warm touch, Tommy let himself relax as his mind started to finally push out all the things he and Cassidy had talked about from his mind, the memories of the worry and joy he felt along with the worry he could feel from Adam through their bond after they had both sent him out, Tommy knew that Adam had wanted to stay and part of him wanted his Alpha there too, but he also knew that he wanted to cope through everything on his own first.

‘’They look so good together’’ A voice whispered out as Adam stirred slightly, stroking his thumb across the warm skin under his palm, Adam breathed out softly as a soft laugh echoed around the room before Tommy was moving and quickly pulling away from Adam’s hold, their bodies parting as a soft thud echoed before the sound of his footsteps moved through the room.  
Breathing out as he stretched, Adam brought his hands up and rubbed at his eyes as he turned and slowly blinked his eyes open against the harsh light which was coming in through the large windows of the library. Turning his head, Adam blinked a few times before his eyes settled on his Emmeline and someone else he wasn’t sure, their eyes looking at Emmeline as Adam slowly pushed himself up and rubbed at the kink in his neck.  
‘’Adam’’ Emmeline’s voice called out as he swung his legs around and sat them on the floor, ‘’is everything okay with Tommy?’’ She asked as he nodded softly.  
‘’Yeah, he’s fine’’ Adam sighed, ‘’just a little under the weather at the moment’’  
‘’But we can’t get ill’’ Emmeline’s friend mentioned as Adam stood and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked towards her.  
‘’Sorry…who are you again?’’ Adam asked as he scratched at his jaw, his mind still half asleep as Emmeline blushed slightly.  
‘’Alpha, sorry…this is my friend’’ she quickly mentioned. Feeling his mate’s distress, Adam let his head tilt slightly as he pushed his senses out until he could hear Tommy coughing again, his breathes heavy as Adam turned back quickly.  
‘’I’m sorry, my mate needs me right this moment’’ He explained before he was moving quickly and headed back through the den until he was crashing through the door of a spare bedroom and in to the bathroom to find him kneeling by the toilet again. ‘’baby’’ Adam whispered out as he moved closer and knelt down beside him, a warm hand pressing between his shoulder blades as he pressed his lips to his shoulder. ‘’what did Cassidy say yesterday?’’ He asked quietly as the bitter scent of salt reached his nose, moving his hand to Tommy’s jaw, he tilted it softly and let a jaggered breath out as he moved his hand up and stroked his thumb across his cheek where a tear was. ‘’Tommy’’  
‘’He wasn’t sure, although he did think of one thing but he wouldn’t tell me just said that it wasn’t life threaten’’ Tommy told him quietly, ‘’said he was going to talk to Leo today’’  
‘’Oh baby’’ Adam whispered as he grabbed some roll and softly wiped Tommy’s lip and flushed it away before he was pulling him in to his arms as he moved to sit back against the bath. Pressing his lips against the side of Tommy’s neck, the Alpha let his eyes close tightly as his thumbs rubbed lightly over Tommy’s hip bones  
‘’I just want this to stop’’ Tommy whispered weakly as he leaned against Adam’s chest.  
‘’I know baby, I know’’ Adam told him quietly.  
‘’I’m tired’’ He mumbled as Adam opened his eyes and turned his head, cheek resting against his mate’s shoulders as he watched brown eyes turn towards him.  
‘’Let’s get you back to bed baby, get you resting up again’’ Smiling softly as Tommy nodded, Adam lifted his head and held Tommy’s hand as he stood slowly and Adam quickly followed.

Walking back to their bedroom hand in hand, Adam soon had Tommy back in to their bed and the covers tucked up around him while he sat beside him, fingers stroking slowly through the longer strands as Tommy let his eyes slip shut, under his touch, the Alpha’s mate felt a little hotter before he was pulling his hand away and leant down to brush his lips over his forehead.  
‘’Sleep baby and I’ll come check on you in an hour or two’’ Adam whispered as Tommy opened his eyes and nodded softly, ‘’I’ll see if I can find Cassidy or Leo too, if not I will wait for them to come to us if you want that’’  
‘’Let them come to us’’ Tommy told him quietly as his hand reached up and pulled Adam’s down, fingers curling as he smiled.  
‘’Okay baby’’ He whispered before leaning down again and pressing his lips to the top of his head, ‘’get some rest baby, leave everything else to me’’  
‘’I Love you Alpha’’ Tommy whispered as his brown eyes once again met Adam’s with a gentle smile.  
‘’I love you too my beautiful mate’’ The Alpha whispered back as he pulled away and stood, pulling the covers further up around Tommy’s shoulders, Adam ran his fingers through his hair once more before he was turning and leaving the bedroom silently, his eyes glancing back to the bed once more before he was pulling the door closed quietly behind him.

.o0o.

‘’Uncle Adam’’ Turning, he grinned as Cooper came running over with a packet of crayons in his hand while there was a notebook in the other and a large smile on his face as he fell down beside him on the large blanket as Adam laughed and lifted him over to his other side where his sister was laid on her stomach doing her own coloring.  
’’You found it okay then?’’ He asked as Cooper grinned and nodded.  
‘’Of course, Neil helped me’’ He told Adam as he nodded and ran his hand over his hair playfully which sent him laughing and scrambling away.  
‘’Uncle Adam, daddy wants to know if you wanted some lemonade’’ Hearing Lucy’s voice, Adam turned and looked over his shoulder as he smiled and nodded.  
‘’I would love some, are you and your dad coming out here?’’ He asked as Lucy grinned and turned to run back inside again as Adam dropped down and let his eyes close under the sunlight.

‘’Hey loser’’ Feeling the kick to his side, Adam growled and snapped his eyes open to see Neil stood above him, a smirk on his lips as the Alpha slowly sat up and took the glass his brother offered him.  
‘’Thanks’’ Adam smiled before he was turning to the sound of laughter to see Lucy running around with the twins as Neil sat down beside him.  
‘’How’s Tommy doing?’’ Neil asked as Adam glanced back at him,  
‘’Resting at the moment, he threw up again this morning, done it a few times yesterday…Cassidy was in with him for a while and apparently he’s going to talk to Leo today’’ Adam shrugged as he looked down at his glass and the liquid inside it. ‘’Cassidy said it was nothing to worry about but I’m still worried’’  
‘’Have you tested recently?’’ Neil asked as Adam looked up.  
‘’Not for a while, at least three weeks’’ Adam told him with a soft frown.  
‘’How many times have you mated since?’’’ Neil asked as Adam turned back to look at the twins running around, ‘’not that I really want to know my brothers sex life but dude…I can even sense your worry’’  
‘’Oh um…mated...only once since the last test but we’ve  had normal sex quite a few times though’’ Adam told him quietly as he reached up and itched at the side of his neck.  
‘’You said Cassidy and Leo was talking today right?’’ Neil asked as he nodded, ‘’then don’t worry about it so much, I’m sure everything will be okay’’ Looking at his brother, the Alpha smiled lightly and nudged his shoulder against his brother.  
In a sense, Neil had always been there for him, always willing to help him out on moments when he didn’t know what to do or even how he felt, Neil always had Adam’s back when they were growing up, being there when Adam was turned away from his father whenever he had tried to go and talk to him or even show him something.

Sitting in the silence with Neil, Adam watched as the three kids ran around the garden, full of laughter and smiles as he sipped at the lemonade. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up, Adam turned and let his eyes sweep over the grounds around the den and back again before his mates scent was filling the air as he turned again to see him coming out of the den with a thin blanket around him. Handing his glass to his brother, Adam pushed to his feet as Tommy got closer, smiling softly, Adam held his arms out before wrapping them around his body as he curled in to his chest.  
‘’Thought you were sleeping baby?’’ Adam murmured against his ear which had Tommy shrugging.  
‘’I did for a while but I kept waking up without you next to me’’ Tommy admitted as he turned his head and rested his chin against his chest, a soft smile tugging the corner of his lips up. ‘’but I see you’ve been having all the fun without me’’ Laughing softly, Adam leaned down and pressed his forehead against Tommy’s before his mate’s smile grew wider.  
‘’You’re happy…I can feel it’’ Adam whispered, his own smile showing as Tommy bit at his lip.  
‘’I spoke with Cassidy and Leo’’ Tommy whispered before he was pulling away to look towards the twins and Lucy before Neil and back again.  
‘’You did…that’s great, what did they say?’’ The Alpha asked as his eyes searched over his mates face for any sign of something which could be there before Tommy was pulling away and taking Adam’s hand as he pulled him back to the blanket and carefully pushed him down again before he was climbing in to Adam’s lap and pulling the blanket back around him. ‘’Tommy?’’ Adam asked as he glanced up at the Alpha  
‘’I love you’’ Tommy told him, from beside them, Neil made a gagging sound which had Tommy looking over with a grin and a shake of his head as he turned back to curl against the Alpha’s chest.  
‘’I love you too baby but what did they say?’’ Adam asked once again as he watched his mate sit up and turn so that he was straddling his thighs.  
‘’Get a room guys, there’s kids about’’ Neil coughed out.  
‘’Shut up Neil’’ Both Adam and Tommy said at the same time which had them laughing softly as Tommy moved closer, his knees hugging either side of Adam’s hips as long fingers curled around his wrists and brought the Alpha’s hands to his waist.  
‘’Do you remember what you said last night?’’ Tommy asked quietly as the Alpha frowned, confused before Tommy smiled, ‘’it was when I joined you on the couch in the library’’  
‘’Foggily’’ Adam told him, ‘’I remember telling you that I loved you’’  
‘’you did, but you also mentioned adoption’’ Tommy whispered softly.  
‘’I did?’’ Adam asked surprised as Tommy nodded.  
‘’you did’’ Tommy chuckled softly as his hands ran over Adam’s arms.  
‘’I mean it you know’’ Adam told him after a beat, ‘’no matter what happens, we can always adopt’’ He whispered as Tommy smiled and folded his hands over Adam’s.  
‘’No’’ He told the Alpha.  
‘’No?’’  
‘’No, I don’t want to adopt’’ Tommy told him firmly, ‘’we don’t need to adopt’’ Hearing Neil choke, Tommy glanced towards him to see his Alpha’s brother staring at them with wide eyes before his lips were forming in to a smile, turning back to look at his mate, Tommy watched the confusion form over Adam’s face still as he rolled his eyes slightly.  
‘’I don’t understand baby’’ Adam told him. Sighing softly, Tommy let his hands push Adams under his shirt to rest on his sides before he was pushing them around and on to his stomach as he bit at his lower lip, watching as Adam dropped his eyes down to their hands and back up again, watching as different emotions and expressions flicker across both the Alpha’s face and the bond, Tommy waited quietly before Neil was groaning beside them.  
‘’Really Adam, really’’ Neil asked as the Alpha turned and glared at him.  
‘’Take the kids inside Neil please, mom should be making them lunch now’’ Adam told him as he rolled his eyes but stood anyway.  
‘’Just tell him Tommy, my brother can be quite thick sometimes’’ Neil told him as Tommy laughed softly and nodded. Watching as he gathered the kids and headed back towards the house, Tommy turned back to look at Adam who’s eyes were already on him, his thumbs constantly rubbing soothing circles in to his stomach as Tommy smiled and leaned forward to rest his forehead against his Alpha’s. moving his hands away from Adam’s, Tommy rested them against his neck as he ducked down and brushed his lips against his.

Pulling away slowly and with a smile, Tommy kept his eyes closed as he breathed out, through the bond he could still feel Adam’s worry at his lack of words along with the joy he felt for Tommy being happy and that thought alone suddenly made Tommy smile wider and feel even happier.  
‘’Do you think we’re ready?’’ Tommy asked quietly as he opened his eyes to look at Adam, striking blue ones shining back as his own lips lifted slightly.  
‘’Ready for what baby?’’ Adam asked as he ran his hands over Tommy’s stomach and up to his chest and back again before they were curling around his hips.  
‘’For our own pup…for a baby?’’ He asked quietly before catching his lower lip between his teeth again.  
‘’Of course we are baby, we would always be ready’’ Adam whispered back as Tommy let his lip go and smiled.  
‘’Good’’ He breathed out, ‘’that’s good news’’  
‘’Why is it good news?’’ Adam asked as Tommy let a soft laugh out, his fingers curling over Adam’s shoulder and neck slightly tighter as he stared back in to his Alpha’s eyes.  
‘’Because-‘’ Tommy started before dropping his eyes again, ‘’because you’re going to be a daddy’’ He whispered as he raised them again to stare back, ‘’say something…Alpha, Adam’’ Tommy whispered as he swallowed slightly and watched Adam’s eyes as they flickered over his face.  
‘’A pup?’’ Adam asked quietly as Tommy nodded, ‘’our own pup? Right here?’’ He asked as his hands slipped back to Tommy’s stomach and rested over it softly as Tommy nodded again.  
‘’Our own pup’’ He whispered, ‘’that’s why I’ve been throwing up, just…its not so much as morning sickness but any time of day sickness’’ He chuckled before his breathed was leaving him as Adam surged up and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Curling his arms around Adam’s neck, Tommy let his mate pull him closer before he felt himself being turned carefully and get laid on the blanket, the kisses softening until Adam was pulling away slowly, his lips trailing across his jaw and on to his neck before he was pulling away again to look down at him with eyes bright with both happiness and his wolf as their bond exploded in a rainbow of colors he couldn’t keep up with.  
‘’We’re going to be parents’’ He whispered awestruck as Tommy grinned and nodded.  
‘’We’re going to be parents’’ Tommy grinned at him as the Alpha laughed brightly and ducked down to press a kiss to his lips again before his body was moving and Tommy lifted his head as Adam moved down his body and pushed his shirt up to plant a rash of kisses over his skin.  
‘’Our pup’’ He whispered under his breath before he was looking up again and crawling back up to nudge his nose along his jaw, kisses planted over rough skin where stubble was lightly growing. ‘’my beautiful mate and cub’’ He whispered, a hand sprawled across Tommy’s stomach almost protectively already before Adam was lifting his head to look at Tommy. ‘’I love you so much’’  
‘’I know you do’’ His mate whispered back as a hand joined his over the flat expanse of stomach, ‘’we should tell the rest of the family’’ Tommy whispered lightly as Adam nodded.  
‘’You’re right…we need to tell them…get things sorted, buy things’’ Adam rattled off before Tommy was laughing softly and raising his hand to press against the Alpha’s jaw.  
‘’Slow down daddy, the cub isn’t even here yet, we still have ages to go’’ Tommy whispered as a soft blush formed over Adam’s cheeks, tainting the tops of his ears as he breathed out and rested his forehead against Tommy’s shoulder.  
‘’Sorry...just’’ Adam trailed off with laughter, ‘’We’re having a baby Tommy’’ He breathed out as he lifted his head to look at him, ‘’a baby, our baby…I just…you…god, Tommy’’ Adam whispered as his mate smiled and lifted his arms to wrap around his shoulders.  
‘’I know Alpha,’’ Tommy smiled as his fingers skated up the back of Adam’s neck and in to his hair softly. ‘’we have finally caught after trying so many times, I was starting to worry that I couldn’t’’

Smiling warmly as Adam lowered down and tucked his face in to Tommy’s neck, the white wolf let his hand rest over his mates on his stomach again as his other stayed in his hair. Tommy had felt bad for hiding his feelings and emotions away from their Alpha when he spoke with Cassidy and Leo again, but at the same time he was glad because he got to have this reaction from his Alpha and mate, got to feel his happiness and joy first hand and in front of him instead of through their bond, he got to see the way Adam’s eyes had lit up with the news, with the way he  was called daddy. Turning his head against Adam’s, Tommy let his eyes fall close under the sun’s warmth as they both just soaked in the truth of reality, soaked in the knowledge that they were going to bring a new person in to the world and soaked in the knowledge that they were probably the most happiest people on earth right then in that moment of their hands together, resting protectively over their unborn cub.

.o0o.

Folding his fingers around Tommy’s as they walked, Adam couldn’t help but let a happy laugh out which had his mate turning to look at him, his head shaking slightly before he curled himself towards the Alpha’s body the closer they got to the den, after laying out on the blanket for a while, the chill of the afternoon had started to settle in and caused Adam to finally get to his feet and pull Tommy up too where they shared a slow kiss before he was bending back down again and picking the blankets up.  
Holding the door open, Adam watched Tommy slip past as he stepped in behind and pulled it closed behind him again, catching up with the other wolf, Adam dropped his arm down over Tommy’s shoulders as an arm slinked around his waist.  
‘’Who should we tell first?’’ Adam asked quietly as he brushed his lips over his mate’s ear.  
‘’I have no idea’’ Tommy whispered back as he tugged at his lower lip, ‘’how about we just gather everyone and tell them at the same time’’  
‘’That actually sounds great baby’’ Adam grinned, lips tugging at Tommy’s lobe as his mate laughed and playfully pushed him away and half ran through the hallway. Laughing, Adam dropped the blankets and took up the chase, following Tommy’s footsteps in to the kitchen where he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him off his feet, twirling him, as Tommy laughed loudly.  
‘’Got you’’ Adam grinned, his voice warm and loving as he pressed his lips against the edge of Tommy’s bite mark which peeked out from his collar.  
‘’Adam…Tommy’’ Hearing his mother’s voice, Adam quickly jumped and dropped Tommy back on to the ground as his arms tightened around his waist slightly, head turning to see her smirking at the two of them, beside her Tommy’s own parents were sat with Lisa and her husband. Feeling Tommy’s embarrassment secondhand, Adam nudged his chin over his shoulder softly and curled his arms around him tighter, his hand slipping under his shirt to rest flat against his stomach.  
‘’I didn’t know you were coming today’’ Tommy spoke out as his arms curled over Adam’s.  
‘’We know, your father and I wanted to surprise you so when Lisa mentioned how she was coming to pick the twins up we thought we would tag along, but its nice to see you looking so…happy’’ Dia told her son as Tommy laughed warmly and turned in to Adam slightly.  
‘’This is good’’ The Alpha murmured softly as he pressed a kiss to Tommy’s cheek and let his eyes meet the warm brown ones he loved.  
‘’What is good honey?’’ Leila asked as Adam watched Tommy smile softly before nodding as he turned and looked over his mother and Tommy’s family.  
‘’Meet us in the library in a few minutes, find Neil and the others too’’ Adam grinned as they glanced between them with confused looks.  
‘’What’s going on Adam…Tommy’’ Dia asked as Tommy laughed and slipped around in Adam’s arms to wrap his own around Adam’s waist.  
‘’Gather everyone in the library and we will let you all know at the same time’’ Tommy mentioned with a smile as he rubbed his nose over Adam’s jaw before he was nipping at it much to the fake gagging noise his sister made.  
‘’Oh be quiet Lisa, we’ve seen you do worse’’ Ron mentioned as Tommy grinned against Adam’s jaw still before he was pulling away to stare back at him and then turn to look at his parents.

Watching as his parents got up from the table; Tommy let his head rest against Adam’s shoulder as the Alpha’s fingers teased the hem of Tommy’s shirt before slipping under to brush over warm skin, drinking in the shiver from his mate, Adam pressed his smile in to the top of Tommy’s hair as his eyes watched his mom follow out the kitchen.  
‘’You ready baby?’’ Adam whispered softly as Tommy lifted his head to stare back at him.  
‘’I’m ready, are you ready?’’ Tommy retorted as Adam laughed freely and brought his hand up to cup his mate’s jaw, leaning down, Adam brushed his lips against his lightly, slowly deepening it until he had Tommy stepping backwards and pressed against the counter top. Feeling Tommy’s grin, Adam pulled away slowly, lips dusting as he opened his eyes and looked back in to Tommy’s.  
‘’I’m ready’’ He whispered with a smile.  
‘’Good’’ Tommy smiled as he pressed his hands against the Alpha’s hips and softly pushed him backwards so he could stand straighter again. ‘’Lets go inform them’’ Letting his mate lead him by the hand as they walked through to the library, entering, Adam glanced around to see that everyone was already there, their heads turning to look towards him and his mate as Tommy’s fingers slipped through his even more.  
‘’Alright then baby brother, what’s going on?’’ Lisa asked as she took her husband hand and joined them over the swell of her large belly, the sight making Adam smile before he was turning to look at Tommy again as he done the same.  
‘’We have some good news’’’ Adam mentioned as his arm moved back around Tommy’s waist, their hands finding his stomach together which he noticed Neil glance at and grin before looking away again.  
‘’Well Adam?’’ His mom asked as Adam chuckled and pressed another kiss to Tommy’s neck before looking back up again.  
‘’You’re gunna be a grandmother again mom’’ Adam told her before he watched her go wide eyed before glancing towards Neil as he laughed.  
‘’Don’t look at me mom’’ He snorted before she was turning to look around at Tommy’s parents before turning back.  
‘’So mom, dad, you ready to be grandparents again’’ Tommy asked through a grin which had his parents gasping, laughing softly as Tommy moved out of Adam’s arms,, the alpha folded them over his chest and watched as he walked over to hug them.  
‘’You mean…’’ Lisa asked out loud as she glanced from her brother to Adam as he nodded.  
‘’We finally caught’’ He grinned as everyone laughed, congratulating them warmly as Adam smiled and moved to stand closer to his brother who hugged him quickly.  
‘’Well done big brother’’ He teased, ‘’although, I still beat you’’  
‘’you’re such a jerk’’ Adam laughed, his body stable against the push Neil gave.  
‘’I’m happy for you Adam really’’ Neil smiled as Adam nodded with a soft grin, his eyes watching as Tommy moved across the room before Adam was glancing towards the door as Cassidy came walking in, a tray in his hands filled with glasses which had him laughing.  
‘’I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but over hear and thought I would save you all the trouble’’ Cassidy smirked as he moved around, handing a glass to everyone. Taking his own, Adam smiled back at the wink he got sent before he was sipping at the drink which tasted strongly of champagne before he was placing it down again on one of the small tables.

 Turning back again, the Alpha let his eyes sweep over everyone slowly, their smiles and laughter adding to his happiness along with his mates which he could still feel clearly along the bond before he was finally settling his eyes on Neil beside him again, for a moment, his brother’s smile was bright on his face before it was falling and the line of his shoulders were tensing visibly. Letting the frown pull at his own lips, Adam turned and followed his brothers line of sight before the image before him had his own body tensing and jaw locking as Neil choked beside him.

''Dad''


	24. Here comes trouble

Standing staring, the Alpha could feel the tenseness of his brother beside him as everyone stared at Eber and then mostly at Lucy who was held in his arms with a smile on her face, Adam knew that she didn’t really know who her grandfather was, glancing towards Neil and the twisted way his lips were, Adam turned back and let his eyes look towards his niece.   
‘’Lucy’’ Adam called out just loud enough to get the little girls attention. ‘’come here sweetheart’’ He told her before his father was leaning down to put her on her feet as she started to twist around in his arms. Hearing her laugh and her call of daddy run through the room, Adam kept his eyes on his father to see him staring at Neil’s daughter as she ran past him. For a moment, Adam stared towards his father to see the slight uptick of a smirk on his lips as the sound of Lucy jumping in to Neil’s arms echoed just behind him, throughout the room, he could feel the tension of his pack as Eber looked around the room at everyone.  
Stepping closer, the Alpha moved until he was stood between the man who shared the same DNA and his family, putting the danger further away from his loved ones as Eber turned his eyes back to the Alpha before running them over him, feeling his wolf hackles raise as his father laughed, Adam clenched his hands in to fists, his nails sharpening as his father snarled.   
‘’You still look the same’’ He growled out, voice deeper than Adam remembered, ‘’still look as useless as you were, unmated and alone. I always knew you would never produce a heir for you to fall back on if you died’’ Growling lowly, the Alpha could feel his mates worry float through the mating bond and instantly, Adam knew that he didn’t want his father knowing who Tommy was and that he was carrying Adam’s cub.  
‘’You are not welcomed here any longer’’ The Alpha told the man who was stood in front of him, for a moment Adam let himself take in the lines which was around the dark eyes, more wrinkles set deeper and his hair a shade lighter from what Adam had remembered from when he was sixteen, he took in the way his father seemed to favor his left leg slightly, an injury he remembered he had gotten when Adam himself was younger when a lone wolf had wondered in to their territory. ‘’you have no right to be here and you need to leave’’ Adam told him sternly which had his father laughing and stepping closer which had Adam standing his ground as his father’s eyes once again wondered over him with a sneer.  
‘’I’m surprised really’’ Eber stated. ‘’I would’ve thought that you of all people would’ve been taken over and taken down by another alpha including Dwight’’   
‘’Dwight is dead’’ Adam snarled fiercely. ‘’I personally tore that bastard’s throat out when he decided to cross the wrong paths with me’’ Seeing the quick shock of surprise in his father’s eyes at his delectation, Adam smirked and took a step closer to his father again. ‘’I’m not sixteen anymore Eber’’ Adam spoke, the look running across his father’s face sending his wolf dancing as he crossed his arms over his chest. ‘’I’m not sixteen and watching every step I make because of a father who was known to lash out at his oldest son for any mistake he made’’ He added. ‘’I know you only stared because of us Eber, I know you never wanted my mother, to you she was just another women out of many for you but you stayed because of me and then because of my brother. Leaving this family was one of the best things which you could’ve ever done for us’’ Adam told him which had Eber snarling at him.   
‘’I have every right to be here and to reclaim the title of being Alpha of the Lambert pack’’ Eber growled out loudly which had Adam laughing and shaking his head as he backed away a little.

Running a palm over his face, the Alpha grinned before he was dropping his arms down to stare at the man stood across from him. ‘’Is that a challenge you are laying on me?’’ Adam growled before another low growl was filling the air and through the bond, the Alpha knew that it was his mate. ‘’Mom take everyone out for lunch and finish the celebration’’ He told her from over his shoulder as he kept his eyes on his father.   
‘’Adam honey’’ Leila’s voice called out softly.   
‘’No mom…please, just take everyone out to lunch’’ The Alpha asked before the soft sound of footsteps moved behind him and seconds later hands smoothed over his shoulders and a warm body pressed against his, his scent telling him that it was Tommy as he carefully stepped backwards, his mate moving with him before Adam was turning slightly and sliding his arm around his mate’s waist knowing full well that he couldn’t hide it from his father any longer.  
Turning them away from Eber slightly, Adam let himself turn his attention to his mate where he was greeted with wide eyes which were filled with worry, staring in to the orbs of brown which he had always been taken with; Adam let a small breath out. ‘’Don’t worry’’ Adam whispered as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to Tommy’s, his eyes boring in as Tommy’s grip tightened on him slightly. ‘’I love you’’ He whispered as his mate swallowed, pulling back slightly, Adam brought his hand up to cup the back of Tommy’s neck as he breathed out. ‘’go with everyone, I don’t want any harm to come to you both’’ Adam tells him as Tommy stared back, bringing his other hand up, Adam let himself move it up and under Tommy’s shirt to rest against his stomach as he blinked slowly. ‘’I wont let any more harm come to my mate and unborn pup’’ He whispered before a gasp was ringing out and the Alpha was turning to stare towards Eber to see his father watching Tommy. Snarling towards the other man, Adam found himself pulling Tommy closer to his body and turning to hide his mate from the other man’s view.  
‘’Is he…is he an Omega-Beta?’’ Eber asked as Adam growled again.   
‘’It is nothing to do with your business’’ Adam snarled, ‘’Mom take everyone out’’ He half snarled out, the angry of his father turning up after seven years of not being in contact and even before that how much his father seemed to hate him.  
‘’No’’ Tommy’s voice spoke out quietly which had Adam turning back to stare at his mate, ‘’I’m not going to let my Alpha stay alone’’ Staring at his mate, Adam could feel Tommy’s bravery come through the bond before Adam was glancing towards his father and back again after seeing a glint in Eber’s eyes which the Alpha didn’t like. Leaning down and pressing a kiss to his mates lips, Adam pulled away slowly before he was letting his hand squeeze softly around Tommy’s neck before he was letting go and turning back to face his father who was growling low in his throat.  
‘’You have a mate’’ Eber asked as Tommy’s hands wrapped in the back of Adam’s shirt.   
‘’You made a challenge towards me Eber’’ Adam snarled, the tone of his Alpha status coming through. ‘’either go through with it or you will be put to death’’  
‘’You cannot do that’’ Eber growled out, ‘’I have children’’ Laughing sharply, Adam felt his arm moving to wrap backwards around Tommy as his mate stepped closer and pressed his chest against Adam’s back, his warm body leaving in to Adam’s as he stared down his father.  
‘’That has never stopped you before, if I recall correctly, you walked out seven years ago on two children, two sons sixteen and twelve…what happened to those children then Eber?’’ Adam asked as he watched Eber. ‘’what’s so important about these kids now huh dad’’ He snarled sarcastically before the Alpha was watching as Eber took a step back and quickly left the room.

Breathing out deeply, Adam listened to his father’s footsteps move throughout the den before the large front door were slamming closed, turning in to his mate, the Alpha let his arms wrap around his waist tightly, a hand sliding under the back of his shirt to rest against warm skin as he buried his face against the side of his throat, he knew that as the Alpha, he had to be strong for his pack but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel weak when it comes to his own father. Letting a sigh out at the feeling of his mate’s fingers running smoothly through his hair, Adam let himself lean against his mate more, letting him take his weight before Tommy’s lean fingers were curling around the back of his neck and squeezing.  
‘’What’s going to happen now?’’ Tommy’s voice was quiet as he spoke, ‘’he left’’  
‘’He’ll be back’’ Adam told his mate. ‘’he came back this time didn’t he’’ Breathing out as he pulled away, Adam raised his hands to Tommy’s jaw and let his thumbs stroke over his smooth skin before he was leaning closer and pressing his lips to Tommy’s lightly and holding him close before he was pulling away and resting his forehead against Tommy’s. ‘’but he is not going to get anywhere near you or our cub’’ Adam whispered, ‘’blood or not, I will kill him if he harms anyone in my family’’  
‘’Adam’’ Another voice spoke out as he turned slightly to see both his mother and brother looking at him along with Tommy’s family who was looking unsure.   
‘’I’m okay’’ Adam told them truthfully as he let himself pull away, an arm dropping to wrap around Tommy’s waist. ‘’Neil, get ahold of Leland and inform of Eber getting on to the property, I want to know why and how it happened along with the patrol keeping an eye out, he declared a challenge and he will get it whether or not he has other kids’’ Adam told his brother who nodded before he was whispering to his daughter and putting her down, watching as she ran over to their mom, the Alpha stared before he was lifting his eyes to find his mother already watching.   
‘’I’ll ask her my darling cub’’ She told him as he nodded and let his hand smooth over Tommy’s hip.   
‘’Thank you’’ He told her before he was glancing at the other, ‘’I’m sorry that the celebration was cut so short’’ Adam told the room before Lisa was chuckling softly and walking over, her belly large under her shirt before her hands were cupping both of their jaws.  
‘’I don’t care, my baby brother and his mate are happy, that’s all I care for along with the fact that my little bro is carrying a cub, he can’t tease no more’’ She smirked which had Tommy laughing and curling to hide his face against Adam’s shoulders as he chuckled warmly himself.

.o0o.

Letting his fingers stroke down Tommy’s arm, Adam watched as his mate slept peacefully beside him, the blanket pulled up around his chest and his other arm tucked around the pillow tightly as his eyes traced over the soft curve of his cheek which seemed to glow with health, since finding out about Tommy carrying a few days before, the sickness had seemed to vanish for a while which both of them was grateful for. Leaning down to brush a soft kiss across his mates bare shoulder, the Alpha let his eyes close as he thought about his father showing up again and going through with the challenge, he knew that being challenged as an Alpha was dangerous that it could end up with death and he was scared of leaving his mate and unborn pup behind when they would need him.   
‘’Stop thinking’’ Tommy’s murmur seemed to echo around the silent room as Adam pulled away and rested his head back down on his pillow again and stared back as Tommy slowly blinked his eyes open.  
‘’Sorry’’ The Alpha whispered as Tommy hummed and brought one of his hands down away from the pillow to rest lightly against his neck, his thumb laying over the edge of his jaw.  
‘’Its okay’’ Tommy whispered back as Adam moved his arm over Tommy’s lower back, fingertips trailing softly over skin.   
‘’I love you’’ Adam whispered, his eyes watching as a slow smile tilted the edges of Tommy’s lips up.   
‘’I know’’ He told him back, ‘’we love you too’’ Laughing softly at his mates words, Adam leaned closer and brushed a kiss across his forehead before he was pulling away again and rested his own there, his eyes closed as he slowly ran his hand up Tommy’s back and down his spine a few times before resting it warmly between his shoulder blades. ‘’its going to be okay you know Alpha’’ Tommy whispered as Adam opened his eyes slowly to stare back in to warm brown eyes. ‘’everything is going o be okay, challenge or not you are going to be here for the birth of our pup, you are going to watch her or him grow up slowly and you’re going to be there with me on the first day of school’’ He whispered as Adam smiled and traced his thumb across Tommy’s warm skin as his mate smiled back. ‘’you’re going to be fuming when our pup comes home with a scratch or a pass telling about a scratch seeming it would be gone. We’re going to panic when we can’t find them because they’ve decided to hide somewhere in this huge house when it comes to bath time. You’re going to be there when we take them out in to the woods for a run, be there for their first shift, their first everything’’ Tommy told him warmly before he shifted slightly and turned over to lay on his back as he grabbed the Alpha’s hand and pulled it to rest over his stomach. ‘’you’re going to be there on their first date scaring the other because you are the big almighty Alpha of all Alpha’s and you’re going to be there on their wedding day with tears in your eyes which you refuse to cry because its you and I’ll be stood there beside you through everything’’

Leaning in and pressing his lips to Tommy’s softly, Adam pulled away a little afterwards with a soft breath before his lips was brushing over the ball of his shoulder, his eyes closed as he just breathed Tommy in and the slight scent which tinged his mates which he knew would grow stronger and stronger in to their cubs and he couldn’t wait for the day he or she would be born so he could hold them and just breath in their scent.   
‘’You’re amazing’’ Adam whispered as he opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to look at Tommy, ‘’you know that don’t you, you are just…perfect’’ Adam whispered as he pulled his mate closer to his body, content just to fall right back to sleep again from their nap before a knock on the large doors had him breathing out and Tommy chuckling.   
‘’Go, I’m going to shower’’ Tommy told him amused before he was pushing at Adam’s shoulder which had the Alpha chuckling as he pushed the covers away and stood. Watching his mate climb out from under the covers before knee walking across the bed, Adam grinned and returned the quick kiss which was pressed to his lips before he was watching as Tommy walked towards the bathroom, the sweatpants low on his hips before the bathroom door was closing behind him and Adam headed towards the bedroom door and opened it to find his mother stood outside.   
‘’Mom…what’s wrong?’’ He asked concerned, from behind he could hear the bathroom door open again as Leila turned to look at him worriedly.   
‘’Oh my cub’’ She whispered before her hands was moving to cup his jaw. ‘’I wish it didn’t have to be like this’’  
‘’Mom, you’re worrying me, what’s going on?’’ HE asked as the feeling of Tommy coming closer before his touch against his lower back had him reaching back to clasp his hand.  
‘’He’s back Adam, your father is back…Leland and the boys caught his scent’’ She whispered as he felt his body grow cold slightly.   
‘’What else is there mom’’ He asked as Tommy’s soothing touch moved over him.   
‘’He has another family with him my cub, he has other children with him’’ She told him which had Adam swallowing and staring at her before his eyes was closing and opening again.   
‘’I don’t care’’ He whispered. ‘’he challenged me and as an Alpha I have to accept it or I will be made to back down and hand him the title, I’m not going to let my pack be run by that monster mom, I will not let my mate and cub be taken away from me’’ Adam gritted out. ‘’find Leland and tell him to get ready, the sooner he steps forward for the challenge the sooner he will be out of our lives again’’

Watching his mom walk away, Adam turned and looked down at Tommy to see the worry across his face which the Alpha hated seeing, bringing his hands up to Tommy’s jaw, Adam leaned down and pressed his lips to his forehead before he was pulling away.

‘’Go shower baby, everything is going to just fine like you said’’ He whispered as Tommy opened his eyes, ‘’there’s a lot we need to think about too’’ He smiled.   
‘’Like what?’’ Tommy asked as his fingers curled around Adam’s hips.   
‘’Like names and colors and whether or not you want to stay living here or move to the apartment I have or if you want to sell it for the money for the pup’’ Adam whispered with a grin which made Tommy laugh.  
‘’Not selling, keep the apartment for the little one when they are older and want to move out because they will, I’m happy living here’’ Tommy told him with a smile, ‘’but lets talk about that another day or time when we have less things to do, I love you Alpha’’ Tommy smiled as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he was moving and walking back to the bathroom.   
‘’Tommy’’ dam called out which had the white wolf pausing and glancing back.   
‘’Yeah’’  
‘’Thank you’’ Adam breathed out which had Tommy confused.   
‘’For what’’ He asked.   
‘’Everything, just…for everything’’ Adam told him honestly which made Tommy smile softly with a nod before he was heading in to the bathroom. Waiting for the sounds of the shower to run, Adam let a small breath out before he was running his hand over his face as he swallowed and headed out the bedroom, he felt like there was an itch under his skin knowing what was going to happen probably later that day, heading towards the kitchen, the Alpha wanted to go for a run but knowing he had to save his energy for the challenge, he headed in to the kitchen to make his mate something to eat for his breakfast.


	25. Challenge

Pacing back and forth along the lobby, the Alpha could sense the worry building in his mate and pack members who were surrounding him, Leland had reported only minutes before hand that his father’s car was spotted pulling up just outside the grounds of the den.  
Breathing out deeply once more, Adam turned and looked towards the others before he was grabbing Tommy’s hand in his and heading outside, high above them the sun shone brightly, the warmth raining down as he felt his mate squeeze his fingers around his in comfort. Leading them further away from the house and further down the grounds, Adam knew that he didn’t want his father anywhere near the den and the other members of the pack, far in front, the few members of Leland’s team were walking towards them which had Adam stopping before he was turning to see a glimpse of his father walking up behind them. Letting Tommy’s hand go, the Alpha took a few steps forwards again before his eyes were darting around to the people who had appeared to watch the challenge, part of him wanted them to leave but he knew that most packs treated challenges like it was a football game.

Watching the closer Eber got, Adam could see Leland and his boys moving around, spreading throughout the area, standing and watching, ready to move on his say so if he needed it. Crossing his arms over his chest, Adam moved until he was stood near his mother and brother again, Tommy just to the left of his mom but still in his range, behind Eber, there was a few other people, including a women who looked around the same age as Eber and two kids who looked around seven and five give or take a few years.  
Staring at them for a few minutes as they all walked closer, part of Adam wanted to growl at his father for bringing children to something which could end in death before he was shaking his head and telling himself to forget about them that they weren’t anything to do with them despite sharing the same blood of his father. Watching as Eber spoke to the women in hushed tones he couldn’t hear, turning slightly, Adam caught sight of Neil turning and he let his blue eyes travel up to see Lucy come running down and in to her father’s arms before the Alpha turned back to see that Eber had gotten closer.  
‘’You can either continue your challenge Eber or you can never return again, go and keep your family safe as that’s the only family he has’’ Adam called out which had Eber scoffing slightly.  
‘’Neil…you have to understand me’’ Eber tried, his eyes reaching from Adam to his brother as he pleaded, ‘’please, we were close as you were growing’’ Turning to watch his brother, Adam noticed the way Neil’s arms seem to flex around Lucy slightly before he was turning his back to their father to face their mother.  
‘’Can you take your granddaughter back inside or even leave the compound’’ Neil asked, ‘’I don’t want her seeing any of this’’ Watching the exchange before turning back, Adam watched as Eber turned his glowing eyes back to him at the same time as his growling.  
‘’This is my pack Adam’’ Eber growled out which had the Alpha’s own wolf rising and snarling back towards the man who was a few feet in front of him.   
‘’This hasn’t been your pack since you left your sixteen year old son to become an Alpha and turned your back on your family’’ He snarled before shifting slightly, his wolf close under the surface of his skin. ‘’you haven’t been a member of the Lambert pack in seven ears Eber’’  
‘’you cannot stop me from taking it back’’ Eber growled back, his own wolf close to the surface too as he stepped back and forth, his eyes bright as they glanced over everyone, ‘’I should never of left it to you’’ He snarled which had Adam baring his teeth before he was turning his back, knowing that Eber wouldn’t fight as low as to attack an Alpha blind.

Walking over to Tommy, Adam let his hands come up to rest against the blonde man’s jaw as he stared back in to the warm eyes he loved. ‘’You don’t have to stay’’ Adam whispered as he took his mate’s pale appearance in, his skin lighter like it was when he was being ill constantly before they had found out about the pup.  
‘’I’m not leaving my mate when he needs me’’ Tommy whispered back as he shook his head to Adam’s words, smiling softly, Adam leaned his chin up slightly and pressed his lips to Tommy’s forehead before brushing them over his lips in a soft kiss as his hands soothed down over Tommy’s sides before bringing them up on to his mates stomach as he leaned down to press a kiss to the covered flatness, the joy in the back of his mind still, waiting for the day when Tommy started to show with their baby. Feeling the soft touch of fingers in his hair, Adam let his eyes lift before he was standing again to stare back in to worried eyes. ‘’please be safe’’ Tommy whispered.   
‘’I will’’ Adam whispered back with a smile as he let his hand come up to the back of Tommy’s neck again as he rested his forehead against his again, his touch soft and comforting.

‘’I knew you were never Alpha worthy’’ Eber’s voice was loud as he yelled, closing his eyes as he felt his wolf push, Adam slowly opened them again to stare back in to Tommy’s before he was pulling away and turning back to face his father, his feet leading him closer, ‘’no-one wants to be led by a gay Alpha’’ Eber sneered through sharp teeth again, ‘’an alpha with a weak mate is a weak leader, that thing is not worthy of being an Omega Beta’’ Growling sharply at the insults to his mate, he could feel his wolf wanting to claw itself way out and attack the man as he moved closer. ‘’I would love to get my claws in that throat and tear it out’’ Eber snarled, his body hunched slightly, ‘’to end that life growing inside’’ He snapped before leaping, growling loudly and lunging at Eber, the Alpha soon hand him pinned to the ground, his hand tight around Eber’s throat as he snarled in his face, he was angry and his wolf was pissed at the way his father had talked about his mate and unborn cub.

Feeling Eber swing around and push him off, the Alpha felt his wolf push fully before he was shifting and snapping at the man who shared the same DNA with him as he shifted himself and turned on Adam, moving and dodging different blows and snaps of sharp jaws, Adam fought back just as hard, landing blows and coming away with blooded claws.  
With each growl and yelp, Adam could feel Tommy’s worry coming through their bond, the want to turn and comfort his mate strong before he was pushing his instincts to the back of his mind in favor of fending off the attacks his father was sending towards him, he could tell that their injuries were about the same, that they had both gotten in good swipes and caught each others before Adam is snapping again and pinning Eber down again, baring his teeth in a loud snap at him, Adam could feel his father start to submit under him before a sharp jab to his side had him howling in pain and knocking him away where he could see his brother holding Tommy back from the corner of his eye, his mate pale looking and the worry strong.  
Tackling his father again, Adam snapped his jaws at his flank sharply which had a loud yelp leaving Eber’s wolf before he was scrambling away and shifting back to his human form, pacing slightly in his wolf form as Eber gasped from the pain, Adam let his eyes trail on the wound on his father’s thigh, the wound bleeding badly but not life threatening before the Alpha is shifting back himself, a small gasp leaving his lips as he dropped his eyes to his own side where there was a large wound bleeding himself, the pain running through strong which he tried hiding from Tommy as he lifted his hand to press over it, knowing that it would take longer to heal. ‘’This is your only chance to leave with your life’’ Adam panted out, ‘’if you do, I never want you to step foot back inside California again, just take your family and be a father to your children while you can Eber, you missed out once, don’t do it again’’ Adam snarled before Eber was nodding slightly, the shock and paleness on his own face clear that he hadn’t expected Adam to fight back as strong as he did.

Watching as his family quickly took the blanket from Leland as he held it towards them, Adam watched as his father wrapped it around him before leaving again, his eyes staying on the back before the pain from his wounds had him staging and gasping before falling to his knees again. Feeling the arms wrap around his body and helping him back to his feet again, turning his head slightly to see Tommy stood beside him, the Alpha let himself smile softly before he was moving his arm up around his shoulders. ‘’I’m okay baby’’ Adam told him softly as his fingers curled around the soft fabric at his mates shoulder.   
‘’You fool Adam’’ Tommy told him as he was helped back through the den and towards their bedroom. ‘’you’re forgetting the little thing called a bond between us, no matter how much you are trying to hide, I can still feel the pain you’re Alpha’’ His mate muttered before he was being helped to lower on their bed. Watching as Tommy headed out of the room and in to the bathroom, Adam layed back against the pillows and let his eyes slip close as he listened to the sound of the white wolf moving around in the tiled room, the sound of water before he was looking over as his footsteps neared again.  
‘’Baby…Tommy, I’m okay really’’ Adam told him as he went to sit, only to have a palm press against the center of his chest and pushed back again.  
‘’Let me look after you Alpha’’ Tommy whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed and lifted a clean rag from the water, letting his mate bathe the wounds he had, Adam kept his eyes on Tommy’s face, concentrating on the way he seemed to frown slightly, Adam brought his hand up and smoothed the back of his fingers across the line of Tommy’s jaw which had the other man lifting his eyes at. ‘’You scared me Adam, I can’t lose you Adam, we both need you now, more than ever’’ Tommy whispered which had the Alpha nodding.   
‘’I love you’’ Adam whispered as Tommy’s hand came up to thread his fingers through his before pressing his lips to them. ‘’I love you both so much’’ Adam told his mate before he was shifting slightly, a wince pulling at his lips as he leaned up, his hand leaving Tommy’s to wrap around the back of his mate’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. ‘’but you don’t have to worry no more, he wont be back Tommy, he wont ever be back again’’ He whispered as his mate swallowed and nodded softly.   
‘’Promise’’ He whispered.   
‘’I promise baby’’

Laying back and letting his mate bathe his wounds slowly and gently, the Alpha let his body relax back in to the bed covers before he was soon drifting under. It wasn’t long after that Adam was shaking awake slightly by a loud knock, Tommy’s warmth leaving before the sound of the door opening and brief talk flittered around as he slowly fell under again.  
Waken for the second time, Adam found himself being shushed by Tommy’s soft tone as his body slipped under the covers beside him, a warm hand coming to settle in the center of his chest and his head on his shoulder which had him breathing out softly. ‘’Love you’’ The Alpha mumbled softly as he brought his hand up to cover his mate’s.


End file.
